


Slaves of Sif

by MTL17



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Avengers: Age of Ultron - Fandom, Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Marvel, Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal, BDSM, Ball-gag, Dirty Talk, Double Anal Penetration, F/F, First Time, Fivesome - F/F/F/F/F, Foursome - F/F/F/F, Gangbang, Oral Sex, Rimming, Strap-Ons, Threesome - F/F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-05
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2018-03-29 05:34:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 104,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3884302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MTL17/pseuds/MTL17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After being cursed by her rival Lorelai, and cast out by her people, Sif finds adapting to life on Midgard easy. AU with Sif ending up on Earth instead of Thor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Thor or anything to do with Marvel. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

Jane Foster didn't like women. More accurately women didn't like her, called her names and gossiped about her behind her back, but she was getting off topic. The point was she wasn't sexually attracted to women... or at least she hadn't been until Darcy Lewis bulldozed her way into her life. Then Jane started having these thoughts, but she thought if she was gay or bisexual she would have known before now, so it must be some kind of fluke. Then her van crashed into a woman only to become scrap metal upon impact, the mysterious woman effortlessly carrying herself and her assistant out of the wreckage and giving them some weird herbs to eat before picking them up again and carrying them to their crappy apartment building.

"I'm sorry we hit you." Jane whispered lamely as the woman carried her to her bed.

Sif smiled, "Like I said, it is I who owe you the apology Lady Jane. My timing was unfortunate, but I think I know how I can make it up to you."

"How?" Jane asked out of curiosity, still confused what was going on.

Then Jane blushed furiously as Sif cupped her cheek and softly spoke again, "Some time ago an enchantress named Lorelai cast a spell on me. It was meant as a punishment, revenge for imprisoning her for her crimes, by turning me into an abomination like her, but worse. See, she is irresistible to men, while she made me equally irresistible to women. Such a thing in my world is often considered deviant behaviour, and at first I was furious. But, over time, I came to adore the effect I have on my gender, and have become highly efficient at pleasing the women who flock to me. I now wish to please you, Lady Jane."

Jane's head was spinning. Sif had been talking about 'her world' for the better part of an hour, which was all the time it took for this exotic creature to get them out of the desert and safely back home, yet despite the impossible incident with the van Jane still wasn't sure what to believe. She never liked jumping to conclusions, even when there was significant evidence placed in front of her that suggested there was no other conclusion, and yet she couldn't deny Sif's words. To do so seem disrespectful to this... this goddess. Besides, Jane could barely stop herself from reaching up and pressing her lips to the other woman's, and not in the casual way she had felt when she had first met Darcy, but the way she felt being around her assistant now she'd had time to fall for the curvaceous woman.

Her desire was such that Jane closed her eyes the second Sif lowered her head downwards, however instead of simply kissing her the stronger woman whispered, "Before we start, it may comfort you to know that if I am convinced a woman is only interested in me thanks to Lorelai's magic I'll let her go. That is very rare as most of the women I meet have at least a passing desire for their own gender, and I'd wager you have much more than a little curiosity given the way you look at Lady Darcy, and the way she looks at you. Tell me Lady Jane, are the two of you together, or are you resisting your desires as so many women do?"

Taken aback at the question Jane blushed, and then stammered, "D, Darcy is my intern, and my friend, I... I could never..."

"As I suspected." Sif smiled softly, stroking Jane's face, "Don't worry my lady, I will ensure that the two of you become lovers. But first, I would have you both."

Jane opened her mouth to protest, or at least she thought she did. Honestly when Sif pressed her lips to hers things became a little foggy, her brilliant mind clouded and she became overwhelmed by being kissed by another woman. Overwhelmed how soft it was, how good it felt, how despite the opening Sif didn't try sticking her tongue down her throat like so many of the men she had dated or at least gone on a one-off date with. This was so much better than that. This was better than almost anything Jane had ever experienced before, and it only got better when Sif finally added her tongue to the mix.

As Sif gently brushed the astrophysicist's lips with her tongue and then pushed it inside the other brunette's mouth Jane found herself wondering if all women kissed this way. If Darcy kissed this way. Actually, after getting to know the girl Jane guessed that Darcy would be more like her ex-boyfriends. Forceful right from the start, and so very sloppy. Somehow that appealed more when Jane thought of Darcy doing it. Then Jane was awoken from her thoughts by Sif breaking the kiss, the brilliant brunette letting out an embarrassing whimper as she wondered what she could have done to displease this goddess of a woman.

Of course that wasn't the case, Sif gently caressing her face and softly telling her, "If we have sex, I guarantee you it will be the most satisfying experience of your life. However, you will be mine forever. Even if I leave you here you will ache for me, and if I allow you to become part of my collection then the days I don't touch you will be even worse. You will become a slave to your innermost desires, and in time you will beg to be collared and branded, your body becoming nothing but a toy for me to play with whenever I want. Is that what you truly want Jane Foster? Do you wish to become my slave?"

It was absurd. On some level Jane understood it was absurd, but in that moment she couldn't bear to say anything but, "Yes."

Sif smiled, "Let me know if you change your mind. In the meantime, you will refer to me as Mistress. Anything else, or forgetting to do so, will result in punishment. Do you understand?"

"Yes Mistress." Jane replied without hesitation.

"Good. Very good my little pet." Sif smiled softly before closing the gap between them once again.

As this was Jane's first time with a woman Sif kissed her for a very long time, the warrior woman gently resting herself on top of her prey as they both clearly enjoyed this sign of affection. Then again, Sif had always enjoyed kissing, and she had quickly grown to prefer kissing women to men. Lorelai's sorcery no doubt had a hand in that, but as she felt Jane's soft lips, and soft body in general, pressed against her own Sif wondered why it had taken a spell to make her realise that, at least for her, women made superior mates.

It was not the first time she had thought such a thing, nor would it likely be the last, but this was not the time to wonder such a mystery. This was the time to concentrate on her latest conquest, the perfect porcelain doll which was Jane Foster, the little human who was now kissing her back without any of the nervousness of the initial kiss. True, Jane was not the greatest kisser, but she did a pretty good job at massaging Sif's tongue with both her mouth and her own tongue, and she helpfully lifted herself up when necessary to make it easy for Sif to remove her clothing. Sif had found in the past if a first timer was nervous, like Jane clearly was, leaving their underwear on was a good way to relax them, which Sif did. Partly.

Jane's panties stayed where they were, but Sif removed everything else, including the other brunette's bra, allowing the warrior woman to gently play with the cute little handful Jane had to offer while moving her lips to the scientist's neck. To Sif's delight Jane immediately started moaning and whimpering at her touch, which in turn pushed Sif to begin sucking as well as kissing her neck while she cupped those perky little boobs, her fingers teasing Jane's nipples to hardness before her mouth even got anywhere near them. Not that Sif was able to resist them for very long after that.

Sure enough Sif soon began the inevitable descent on her prey's body, kissing her way down Jane's chest until she could slide her lips up the scientist's right boob and take one of her nipples into her mouth. Sif sucked gently at first, but she couldn't resist swiping her tongue over it before she kissed her way down that breast, kissed her way up the other and gave Jane's left nipple the same treatment. She then went back and forth between those tits, Jane clutching the sheets and whimpering adorably as Sif enjoyed her prize. Although if she was truthful with herself the entire time Sif was mindful of the real prize waiting for her between Jane's legs.

Jane couldn't believe this was happening. She wasn't the kind of girl who would just sleep with a man the moment after she met him. She'd only had sex with three guys, all of which she had dated for a long time before finally allowing them to flop around on top of her. This was nothing like that though. This was literally something out of this world. A woman from another world, and if her sexy accent was any indication, from another time too. Or at least from a world somehow more advanced than Jane's yet with some very primitive thinking, which was fascinating, although Jane was far too preoccupied with what Sif was doing to her to dwell on it. Too overwhelmed by the fact that she was having sex with an alien.

Even though she would never admit it under any circumstances Jane had fantasised about being slowly seduced by a humanoid lifeform. Some musclebound creature who slowly romanced her and then took her hard and rough when she was ready. Somehow she had never combined that with her occasional fantasies of being with another woman, and now it was happening Jane couldn't believe she hadn't considered it. Then again maybe it was better that she hadn't, because while she had an active imagination she could have never done justice to this image.

It only got better when Sif finally moved away from her breasts and started kissing her way down to her stomach, lingering there for a few long minutes before finally moving lower. Then she spent a few long minutes kissing Jane's thighs before slowly removing the astrophysicist's panties, pressing several kisses to Jane's legs as she went. When Jane's last item of clothing was finally tossed aside Sif returned to kissing Jane's legs, making her way upwards agonisingly slowly and then pressing her lips to the area around the trembling woman's cunt without ever touching it.

Jane wasn't fond of using bad language, and she was constantly scolding Darcy for her foul mouth, but now the astrophysicist wanted to use every bad word she knew. She wanted to scream these words in frustration at Sif, and demand the warrior woman just touch her already. And if that didn't work she wanted to beg for mercy. Promised that she would do anything if Sif just touched her where Jane needed her the most. However Jane couldn't. She just couldn't. Not because her modesty wouldn't allow her too, but because she was so overwhelmed with sexual need that she couldn't form words. No matter how hard she tried she couldn't speak, something which was terrifying for the brainy brunette. So it was something of a relief when she was able to form something coherent when Sif finally gave her what she wanted, even if it was a bad word.

"FUUUUUUUUCCCCCCCCCCKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK!" Jane screamed long and loudly as she received her first lick from another woman's tongue to her vagina, the astrophysicist following it up with mindless whimpers and whines until it was time for her second lick, quickly followed by her third, fourth and fifth, "OHHHHHHHHHH GOOOOOOOOODDDDDDDDD! OOOOOOOOOOOH GOOOOOOOODDDDDDDDD! OOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHH GAAAAAAAAAWWWWWWWWWDDDDDDDDDDDD!"

After that Sif settled into a steady pussy licking rhythm which once again rendered Jane completely incoherent, but she continued screaming which Sif took as a positive sign. After all, unless there was some kind of enchantment on the walls, Jane's servant was most likely hearing her mistress's cries, the Lady Darcy seeming the loyal type who would check on her mistress's well-being. Darcy also seemed the curious type, making it even more likely that they would be discovered as Sif intended, something the warrior woman was greatly looking forward too.

As much as Sif was eager to be discovered enslaving Jane so she could begin enslaving Darcy it was Jane who Sif needed to concentrate on. Luckily that was no hard task, Sif's latest conquest proving even more delicious than she looked, a primal part of the warrior woman regretting not simply burying her face in between Jane's thighs the moment she laid eyes upon the delicious looking thing. Of course that would be giving in completely to Lorelai's evil magic, and while Sif no longer saw anything wrong with indulging in these taboo desires she had promised herself she would never truly force herself upon another woman, hence why she tried her best to give Jane the chance to resist.

The moment of hesitance had passed though, Sif nevermore sure that she had stumbled across a woman who shared her taboo desires as Jane's delicious juices flowed like a river down her throat, the taste like the sweetest wine the warrior had ever known. Jane even had the nerve to grab onto her hair and pushed downwards while thrusting her hips upwards, acting like one of the most wanton lesbian sluts Sif had ever met. Oh how the Asgardian loved it. She loved everything about the situation, from the Midgardian's enthusiasm, at the way her body trembled beneath her, to the way her honey-like juices flowed down Sif's throat.

Perhaps most of all Sif loved the way that Jane screamed for her. Sif loved screaming. She didn't do it often herself of course, but she took sadistic joy in making her enemies scream in agony, and more importantly Sif revelled in being able to make her sexual conquests scream in pleasure. The only downside in this case was that nothing out of Jane's mouth was coherent except the occasional swear word, meaning that the weaker woman didn't beg for her. Maybe she couldn't physically beg for her, and that made Sif sad. She did so love begging. Oh well, from the way Jane was becoming more frantic Sif could tell that her lover needed more from her, and she was only too happy to give it.

Jane felt like her eyes went so wide they almost fell out of their sockets like one of those ridiculous cartoons Darcy insisted on watching when Sif's tongue first slid across her pussy. When Sif's tongue slowly pushed its way inside her cunt Jane thought that her eyes were literally leaving her sockets. Like they were going to shoot out of her skull and she would be blind forever from the force of this intrusion. It was certainly making her vision blurry, although that could have just been because she was so overwhelmed with pleasure.

She also let out the loudest scream of the night so far, Jane too far gone to remember why she had ever wanted to stay quiet as she frantically face fucked the Amazon in between her legs. Which really wasn't a good idea, but Jane would gladly risk her life for the type of ecstasy she was currently receiving. Would gladly give anything to feel this way again. Would gladly become this woman's sex slave, something which was still so absurd to her, and that was before Sif had even finished burying her tongue inside her.

When she was finished, when that long, long tongue was inside Jane's pussy, Sif left it there for a few seconds, then began pumping in and out, driving Jane to the edge of climax in what seemed like seconds. Sif then left her there on the edge for what felt like an eternity, which in reality was only a few minutes, but it was long enough for Jane to start whimpering and trying to beg for her release. Again she couldn't get out anything coherent, but again she didn't need to, this goddess of a woman increasing the pace of her tongue thrusts until Jane had what she truly wanted, the astrophysicist's brilliant mind exploding as she came in Sif's face.

Jane was cumming in another woman's face, her cum literally squirting out of her and onto her lover in a way she didn't think was possible. At least not for her. Then Sif's hand became vice-like, the taller brunette holding Jane in place with the greatest of ease while sealing her mouth tightly over Jane's cunt. Jane didn't need to see it, she didn't need to feel it. She just needed to hear it. The obscene gulping sounds, somehow audible through her screams, an undeniable sign that Sif was literally swallowing her cum. Then the clearly stronger woman returned to tongue fucking her and Jane's precious mind was lost again.

It was a manipulation of the highest order but this was when Sif pulled up her skirt, moved her underwear to the side and slowly moved herself round so she was lying in a 69 with Jane. This was the most effective way of getting a new conquest to lick her, most of them so grateful to her for what she was doing they didn't even hesitate. Jane wasn't one of them, but after half a dozen orgasms the scientist clearly felt obligated to return the favour. Her licks were nervous and awkward, but there was a certain appeal to them, and Sif was already so turned on from her latest conquest/the taste of a new pussy/Lorelai's wicked magic that it wasn't long before she felt a very familiar urge rising in her loins.

To Sif's delight Jane was smart enough to concentrate her mouth/tongue work on her clit while reaching a hand around so she could slip a finger and then two inside the bigger brunette's cunt. This granted Sif a very pleasant release, her cum practically drowning the woman beneath her who struggled to swallow as much as she could, even if it might have been out of self-preservation. Although given the way Jane immediately return to the task of making her cum once her first orgasm was done Sif guessed the scientist was at least partly enjoying herself. Either that or the desire to return the favour had become great indeed.

It was about this time Sif noticed they weren't alone. Her first instinct was of course to remind herself were she had hidden her weapons, Sif relieved to see they were still there as she focused on the door which had briefly opened slightly before closing again. And riding Jane's face of course. Sif wouldn't remove her cunt from Jane's face until it was absolutely necessary. Fortunately when the door opened again she swiftly realised it was the Lady Darcy, so not only did she have nothing to fear but her plan was working perfectly. Unless this was some kind of magic trick, which Sif doubted.

Of course there was a chance she was wrong, a thought which weighed heavily on her for the next few minutes as Sif debated whether to end the 69. As there was much she planned to do tonight this seemed like a great way to speed things up, although she had to admit to being reluctant to tear Jane's eager mouth away from her cunt and her mouth away from Jane's tasty twat. Jane was just so yummy, and had really improved on her cunt licking in a very short time. However there was something Sif desired far more, and ultimately she did not regret her decision to move away, even if Jane whimpered in disappointment and looked up at her with desperate eyes.

"No, don't stop." Jane croaked.

"I'm not, my lady." Sif promised with a grin, "Just, moving on."

"Moving on to what?" Jane asked breathlessly, her eyes becoming wider again as Sif grabbed a seemingly inhuman device from her clothing which attached itself to her crotch and then produced a long smooth dildo seemingly out of nowhere, causing Jane to panic, "What, what-"

"Don't worry Lady Jane, I'm going to make you feel like no man has ever made you feel before." Sif promised as she quickly returned to the bed.

"I, I, I... I... oh God." Jane stammered as Sif mounted her.

The next thing Jane knew her legs were being gently pulled apart and the head of that alien strap-on was pressing against her entrance. She felt she should protest, if only because she had no idea what the device was made of, where it had been and most importantly Jane had no idea whether she could take the monstrous looking dick inside her. However she found being mounted by a warrior goddess with a strap-on incredibly erotic, and Sif was nice enough to rub the tip up and down Jane's pussy lips, thoroughly coating it in cunt cream.

Jane was pretty sure that she was so horny that her body would do the rest, which luckily for her prove to be the case as Sif slowly pushed into her, the astrophysicist letting out a series of cries followed by long moans as inch by inch the warrior's weapon entered her. In what felt like hours, yet at the same time seconds, Sif had stuffed every inch of the weird dildo into Jane's cunt, the brainy brunette feeling stretched to her limit but somehow not beyond, Jane wondering if the device was 'magic' or Sif was just ridiculously good at taking another woman. She suspected both given Sif's confident smirk.

"Now Lady Jane, I truly start to make you mine." Sif told her latest conquest after savouring the moment and before the real fun started.

Jane could only whimper in reply, that whimper mostly of disappointment as Sif slowly pulled her strap-on out of the astrophysicist's pussy, leaving Jane with the most horrible feeling of emptiness. Which was ridiculous, because Sif only pulled a few inches out before pushing them back in just as slowly and repeating the process, but Jane couldn't help it. With every thrust she mourned the loss of the cock and then welcomed it's return, her whimpers quickly turning to moans, groans, gasps and cries of pleasure as this goddess began to officially fuck her as if she was a bride on her wedding night.

Having never been a girly girl Jane hadn't spent a lot of time thinking about her wedding day, or her wedding night, and she certainly hadn't been saving herself or anything, but now she truly felt like a virgin again as her pussy was stretched and filled like never before. To be fair the stretching was still a little uncomfortable, but it was easily dwarfed by the wonderful pleasure she was feeling. Hell, Jane would put up with a comfortableness just for the incredible mental high for taking such a big cock, from such a beautiful woman no less, Jane feeling so proud of herself that she closed her eyes and just savoured the moment.

Sif was also savouring the moment. She almost always did when she was enjoying a new conquest. Even if she was in a hurry, because what was the point of not savouring the finer things in life like beginning to fuck another woman with her strap-on. Especially as she got to enjoy the expression on Jane's face, the little scientist looking adorable as she closed her eyes and let her mouth full open as she became lost in the pleasure Sif gave her. Not that she didn't look adorable all the time, but in Sif's admittedly biased opinion another woman never looked better than when she was impaled on her cock.

Just when it seemed that it couldn't get any better, at least without increasing her speed, Jane's arms and legs wrapped around Sif in a sign that her latest conquest understood her place. Or at least that Jane's body understood it's place as Sif's plaything. Perhaps even just Jane's cunt understanding it was now Sif's fuck hole to use as she pleased. Whatever the case it made Sif grin again and reward whatever part of Jane had caused this sign of her submission, that slight increase in pace all it taking for Jane to start begging for more like every other woman Sif had ever taken.

"Oh fuck me! Please fuck me, fuck me please, ohhhhhhhhhhhh, harder, harder, HARDER!" Jane cried out, not even caring she was blushing and using bad language, "Fuck me harder! Fuck, fuck my pussy harder! Oooooooohhhhhhhhhh aaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh please Sif, pound my pussy, slam my cunt, OOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHH FUCK MEEEEEEEEE AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!"

Never one to deny a beautiful woman anything Sif began hammering Jane's cunt, not hindered in the slightest by the scientist clinging onto her like a lifeline. The mere mortal's strength was nothing compared to Sif's and soon all Jane could do was scream in pleasure as she thoroughly coated the goddess's strap-on cock in her cum. Which actually disappointed Sif a little bit. After all, she had been using a fraction of her strength, and it felt like she had just got going. She really didn't want to stop, but if she didn't surely Jane would pass out before long.

Luckily for Sif she knew plenty of ways to bring Jane down from her high so they could continue their fun, the most enjoyable of which involve taking the weaker woman's tightest of holes. Of course that involved pulling out of Jane's pussy, and Sif was somewhat reluctant to do so now she had found her stride. So she fucked Jane through a few more powerful climaxes which left the other woman trembling underneath her, then she did what she had to in the name of truly conquering her prize.

Jane whimpered loudly as Sif suddenly pulled the huge cock from her cunt. She then opened her mouth to protest her loss and to beg for a return of that wonderful shaft, but the only thing that came out of her mouth was a deafening scream as she got what she wanted in a way she could have never imagined. Namely by Sif pushing her legs onto her shoulders while slightly shifting her own hips downwards and grabbing the dildo in one swift movement before aiming the head of that weapon at Jane's virgin ass hole and ramming forwards. That poor anal ring didn't stand a chance against Sif's supernatural strength and in the blink of an eye Jane's anal virginity belonged to the warrior woman.

"Ah, surely there is nothing quite like a virgin ass hole." Sif smiled dreamily, her smile becoming wicked as she focused on Jane and added, "Relax Lady Jane. Relax and you'll start to enjoy it, I promise. All my pets do. Besides, we're almost done with your initiation. Soon you will be broken in, then we will truly be able to begin your training."

With that Sif gave another hard thrust, shoving a couple inches of dildo into Jane's virgin butt hole, the astrophysicist crying out as her anal walls were forced to stretch wider than ever before. Then the goddess began to show her mercy again, Sif pumping those inches in and out of Jane's obscenely stretched anal ring, dramatically decreasing the pain although the weaker brunette remained humiliated. She would have never allowed any man to even touch her ass hole, and here was a strange woman she barely knew forcefully taking her anal virginity without even asking, Jane furious with herself for not stopping this madness, or at least not protesting.

Of course she couldn't do either of these things because it would risk upsetting her mistress, and that was the last thing in the world Jane wanted to do. And on some level she knew that was because of some outside force Sif had explained to her, although she refused to call it magic, but she also knew that after the amazing pleasure Sif had given her Jane wasn't so sure she could muster up the willpower to refuse this woman anything. She also wasn't so sure she could say anything her throat was so sore from screaming in pleasure, so with a whimper Jane found herself doing as she was told and relaxing. Or at least trying too.

It was really hard to relax with the biggest cock she had ever seen pumping in and out of her virgin ass hole. Or more accurately formally virgin ass hole, Jane still having problems wrapping her mind around the fact that another woman had robbed her of her anal cherry. After all, she would have expected this type of behaviour from a man, but what did Sif get out of this? Did she get off on humiliating other women by turning their most intimate holes into fuck holes... or was that toy actually providing Sif with physical pleasure? Was that even possible? Probably, although it wasn't Jane's area of expertise it was hard to deny that theory given the look on Sif's face.

The amount of physical pleasure Sif received in reality was much different than simple masturbation, the inside of the harness rubbing against her pussy in a very pleasant but unspectacular way. Yet that pleasant feeling was dwarfed by the mental pleasure of violating another woman in this way. Of stretching another woman's most private hole and turning it into her personal fuck hole. Of solidifying her dominance over her latest conquest, that poor conquest's ass hole being stretched, filled and fucked for Sif's amusement.

Not that Sif was trying to make Jane or anyone else hate the experience. On the contrary, Sif prided herself on turning all her previous conquests into anal sluts, and she would do the same with Jane. Oh yes, this prim and proper scientist would be her personal anal slut, Sif confident that before the end of this ass fucking she would have Jane begging for more, and after a few days of training Jane would shamelessly ask for her ass to be fucked, even if they were in public at the time. Jane was even halfway there already, the embarrassed brunette blushing, shutting her eyes tightly and gritting her teeth to try and prevent moans of pleasure escaping her lips. She failed miserably.

Sif grinned in triumph, then added another inch of strap-on dildo into the other woman's rectum, causing Jane to cry out in a mixture of pain and pleasure as her ass was invaded even deeper. Then Sif went back to gently pumping her cock in and out of Jane's ass hole for a few minutes before repeating the process, sometimes taking longer pauses, sometimes adding more than a single inch at a time, yet ultimately she completed the penetration. Oh yes, she buried every inch of that huge cock in her latest victim's bowels, Jane whimpering as she was forced to accept the reality that her bottom had taken every single inch of Sif's big dick.

For about a minute or two Sif just savoured this wonderful moment, leaving Jane to try to relax with that entire dildo resting in her rectum. Then Sif restarted the sodomy, slowly pumping her hips back and forth, causing Jane to cry out, whimper and even moan as that dildo moved through her bowels and once again meant she was being butt fucked by the superior woman. Oh yes, Sif had been taught to treat others with respect, but the truth was she was superior to this woman in every way and now this lowly mortal was her plaything, even Jane's butt hole an orifice for Sif to fuck.

That fact was not lost on Jane who whimpered helplessly as she was used by the stronger woman, the worst part of it being that her body gradually got used to the abuse and the unnatural use of her ass hole actually started to feel good. Then it started to feel amazing, even the discomfort which followed the initial pain a distant memory as Jane became overwhelmed by the pleasure coming from deep inside her ass. At first she tried to fight it, digging her fingernails into her hand, gritting her teeth as hard as she could, etc. But it was no use, Sif would not be denied. Jane's ass hole now belong to this woman, it and every other part of her body nothing but Sif's to use.

Jane tried to tell herself it was Sif's evil magic, or whatever was making her attracted to the other woman in the first place, but she'd heard Darcy talk about the joys of anal sex and even though Jane had been sure she would never try it herself there had been part of her which had been curious. She had definitely been curious about lesbian sex, that curiosity now coming back to bite her in the ass as Jane found it impossible not to moan at the intense pleasure she was receiving, Jane eventually feeling an overwhelming need for more. Just like Darcy had predicted, her assistants swearing that if she ever tried it Jane would be begging for more.

As that would mean giving up whatever shred of dignity she had left Jane tried to prevent herself from doing that as long as possible, but eventually she just had to whimper, "Harder! Fuck me harder! Fuck, ooooooooooh mmmmmmmmmmm, fuck my ass, oooooooooh fuck it harder! Oh please Sif, Mistress, OH GOD! OH FUCK! FUCKKKKKKKKKK AAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!"

With that Sif began slam fucking her ass with what had to be every ounce of her strength, that dildo hammering in and out of that obscenely stretched back hole at what felt like light speed, stimulating places inside Jane she had no idea were this sensitive. For a moment it felt like pure heaven, then Jane had an orgasm like none before and then she truly understood what heaven was. Heaven was being butt fucked by a warrior goddess, in this moment Jane not doubting that was exactly what Sif was as the stronger woman effortlessly sodomised her through that amazing orgasm and onto another just as powerful.

As those orgasms seemed to melt together, giving Jane the greatest ecstasy she had ever known, the astrophysicist briefly thought about how her assistant had utterly failed to do justice to the joys of anal sex. Then again Darcy had been ass fucked by mere mortal men who couldn't hope to compete with a goddess, so it's unlikely what she'd received was as powerful. So briefly Jane gave Darcy a break, until she saw her assistant/the woman who was supposed to be her friend standing in the doorway with her hands down her skirt, Darcy obviously masturbating to Sif taking Jane's virgin ass. Oh Darcy was so fired.

Despite what Jane, and Darcy, might have been thinking Sif wasn't using her full strength. Not even close, and it was a constant battle for Sif not to get carried away with the fragile body of her latest conquest. Jane's ass certainly would never be the same after Sif was done with it, that once exit only hole forever now a loosened fuck passage aching to be filled. And if the empty feeling in her loosened bowels wasn't enough the orgasms Sif was effortlessly giving her new anal slave would definitely turn Jane into a massive butt slut, which would make things easier for both of them as Sif planned on ass fucking the weaker brunette a lot during her stay on Midgard.

In fact Sif just might live inside Jane's ass, choosing to mostly or even entirely ignore the other woman's tasty pussy, in favour of wrecking Jane's rectum over and over again in every position possible until the smaller brunette's butt was literally ruined. Oh yes, Sif would destroy this tight little bottom, Jane only being allowed a break when the Asgardian switch to her other walking fuck hole Darcy Lewis, the poor little Midgardian who was now standing only a few feet away patiently awaiting her turn to get her ass stretched, words not able to do justice to how much Sif was looking forward to taking that big fat ass and making it hers.

Sif was sure to tip Darcy off about her inevitable fate by grinning wickedly at her as she continued sodomising the busty woman's boss, Darcy now no longer bothering to pretend she didn't know she had been caught and even staggering into the room while still frantically fingering herself all so she could get a better look at her employer being fucked up the ass. To improve on that view, and to finish in style, Sif pushed Jane's legs off her shoulders, placed them loosely around her waist, buried the dildo as deep as it would go into the other woman's butt and then stood up and casually walked over to the clearly afraid yet impressed Darcy, waiting until they were practically inches apart before beginning to bounce Jane on her lap.

Up and down, up and down, up and down, Jane barely conscious at this point as she was used to make a point, Sif showing off her impressive strength by not only keeping the other brunette in the air but rapidly thrusting the younger brunette's ass hole up and down her shaft so hard and brutally that she made her victim and herself cum several times. As each one of those wonderful orgasms crashed through her body Sif's eyes remained locked with Darcy's, the Asgardian licking her lips as she silently told her next victim this was exactly what was going to happen to her, Sif enjoying the look on the Lady Darcy's face so much she wished it could last longer. Alas Jane fainted in her arms, and sex was no fun when the other person was unconscious. Oh well, time to enslave the Lady Darcy.

At first Darcy had been unable to believe her ears but she had been so glad to learn her first guess was right on the money and Jane was finally indulging in a little lesbian loving. Then she couldn't believe her eyes as that loving got increasingly extreme until Sif was obviously shoving her strap-on up Jane's ass. Darcy would like to have claimed she rushed in to try and stop it, or called someone to help, as Jane obviously didn't ask to be sodomised, but somehow that just made it hotter, Darcy unable to stop herself from slipping a hand down her skirt and fingering her own cunt to a damn fine climax considering she was just touching herself.

The entire time she watched this intimate moment like some kind of creeper Darcy wasn't sure who she was more jealous of, Jane or Sif. To have her slutty ass fucked by a strong, dominant woman who clearly knew what she was doing was literally a dream come true, but she had fallen hard for Jane the moment she met her. Before that even, Darcy's heart fluttering as she remembered seeing Jane for the first time. So gun to her head she was just a touch more jealous of Sif, but she was currently praying to any God who would listen to somehow let this be like one of those pornos she watched so she could be the meat in a scorching hot lesbian sandwich, ideally with Jane's cunt in her face and Sif's strap-on up her big fat butt.

It seemed like a dream, it had to be a dream, but when she was discovered she wasn't told to GTFO. No, Sif fucking walked up to her while bouncing Jane up and down like she weighed nothing before the astrophysicist fainted in her arms. Then Sif grinned and pulled Jane upwards, the dildo coming out of her ass with an obscene sound, Darcy speechless as the supernaturally strong brunette gave her the best possible look at her boss's completely destroyed butt hole, Darcy's own butt hole clenching in fear and yet tingling with anticipation as she stared deep into Jane's bowels via the gaping crater which used to be the scientist's virgin ass hole.

Sif then slowly lowered Jane to the ground, straightened back up and softly commanded, "On your knees."

Without a moments hesitation Darcy slammed herself down onto her knees and before Sif could say another word grabbed hold of the dildo and guided it into her mouth. Once her lips were tightly around it Darcy moaned, instantly loving the taste of the deepest part of her boss's butt. She then greedily sucked, slurped and eventually deep throated the entire length of the cock with practised ease, Darcy desperately trying to get every drop of Jane's anal cream as Sif gently stroked her hair like she was some kind of pet. Little did Darcy know that was pretty much what Sif had in mind.

"Oh Lady Darcy, I have such plans for you." Sif revealed as she watched as Darcy continued to give her one of the best blow jobs she'd ever received while Darcy thought to herself, I can't wait.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Thor or anything to do with Marvel. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

Ever since she had been cursed Sif had been blessed with a number of sex slaves with phenomenal blow job skills, but none of them showed as much skill and enthusiasm as Darcy Lewis. Of course, Darcy wasn't her sex slave, yet, Sif desperately trying to remember to give this girl a chance to escape before she enslaved her completely, but it was just so hard. Darcy was so beautiful, and clearly a twisted little slut without any training necessary, Sif having no doubt that one of the reasons Darcy was so enthusiastic about sucking her strap-on was it had just pounded the deepest depths of Jane Foster's ass, the curvaceous woman only too happy to clean the dildo which Sif had used to take the anal cherry of her boss/friend/obvious crush.

Sif wasn't sure how long she just stood there getting her cock thoroughly cleaned, but it was much longer than necessary. Although in that moment Sif struggled to believe anyone could blame her, as even the straightest woman in the galaxy would be fascinated by the way Darcy took such a massive dildo down her throat with what seemed like relative ease, while only a few feet away Jane's most likely unconscious body was still shaking and her ass hole was still gaped from the hellacious pounding it had taken. Sif was certainly fascinated by the sight, however there was a lot more she wanted to do to Darcy Lewis so at some point she found the strength to bend down, grab the other brunette's head and gently yet firmly pulled her mouth away from her cock.

Briefly Darcy tried to resist, but she barely opened her mouth before Sif gave a passionate kiss before breaking it into and telling her, "Listen to me very carefully Lady Darcy. You're under a spell, and the more we touch the more you become consumed by it. It may already be too late, and for that I am sorry, but I saw the way you looked at me and Lady Jane and thought you would not object to becoming one of my slaves."

"I don't." Darcy quickly replied, "Oh my God, you're so beautiful. I want to be yours, please? I promise I'll be a good slave and do anything you want!"

"Are you sure?" Sif grinned, believing she already knew the answer, "I will collar you. Brand you. Require you to have sex with many, many beautiful women, including your boss. And above all else, I will butt fuck you. Oh yes, I will take your big fat glorious ass and pound it day and night. Do you understand?"

"God yes, please, please make me your slut!" Darcy pleaded, "I love women! I love anal! I love you! I mean, I want to love you. I, I'll do anything you want. Please let me be your anal loving lesbian whore!"

From the way Darcy was speaking Sif doubted that the little servant understood exactly what she was signing up for, and she did feel a little guilty about that. However the enthusiasm of Darcy's confession, the lack of hesitation, the way she had shamelessly watched and even fingered herself to the sight of Sif enslaving Jane made it was clear to Sif that Darcy would love becoming her slave, the girl's last confession not merely a product of Lorelai's sorcery but a reflection of how the busty brunette really felt, albeit perhaps with the volume turned up. So Sif felt no hesitance about kissing the other girl and then pulling her strap-on down to her knees, straightening up and then pulling Darcy by the hair into her cunt.

While doing that Sif told her latest conquest, "In that case, allow me to welcome you into my collection by giving you a gift ooooooooohhhhhhhhhhhh yesssssssssss!"

Sif plan to say more but she completely lost her train of thought when Darcy started eagerly lapping away at her cunt the second she was in position, the other brunette's lack of hesitation yet further proof that Darcy was an excellent candidate for Sif's collection. In fact just from those first few licks Darcy Lewis proved that she just might have been born to be a slave of Sif, the busty Midgardian already racing to the top of the Asgardian's list of favourite cunt lappers.

Darcy had wanted to fall to her knees and eat this woman's pussy the second she saw her. She loved dominant women, and this woman seemed just to ooz dominance. Sif claimed some species considered her people to be Gods, and in Darcy's mind there was no mistake. Sif had to be a goddess. She had thought that the moment she saw her, and the moment she tasted her pussy Darcy knew she would violently disagree with anyone who tried to argue otherwise. For now of course she would ignore thoughts of blasphemers in favour of concentrating on what was important, namely worshipping her new goddess.

Luckily Darcy had made an early start in her college experimentation phase, fucking her best friend in high school so by the time she got to college she was fucking practically every hot person insight. If she hadn't known she was bisexual by the end of that then meeting Jane Foster confirmed it, although Sif may just turn her into a total lesbo, because damn, this woman was beautiful. And her taste, oh Darcy could write thousands of papers on this taste, get each and every one of them published, and yet still not be able to do justice to it.

The point to all this was that Darcy had plenty of experience being on her knees eating pussy and she used every trick she knew to try and please this goddess of a woman. At first that just meant lingering on Sif's clit with every swipe of her tongue, but soon the lingering included several flicks of her tongue and even taking that sensitive bundle of nerves into her mouth for a gentle sucking. Then she was teasing Sif's entrance, then as that earned her the clearly stronger brunette's hand stroking her hair Darcy pushed her tongue deep as it would go into Sif's pussy and began fucking her with it.

Darcy also made sure to wrap her lips around Sif's entrance as firmly as she could to ensure at least the majority of the wonderful liquid flowing out of the taller woman's body ended up in her stomach where it belonged, although a lot ended up covering her face. That was ok though, Darcy liked being given a facial, especially when it felt like her Mistress was marking her as her property. She felt even more like that a few minutes later when Sif came, not that Darcy's mind was capable of much thought as she became lost in swallowing as much of the goddess's cum as possible, Sif's regular cream somehow being surpassed by this even more addictively wonderful liquid.

Sif continued to be impressed by Darcy's abilities as a cunt lapper. In her experience women like Darcy Lewis were so beautiful they didn't normally try very hard in bed to please their lover. Luckily Lorelai's magic prevented Sif from suffering that fate as even the most selfish of women instantly turned into eager to please pets shortly after they got their first taste of Sif's pussy, however then their lack of experience was normally obvious. With Darcy on the other hand, it was very obvious that she had experience, the girl clearly not afraid to lick pussy, and Sif liked that. She liked that a lot.

Although to be fair there was another possibility, that being Darcy was just naturally gifted at eating pussy. Then again it was probably a combination of both, Sif thought with a wicked smile. Then she was crying out as Darcy's tongue entered her cunt without permission, Sif opening her mouth to order her to take it out, but it just felt so good. Still, she couldn't positively reinforce such behaviour, so as difficult as it was Sif remain silent, at least as much as possible, as the other girl tongue fucked her to orgasm.

Seeing as she was obviously still pretty wired from fucking Jane it wasn't long before Sif was cumming into Darcy's mouth and all over her pretty face, the Asgardian practically drowning the Midgardian in her cream as Darcy eagerly swallowed as much as she could. Then Darcy restarted the tongue fucking without needing to be asked, pushing Sif to a couple more climaxes, each wonderful in their own right, until Sif reached down, pulled Darcy up to her feet with ease, tore open her shirt and bra before wrapping her lips around one of Darcy's nipples

"Hey! My shirt!" Darcy exclaimed as her shirt was destroyed, although she was more bothered with being denied Sif's pussy. Then she struggled to care about anything as Sif began sucking her tits.

After a few long seconds of boob worship Sif removed her mouth just long enough, "Unless you want to rest your clothes to suffer the same fate you will remove the rest of your clothing quickly."

Taking her words to heart Darcy stripped herself best she could and then just stood there moaning, groaning and whimpering as Sif went to town on Darcy's big tits, eventually lifting the smaller brunette so it was easier for her to go back and forth between these mountains of flesh. Oh it was glorious, Sif promising herself one day soon she would lay Darcy out on a bed, or perhaps more appropriately a table, and then turn her into an all-you-can-eat buffet, Sif kissing, licking and sucking Darcy's lips, tits and pussy for hours until the tiny but curvy brunette was begging her for mercy. However her strength was waning after already conquering the more reluctant of the two women, and she wanted to save as much energy for that enormous ass that she desperately wanted to fuck.

So after who knows how long sucking Darcy's big boobs Sif gently lowered her to the ground, slapped her big bottom and firmly said, "I told you I would require you to give up your big fat glorious ass to me, so if you truly wish to be my slave you must give it to me now."

There was a second of silence, then Darcy turned and just as Sif feared she would run and deny her that big fat glorious ass Darcy jumped on the bed, landed on all fours and smacked her enormous ass, "You want it? Come take it."

Darcy tried adding wiggling her ass to the equation but Sif was on her less than a second after she had finished issuing the challenge. Somehow the warrior woman had found the time to pull up her harness and firmly secure it, Darcy taking a calming breath and relaxing as she half expected to be instantly anally penetrated. Which shouldn't be too bad, the dildo should still be covered with saliva, and while it was about as tight as it had been in years as lately Darcy hadn't been in the mood to fuck anyone not named Jane Foster after years of giving up her ass to anyone who asked Darcy's back hole didn't need that much preparation.

Not that she wouldn't be happy to get some, which seemed to be the case as Sif began playing with her ass, "Mmmmmmmm, this is such a wonderful treat. Asgard is my home and I adore it, but there are not many there with asses as round and juicy as this one. It seems you were made to be ass fucked Lady Darcy, and ass fuck you I shall, but first since receiving such a wonderful gift I in turn wish to present you with a rare treat. One I do not give lightly, but to show you that your big fat glorious ass will be a most treasured jewel in my collection, and something I intend to treat with the utmost respect. At least for a dyke fuck hole."

With that Sif pulled apart her meaty cheeks and started frantically lapping away at Darcy's butt hole, the smaller of the two brunettes moaning loudly and happily as the bigger one began tossing her salad. Darcy moaned so loudly she was surprised the sound didn't wake Jane up. Then again it was kind of a positive sign, Darcy looking over to her boss was still unconscious and smiling at the thought that in a matter of moments that would be her. Naked and unconscious with her butt hole gaped open thanks to being brutalised by a goddess, Darcy biting her lip to prevent herself from begging for the fucking she knew was coming as she wanted to enjoy this fantastic rim job.

At first there hadn't been much behind it, Sif simply licking her ass hole like a woman possessed, but then she settled into a really long slow ass licking which practically sent Darcy to the edge of orgasm all by itself. Although to be fair she was kind of wound tight from eating the most delicious pussy she had ever had the honour of tasting, and it wasn't like fingering herself while watching Jane get introduced to the joys of lesbian sex have really done anything to quell her aching desires, so if Sif kept this up she was sure she would cum. However after witnessing how hard Jane came from being butt fucked by the tall brunette, and the raw power Sif had displayed, Darcy definitely wanted to cum next from being anally pounded by this goddess.

Despite this growing desire she resisted the temptation to beg for quite a while as Sif really seem to be enjoying herself, and Darcy was overwhelmed by the need to please this dominant woman. If pleasing her meant bending over and letting Sif eat her ass all the better, especially if she slammed it right after with a big strap-on dildo. Of course Darcy was not a patient woman, and while she was just about able to survive a ass licking when Sif's tongue pushed into her butt hole and she started being sodomised by a goddess's tongue she quickly found she could no longer hold back. She no longer wanted more, she needed it.

"Oooooooooohhhhhhhhhh Goooooooooddddddddd mmmmmmmmmm fuck, fuck me, oh Sif please fuck me!" Darcy pleaded, "Ooooooooooh yesssssssssssss, fuck me like a whore. Fuck me like an anal whore! Ohhhhhhhhhhh fuckkkkkkkkk yeahhhhhhhhh, fuck my fucking fat ass and make me your anal whore! Please Sif, mmmmmmmmmm, your tongue feels sooooooooooooo gooooooooooddddddddddd in my ass, mmmmmmmmmm, but I want more. I need more! Please Sif, please, please, please, please, please fuck my ass! Fuck my big fat ass with your big fat cock! Pound me deep and hard and make me your slave!"

"As you wish." Sif grinned after she pulled her tongue out of Darcy's ass, then she licked her lips as she noticed Jane finally beginning to stir and then called out, "Jane, come spread Darcy's cheeks for me. It is time for your servant to become my slave, and I wish for you to have an up close and personal look at Darcy's ass hole becoming my fuck hole. Oh yes, I wish for you to witness exactly what happened to your ass hole as I officially make both of you my little dyke pets, you and your servant becoming nothing but a series of fuck holes for me to use whenever I want. Do you hear me Jane! Get over here now and give me Darcy's ass hole!"

Sif's strong, confident voice awoke Jane from her dreamlike state, the astrophysicist blinking as she tried to focus on the words before blushing furiously. She opened her mouth to try and protest, but one look at Sif, at that towering warrior woman staring down at her, Jane could only hurry to comply, the astrophysicist spreading her assistant's meaty butt cheeks for their new Mistress. And perhaps the most perverted thing about it was it felt like an honour. It felt like an honour to present Sif with Darcy's ass hole as if it was some gift that Jane was giving her, like Darcy was her slave and Sif was now acquiring both of them, taking Jane's slave and Jane herself as lesbian sex slaves, the idea far more compelling than it had any right to be.

After admiring her prize for several long seconds Sif gleefully called out, "Welcome to my Harem Darcy Lewis."

Sif pressed the head of her strap-on against Darcy's butt hole while saying those words, and once she had said them she rammed forwards, burying almost half of the dildo inside Darcy's big booty in that first hard thrust. It was enough to make Jane's still incredibly sore and loose ass hole wince, and it made Darcy squeal so violently it felt like it would almost deafen them all. However the two humans offered up no formal complaint, Darcy's squeal actually sounding more of pleasure than pain, as did the following sound out of her mouth as Sif pushed the rest of her dildo into Darcy's ass like a knife through butter and then started sodomising her with the same amount of ease.

"Relax Lady Jane." Sif said when she noticed the expression on her skinny slave's face, "The Lady Darcy is an anal whore of the highest order. I would not violate her fat ass so, if that was not the case. As it is I am merely using this large rump for it's intended purpose, pleasing dominant women. Is that not so, Lady Darcy?"

"Yesssssssssssss, oh my God fuck me! Ass fuck me like an anal whore! Butt fuck me like the anal whore I am!" Darcy squealed, "Oh fuck, my fat ass was made to be fucked, mmmmmmm, I was made to be fucked by dominant women like you Sif. Please use me and my big dyke ass for it's intended purpose!"

Jane can't believe her ears, or her eyes for that matter, the brilliant brunette dumbfounded by both what her assistant was saying and the sight of Sif's massive dildo pumping in and out of Darcy's butt hole. Both things were so obscene, but they turned her on so much, especially the sight of the anal sex. It was the most sick and twisted thing Jane had ever seen, and just watching it was one of the most perverted things she had ever done, however she couldn't look away, completely fascinated by the sight and yet somehow jealous. Her ass felt it would never recover after the way Sif had abused it, and now Jane was craving more? What the hell was wrong with her? Why did her sore body still crave Sif's attention like nothing else she had ever known? And why was this one of the times she seemed to get what she wanted.

"Fear not Lady Jane, you shall soon know the joy of my dick in your tight little ass once again." Sif promised the blushing scientist as she pulled her strap-on dildo out of Darcy's already gaping butt hole and pressed it against Jane's lips, "For now, as Darcy was gracious enough to clean my cock once it has been inside your ass I must insist you return the favour."

Jane's mouth fell open but to Sif's credit she didn't try to ram the dildo inside. Perhaps because Jane's mouth wasn't quite wide enough to take it, although Jane was sure that Sif could make it fit. And sure enough, despite her disgust at the idea and the fact that she would never have even considered doing this before today, Jane stretched her lips even wider and slipped them over the head, tasting the part of the dildo which had pounded the deepest depths of Darcy's bowels. And just when Jane thought she couldn't stoop any lower she found the taste not nearly as unpleasant as she predicted, even sucking greedily at the toy in an attempt to please her mistress, something Sif was more now than ever before.

Sif was indeed greatly pleased by Jane's progress. Lorelai's magic was always fast working, but it sometimes still surprised Sif just how quickly women turned into the most perverted of sluts for her. Then again the magic was more effective when the woman in question had a hidden dark side, and from the way Jane had been staring longingly at Darcy's big tits and fat ass earlier it was perhaps not that surprising that once again acquired mousy woman yearned to be a dirty little whore, Sif taking great pleasure in unlocking the little slut in all of her conquests. And indeed, she made Jane go ass to mouth for a better part of an hour, constantly switching from Darcy's ass to Jane's mouth with the latter becoming increasingly eager as the minutes ticked by.

Truthfully Jane's blow jobs weren't up to Darcy's standard. Not even close, Jane unable to take every inch down her throat like Darcy had done, the scientists struggling to even take some of the toy cock into her windpipe. Jane never gave up trying though, and it was intoxicating the way she initially looked horrified and disgusted by the act but in the end was slurping on the cock with just as much enthusiasm as Darcy had shown for the perverted act, with the only downside being it naturally frustrated Darcy, Sif impressed how long the clearly impatient assistant held herself back before letting her displeasure be known.

"Fuck me! Fuck me hard and make me cum!" Darcy finally wined, "Please Mistress, I understand it's really hot making Jane go ass to mouth, and I really love watching it, but I really need to cum. Please pound my fat ass and make me cum like a total whore with a dick up my butt! Please Mistress, fuck me like a whore. Fuck my ass and make me your whore! Make me your anal whore!"

"I prefer the term slave. And make no mistake, from now on you are my anal slave." Sif said firmly, "But I cannot reward your impatience, so therefore I will instead reward the Lady Jane for being such a good little cock sucker by reuniting her gorgeous ass hole with the weapon she has so thoroughly polished."

Taking the weapon out of her mouth Jane protested, "Mistress, please just give Darcy what she wants. I want to please you, but my ass hole is so sore."

Sif turned her full attention to Jane, "If you truly wish to please me you shall get on your hands and knees next to your fellow slave and allow me to use your most private hole for my pleasure. And make no mistake, you will do this for me, as every part of your body is now mine, especially the hole I enjoy abusing the most. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes Mistress." Jane whimpered as she slowly got into the required position, adding timidly, "My ass is yours. Please use it."

Darcy looked back over her shoulder best she could as Sif slowly began sliding every inch of her strap-on back inside Jane's butt, Jane grimacing and crying out as her already ravaged insides were invaded while Darcy continued to complain, "Oh come on, no fair. You made Jane cum already. Lots of times. Please Mistress, Jane doesn't even want it, and it's my turn."

"I will decide whose turn it is." Sif said as she slowly loosened Jane's bowels and made her super smart new pet begin moaning in pleasure again from her second of many ass fuckings, "I promise in a very short time I will be deep inside your bottom and you will be cumming like never before, but until then be quiet as I enjoy your fellow slave's ass. Or do you truly wish to deny me my pleasure?"

Those words hung in the air for a moment, and then Darcy grumbled, "Just please hurry up. I need to cum so bad, and I love Jane but she shouldn't get you all to herself."

"Don't worry Slave Darcy, there is plenty of me to go around." Sif promised as she began butt fucking Jane harder, making the poor girl squeal with delight.

Part of Sif loathed punishing her latest conquest, especially when they were not yet fully conquered, but she couldn't resist having two slaves side-by-side, their asses gaping open and ready for her cock. It had been far too long since she'd had such a pleasure, Sif briefly thinking back to the time her Harem had been filled with hundreds of women and she would have dozens of them lined awaiting their turn to be sodomised, Sif going back and forth between those wonderfully tight holes until her now legendary anal lust was satisfied. Two was not quite as fun as two dozen, but in the mood Sif was in it was more than satisfactory.

Since it had been so long in some ways it felt like the first time, Sif taking tremendous pleasure in fucking Jane's ass while next to them Darcy waited patiently for her turn. As Sif could sense Darcy's frustration the assistant wasn't waiting long, Sif merely ass fucking Jane long enough to loosen the other woman's rectum enough so that Jane's whimpers were of pure pleasure. Well, there may have been a little embarrassment in there, but it was mostly a pleasure, and Jane definitely whined with disappointment when Sif once again removed her dildo from that tight little ass.

Darcy wondered if she'd be further punished for her insolence by being made to go ass to mouth. Or if Jane would be made to taste her own ass. She was so desperate to get her ass fucked again Darcy hopes not, but if there was going to be some more ATM she definitely wanted to be involved in the equation as she knew from previous experience she loved the taste of her own ass and Jane's ass tasted like heaven. However to Darcy's relief Sif slammed her strap-on back up her butt and continued the butt fucking, despite the pain of the initial thrust Darcy crying out in mostly pleasure as she was once again anally violated by a freaking goddess.

Hopefully there would be some ATM later, Darcy salivating at the thought of sucking that strap-on after it had been ploughing Jane's ass and her own, however Darcy was more than ready for some serious butt pounding. Unfortunately she would have to wait longer as Sif began to go back and forth between the asses of the other two brunettes, Darcy and Jane becoming nothing but fuck holes as they were used for Sif's pleasure. Which was still incredibly hot, however Darcy needed to cum so badly it hurt, and despite what she was sure would be the outcome of actions after half a dozen ass to ass switches she could no longer stay silent.

"FUCK ME! FUCKING FUCK MY ASS AND MAKE ME CUM!" Darcy screamed at the top of her lungs, "SERIOUSLY MISTRESS SIF, I NEED TO CUM! PLEASE FUCK MY ASS AND MAKE ME CUM! POUND MY FUCKING BUTT, SLAM MY ASS HOLE, JUST PLEASE, OOOOOOOOOOH FUCK, OH GOD PLEASE MISTRESS, I NEED TO CUM I NEED TO CUM I NEED TO CUM I NEED TO CUM OHHHHHHHHH GOOOOOOODDDDDDDD I NEED TO CUM SOOOOOOOO FUCKING BAD, AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH FUCKKKKKKKKKKK, YOU HAVE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!"

Darcy practically cried with frustration as Sif predictably chose Jane to butt fuck to orgasm first. Actually she had been banking on receiving a spanking first, and perhaps hopefully that would be on the cards for her, but for now she would have to dig her fingernails into the bed sheets to prevent herself from frantically masturbating to a climax no where near as powerful as the type Sif would give her. If she needed a reminder of that she just had to watch Jane, who seemed to cum in seconds and then receive orgasm after orgasm after orgasm, Darcy hating the woman she had been crushing on for months in that moment because she desperately wanted to be the one being anally pounded.

Thankfully Jane was already exhausted and soon collapsed face down, Sif immediately yanking her cock out of Darcy's boss's ass and shoving it into Darcy's ass, the assistant crying out as every inch of the monster dildo was shoved up her butt in one go. Thankfully she was gaped wider and deeper than she'd ever been, Sif immediately starting to slam that loosened rectum with what had to be all her strength, Darcy reaching a climax just as fast as Jane had, although 'climax' didn't seem appropriate as the sensation was repeated until she passed out, and each of those climaxes were far more powerful than anything she'd ever received before, Darcy never more sure that she wanted to be one of Sif's slaves as she received the best butt fucking of her anal sex loving life.

Sif was thrilled with her first night back on Earth. She already had two beautiful slaves, ones happy to subject themselves to the ultimate act of humiliation, their ass holes now stretched widely for her pleasure. She could, and she desperately wanted too, continue fucking their butts until they were literally ruined or her strength ran out. Whichever came first, although as it was more likely to be the former Sif eventually convinced herself to stop. She had no idea how many orgasms she had given the other women, or how many times she herself had cum, but when she finally pulled out of Darcy's bottom and stood back she was greeted with quite the sight.

Both the other brunettes were lying face down on the bed, Darcy slowly joining Jane in lying flat as it was only Sif's strength which had been keeping her lower half in the air. Their butt cheeks were a rosy red from where Sif's strong thighs had been slamming into them and their butt holes remained widely stretched, each of those holes gaping wide enough that Sif could see deep into the bowels of her latest conquests. As it always should be when she was done using asses for her pleasure, Sif smiling down with joyous celebration at the two thoroughly enslaved women.

Yes, these two would make fine editions to her collection, Sif thought to herself as she did when she first met them. And the night wasn't over quite yet, Sif planning to wake the weaker women up and fuck them over and over again. Luckily for her Lorelai's wicked magic caused her stamina to rub off on her pets, and both of them stirred shortly after Sif jumped on the bed so she was lying in front of them.

When Darcy finally lifted her head she stared at Sif for a few seconds, and then she whimpered, "I love you Mistress."

"Me too." Jane blushed, "I love you too Mistress Sif."

"And I love you Jane." Darcy said, turning to her boss, "I've loved you since the moment I saw you."

Jane blushed even more, "Really?"

"Really." Darcy grinned before looking up at Sif, "Mistress, can Jane be my girlfriend?"

Sif smiled, "I don't see why not, as long as you both continue submitting to me of course."

"Oh, that won't be a problem." Darcy leered.

"I'm, I'm good with that too." Jane murmured shyly.

"In that case..." Sif grinned, "Jane, do you take your fellow slave as your girlfriend?"

Again Jane blushed, but she nodded her consent, "Oh God yes."

"Then I pronounce you girlfriends. You may now kiss." Sif chuckled as Darcy grabbed Jane's face and practically smashed it against her own, the warrior enjoying the sight of her latest conquests passionately kissing for a few minutes before commanding, "Good, now I wish for you to further cement your relationship by sucking your Mistress's cock together. Oooooooohhhhhhhh yeeeeeeesssssss, that's it Darcy, wrap that big mouth of yours around the head of my cock. Taste the deepest part of your girlfriend's bottom, and your own of course. Don't be shy Jane, you will find this sort of thing is commonplace in my Harem. Soon you will be tasting the asses of many other different women, and various combinations of their flavours and your own. Mmmmmmmm, you two Darcy. Ooooooooooh, you girls are going to be tasting so much ass it'll practically become one of your food groups, mmmmmmmmm, but I think you will come to find the combination of your asses special, as it will remind you of how you became lovers and my slaves in the same night. Ohhhhhhhh yeahhhhhhhhhh, suck it together, yeeeeeeeeessssssssssss, that looks so beautiful."

With Sif's loving encouragement Jane and Darcy began fighting for that dildo, desperately trying to get as much of the anal cream for themselves. And why not, it wasn't just their own ass juice they were sampling, it was each others, the mixture no doubt potent considering how much obvious love they had for each other. Something which became even more obvious as they settle down and tried working together, taking it in turns to deep throat Sif's monster length. Or tried to deep throat in Jane's case, Sif very much appreciating the effort as she lovingly stroked the heads in between her legs as she contemplated all the fun she was going to have with these women, and many others like them in this world.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Thor or The Avengers or anything to do with Marvel. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

Sif smiled happily to herself at the beautiful sight of Jane Foster resting her head against the large right breast of Darcy Lewis. Both of her slaves were completely naked, snuggled together after a night of passionate love making. Which had more or less been the case for the past week, except this time Sif was not snuggled with them. She hadn't even been a participant in the sex, instead choosing to finally give Darcy and Jane the first time together they should have had a long time ago, Sif taking great pleasure from being able to give them this and watching as they tasted each other over and over again until they were both exhausted and sated.

It had been such a struggle not to join them, but someone, or perhaps something, was coming. A woman, Sif was almost sure of it. She had felt her inside her head, a mind reader powerful enough to sense her from the other side of this planet, before beginning to seek her out. As she used human transport it had taken several days for her to get close, and Sif had been hoping she would arrive to see Darcy and Jane going at it, her mysterious new friend faced with the pleasure that Sif could so easily give her, hopefully convincing the stranger to submit to her. Assuming of course, Sif deemed her worthy. If not, they are in a highly populated area and it would not take Sif long to find a new pet, or she could wake up Darcy and/or Jane.

That wouldn't be necessary, Sif thought with a smile as she walked into what had been Darcy's room and spotted her prey out of the window. She was younger than Sif thought she would be. Of course, all beings on this planet were to her, but this girl was practically a child, barely in her 20s, if that. And yet she clenched her jaw, strolled through the front door Sif had purposefully left open, marched right up to Darcy's room and boldly walked in. Then after a few seconds of staring at Sif the new comer held her hand up to the door and then there was a spark of red and the door slammed shut.

There was a few long seconds of silence, and then the girl frowned, "Are you not afraid?"

"Are you?" Sif smiled, enjoying the way the girl flinched as she took a step forward, "I could feel you inside my head, reading my thoughts... is that why you've come child? Did you like what you saw?"

The new comer blushed and stared at her feet, "I, I-"

"There is no shame in it, you understand?" Sif interrupted, "Well, maybe a little. Even most of my biggest anal sluts feel a little ashamed when I take their asses, but as I believe you know, all my slaves love it before the end. Just as much if not more than they enjoy eating my cunt, or having theirs eaten."

More blushing, and then the pretty brunette stammered, "That's, that's not why I'm here."

Sif frowned, "Then why do you seek me out Witch?"

Looking up the other brunette asked, "Are, are you insulting me, or have you heard of me?"

Sif frowned, "I beg your pardon?"

"I'm, I'm the Scarlet Witch." The Witch finally introduced herself, "That's, that's what people call me. My, my real name is Wanda. Wanda Maximoff."

"The Lady Sif, of Asgard." Sif said proudly, before adding less proudly, "I am also referred to as Enchantress by many people, among other unkind things."

"Why is Enchantress unkind?" Wanda frowned, "It is pretty."

"It is the title of another." Sif growled angrily, "One I would see kneeling at my feet. If she's still alive."

Wanda perked up, "You desire revenge?"

"Yes." Sif admitted softly, "But even more on her sister, and even then I would resist the evils of their magic and seek justice, not vengeance. You, I sense, are not an agent of justice?"

There was a moment's pause and then Wanda said, "No, but I am willing to settle for it."

Sif tilted her head, "Explain?"

"Tony Stark." Wanda said bitterly, "The man took everything from me. My parents, my brother, my home... I, I became this way to avenge what I'd lost, but now it is he who has the audacity to call himself an Avenger. And as powerful as I am, I cannot take his life... I..."

"Oh, dear sweet child." Sif said softly, "There is no shame in not being able to take a life."

"Do not call me child!" Wanda snapped, her eyes glowing momentarily, "It's not that I don't want to... it's that he's surrounded himself with friends. Powerful friends, and alone I dare not attack them. But together, together I believe we stand a chance."

"And what do you offer, in exchange of this partnership?" Sif smiled knowingly.

"I offer you Pepper Potts." Wanda said as firmly as she could, then when Sif frowned at her she added, "The love of Tony Stark's life. If you will not kill him, taking her from him is more than acceptable to me. I sense he will be nothing but miserable without her in his life."

Sif was intrigued, but she pushed, "And?"

"And The Black Widow." Wanda said gleefully, then when Sif just stared at her she added, "Natasha Romanoff? She... she is quite famous. And beautiful. Until... until you arrived, she was the only woman I desired."

"Really?" Sif smiled, making a mental note to find out what she could about this 'Black Widow' before asking, "And now you desire me? Does that mean you're here to offer yourself, as well as the lovers of your enemies?"

"God yes." Wanda said softly, "I, I have never desired anything like I desire you. Ever since I first looked into your mind, I haven't been able to stop thinking about you. The things you enjoy doing to women. Things... things I ache for you to do to me."

Sif nodded, "My magic has that effect on mind readers. They quickly fall to me. I'm sorry. You must be very scared."

"No." Wanda said, nervously stepping forward, "Before you, I had no one. I was lost. Now I have a way to finally achieve my purpose, and yet I would give it up just for a moment with you. You're the most beautiful thing I've ever seen, or sensed, and I offer you my undying loyalty and, and love. Please, please allow me to be one of your slaves."

With those last few words Wanda fell to her knees and began kissing Sif's feet, the taller brunette smiling with triumph at another successful conquest. This was rare, but she had seen it before. Sif didn't have to say another word or even touch Wanda, this girl... this powerful being was hers to command forever. However she was so unbearably cute that it seemed a crime not to fuck her, Sif quelling her desire to give the child a chance to escape, instead choosing to believe Wanda's claims of having nothing and wanting to give herself in exchange for achieving her goal. Also if Wanda truly desired this 'Natasha Romanoff' then it was a safe bet she wasn't entirely straight.

Her conscience mostly clear Sif spoke softly, yet clearly, "Stand Wanda Maximoff. Stand so I can make you mine."

Wanda gulped softly and then did as she was told, slowly getting to her feet and facing this goddess. To be fair Wanda wasn't sure if she was officially a goddess, but then again she wasn't sure she was officially a witch, yet she had to admit she was the closest thing. Perhaps it was the same for this incredibly powerful woman. Regardless it felt like an honour just to be in this woman's presence, Wanda boldly using her magic to strip herself in the blink of an eye, hoping to impress her new Mistress.

Thinking of Sif as that caused Wanda to quiver with desire, but not nearly as much as when the taller woman took her into her arms and pulled her into a deep kiss. As she was lifted off the ground and into the incredibly strong arms of the other brunette Wanda felt happy in the knowledge she had made the right decision. There was no longer any doubt in her mind, she should be this woman's slave. All should bow down to the wonderfulness that was Sif, Wanda hoping that the more powerful brunette would use her body in all the twisted ways she had seen in Sif's head, not simply because she desired it but because more than quenching her own desires Wanda blissfully wanted to please this heavenly woman.

Apparently Sif was more interested in pleasing her right now, putting Wanda at ease with a long make out session before slowly kissing her way down her neck and eventually her chest so she could slide her lips up one of her boobs. The moment Sif's mouth wrapped around her right nipple Wanda let out a loud gasp followed by a long moan, the exact same thing falling from her lips when the stronger woman moved to the other nipple. Back and forth, back and forth, back and forth Sif went, licking and sucking those sensitive little balls of flesh until they were almost painfully hard. Then she licked and sucked them some more.

For the first few minutes of this Sif just held her effortlessly in the air like she weighed nothing, keeping Wanda's chest directly in front of her face and making the powerful 'witch' feel like a small child in the arms of this mighty warrior. Then she was slowly lowered to the bed, allowing Wanda to dig her nails into sheets as she writhed in pleasure under this alien's talented mouth, the Scarlet Witch wondering if she was in over her head as she became this woman conquering warrior's latest plaything.

Sif was, as the Midgardians would say, an ass girl, however she was captivated by the female form, and she found Wanda's perky little tits quite delightful. Of course they couldn't compare in size to that of her dear Darcy Lewis, but Sif still found herself eagerly suckling on those titties for quite some time. Or perhaps the fact that she had spent much of the past week worshipping Darcy's big boobs, or watching them jiggle for her while she fucked the busty assistant, had actually put Sif in the mood for a little foreplay.

It seemed only fair, she had missed out on Darcy's incredible rack during their first time because the girl had practically thrown herself at her and Sif had been riled up from sodomising Jane and desperately wanted to do the same to Darcy's fat ass. Sif had promised herself she would not make the same mistake when it came to her next conquest, the warrior feeling like she lived up to that promise as she went back and forth between Wanda's tits for quite a while, licking and sucking those nipples until Wanda was literally crying with need.

"Please..." Wanda squeaked, "Lower. I, I need you to go lower."

Even though it was tempting to push the other girl for details Sif couldn't resist the desperation in Wanda's voice, or the smell of the other girl's arousal, Sif's mouth watering even more than it already was as she started lowering herself down in between Wanda's legs. When she reached her destination she took a long sniff of her prize, breathing in the sweet scent of neglected pussy. Then she closed her eyes, leaned forward and sampled the sweet treat that Wanda had brought her, Sif believing this would not be the last treat Wanda would bring her but perhaps it would be one of the most enjoyable.

Thoughts of possible future conquests immediately were forgotten when Sif tasted Wanda's honey, the warrior letting out a fierce groan before beginning to frantically lap at the other girl's honeypot. She had promised herself she would savour her next conquest a little more, but surely she had savoured this girl enough? Surely she could just tongue fuck her to orgasm as hard and as fast as she wanted without allowing any guilt? After all, this girl was hers. Had literally sought her out, prepared to give every ounce of herself for the chance of her precious revenge. Why shouldn't Sif take full advantage of that?

Wanda was terrified of the supernatural creature in between her legs. Really she would be a fool not to be, but she had promised herself she would be brave. Whether because of the magic flowing through Sif or her own burning desire for this beautiful creature Wanda found it alarmingly easy to relax and give herself completely to Sif. However she still searched Sif's mind. She had been 'burned' too many times to just blindly trust, but she saw nothing but pleasurable intentions which continued to put her at ease. She also saw what Sif wanted to do now, and after a few minutes of gentle licking Wanda encouraged her to do it.

"Mooooooorrrrrrrrreeeeeeeee ooooooooooooh Gooooooooooddddddddddd!" Wanda moaned, "Lick me, ohhhhhhhhhhhhh yessssssssssssss, more, lick my ooooooooooooohhhhhhhhhhhhh yeeeeeeeeeeeeeesssssssssssss, oh fuck me! Fuck me... fuck me Mistress."

It felt odd to refer to Sif as that, mostly because it felt so natural. Sif was so powerful, and strong, and big, that it seemed only right that she be given such a title, and even before Sif appeared on earth Wanda had been searching for a master, and now she had finally found one worthy of her. Because for all her power she didn't have the confidence needed to lead, or a strategical mind for that matter, both of which this goddess possessed, Sif bizarrely proving that as she continued licking Wanda's pussy, building up the force of her licks and beginning to linger on the smaller brunette's clit.

When Sif wrapped her lips around Wanda's clit The Scarlet Witch let out a long cry of pleasure and then arched her body upwards into Sif's face. Sif smiled at this and increased the suction, causing Wanda's eyes to glow red and crimson sparks to fly from her hands. The process was repeated when Sif went back to licking her clit, and then again when that tongue travel down to her entrance, and then yet again when Sif seemed to engulf Wanda's cunt with her mouth so she could suck the juices she apparently found so appetising directly from the source. Throughout this Wanda searched Sif's mind, the graphic images she saw now and the ones she had fingered herself to while seeking this powerful being out causing her again to beg for more.

"Please, please, please, please, oh please... fuck me." Wanda gasped weakly, so overwhelmed physically and mentally it was a struggle to say anything, let alone what she must now, "Your tongue... fuck me, your tongue. Fuck me with your tongue! Tongue fuck me! Fuck meeeeeeeeeeee aaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhh Gooooooooddddddddddddd!"

The fact that English was Wanda's second language didn't help, although words like that had echoed in her mind for the past week as she searched for her new Mistress, the wonderful woman who granted her request almost immediately. When she did Wanda instantly came, Sif's magical tongue, and an entire week of being unbelievably horny, easily pushing Wanda over the edge again, and again, and again. These climaxes redefined her understanding of pleasure, easily surpassing anything she had done with men or herself, the best part about it being that it was so mind numbing that for a while she couldn't hear any voices inside her head, not even her own, and oh was that wonderfully blissful.

Sif was feeling equally blissful as she expertly swallowed every single drop of Wanda's cum. It was far from an easy task, but with a little luck and holding her conquest firmly in place Sif could just about do it, Wanda's cum proving to be one of the sweetest Sif had ever tasted, and she had gone down on a lot of women. It was extra incentive, like she needed it, to shove her tongue back into Wanda's cunt the second the younger girl's orgasm was finished and tongue fuck her to another climax, something Sif achieved quickly and easily thanks to her own skill and just how riled up Wanda was.

Over and over again Sif made Wanda cum in her mouth, this witch writhing around so much and even grinding down onto her face that it wasn't long before that precious liquid began escaping Sif's hungry mouth and covering her face. Which had its charms, although Sif definitely preferred to swallow, so she redoubled her efforts. Then in the name of variety, and more importantly to applaud The Scarlet Witch for seeking her out and offering herself to her Sif moved her mouth back up to Wanda's clit and wrapped her lips around it at the same time she pushed her finger into the other girl's cunt.

Instantly Wanda came again, and again, and again, Sif soon adding a second and then a third finger and rapidly pumping them in and out of the other girl's love box while sucking increasingly hard on her clit. Throughout this Wanda screamed so loudly that Sif was surprised the sleepy Darcy and Jane didn't stumble into this room to see what was going on. Surprised and more than a little disappointed, as that was one foursome Sif was very much looking forward too. Then again this tasty treat deserved her full attention, Sif happily giving it until she was sure Wanda would pass out if she didn't give her something of a rest, and Sif knew exactly what kind of rest she wanted to give her latest conquest.

So somewhat reluctantly Sif pulled herself from between Wanda's thighs and licked her lips clean of yummy girl cum as she admired her handiwork. The young girl before her lay trembling from the after-shocks of her orgasms, body so wonderfully flushed as Wanda stared up at Sif with awe and wonder. Then this look crossed Wanda's face, a look she had only previously seen on her fully broken bitches, which greatly pleased Sif. Unless she was mistaken Wanda wanted to return the favour, that seeming to be the case as the girl's eyes brightened as Sif slowly took off her clothes and then move to straddle Wanda's face.

Wanda felt so drained after those amazing climaxes she wasn't sure she'd ever be able to move again, at least not without her magic, her body was just so exhausted. Then her eyes focused on Sif and she was overwhelmed with the urge to show her gratitude. She tried to beg for the privilege of returning the favour, but her mouth was to dry from screaming and she still felt like she had no energy. That energy returned to her, or at the very least adrenaline flooded her body, as Sif slowly removed her clothes so thankfully by the time her wonderful Mistress mounted her face Wanda had the strength to stick out her tongue and slide it along Sif's pussy lips.

First her tongue, then her mouth, and then her throat was soothed with the most wonderful liquid Wanda had ever tasted, the smaller girl moaning happily as cautious licking quickly turned to frantic lapping. Soon Wanda felt Sif's yummy pussy wasn't close enough so she lifted her head to wrap her lips around the entrance to the other woman's cunt, hoping that Sif's cream would flow directly down her throat. She was indeed rewarded by more juices, and a chuckle from Sif, Wanda's heart fluttering as it sounded like she was pleasing her new Mistress.

Indeed pleased with her new slut's eagerness Sif moaned, "That's it my pet, worship me just like that. Mmmmmmmmm, I do so love to be worshipped like this, and your pretty little face makes the most delightful seat. Oh yes, I could ride your cute little face forever if you would just keep licking me like that."

This new form of encouragement again caused Wanda's heart to flutter, but it also caused her to wonder what she should do next. She was loving the taste of Sif's pussy, but she really wanted to find out what her Mistress's cum tasted like. After all, if the goddess's regular cunt cream was like heaven wouldn't her cum be even better? Darcy Lewis and Jane Foster seemed to think so, Wanda vividly remembering the thoughts which had gone through the heads of the two women now sleeping in the other room as it had been their faces buried in Sif's cunt like her own was buried now. Those memories made it virtually impossible not to shove her tongue as deep as it would go into Sif's cunt to try and force the cum out of her.

However, Sif had just implied she wanted this to last, and all Wanda had to do was search the mind of the older brunette to know she spoke the truth. So after a long debate with herself Wanda decided to compromise. She wouldn't try and force her Mistress's orgasm until Sif commanded it, however she would make sure she got more of the heavenly cunt juice, Wanda achieving that by beginning to suck the cream from Sif's pussy in between eager licking sessions. Much to Wanda's delight this caused even more encouragement to escape Sif's lips, every word filling Wanda's heart with happiness, more than she could ever remember having.

"Ooooooooooh yessssssssssssss eat my pussy!" Sif moaned, "Eat it just like that you beautiful woman. Mmmmmmmmmm, you may have the face of an innocent child, but you eat pussy like a shameless lesbian slut, ohhhhhhhhhh, and therefore you shall make an excellent addition to my collection. Oh yes, I shall enjoy sitting on your pretty face for quite some time, mmmmmmmmmm, that cute little mouth of yours mine to use whenever I want, oooooooooohhhhhhhhhhhh, you as my dyke whore to use as I please, aaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhh, fuck me Wanda! Fuck me with your cute little tongue just like I fucked yours and truly become my cunt licking lezzie slave! OOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHH YESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!"

Sif hadn't been much of a talker in bed before Lorelai had turned her into this 'abomination', and truth be told she still wasn't. Both in and out of the battlefield she preferred to let her actions speak for her. However many of her pets needed coaching, or just some gentle encouragement, especially during the first time. Sif sensed that this was true of Wanda Maximoff. To be fair, she was rewarded handsomely for her words, Wanda becoming more confident with her tongue and mouth by the second until Sif was unable to speak coherently, and by then the girl was lost in the act of eating pussy.

Just before that moment Sif ordered Wanda to push her tongue inside her, and seconds later the girl obliged, eagerly shoving her tongue as deep into her cunt as it would go, nearly making Sif cum on the spot. Less than a minute later she was cumming, Wanda tongue fucking Sif with a skill and confidence beyond her years. Clearly the girl had studied Sif's mind extensively, learning exactly what the warrior enjoyed most and likely how Sif had used her tongue to please countless women. It also explained the skill of her earlier pussy licking, cute little Wanda Maximoff unknowingly securing her new role as one of Sif's favourite rug munchers.

Of course thought about the future with forgotten as Sif's cum squirted out of her cunt and into Wanda's mouth and all over her face. Bless the girl, she tried to swallow all she could, but Sif practically drowned the poor witch in her cum, especially as she grinded herself downwards to help Wanda push her to a few more climaxes. Oh how Sif wanted to continue, but she desperately needed to complete Wanda's submission to her and take the younger girl's most likely virgin ass. First though, Sif had an idea which would allow her to have a little more fun and reinvigorate herself in the process.

So Sif pulled herself up, much to Wanda's dismay, shifted herself slightly and then quickly lowered herself again while moaning, "Lick my ass hole! Mmmmmmmmm, you did such a wonderful job with my pussy. Oh Wanda, you ate it so well, but now I want to see if you can eat ass half as good as you eat pussy. Oooooooooooohhhhhhhhhhhh yesssssssssssss, lick my ass hole just like that, mmmmmmmmmmmm, good girl."

Much to Sif's delight Wanda didn't hesitate, licking frantically at the warrior's back door while Sif's hand came down to rub her pussy gently, slowly bringing herself down from her high. Sif didn't need to be a mind reader to know that Wanda clearly wanted to be the one touching her pussy, or perhaps even her own, Wanda's exhausted body once again craving Sif's touch. That was the best thing about women, they re-charged so quickly, especially when in Sif's presence. And Sif would touch Wanda soon enough, but for now Sif was very happy where she was, that being gently pressing her ass down on top of Wanda so once again she was the only thing the other girl could breathe.

Wanda hadn't been looking forward to this as much as eating Sif's cunt but she hadn't been dreading it quite as much as what would come next. After all she had seen how prim and proper Jane Foster had been hesitant at first to lick Sif's ass hole and later had become her Mistress's eager ass licker, and Wanda was delighted to find that, like Jane, there was no unpleasant taste to this and there was a certain thrill to worshipping such an intimate part of another woman's body. The woman who now owned her, Wanda feeling like she was merely giving Sif the respect she deserved.

So she put everything into this rim job, frantically lapping at that puckered hole and eventually trying to push her tongue inside it. Like the countless others that had come before her she didn't get far, but she eventually got as far as anyone else, Wanda feeling honoured to clean the inside of Sif's ass hole so she could prove she desired to be totally submissive to this literal goddess. She even had the courage, and maybe the audacity, to pull Sif down onto her face more firmly so her new Mistress was smothering her with her ass, even more so than she had done with her pussy, Wanda delighting in being surrounded by the smells of Sif's most intimate holes.

From above Sif moaned in pleasure, possibly achieving a gentle orgasm in the process, although it was hard for Wanda to tell. She was to lost in eating Sif's ass out to read the taller brunettes mind, just like with the pussy eating Wanda's head becoming blissfully empty as she worshipped this goddess. The only thing that stopped it from being perfect was that Wanda wasn't the one touching Sif's pussy, or her own needy cunt. Well, that and Wanda feared what it would be like to have her virgin ass taken by the stronger woman, although now more than ever she was willing to do anything to become a slave of Sif.

As if she were the mind reader Sif chose that moment to pull her ass away from Wanda's face, The Scarlet Witch gasping for breath and fighting the urge to pull her new Mistress back down onto her face. Partly because Sif got off the bed momentarily, grabbed the device from the side of the bed and then pressed it to her crotch, straps shooting out and wrapping themselves around her waist while a huge dildo appeared as if Sif possessed a real cock. Sif then slowly covered the dick in lubricant and then return to the bed, grinning wickedly practically the entire time.

"If you've read my mind, you know what I want now." Sif purred.

Wanda blushed and replied, "Yes."

There was a moment of silence, Sif just staring at her latest prize expectantly. Then Wanda nervously turned onto her stomach, pushed her ass up into the air and then spread her cheeks, offering up her ass hole to the delighted Asgardian warrior. An virgin ass hole at that, perhaps the most wonderful prize in all of the nine realms as far as Sif was concerned, and certainly the most precious gift Sif had ever received, the conquering warrior woman licking her lips as she pressed the tip of her strap-on dildo against the witch's untouched anal ring and began to push forwards.

Confirming Sif's suspicions Wanda whimpered, "Please I... I have never done this before. Please be gentle with me. At least for now."

Sif smiled. The girl truly had read her mind, something which definitely didn't bother her during the taking of this most wonderful prize, Wanda's virgin butt hole stretching for the head of her cock looking as beautiful as anything else Sif had ever seen, and during her travels she had seen a great many wonders. Of course to Sif there was no greater wonder or prize or whatever then taking a beautiful woman's anal cherry, the fact that this girl was so young and so very powerful only making it even sweeter when Wanda's ass hole stretched wide enough to allow the head of her strap-on to slide past that tight anal ring and into that tiny little forbidden hole.

Over the years Sif had seen a number of reactions to the losing of one's anal virginity, but the sharp gasp followed by a quiet determination to relax once again proved that Wanda had been inside her head, because in Sif's experience you couldn't just be told what to expect, you have to experience it. And the few mind readers she had been with had told her they hadn't just seen her enslaving other women, they had experienced it. Which made Sif wonder, how many times had this little witch lost her anal virginity in her mind, almost every experience not merely a fantasy but another's memory? How many times had Wanda imagined it was Sif taking her anal cherry?

Wanting to live out the fantasies, and the memories, Sif intended on giving Wanda the ass fucking of a lifetime and thus completing the girl's enslavement. Obviously she needed to complete the anal penetration first, so Sif began slowly sliding the rest of her cock up Wanda's butt, her eyes transfixed at where her weapon of ass destruction was disappearing into the smaller brunette's back hole which was on perfect display thanks to Wanda continuing to spread her cheeks like the perfect anal loving lesbian sex slave. Oh yes, this girl was a really promising addition to her collection, Sif confident that she would spend a lot of time sodomising this tiny girl in the days, weeks and years to come.

Wanda Maximoff had made the ultimate sacrifice for her revenge, and she hoped it would bring her as much joy as it was bringing the beautiful alien woman stretching her ass beyond anything that was intended. Honestly this was the part Wanda had been dreading the most. In fact the more she sensed of Sif the more she dreaded nothing about submitting to this warrior woman except giving up her ass, and even then she knew that Sif would make her cum. It felt absurd right now as Wanda felt as if she would pop like a balloon long before that, but countless women had thought the same only to experience the greatest orgasms in their lives.

That fact was not entirely comforting, because Wanda was not sure she could live with the shame of cumming with a cock up her ass like only the most twisted of perverts. Then again after the amazing climaxes she'd already received it made her feel so good to be bringing Sif this much pleasure, Wanda not needing to be a mind reader to tell that her conqueror was taking great pleasure in Wanda's gift to her. The look on her face alone would have told that, although in this moment Wanda was focused solely on relaxing and therefore unable to avoid read Sif's thoughts, most of them making her blush.

Bizarrely they also helped her relax and to Wanda's astonishment her back passage slowly but surely accepted every inch of Sif's strap-on cock, the older woman taking a moment to savour the completion of the anal penetration before she began to 'officially' give Wanda her first butt fucking. Over and over again Sif would pull her cock about half way out of Wanda's butt hole and then push it back inside, that forbidden orifice slowly becoming used to being a fuck hole until the initial pain and discomfort that had followed was a distant memory and the only thing Wanda felt was unbearable pleasure.

It was mostly unbearable because Wanda felt so ashamed to find herself enjoying this sick and twisted act, the younger brunette hoping that perhaps the older brunette would become impatient and make her cum before it all became too much and Wanda begged Sif to fuck her hard. However she already knew many other women had made that mistake, and again, she didn't need to read Sif's mind to know that the warrior woman would show her no mercy, that she would not escape this experience with even an ounce of her dignity and she might as well beg like an anal prostitute and get it over with.

In that moment, that horribly undignified moment that a huge dildo was pumping in and out of her ass hole, Wanda realised that's exactly what she had become. In her desire for vengeance she had become blind to the fact she was prostituting herself. Literally exchanging her anal virginity and every fibre of her being for the chance to merely upset the man who had taken everything from her. Perhaps sorting out this woman and offering herself to her wasn't the best of plans, but then again the second Sif has stepped onto this plane of existence Wanda knew it was only a matter of time before her virgin ass hole was stretched around Sif's strap-on and she was begging to be her bitch.

So really, she hadn't simply become a whore, she had just accepted the inevitable, and in the name of that Wanda began to beg, "Fuck me. Please, fuck me hard. I want you to tear my ass hole apart. Mmmmmmmmmmm, turn it into your fuck hole. Ohhhhhhhhhhh, turn me into your fuck hole. I want to be your fuck hole Mistress Sif, please grant me the honour of being your fuck hole. Please let me be an orifice for your pleasure, every hole on my body yours to use whenever you want, mmmmmmmmmmmm, my body and powers yours. I wish to be yours oh mighty Sif, please let me be yours. Please let me be your butt slut, your ass whore, your anal slave, your oooooooooooooohhhhhhhhhhhhhh yeeeeeeeeeessssssssssss, make me your lesbian fuck toy, your dyke whore, your lezzie slut, ohhhhhhhhhhhh, ohhhhhhhhhhh, ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh Gooooooooooddddddddddddd make me a dyke! Make me your dyke! Fuck me, aaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh fuckkkkkkkkkkkkk, oooooooooooooh Mistress! Mistress, Mistress Mistress, Mistress, MISTRESSSSSSSSSS AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH GOOOOOOOOODDDDDDD! MISTRESS SIF, I, YOURS, I, OOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHH GOOOOOOOOOOODDDDDDDDDDDDDD!"

Even though the pace gradually increased to the point it was hard to talk Wanda kept begging for as long as she could. Even trying to remain coherent long after Sif had pushed her hands off of her butt cheeks so she could 'enjoy the feeling of her latest conquest's ass cheeks jiggling for her, Wanda continued to beg as a sign of respect to the powerful being who now owned her. Yes, Wanda would not only accept her enslavement but do everything in her power to become the crown jewel of Sif's collection. Perhaps even her second-in-command, if she could convinced the other woman to recruit an army and become a true force to be reckoned with.

Such thoughts melted away as Wanda became overwhelmed by how amazing it felt to be ass fucked by Sif. She had been deep inside Sif's head, and the heads of the women Sif had first encountered and were now sleeping soundly a short distance away, but Wanda had a hard time believing what she sensed until she actually felt it for herself. It seemed silly now, that somehow with everything she'd seen Wanda hadn't believed it could feel good to have the giant dildo ravaging her bottom, but now she would happily give up anything including her precious revenge if Sif would just grant Wanda the privilege of being her anal loving sex slave. Perhaps even just anal slave, Wanda smiling blissfully as she imagined Sif only using her ass hole for her pleasure from now on.

The humiliating thought of being turned into nothing but an orifice, using her forbidden hole no less, pushed Wanda over the edge of the greatest climax of her life. Yes, she had thought that before, but Sif kept redefining her understanding of the word ecstasy, pleasure feeling like an insufficient word as she violently squirted, shook and screamed. Perhaps more worryingly her eyes and hands glowed red and various items started to float or fly across the room, and the house possibly shook, although it could have been just Wanda's body again.

Perhaps because she encountered this before, or perhaps because she was too lost in ass fucking Wanda, Sif didn't seem to notice the things going on around her and simply concentrated on destroying Wanda's ass hole, something which felt Sif was literally going to achieve, and yet the Scarlett witch felt nothing but pleasure. Well, pleasure and humiliation, although Wanda became less worried about having her butt so obscenely abused as the pleasure became so overwhelming she turned into a mindless animal, desperately hammering herself back against the thrusts of her Mistress's, Wanda not caring if she ruined her ass forever, she wanted more of this heavenly pleasure, hoping that along the way she could prove herself a worthy addition to Sif's Harem.

Sif was already pleased with her addition, although she couldn't recall ever being displeased, especially when fucking another woman up the ass. And this wasn't merely an ass, but a virgin ass, as tight as Sif had ever known. Of course it was the mental stimulation of robbing this girl of her anal cherry and turning her into an ass whore which was the real icing on the cake for Sif, the far stronger woman struggling not to cum for what felt like a century as she joyfully sodomised the weaker woman.

Even though it became almost painful Sif held back because she knew when she started cumming it would be the beginning of the end, and she was so enjoying this girl's cute butt. However even the mighty Sif had her limits, and the stimulator inside her harness combined with the irreplaceable joys of brutally pounding an ass which had been virgin before Sif had begun this violation ultimately caught up with her and Sif came. Not quite as hard as little Wanda, but Sif had problems imagining it was nearly a satisfying, although naturally the warrior woman pushed through it to ensure more orgasms for herself and her new lesbian slave.

Now the floodgates were open it was even harder to stop herself from cumming and eventually Sif just gave into it, her multiple orgasms quickly piling up and forcing her to stop, or at least take a break. Before that happened Sif try to prolong the pleasure by switching positions from her favourite to her second favourite. For the sake of convenience this unfortunately meant removing her cock from Wanda's ass momentarily, her latest conquest letting out a pitiful cry of being robbed of the toy which had given her so much pleasure. Then Wanda cried out joyfully as Sif picked her up, stood up, turned her around and then skewered her gaping ass hole on her strap-on, all in a matter of seconds.

Before the poor girl knew what hit her Sif began bouncing her up and down her shaft, essentially using Wanda's butt hole to masturbate her fake dick. This made Wanda squeal with ecstasy and desperately cling onto Sif best she could as she truly received a rectum wrecking, Sif genuinely impressed the girl didn't pass out or beg for mercy. Instead she just whimpered, cried and squealed in pure pleasure, pretty much the whole time staring into Sif's eyes with the look of total devotion which told Sif that Wanda Maximoff was broken beyond repair, this girl to forever be one of her conquests, the wonderful feeling of satisfaction that gave her allowing the warrior to slowly decrease her thrusts and then sit down with Wanda still anally impaled on her cock.

For a few minutes the two women just lay there catching their breath, and then Wanda lifted her head from Sif's chest and began bouncing herself on the warrior's cock. She was too exhausted and sore for such an act, the poor girl scrunching up her face in pain as she slid her incredibly sore ass hole up and down Sif's shaft, moving at a snail's pace and having to dig her nails into Sif's shoulders to try and cope with the pain. And yet, Sif found everything about this endearing, especially the fact that Wanda was equal parts desperate for more pleasure and desperate to please her.

Unfortunately the girl took this act of mercy the wrong way, "M, Mistress... have I displeased you?"

Sif smiled softly, "No my pet, I merely wished to give your delightful ass hole a break from being my fuck hole. I also desire to see how stretched it is."

Although Wanda blushed she nodded in understanding and then slowly got off Sif's lap. It was incredibly awkward as she had to pull herself up far enough to remove the dildo from her ass, but Sif helped her by lifting her up and then placing her on the floor, not letting go until she was sure Wanda was securely on her feet. Her latest conquest then blushed again but to her credit she barely hesitated to turn around, bend over and spread her cheeks, presenting Sif with the cutest little gaping butt hole. It wasn't the widest gape Sif had ever caused, but it was nothing to be ashamed of, Sif able to see deep into Wanda's rectum via that little crater which used to be so tiny and tight.

After admiring the sight for several minutes Sif simply pointed out, "You know what I want now, don't you slave?"

"Yes Mistress." Wanda said softly, slowly and awkwardly letting go of her cheeks, straightening up and turning around.

For a moment their eyes locked, then again Wanda blushed and did as she was told, namely falling to her knees, closing her eyes and wrapping her lips around Sif's cock. Then like the countless others before her Wanda moaned as she tasted the deepest part of her bowels on the strap-on, Sif's latest conquest unable to believe she loved the taste of her own ass so much before beginning to greedily suck the flavour off the dildo. Then Wanda began slowly bobbing her head up and down Sif's cock, moaning happily like the slutty little ass to mouth whore she would be from now on.

As Sif reached down to stroke the hair of her new pet encouragingly she wondered, not for the first time, whether her slave's eagerness was because her latest conquest was a perverted slut or whether Lorelai's evil magic was affecting Wanda. In this case she suspected the latter given the girl's innocent complexion. Then again she had learned some of the most innocent looking girls had a hidden dark side, and she sensed much darkness in Wanda. Or at least potential for darkness. So perhaps Sif was doing the world, and indeed Wanda herself, a favour by turning this angry witch into her little lesbian plaything.

Inspired by that thought Sif grinned and began encouraging, "That's right witch, kneel before your Mistress. Kneel and suck her cock. Mmmmmmmmmm yes grovel before me and suck my strap-on clean of your tight little virgin ass. Ohhhhhhhhhhh yes, suck it! Take it deep down your throat. Mmmmmmmmm, oh my dear Wanda, I'm going to have some fun with you."

Once again the youthful looking girl blushed but continued to obey, pushing the dildo into her throat and gagging on Sif's cock, Wanda clearly trying to take more but she just couldn't do it. That was okay, Sif loved training her slaves in the art of pleasing her, her two latest well-trained slaves appearing in the doorway, their sleepiness forgotten as they noticed the newcomer. Sif grinned as Darcy and Jane immediately looked from Wanda's bobbing head to her gaping ass hole, realisation crossing first the employee's face and then face of her employer before they look back at Sif with a mixture of awe and lust, clearly impressed that Sif had so quickly and easily added to her collection. They then spent the rest of the night helping Sif welcome Wanda to her new role, Wanda eager to taste Darcy and Jane as they were to taste her before Sif took it in turns to sodomise them.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Thor, Guardians of the Galaxy or anything to do with Marvel . I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

Sif was impressed. She'd seen the witch achieve some truly remarkable things, but this was really something. And by such a tiny girl, no less. Not to mention inexperienced. And yet her young slave had successfully teleported her halfway across the galaxy and onto the ship of one of her favourite former slaves, giving her a chance to retake what Odin had stolen from her. Sif would definitely have to reward Wanda for this. But Wanda's pleasure could wait, as now Sif was going to need her full concentration if she was going to reacquire one of her favourite pets, Sif's entire body tingling with anticipation with every step she took.

Slowly Sif made her way through the spacecraft, her years of training serving her well. Although truth be told Sif was surprised she continued to go completely undetected, the warrior deciding that fate must be smiling on her today. That was proven more right then she could have imagined when she not only found Gamora in her sleeping quarters, practically begging to be taken, but her dear sister Nebula as well. Not that there embrace was particularly sisterly, then again they weren't related by blood, or even the same species, so Sif felt nothing but lust watching their naked bodies grinding against each other as if they were warming up for her.

For maybe a minute Sif watched the enchanting sight, then Gamora spotted her and froze, "Mistress?"

"Gamora." Sif beamed, stepping into the room, "I am so glad to see you, I have missed you. And you have already helped me acquire another slave from my collection. How thoughtful of you."

Nebula jumped off of her 'sister', took a defensive stance and growled, "Do not be so sure, I have killed many arrogant Asgardians just like you."

"I assure you, you have never encountered someone like me." Sif softly purred, before her eyes narrowed, "And I'm very aware of your body count, which is why I will feel no remorse for enslaving you. You are a rabid dog which needs to be tamed by a gentle master, and I assure you, you will find serving me a lot more pleasurable than Thanos."

Not understanding why Gamora remained on the bed instead of joining her, not that she needed her, Nebula call to her, "Sister, do you cower from the presence of this lower being?"

There was a moment of silence and then Gamora softly said, "Mistress, please forgive my sister's arrogance and permit her to become yours. I promise she will be useful to you, and please you well."

"Sister?" Nebula murmured in disbelief as she turned her head to see Gamora kneeling before the Asgardian.

"Do not make the same mistake I did sister." Gamora softly pleated while never taking her eyes off of her Mistress, "Do not resist, or attempt to fight her. You are hers now, your mind will just need time to fully realise it."

"Sister, stop this madness. I... I will..." Nebula trailed off, unable to hide her shock at watching the mighty Gamora bend down and begin kissing Sif's feet."

"Please Mistress, forgive my sister. And me." Gamora pleaded in between kisses, "She is arrogant. And I-"

"Shhhhhh, It's okay my pet. I do not blame you for what happened." Sif reassured her slave, before returning to her latest conquest and smiling, "As you can see, the rumours are true. The deadliest woman in the galaxy kneels at my feet. She, and every other female in the galaxy, are rightfully mine, and in time you will see it as a privilege to be one of my official slaves."

There was a moment of silence, this one much longer than the first, which Sif was grateful for because it meant she could enjoy the feeling of the deadliest woman in the galaxy grovelling at her feet. She also got to enjoy the look of indecision on Nebula's face, the other daughter of Thanos looking equal parts aroused and frightened by the sight before her. And then her eyes narrowed and she looked forwards, but her mind had to be so clouded by Sif's magical influence that she couldn't think straight, because she telegraphed her attack incredibly badly. It was embarrassing how easy Sif dodged Nebula's attack, the Asgardian chuckling as she proceeded to play with her prey like a cat with a mouse.

That was until Nebula landed a blow, at which point Sif proceeded to trap Nebula's arms behind her back. As a general rule Sif did not enjoy taking women against their will, but there was something thrilling about holding Nebula tightly to her and feeling her influence over her opponent increase. Besides, she already knew from Gamora's confessions about her many nights with her adopted sibling that Nebula enjoyed the female form, although Sif could have realised that from the way Nebula first looked at her. And of course from the way she had been grinding against Gamora when she arrived.

Nebula was nearly blinded by rage, both at her sister's Mistress and at herself. Here she was flailing around like a dumb beast caught in a trap, unable to free herself no matter what she tried. She knew several ways to get out of this hold, but she didn't remember them until was already too late, the sexual magic first clouding her judgement and then enticing her to give in, that enticement became increasingly tempting as she continued to tried to use her legs to escape to no avail. Asgardians were naturally strong, but this one was stronger than any Nebula had faced before. And more beautiful.

"You cannot win, sister." Gamora said softly, "Do not let your pride turn you into a fool. Recognise you are beaten and join me in serving the great and powerful Mistress Sif."

"I promise you, you will be rewarded." Sif grinned, sliding a hand cautiously down to Nebula's exposed pussy, delighted to find it was already wet and ready to be rubbed.

Nebula moaned and allowed herself to become limp. It was all just for show, to lure her opponent into a full sense of security, although the urge to give up was almost overwhelming. And really, why should she? She was already a slave to Thanos, and most of her existence Nebula had wished for a kinder master. Or at least one that showed her the slightest bit of respect, or gratitude for her service. But as powerful as Sif had become she was no match for Thanos, and Nebula feared if she didn't bring her sister to her senses he would kill them both, and while she did not fear that fate the idea of that happening to Gamora had become unbearable.

So Nebula waited until Sif slid first one and then two fingers inside her, allowing herself to moan in pleasure each time, then she told her would-be Mistress, "I must thank you. I have longed to fuck Gamora's ass, but she would never let me. Not until she became your anal slut, then when the two of you were separated by Odin she came to me and begged me to take her ass. So I did. I took her ass over, and over, and over again. Thanks to you I have been fulfilling my greatest fantasy at least three times a day since we have been reunited, and every time I stretched Gamora's butt and left her gaping open she would scream in pleasure and tell me how much better I am at ass fucking her than you."

As Nebula anticipated this caused Sif to pause, clearly upset by those words. Nebula immediately capitalise by slamming her head back against her opponent's, Sif letting go of her and pulling her fingers out of her before stumbling back. This allowed Nebula to whirl around and land one satisfying blow on the Asgardian, just about avoiding the urge to land any more in favour of grabbing Gamora and strategically retreating to one of the escape pods. It would have worked too, if only Gamora had been willing to leave with her.

To her surprise though Gamora refused to budge, and Nebula could not force her to go with her with just one arm. Of course she couldn't leave without her, so Nebula continued to struggle with her lover as Sif recovered quicker than she anticipated. In what felt like only seconds Sif was on her again, Nebula trying but she was soon caught up in the same hold she had been before, her body's soon going limp so she could save her strength and hopefully catch Sif by surprise. But still perhaps she could allow herself to be pleasured by this powerful warrior and her beloved Gamora, at least long enough for one of them to lick her aching for satisfaction pussy.

As if reading Nebula's mind Sif called out to her obedient pet, "Gamora, be a good girl and show me what you used to enjoy doing behind closed doors."

Gamora did not need to be asked twice, quickly crawling forward until she was in between Nebula's legs. Despite knowing various different ways to kill her, or at least knock her out, in that position Nebula did nothing. She might have even spread her legs wider for Gamora. Honestly Gamora was so focused on completing her task she didn't really consider the possibility of Nebula negatively retaliating until she was gently licking her adopted sibling's pussy. Even then, it was unlikely given how Nebula felt about her. Not that she had ever said it.

Another reason that Gamora had nothing to fear from Nebula right now was that she knew just how much her sister loved her tongue. Nebula loved it in several different places, but naturally her favourite was in her pussy, Gamora only too happy to give her lover that now. Well, more accurately on her pussy, Gamora gently licking Nebula's downstairs lips until she was told otherwise by her Mistress. Unsurprisingly she was left waiting in long time, Gamora torturing Nebula with a gentle cunt lapping for what felt like hours until finally the stubborn warrior just couldn't take it anymore.

"Please..." Nebula whimpered softly.

"Please what?" Sif questioned sternly, "Answer me!"

"Make me cum! Ohhhhhhhhhhh, please sister, make me cum!" Nebula cried out angrily.

"Ask my permission." Sif softly but firmly demanded.

It was another few long minutes of agonising pleasure before Nebula grumbled through gritted teeth, "Please... please, may I cum? Please, I... I need to cum. I beg of you... let me cum."

"I suppose that will do for now." Sif said dryly, before whispering into Nebula's ear, "But it is I who shall be tasting your cum, and your so-called sister who will be tasting mine."

After that promise Sif pulled Nebula upwards like a rag doll, positioning her so that she was sitting with her thighs literally resting on top of Sif's shoulders with her pussy in the other woman's face. As a result of this Nebula bumped her head on the ceiling, however the ceiling was pretty high and she'd had a lot worse. Hell, Gamora had personally given her worse while they were training AND fucking, and from the moans Nebula quickly started letting out Gamora was pretty sure that her adopted sister's main complaint was that Mistress Sif wasn't immediately making her cum. Meanwhile Gamora's main complaint was that she had indirect permission to eat her Mistress's pussy, but not direct, and she was unsure whether she should wait for it or not.

Whether she knew this or grew impatient from the waiting Sif called out from in between Nebula's thighs, "Eat me Gamora. I want to cum in your pretty face, shortly after your sister cums in mine."

Not needing any further encouragement Gamora darted forward, licked her lips one final time to get the remnants of Nebula before sampling this tasty treat. One she had missed so much and literally moaned in pleasure upon tasting again. Although again Gamora was unsure what to do. Should she go straight to tongue fucking after Sif just told her she wanted to cum shortly after Nebula? Because Nebula was ready to go over the edge, but what if Sif wasn't ready to let her? What of her Mistress spent another hour or two teasing Nebula until the other daughter of Thanos was literally begging to be enslaved if she could cum? Oh God, how long was Gamora going to have to wait to taste Mistress Sif's cum again?

Sif was tempted to drag this out, ideally by using her fingers to gently rub Nebula's clit and/or slip a digit into the blue skinned girl's cunt and lazily finger fuck her while continuing to taunt both of the sisters. However what she wanted even more was to cum in Gamora's talented little mouth and all over her beautiful face. She also wanted Nebula to cum in her mouth and face, Sif honestly unsure which she wanted more. Luckily she didn't have to choose.

Sif had always loved being pleasured while pleasuring someone else. Actually, that wasn't true. Before she had been cursed with this version of her enemy's power she had never had more than one lover at a time, which had been a grave mistake on her part. Not one she liked to think of often. Of course now she frequently got to indulge in this pleasure, and her favourite of all the positions to do this was this one. After all, what better way was there to show off her superior strength then to hold one lover up so she was resting on her shoulders, Sif effortlessly keeping her in the air while her pussy was skilfully pleasured. 

It wasn't even a challenge for her when Nebula started squirting her cum in her face and down her throat, and more importantly began grinding and trembling against her face. For a moment Sif was amused by the fact that Nebula was struggling far more when she had been reluctant to succumb to Sif's will, however she was probably occupied with swallowing as much as of her latest conquest's cum as possible, and then when Nebula's climax started to subside Sif went straight back to tongue fucking the other woman, using the same brutal force she'd used to make Nebula cum the first time.

Before Sif could make Nebula cum Gamora shoved her tongue inside her and then immediately started fucking her with it, starting out hard but quickly getting harder until she gave Sif a wonderfully powerful climax. Gamora swallowed at least the majority of the liquid Sif squirted into her mouth/face before going right back to the tongue fucking, the three women working together for the next few minutes to make sure that Nebula and Sif both had several powerful orgasms, although Sif got the best part of the deal because she also got to swallow girl cum too. Then she lowered Nebula down until they were face to face and encourage the other girl to wrap her legs around her.

Nebula was so weak from her orgasms not only did she obey without question but when Sif leaned forward Nebula welcomed the brunette's lips with her own, even massaging Sif's tongue with hers about a minute later when the warrior woman pushed her tongue into her mouth. To her shame Nebula actually found herself whimpering at the forces the kiss, Sif taking total control of her and making her feel weak and helpless. Which of course made Nebula growl into the kiss and struggle in Sif's arms, but the second she did she was dropped down to her knees and faced with Sif's wet cunt, still glistening from cum and Gamora's saliva.

Sif then firmly grabbed Nebula by the back of the head, shoved her forwards and firmly ordered, "Lick me! Lick my pussy just as your sister did! Ohhhhhhh yes, that's it Nebula, lick my pussy just like you lick your precious sister's pussy. Show me what you two little dykes like to do to each other when you're alone at night."

Nebula knew she should bite down on Sif's pussy lips, or grab the other warrior's hand and use it to bring her opponent to the ground, but Sif's pussy cream just smelt so appetising and she was just too horny to resist. So Nebula submissively stuck out her tongue and began lapping away at the other woman's cunt, instantly moaning with pleasure as Sif's sweet flavour made her tastebuds feel like they were on fire. It was by far the best thing she'd ever tasted, even better than Gamora. Which was no doubt a result of the magic oozing from Sif, but in truth Nebula didn't care about why she enjoyed it so much. She just wanted to get as much of that sweet honey as she could.

So Nebula rapidly increase the force of her licking until she was pretty much lapping as fast as she could, then after a few minutes of that she shoved her tongue as deep as it would go into Sif's cunt. She then began fucking the other woman with her tongue, starting reasonably slow but quickly picking up the pace, stopping only to swallow a mouthful of pussy juice. Nebula did not have to do that often as her mouth was firmly wrapped around Sif's entrance and most of the Asgardian's girl cream flowed directly down her throat, although especially towards the end there was just so much of it swallowing became increasingly necessary.

Throughout this process Nebula was dully aware of Sif continuing to 'encourage' her, although she was sure most of it was meant to be insulting, this giving Nebula more motivation to make Sif pay for this. Ideally by turning the tables on her and smothering her pretty face with her cunt, before brutalising all of Sif's fuck holes with a strap-on or a fist. Although no matter how hard she tried Nebula just couldn't focus on revenge right now. She couldn't concentrate on anything other than Sif's delicious cum, not even what was happening with her beloved Gamora. Which Nebula would later learn was a shame.

It was a shame because shortly after Nebula started eating her pussy Sif ordered, "Mmmmmmmmmm, Gamora, stick your tongue up my ass. Ooooooooooh yes, join your sister in worshipping my body, ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhh fuck!"

Not needing any further encouragement Gamora quickly scooted around behind Sif and pressed her lips to the pale skinned beauty's butt cheeks. Technically she had been ordered to stick her tongue up Sif's ass, and she would, she learned from previous experience that her Mistress loved a little foreplay in this area. That her Mistress enjoyed the mental high of literally having another female warrior kiss her ass, especially when it was Gamora literally kissing her ass. After all, what better way to show off her dominance and superiority than by making her former opponent perform such a humiliating act?

In turn Gamora was eager to humiliate herself in this way, the deadliest woman in the galaxy taking great joy in performing this ultimate act of submission to the woman who had conquered her. It was such an unbelievable turn on for Gamora, especially as she was proving she would literally do anything for her Mistress. Not that the act was particularly unpleasant. Sif's butt was a little sweaty, but the warrior was always nice enough to keep herself clean and smooth back there and this was no exception, Gamora physically as well as mentally enjoying the privilege of covering Sif's ass in kisses.

Of course, it was not long before Gamora buried her face in between Mistress Sif's butt cheeks and began eagerly licking up and down the crack of the superior woman, soon concentrating on Sif's puckered rosebud. She licked that little hole for several minutes, swirling her tongue around it as well as simply licking up and down. Then finally she pushed her tongue up Sif's ass, unknowingly penetrating her with her tongue shortly after Nebula did the same to Sif's pussy. Although thanks to Sif's words Gamora quickly became aware of it.

"Yeeeeeeeeeessssssssssssss, tongue fuck me you little dyke bitches!" Sif cried out joyfully as she pushed both the heads of her slaves deeper into her pussy and ass, "Ooooooooooh yesssssssssss, tongue fuck my holes! Mmmmmmmmm, fuck my pussy, tongue my ass, ooooooooooohhhhhhhhhhhh, that feel sooooooooooo gooooooooooooooodddddddddddd mmmmmmmmm fuck! You both make such great sex slaves. Oooooooooohhhhhhhhhhhhh yesssssssssssssss, you make such great additions to my collection. Mmmmmmmmmm, such great little pussy licking, ass eating sluts! Ohhhhhhhhhhhh fuck yes, deeper you beautiful little bitches! Mmmmmmmmmmm, Get to know your place!"

Hearing that thrilled Gamora. She had feared when her two lovers came face to face it would end only one-way, with one of them dead. Now she believed Sif's magic would be strong enough to enslave Nebula and then she and her precious sister could serve her Mistress together. So far the magic certainly seemed to work, Gamora remembering how eagerly Nebula had licked Sif's pussy during the few minutes she had been pushed aside to make room for her Mistress's latest conquest, and for them both to be kneeling now before Sif and giving her the respect she deserved was incredibly thrilling to the broken warrior.

Sif's eyes drooped with pleasure. She kind of wished she could close them completely, but she couldn't take the risk. Not when Nebula clearly still needed training. Not that she was showing any reluctance now, but Sif couldn't take the deadly warrior lightly. At least not until she inflicted upon her the ultimate act of humiliation and fucked her up the ass. Sif always loved sodomising women, but to ass fuck a warrior such as Nebula would be a real treat, especially because she was 90% sure she would be taking the deadly assassin's anal cherry, and that fact would only help her break Nebula completely.

The idea of that had Sif smiling wickedly and then pushed her closer to orgasm. Which was going to leave her vulnerable, so no matter how intense the pleasure became Sif made sure to keep an eye on both her slaves, even her previously loyal Gamora as she couldn't dismiss the possibility of Gamora's feelings for Nebula leading her to do something stupid. Thankfully it didn't come to that, her sex slaves obediently fucking her with their tongues relentlessly until Sif came in Nebula's mouth, the new addition to her collection making her proud by not only swallowing as much cum as she could but then going back to the tongue fucking afterwards.

Sif allowed her slaves to make her cum a few more times, then she pulled their faces from her pussy and ass, moved out of the way and then crashed their faces together while practically growling, "Kiss! Share my flavours you perverted little dyke sluts!"

Unsurprisingly the two 'sisters' didn't hesitate, Sif watching with glee for several minutes as her slaves as passionately kissed each other, tasting Sif's pussy and ass on each other's lips and tongue. Then while doing her best to continue to watch them making out session, and keep an eye on the deadly assassins, Sif retrieved a tiny device from her clothing and activated it. In seconds Sif was holding a fully formed strap-on dildo, which she stepped into and then tightened around her waist before walking back to stand menacingly over her sex slave.

"Gamora." Sif called out after allowing the kissing to continue for a few more seconds, Gamora instantly pulled away from Nebula and turned to her Mistress, her eyes lighting up when she saw the large dildo now around the dominant brunette's waist, which in turn made Sif smirk as she added, "Do you know where this is going?"

Gulping softly Gamora glanced at her sister, and then murmured, "Up Nebula's ass?"

"Yes, but it's also going up yours." Sif explained before addressing both of them, "I shall be enjoying both your asses tonight, so I suggest one or both of you properly prepare it."

Again Gamora briefly glanced at Nebula before quickly leaning forward, opening her mouth wide and swallowing the head of the cock. Sif then chuckled as Gamora began bobbing her head up and down, the Asgardian unsure what she enjoyed more, the sight of the deadliest woman in the galaxy submissively sucking her cock, or Nebula watching it happen with a look of jealousy on her face. Whether she was jealous of Sif or Gamora remained to be seen, although the dominant brunette suspected it was both, part of Nebula yearning to have Gamora kneeling before her and being her good little cock sucker, while another part of her, a new submissive part, wanted to be in Gamora's place and be Sif's good little cock sucker.

After allowing a few minutes for Nebula to enjoy those warring feelings, and for Gamora to enjoy being her cock sucker, Sif reached down and gently tangled her fingers in Gamora's hair. She then suddenly tighten her grip, pulled Gamora off her cock and while holding her head in place roughly slapped her in the face a few times while growling, "Did I tell you to suck my cock?"

"No Mistress Sif! I'm sorry Mistress Sif!" Gamora whimpered pathetically, the slaps more insulting than painful, at least for her.

"I didn't think so." Sif said coldly, "I was going to allow you to cover my cock in lube, but now I'm not sure you sluts deserve it."

"Please Mistress, please let me use the lube." Gamora pleaded, understanding what was expected of her, "Let me make it up to you and lube up your cock good so it's nice and easy for you to slide into my sister's virgin ass hole."

Sif smirked, "Well, I suppose since it will make it easier for me, I'll allow you to lube my dick."

Nebula watched with disbelief as the mighty Gamora going to retrieve their jar of lubricant and started lathering the clear liquid all over the monster dildo between the Asgardian's legs. Even after months of reaping the benefit Nebula still couldn't believe how drastically Sif had changed Gamora. Sex between them had always been a constant battle, and now the deadliest woman in the galaxy was the most submissive bottom Nebula had ever encountered. It made her wonder, and fear, if the same fate was about to befall her. Then again Nebula couldn't let that enormous dildo anywhere near her tiny ass hole. Could she? No, she couldn't. She wouldn't. She was a dominant top dammit, not some Asgardian's ass whore.

So, after about a minute or two of watching Gamora lovingly stroke Sif's cock, Nebula said as boldly as she could, "I will not allow you to ass fuck me."

SIf smirked at her, but before she could respond Gamora butted in, "Nebula, do not embarrass me. Or yourself. You know in your heart you desire submission. The freedom which can only come from being owned. It was what we were born for. Trained for. And in Mistress Sif we have finally found a owner worthy of us."

"But-" Nebula murmured.

"Sister! Just look at her." Gamora interrupted Nebula, "Is she not a superior woman? An Alpha female? A goddess? Who else could we ever submit too? Who else is worthy of our love and devotion? Who else deserves to have us kneeling at their feet?"

"No one." Nebula said breathlessly, knowing it was true.

"Then come sister, join me and let us be slaves of Sif." Gamora pleaded.

Sensing Nebula was on the edge Sif leaned down and caressed her new slave's face, "I do not wish to destroy you, but I have seen the devastation you leave in your wake, both under the command of your father and simply because it amuses you. So I will not let you go unchecked, but I dearly wish to add you to my collection. There you will be treasured and loved, and pleasured beyond your wildest dreams. I shall even give you Gamora, as long as you understand that she won't be truly yours. That nothing will be truly yours, because you will be nothing but my property. Cherished and valued property, but property nevertheless. You shall never be my equal, but if I'm feeling generous I will let you fight at my side and shed the blood of those who deserve it. Mostly though you will simply be my fuck toy. Now bend over and give me your sweet ass."

With that Sif slapped her across the face, leaned back up and awaited Nebula's decision, the poor blue skinned woman remaining kneeling there for a few long minutes as her mind raced. Of course there should have been no debate, Nebula jumping to her feet immediately and tearing Sif apart for the unbearable humiliation she had already inflicted upon her. But Nebula couldn't stand the idea of harming this beautiful creature, and her words and the words of her sister sounded so good that to her horror she found herself bending over, crawling onto the bed and jutting her ass out in the clear invitation.

An invitation which delighted Sif, the beautiful pale skinned creature laughing and telling her other slave, "Gamora, lick and finger your sister's ass. Make it nice and ready for my cock."

In what felt like seconds Gamora was kneeling behind Nebula burying her face into her ass cheeks and frantically licking her ass hole. Unable stop herself Nebula moaned in pleasure at this. Not that it was a big deal, she had really enjoyed making Gamora rim her over the last few months to prove her dominance, but now this was a frightening preview of what was to come. After all, giving up her ass was unthinkable, but if Nebula actually enjoy getting sodomised it would absolutely destroy her and make her unrecognisable. And yet with every skilful swipe of Gamora's tongue against her tightest hole Nebula feared she was about to lose every ounce of her dignity and self-respect.

That became more and more likely as the rim job continued and Nebula found herself unable to stop moaning in pleasure. It was the same story when Gamora covered her fingers in lubricant and shoved them into Nebula's previously unviolated butt hole, which was even worse, Nebula absolutely hating herself as she enjoyed getting her ass finger fucked. Yet she hated Gamora even more. No, she could never hate anyone as much as herself right now. And she could never truly hate Gamora, although she came close as her 'sister' skilfully loosened her ass for Sif, and then told the dominant woman about the tightness of her ass.

"Oh Mistress Sif, she's so tight." Gamora confessed with delight, while still pumping her fingers in and out of Nebula's butt hole, "Mmmmmmmmm, her tiny little virgin hole is so tight around my fingers. Ooooooooooooh, you're going to love taking her cherry. And I'm going to love watching you do it."

"I'm sure that's true." Sif grinned with delight, "And since you've done a good job of preparing that ass I will allow you a close up view as I pop your sister's cherry."

Gamora beamed, "You mean-"

"Yes, like those other times you assisted me taking a slut's ass." Sif nodded with an evil smile, "I wish for you to take your fingers out of Nebula's new fuck hole and spread those cheeks for me. Yessssssss, give us both a good view of your sister's ass hole becoming the fuck hole it was always meant to be, and the mighty Nebula becoming just another of my anal loving slaves." 

Sif then licked her lips as she pressed her strap-on against the prize Gamora was so generously offering her. Each time she took an anal cherry it was special, but there was nothing quite like violating the ass of a fellow warrior, and Nebula was almost Gamora's equal, so this was an extra special treat for her, one she would savour for the rest of her days. Sif considered pointing that out, but decided against it. At least for now. Nebula had not yet succumb to her magic completely. When the blue skinned woman accepted she was now one of Sif's slaves, she would realise what an honour this was, and be delighted she had pleased her Mistress so much. But for now Nebula would mistake it as an insult, and Sif didn't want to encourage her pray to rebel, not when she was so close to breaking her completely.

So Sif stayed silent and slowly pushed forward, savouring every moment of making Nebula's virgin ass hole stretch for her. The beginning of her violation unsurprisingly forced a tiny grunt out of Nebula, but after that the blue skinned warrior stayed mostly silent during the anal penetration, with the only real exception being a cry of pain as she was officially robbed of her back door virginity. Her 'sister' also stayed mostly silent with the same exceptions, Gamora's mouth wordlessly opening as Nebula's butt hole began to open and then let out a tiny gasp of amazement as she watched her dangerous lover lose her anal cherry.

That was followed by verbal encouragement, Gamora murmured in disbelief while staring dumbfounded at Nebula's ass hole stretching around Sif's strap-on, "You did it Mistress."

"You doubted me?" Sif teased.

"No Mistress." Gamora quickly backtracked as she looked up at her Mistress, "It's just that... Nebula is so stubborn, and-"

"Relax my pretty little slave." Sif smiled, "I know you did not mean any disrespect. Now, stay silent as I finish breaking your sister in and adding her to my collection."

Clearly unsure whether she should verbally reply or not Gamora froze for a couple of seconds, then nodded her head and turned her attention back to where her beloved Nebula was getting her ass stretched. Sif may use that excuse to punish Gamora, but it wasn't like she needed one and she certainly wasn't mad at Gamora, who was also partly responsible for her receiving this brand-new sex slave. Concentrating on that soon-to-be slave Sif again slowly pushed forwards, savouring every moment of this latest anal violation, the whole time Gamora providing her with the perfect view of her sister's shit hole taking her cock.

All too soon Sif's hips came to rest against Nebula's ass cheeks, and Gamora's hands, meaning that Sif had completed the penetration and now every inch of her dildo was buried in the other female warrior's bottom. Again she felt the urge to draw attention to this, but again Sif chose to show Nebula mercy. Mercy that Nebula had no doubt rarely if ever given to her victims. That thought prompted Sif to officially begin the butt fucking sooner than she had with other acquisitions, and she thrusted back and forth a little harder and faster than usual, in the process making the proud blue skinned warrior cry out in mostly pain, with more than a hint of pleasure mixed in.

Gamora had seen Nebula wipe-out cities without a care, beat countless warriors in hand-to-hand combat, anally taken many, many women for sport and not even her Mistress had sodomised her as hard and rough as her sister. And yet ultimately the mighty Nebula suffered the same fate as her sister, bent over with her most intimate hole stretched open for the strap-on dildo of another woman. Nebula was suffering the ultimate humiliation, her forbidden hole turned into a fuck hole, the proud warrior becoming nothing but an orifice for a superior woman's pleasure. And Gamora was granted a close personal look at the obscene sight of Nebula's now formally virgin butt hole stretching for Sif's cock, making Gamora's own butt hole quiver with jealousy.

From her own experience Gamora could remember the worst part was the pleasure. Dull at first, but then slowly becoming overwhelming as Sif effortlessly stretched her latest victim's back passage and turned her into just another notch on her belt. More importantly she made her love being just another notch on her belt, Gamora finding herself actually jealous of her sister as the night she had been broken by Sif had become one of her most treasured memories. It had just been so easy for Sif, Nebula proving to be no more a challenge for her than Gamora had been as her cries of pain and pleasure quickly turned to those of pure pleasure.

It was now just a matter of time before she was broke completely, but first Sif made it clear she intended to further humiliate both sisters and at the same time give one a reward, namely Gamora who soon found an ass flavoured cock pressed against her lips, quickly followed by Sif telling her to, "Suck it. Mmmmmmmm, suck my cock Gamora! Clean it of your sister's ass juice."

Only too eager to obey Gamora opened her mouth and then quickly closed it around the head of the dildo which had been plundering the deepest part of Nebula's bowels. Ever since they were reunited Gamora had spent a lot of time with her face in between Nebula's ass cheeks, Nebula delighting in the opportunity to humiliate the now submissive Gamora. However no matter how hard she tried Gamora hadn't been able to get her tongue very far into Nebula's tight little butt, the deadliest woman in the galaxy grateful to her Mistress for giving her the chance to taste the deepest part of Nebula's ass.

Eager to show her gratitude Gamora quickly began bobbing her head up and down the ass flavoured cock, noisily slurping up every drop of butt cream she could get. That involved pushing herself lower so the dildo entered and then invaded her throat, Gamora gagging and choking a little but eventually taking every inch down her throat. Shortly after this Sif tightened the gentle grip she originally took at the beginning of the blow job and then begin to gently, then not so gently, fuck Gamora's face, the deadliest woman in the galaxy getting her mouth used like a whore's cunt and loving it.

"Yes, take it slut! Mmmmmmmm, let me fuck your cute little mouth like I just fucked your sister's tight little ass! Ooooooooooooh yeahhhhhhhhhhh, the daughters of Thanos are now nothing but my fuck holes! Ohhhhhhhhh yesssssssssss, if only your 'father' could see you both now. One of you face down and patiently waiting for my cock to return to your now stretched back hole, while the other sucks my cock clean of her sister's ass while still spreading that sister's ass cheeks so I can have the perfect view of my handiwork! Mmmmmmmmm, what wonderful little dyke whores you are! Such good little fuck toys. Two exquisite additions to my collection of slaves!" Sif taunted, before ultimately switching back to butt fucking her latest prize.

Nebula had never known such humiliation then she did during that agonisingly painful ass fucking. She had known many indignities before, mostly involving being unfavourably compared to Gamora, but none of it could compare to the indignity of being anally violated and forced to like it. At first it wasn't so bad, merely a weird thrill to having the tables turned on her and suffering the same fate she had delighted in forcing on many of her victims. But then the initial pain, which Nebula had found quite comforting, turned to merely discomfort and then pleasure, that pleasure becoming increasingly overwhelming as the butt fucking continued.

To her shame Nebula found her treacherous body was again aching to cum, Sif denying her again and again in favour of making the mighty Gamora go ass to mouth, which didn't help matters. Partly because it added to Nebula's shame as Sif so easily took what Nebula considered to be hers, yet at the same time it was an incredible turn on to witness the feared Gamora being reduced to a ATM whore, and to her horror Nebula found part of herself getting off on having at the other woman warrior taking what was hers. And by that Nebula of course meant Gamora's mouth and her own ass hole which was lefted gaping open like a common whore's hole each time Sif fed Gamora the ass of her 'sister'.

As the minutes ticked by and Sif didn't seem to tire of degrading the sisters of Thanos Nebula was left with a truly unique dilemma. Did she attempt to cling onto what small amount of dignity she had left and continued allowing Sif to use her ass hole as her personal fuck hole? Or did she surrender her last shred of dignity in exchange for the orgasm she so desperately needed? Nebula had survived worse tortures than this, and yet this torture was unique, and while she could suffer through the humiliation and the pain of the constant pleasure without satisfaction Sif seemed in no hurry to stop, and the constant pleasure was maddening.

So after what felt like hours Nebula whimpered, "Fuck me."

Sif grinned, "I'm sorry, what was that?"

Nebula fumed, and then screamed at top of her lungs, "FUCK ME FUCK ME FUCK ME FUCK ME FUCK ME YOU BITCH!"

There was a long silence and then Sif softly asked, "Care to try again?"

More silence and then Nebula whimpered, "Fuck me... please... please fuck me."

"You're going to have to do better than that." Sif said firmly.

Yet more silence and then Nebula lowered her head and begged, "Fuck me. Fuck my ass. Please... Mistress Sif fuck my ass. Mmmmmmmm fuck, ass fuck me, fuck me in the ass, ohhhhhhhh Gooooooddddddddd, fuck me like a whore, please, please, please, please, please fuck my fucking ass! Fuck my ass and make me your anal slave, if you can! Ram my shit hole like a fucking whore! Ohhhhhhhh, butt fuck me you bitch! Please? Just fuck me! Fuck me, fuck me, fuck me, fuck me, fuckkkkkkkkkkkk meeeeeeeeeeee aaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhh fuckkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk!"

Sif chuckled with delight and then ordered, "Gamora, move back a little so you can watch your precious Nebula being broken and turned into my anal loving lesbian slave."

Like the broken bitch she was Gamora scampered away, leaving Nebula's poor ass hole to take everything Sif wanted to give it, which was more than Nebula could have ever imagined. Thankfully it didn't happen immediately, Sif slowly increasing the speed of the ass fucking so there was barely any pain, but when she reached her full speed she didn't stop, ruthlessly pounding Nebula's butt through incredible climax after incredible climax, robbing Nebula of every ounce of her dignity. All that remained was a total anal whore, screaming and quivering under the force of her Mistress's rectum wrecking thrusts, Nebula's last coherent thought being that it must be so wonderful to be this Alpha female's bitch.

Sif was more determined than ever to make Nebula her bitch, the powerful warrior pounding into the deepest depths of her defeated opponent's rectum in hopes of making it clear to Nebula that in this moment that she was nothing but an orifice for a more powerful female. That from now on she was going to be one of the many slaves of Sif, a fuck toy Sif would play with whenever she wanted, each and every hole and orifice on her body for Sif's pleasure.

When she was completely broken Sif would reveal to Nebula that she would be more than just a slave. That her skills in combat, and lust for battle, would not be wasted. No, Nebula and her sister Gamora were going to help Sif keep what was now rightfully hers, and conquer other females so they could know the joy of being her slaves. Perhaps most importantly of all she would allow Gamora and Nebula to use their extensive experience topping other women to help keep their fellow slaves well fucked, Sif very much looking forward to DP'ing the likes of Darcy Lewis and Jane Foster with the two other strong warriors. And spit roasting them. Oh, and making them air tight, Sif smiling wickedly at the very pleasant thoughts.

But for now Sif mainly concentrated on simply anally pounding Nebula through as many climaxes as she could, Sif delighting in the fact that for once she didn't need to hold back. That like Gamora before her, and soon to be after her, Nebula could take everything Sif had to give her, the Asgardian using every ounce of her impressive strength to brutalise the butt hole of her latest conquest. In the process she came many times herself, the stimulator on her clit and the sheer joy of sodomising another warrior woman so roughly ensuring that she enjoyed this to its fullest, however as always it was her latest victim's pleasure she concentrated on.

To Sif's delight, she found it incredibly easy to make Nebula cum ones she really got going, the blue skinned warrior's cum squirting forcefully out of her cunt with every climax Sif gave her, and there were many. Which in turn made Sif very proud of herself, and cum harder. And of course fuck Nebula's ass even harder, for a while the sound of her thighs smacking into Nebula's poor little ass cheeks sounding like thunder as she perhaps literally ruined the other woman's rectum. Then Nebula fainted, leaving Sif to pull out, spread the other warrior's butt cheeks and admire her handiwork with a wicked grin on her face.

Gamora had watched all this with a mixture of awe and jealousy. She had never seriously thought that she would ever see Nebula getting ass fucked, but there she was, on her hands and knees taking it like a bitch, her formerly ironclad will being broken by a truly dominant woman, even the mighty Nebula no match for Sif as the Asgardian pounded that blue butt and made it hers. She also made the once proud Nebula cum so hard she squirted, proving that Sif could take any woman and turn her into a bottom. And speaking of bottoms, Sif gaped Nebula's wide open, Gamora moving so she could get a good look at that stretched open hole, only for her Mistress to suddenly move her body so she was presenting Gamora with Nebula's butt hole like Gamora had presented it to Sif earlier.

"What do you think my pet?" Sif asked with a wicked grin.

"That, that's an ass hole well gaped Mistress." Gamora hesitantly replied, desperately wanting to say the right thing, "You really know how to show stubborn warrior women who's boss."

"Ah, but do you think your sister now understands her place?" Sif asked.

Gamora hesitated, then answered honestly, "I hope so Mistress, but if not I'm sure you'll eventually get it through her thick head."

"I'm sure I will." Sif grinned, letting go of Nebula and allowing her to fall to the bed in exhaustion, "But I think I know the perfect way to solidify my dominance over you two."

"Oh, and what's that Mistress?" Gamora asked flirtatiously.

"Well, I'm in the mood for more ass, and yours desperately needs to be fucked by a real top." Sif explained, moving closer, "Perhaps if your sister sees me destroying your slutty little ass hole she'll realise it would be foolish to challenge me."

"That sounds like a wonderful idea Mistress." Gamora quickly replied.

"I thought you'd like it." Sif grinned.

"Mistress, may I please clean your cock first?" Gamora asked, "I dearly wish to taste my sister's ass again."

"No." Sif shook her head after briefly debating it, "You've already tasted your sister's ass, and I wish to taste yours. Now bend over and give me that dyke ass of yours."

"Yes Mistress." Gamora quickly obeyed, "Thank you Mistress."

Making sure to position herself in the centre of the bed Gamora wasn't waiting long until Sif was kneeling behind her, her warrior hands, which were large for a woman, gleefully grabbing and then groping her butt in a way she would let no one else in the universe do. Well, except her precious Nebula, who was lying next to her, gently whimpering and shaking from the force of her orgasms, her butt hole still gaping wide thanks to the pounding it had taken. If she craned her head Gamora could just about see that ruined hole, and quiver with delight at the thought of her own butt hole being stretched like that.

It was almost comic now to think that Gamora had considered herself a pure top, but back in the days she and Nebula had been battling for dominance they had spent many nights destroying the asses of lesser women. If only Gamora had known the ecstasy those women had been receiving she would have given up her own ass hole long ago. Then again, she couldn't bear the thought of being butt fuck by anyone less than the likes of her beloved Nebula and the ultimate Alpha female Sif. And to think, that wonderful goddess still lowered herself to licking Gamora's slutty dyke butt hole, because she actually liked it. Which was very, very good for Gamora who moaned loudly at the first touch of Sif's tongue against her slutty ass hole.

Gamora then continued to moan as Sif spent the next few minutes giving her a thorough rim job, at first just lazily licking the hole before swirling her tongue around it and then pushing her tongue as deep inside it, as it would go and ramming her with it. It was far from the most thorough rim job Gamora had ever received, Sif especially having spent a lot more time on licking her butt hole in the past, but she understood the goddess was eager to get on to the main event, and prove to both Gamora and more importantly Nebula who the true owner of Gamora's ass was.

In the name of that Sif eventually pulled her face from Gamora's cheeks, slapped that ass, and ordered, "Spread your cheeks. Mmmmmmm yes, present me with one of my favourite fuck holes, once again mine to use whenever I want."

"It's yours Mistress Sif! All yours." Gamora whimpered and she eagerly did as she was told, "My ass hole is your fuck hole, and I'm nothing but your lesbian sex slave."

For a few long seconds Sif simply admired the beautiful sight of the deadliest woman in the galaxy submissively spreading her ass cheeks and offering up her tight little butt hole as a sacrifice to their mutual pleasure. Then Sif lined her dildo up with that cute little hole and slowly pushed forwards. Not as slowly as when she had taken Nebula's anal cherry, or Gamora's anal cherry for that matter, but she avoided the temptation of just ramming every inch of her cock up Gamora's tailpipe in one thrust. Gamora hadn't had sufficient time to prepare herself for that, and even though she could take the pain Sif unliked inflicting unnecessary cruelty.

More importantly she wanted her slaves to love taking it up the ass for her, and although it had taken a lot of training Sif was proud of the fact she had turned Gamora into a total anal slut, as proven by the way Gamora cried out in mostly pure pleasure as her ass hole stretched wide enough for Sif's strap-on to slip through it and into her rectum. Sif then savoured that moment before she began pushing inch after inch of dildo into Gamora's back passage, the greatest warrior female she had ever known continuing to spread her cheeks so Sif could get the best possible view of her cock disappearing into her green skinned slave's ass.

It was difficult to tear her eyes away from that beautiful sight, but sensing movement Sif forced herself to stop stuffing Gamora's shit pipe and look in the direction she had heard the noise. It was Nebula, finally fully conscious and looking so wonderfully embarrassed at her earlier behaviour. Sif flashed her a smile and then slammed the last few inches into Gamora's bowels, causing Nebula to cringe in memory of the abuse her ass had just taken. Meanwhile Gamora cried out in a mixture of pain and pleasure and then shamelessly begged to be butt fucked like the anal whore Sif had turned her into.

"Fuck me! Fuck my ass!" Gamora desperately pleaded, "Please Mistress, fuck me up the ass. Ass fuck your anal slave. Mmmmmmmm, remind me I'm nothing but your ass whore. Oooooooooh yesssssssssss, I'm your whore who loves taking it in the ass for you. Ohhhhhhhhhhh, please remind me of my place by ass fucking me like the anal slut I am!"

Happily obliging Sif began pumping Gamora's pooper, making the other woman moan, groan, gasp, whimper and cry out in pleasure as she was sodomised by her Mistress. The woman who owned her ass hole, and every other part of her body, Sif taking back what she had made rightfully hers to the delight of herself and her green skinned slave. Even her blue skinned slave didn't seem to mind, all of Nebula's previous anger gone and replaced by wonder and lust as the powerful warrior watched her 'sister' be reminded of her place. And just in case Nebula needed a reminder too, Sif quickly came up with a planned to cement her dominance over her new slave.

Nebula still couldn't believe her eyes. The mighty Gamora, submitting to someone who wasn't her. And more than just submitting to someone, actually being on her hands and knees like a dumb beast, taking it in her forbidden hole for another warrior woman. A superior woman. A superior woman, who wasn't her. Someone else was using Gamora's butt hole as a fuck hole, and all Nebula could do was watch, her own thoroughly fucked ass quivering at the memory of what had just been through. And to her shame Nebula found that her ass also quivered with jealousy, her gaped ass hole wishing that it was she who was being sodomised. Again.

"Nebula, come here." Sif ordered firmly, a wicked smile crossing her face, "Come here and spread your sister's ass cheeks. Give us both the best look possible at your precious Gamora taking my cock up her ass."

Hearing her name startled Nebula and she almost lashed out. Instead she quivered before the mighty Sif, for the first time in her life feeling truly inferior next to this goddess of a woman. Then, like a slave, she did as she was told, cautiously approaching and parting Gamora's butt cheeks, giving both herself and Sif the best possible look at Gamora's butt hole stretching for Sif's strap-on. That strap-on sliding in and out, in and out, in and out of the deadliest woman in the galaxy's most private hole. That hole stretched open for a massive dildo in a sign of total dominance by the Asgardian. The mighty Gamora now truly nothing but Sif's ass whore.

After allowing Nebula just to enjoy the view of her sodomising her 'sister' for several long minutes Sif pulled her dildo from Gamora's bowels, pressed the tip to Nebula's lips and simply growled, "Suck it! Suck my cock clean of your sister's anal cream."

For a few long seconds Nebula just stared in disbelief at the audacity of this Asgardian, then without thinking she opened her mouth to threaten her tormentor, only for Sif to stuff the ass flavoured cock directly into her mouth. Nebula was briefly disgusted with herself for sinking this low, and for tasting the deepest part of Gamora's ass. Then, probably because she had become so broken, Nebula found the taste to be not nearly as unpleasant as it should be. To her shame she even moaned as she began sucking the cock, Nebula being introduced to an all new level of submission/humiliation.

Accepting this was her place, at least for now, Nebula slowly began bobbing her head up and down the dildo, slowly but surely cleaning it of all of Gamora's anal cream just as she had been instructed too. She didn't even stop when it hit the back of her mouth, instead choosing to push onwards and allow the shaft to enter her throat, causing her to choke and gag. Yet despite the discomfort nebula pushed herself onwards, not stopping until the full length of the dildo was buried within her throat. It was perverse, but she took pride in that. Then the cock was taking from her, Sif violating Gamora's butt and restarting the butt fucking, the Asgardian pumping that back door for several minutes before returning it to Nebula's throat, and then repeating the process over and over again.

Gamora was blissfully happy that Nebula was starting to accept her place. She had once been almost as stubborn to accept the fact that Sif was a superior woman, but when she had submitted to her Mistress Gamora quickly learned the value of submission. She had certainly never known such ecstasy like she was receiving now under the rule of Thanos, and Gamora had so missed her Mistress, and the advantages to being her little anal whore. Advantages Nebula had finally learned, and together they would no longer be daughters of Thanos. They would be daughters of Sif. They would be the slaves of Sif, proud warriors under her command while at the same time their bodies would be hers to play with.

Sif was certainly proving herself, or at least proving herself an expert at playing with Gamora's body now. More spacificly she had been proving it all night, and now Mistress Sif was proving that Gamora's ass hole was her plaything. Oh yes, even the most private hole on Gamora's body was an orifice for Sif's pleasure, Gamora proud of the fact that her forbidden hole was now providing her owner with so much pleasure. Yet selfishly she desired more pleasure for herself, because even though the slow gentle ass fucking gave her wonderful pleasure it didn't quite make her cum, and Gamora was no longer too stubborn to resist begging for what she wanted.

"Fuck my ass!" Gamora pleaded, "Fuck my dyke ass! Fuck me hard and make me cum-"

"Gamora, shut up." Sif ordered.

"Mistress?" Gamora frowned in confusion.

"You disappoint me Gamora." Sif explained, "You did not seek me out when I escaped from Asgard. You just stayed here, with your precious Nebula, and forgot about me."

"Mistress, no!" Gamora wept, "I-"

"Silence!" Sif snapped, "You will be punished for your insolence. The first part of that will be for me to literally fuck the insolence out of your ass. Now shut up and allow me to enjoy this fuck hole of yours."

That surprising turn of events had Gamora whimpering in disappointment, but it wasn't her place to complain. It was Sif's pleasure that was important here, she had to remember that. And she did, even as what felt like an hour ticked by and she patiently waited for the permission she so desperately craved, every so often begging for it and immediately stopping when she was told to do so. In the process the pleasure she was receiving became painful, Gamora desperate to cum but even more desperate to prove she was still her Mistress Sif's obedience lesbian sex slave who adored getting her butt fucked.

"Oh Mistress, please fuck me. I need it sooooooooo bad." Gamora wept, "I need you to fuck my ass hard and deep and make me cum! Please? I, I don't think I can survive if you don't wreck my ass right now. Mmmmmmmmmm fuck, I swear, I didn't know you were free. If I did I would have left Nebula for you instantly. She cannot compare to you my wonderful Mistress Sif. She was just the best I could do, ohhhhhhhhhhhh Goddddddddddddd, she, ooooooooooooooh, she was the only person I knew who came close to matching your incredible power and dominance. Please, prove you're a better top than she ever will be by destroying my ass hole, like she never could. Ooooooooooooooohhhhhhhhhhhhhhh yessssssssssssssss, please Mistress Sif, use my most private hole as a fuck hole and prove it is you who truly own my butt hole."

"I suppose, if only to prove who this ass truly belongs too." Sif said dryly, before turning to her new slave, "Nebula, back off and allow me to show you two ass sluts who's boss."

Tears of joy filled Gamora's eyes as her 'sister' moved away from her and her Mistress Sif finally began picking up the pace, making her cum in what felt like seconds, Gamora screaming at the top of her lungs as she went over the edge of what felt like the most powerful orgasm of her life. Perhaps that was because it was of all the build-up, perhaps Sif was feeling reinvigorated, or perhaps Gamora's memories weren't doing her Mistress justice, but whatever the reason Gamora didn't care. All that mattered was that she was enslaved to Sif again, her Mistress's cock hammering her rectum to climax after climax, making Gamora's mind melt from ecstasy, both from the climaxes and the simple fact she had taken her rightful place as Sif's ass slut, Gamora feeling complete again for the first time since she had been taken from her Mistress.

Sif was also grateful to be reunited with Gamora, and Gamora's cute little ass. Nebula's behind had been quite enjoyable, but she could not compare to the beauty of her sister, and especially not with the beauty of Gamora's butt. Most beings in the universe didn't talk about Gamora's body, but Sif had the opportunity to thoroughly enjoy that hot little body and she had quickly come to the conclusion that her favourite part of Gamora was by far her gorgeous ass. Of course Sif was biased. After all, she was a butt girl, but even if she wasn't Sif was sure she would lust after such a prize.

Right now Sif was enjoying that prize to its fullest, every so often smacking the cheeks of Gamora's ass while continuously pulling her hair back like the deadliest woman in the galaxy was nothing but a dumb beast of burden which Sif was riding for her convenience. Of course she didn't need to bother with her hands, her thighs were smacking against Gamora's butt cheeks so loudly that it was echoing throughout the room. Those cheeks were also jiggling so wonderfully that made up for not being to see the stretched hole in between them.

In the middle of that hard rectum wrecking Sif grabbed hold of Gamora's hair, pulled back on it and screamed, "WHO OWNS THIS DYKE ASS!"

"MISTRESS SIF" Gamora quickly screamed back.

"WHO OWNS YOU!" Sif yelled.

"MISTRESS SIF" Gamora screamed without hesitation.

"TELL NEBULA!" Sif demanded, "LOOK AT HER AND TELL HER WHO OWNS YOUR ASS!"

Gamora looked at her sister, then after only a brief hesitation whimpered, "My ass belongs to Mistress Sif."

"LOUDER" Sif demanded. 

"MY ASS BELONGS TO MISTRESS SIF." Gamora repeated while making sure she was looking Nebula in the eye, "MISTRESS SIF OWNS MY DYKE ASS!"

"NOW TELL HER WHO FUCKS THIS DYKE ASS BETTER THAN ME?" Sif asked loudly.

"NO ONE" Gamora screamed, glad she had been paying attention and didn't say anything embarrassing, quickly following up with, "NO ONE FUCKS MY ASS BETTER! NEBULA IS NOTHING COMPARED TO YOU! YOU OWN ME MISTRESS SIF! I SWEAR I KNOW MY PLACE. AH SHIT, I'M YOURS! OH YESSSSSSSSSSSSS YOURS AND NO ONE ELSE'S! AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH FUCK, PLEASE MAKE ME CUM! MMMMMMMMMMMMM, FUCK MY ASS AND MAKE ME CUM! OOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH GOOOOOOOOOOOODDDDDDDDDDD FUCK THE ASS YOU OWN AND MAKE ME CUM!"

With that Sif went into overdrive, using every ounce of strength she possessed to brutalise Gamora's bowels. Gamora came so hard and frequently in the process she probably didn't care if her ass hole ever recovered from the abuse it was now receiving, and Sif figured it was only going to repair itself of she sought out professional help, but that was a small price to pay for the ecstasy they were both now receiving. In fact Sif looked forward to making Gamora bend over and expose her ass so some sorcerer, or better yet a sorceress, or whoever she could find to help her, could gasp and blush as they were confronted with the ruined ass hole of the deadliest woman in the galaxy.

That was the last coherent thought Sif had for a good long while, the powerful woman becoming a mindless animal pounding into her submissive mate, Gamora truly becoming nothing but an orifice to her as she used every ounce of her strength to squeeze as many orgasms out of them both as possible before collapsing down onto the bed. Even then she lazily pumped Gamora's butt, slowly bringing them both down from their highs while making sure her dominance was well and truly cemented. It was only then that Sif thought of Nebula and raised her head, more than half expecting the blue skinned warrior to be gone or worse brandishing a weapon. Instead she was staring in awe at the two other warriors, Sif grinning happily as she realised it was over and Nebula was hers.

Wanting to prove this Sif yanked her dildo out of Gamora's ass, slapped it and ordered her slave, "Gamora, spread your ass for Nebula. Show your sister how well I wrecked your ass. Good, now tell her what you are."

Gamora obeyed as quickly as she could, and when she was spreading her butt cheeks in Nebula's direction she whimpered, "I'm a slave of Sif."

"Good, now switch places." Sif ordered softly but clearly, "Gamora, you straighten up and turn around, so you can see your headstrong sister truly submit to me."

There was a long pause, and then Gamora hesitantly straightened up and turned to look at Nebula who seemed to be at war with herself, the last shred of her reluctance fighting to the bitter end, but Sif never doubted the outcome. Sure enough the mighty Nebula lowered her head bashfully, stood up, turned around, bent over and spread her ass cheeks, like Gamora before her Nebula exposing just how widely gaping her ass hole was.

Then in a timid voice Nebula admitted, "I'm, I'm also a slave of Sif."

"Excellent." Sif beamed, "Nebula, as a reward for your acceptance of your place you may suck my cock clean. When it is clean you will start kissing my feet to further show you understand your place. Gamora, go straight to kissing my feet."

Without a word of protest Gamora dropped to her knees in front of Sif, who had helpfully got off the bed and stood beside it, allowing Gamora to cover her feet in kisses. Nebula was slower to obey, a clear sign she would need further training, but she obeyed nevertheless, even deep throating every single inch of Sif's strap-on before joining Gamora in grovelling at the feet of her Mistress, Sif smiling proudly down at her latest conquest. She planned to thoroughly punished them both in the days to come, but mostly she was just going to fuck them. And her other slaves as soon as she got back to earth. And of course, there were plenty more women in the galaxy who would soon know the joy of being a slave of Sif.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Thor, Guardians of the Galaxy or anything to do with Marvel. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

Sif licked her lips as she admired the beautiful sight before her of her five conquered slaves, all completely naked and leaning against a wall while sticking out their asses for her to inspect. She stared at them for quite a while before reaching out and beginning to caress those glorious globes of flesh, squeezing and pinching them like a butcher with a piece of meat while her now fully housebroken slaves let her humiliate them in this way. Even the fierce warriors Gamora and Nebula said nothing as Sif played with their bottoms, Sif eventually paying extra attention to her latest conquest before addressing her.

"You've been a bad girl Nebula." Sif told her slave, "Running away with my sweet Gamora. Trying to keep her tight little green ass all to yourself. Fucking that green bottom, even though you knew it was mine. And worst of all, you attempted to resist when I made you mine, instead of just surrendering to me like I know you wanted too."

"I am sorry Mistress." Nebula said softly.

"Not as sorry as you're going to be." Sif growled menacingly in her ear, before moving to Gamora. Or more accurately moving her mouth to Gamora's ear and one of her hands to Gamora's ass so she was groping both the proud warriors, "And as for you Gamora... you should have known better."

"I am sorry Mistress." Gamora softly parroted her sister.

"Oh, I promise you, you will be." Sif threatened softly, before using both hands to spread Gamora's butt cheeks and spit on the other woman's butt hole before doing the same with Nebula's ass. She then told them, "For the first part of your punishment, that is the only lube you will get."

With those words Sif pulled away, collected a couple of butt-plugs, and quickly returned. She was pleased to see that her fellow warriors were forcing themselves to relax, accepting they were both about to be anally penetrated. In fairness the plugs were small, at least by Sif's standards, and considering the horrors that had been inflicted upon them, and they had inflicted upon others, Sif felt little sympathy as she rammed those butt-plugs into the waiting ass holes of Gamora and Nebula. Of course, those plugs slipped inside those asses like keys into well-oiled locks thanks to the relentless anal sex Sif had inflicted upon them throughout their journey back to Earth, which was the main reason Sif felt no sympathy for her sluts, especially as they mostly cried out in pleasure.

Once those plugs were firmly inserted into those bottom Sif stepped back to admire her handiwork before calling out, "Wanda, bind Gamora and Nebula to the wall."

Only taking one hand off the wall Wanda held it out and then as it and her eyes glowed red Gamora and Nebula were raised off the ground, and then gently flew to the opposite wall. They were gently pressed up against it as rope came from as if out of nowhere to tie firmly around their bodies, leaving them helpless. Or at least as helpless as they could be. Sif knew they could probably get out of those ropes, but instead they just squirmed and looked incredibly disappointed and pleadingly at their owner.

Ignoring them Sif announced, "For the second part of your punishment, you will spend the rest of the night watching, unable to touch yourselves, and each other."

"No Mistress, please-" Gamora began.

"Silence!" Sif snapped, pleased to see a pair of ball-gags appear from out of nowhere and immediately get shoved into the mouths of her fellow warriors, "Thank you Wanda. Now as I was saying, you will have to just watch this time, but if you're good I may let you top your fellow slaves. Maybe even fuck their asses."

That immediately caused Nebula and Gamora to become silent and stay still, which made Sif chuckle, before she turned her attention to the witch, "That's better... Wanda, my dear sweet Wanda... you get plenty of lube."

With that Sif dropped to her knees and after briefly teasing her pet with a few gentle kisses to her pale behind the stronger brunette pulled apart the ass cheeks of the physically weaker brunette and buried her face in between those cheeks. She then started eagerly lapping away at Wanda's rosebud, causing the other girl to moan softly as she began giving her a long drawn-out rim job, Sif gleefully spending several minutes just gently licking Wanda's ass hole before trying to push her way inside of it. She didn't get that far at first, but with a little persistence, and going back to spit on that tiny back door, Sif was able to force her way inside, and in the process press her face as deep in between Wanda's butt cheeks as it could go.

Wanda let out a soft series of gasps as Mistress Sif kissed and then licked her ass. Although she didn't gasp when Mistress Sif's tongue entered her butt. No, she cried out loudly in pure pleasure and pushed her slutty ass back against her Mistress's face. Then for a horrible moment Wanda thought she was about to be punished for her insolence, but thankfully Mistress Sif seemed to like it from the way she smiled against the younger girl's butt, Wanda blushing slightly as she could feel it against her cheeks. Then she cried out again as Mistress Sif began to butt fuck her with her tongue.

Before Wanda became a slave of Sif she had no doubt that her ass hole would have been too tight for a tongue to enter it. Or at least for a tongue to penetrate her ass this deep. But for the past month or so she had been relentlessly ass fucked by the far stronger woman, Wanda lucky, or unlucky, if she only took three butt fuckings a day because then her back hole might have the chance to close up properly. This was one of those days, but thanks to all the previous butt sex she'd been having with her Mistress Wanda's ass hole took everything Mistress Sif had to give her.

Now completely addicted to getting her ass fucked Wanda hoped that this was a prelude to Mistress Sif pounding her butt, and it almost certainly was, but while Wanda would happily take anything her Mistress gave her she couldn't help be a little disappointed. She loved the taste of Mistress Sif's pussy, and the pussies of her fellow sex slaves, and it would be a shame if her owner was skipping that part in favour of going straight to ass fucking. Not that it was Wanda's place to complain, of course, but she couldn't help briefly feeling disappointment. At least until she felt her ass hole begin to stretch.

For a moment Wanda was confused. She was vaguely aware of Mistress Sif pulling away from her ass, but that was seconds before the penetration, not giving the taller woman sufficient time to retrieve a strap-on cock. And the toy that entered her butt didn't feel quite as big as the ass-wreckers Mistress Sif normally favoured. Which was because Mistress Sif was shoving a butt-plug up her ass, Wanda realised just before she entered the mind of her Mistress and saw what she saw. That was of course a butt-plug slipping past her anal ring and then deep inside her, Wanda finding both the penetration of her own ass, and how it looked with that plug sticking out of it, hot in a very, very perverted way.

"Well done Wanda, you took that like a good girl." Sif mumbled, mostly to herself.

Even though she could tell that those words were rhetorical without reading the superior woman's mind Wanda softly replied, "Thank you Mistress."

Sif grinned at this level of submission and then slowly got off of her knees while continuing to stare at Wanda's plug stuffed behind. Then she turned her attention to the tight little booty of Jane Foster and the big fat ass of Darcy Lewis, and licked her lips. Then Sif debated whether to plug them too or not. Honestly she wasn't sure she could resist, but then she wasn't sure she could resist fucking those amazing asses right away before giving them the privilege of eating her pussy, and more importantly give Wanda a reward for helping her to recapture Gamora and enslave Nebula. On the other hand, it might be nice for Wanda to know the joy of penetrating Jane's little ass hole when it was all cute and tight.

After going back and forth for almost a full minute Sif ordered, "Wanda stand-up."

Timidly her pet obeyed her command, at first Wanda keeping her back to her so Sif could admire that beautifully plugged behind. Then Wanda cautiously turned around and nervously looked at her owner. Sif rewarded her with a smile and then pulled the smaller girl against her strong body, lent down and gave Wanda a long, passionate kiss. Initially Sif kept it gentle as a way to encourage the nervous Wanda, but ultimately she just couldn't resist turning up the heat a bit, especially when she pushed her tongue into her sex slave's mouth. By then her plan had clearly worked as Wanda was nice and relaxed in her arms, allowing Sif to feel confident as she made her intentions clear.

"I am very pleased with you Wanda." Sif revealed when she broke the kiss.

"Thank you Mistress." Wanda softly replied while staring lovingly at her owner.

"I would not have my precious Gamora back, or her sister Nebula, if it wasn't for you." Sif said softly, adding before Wanda could repeat herself, "When I was first... given my gift Gamora was one of my first conquests, and soon proved herself to be the most valuable addition to my collection, because she helped me keep my slaves, and helped me enslave new ones. For that, she was frequently rewarded. Now it seems to be you who is the most valuable addition to my collection, so it is you I wish to reward. Would you like to know how I intend to reward you?"

After briefly thinking about it, Wanda replied, "Yes Mistress Sif, although I welcome any reward you give me."

"Good girl." Sif grinned, before turning Wanda around in her arms to face the succulent asses of Jane and Darcy, "You see these two beautiful bitch asses?"

"Yes Mistress." Wanda murmured in confusion.

"I wish for you to help me fuck them." Sif grinned, before adding somewhat more forcefully, "You will help me fuck them!"

"Yes Mistress." Wanda replied nervously.

"But I shall give you the choice in how they are prepared." Sif murmured into Wanda's ear before pressing herself more firmly against the smaller girl's back and pressing a few kisses to her neck, making Wanda moan softly. After almost a minute of that Sif elaborated on Wanda's choice, "You can know the joy of penetrating a nice tight ass hole, or we can plug Darcy and Jane, so their ass holes will be nice and easy to fill with cock."

There was a pause in which Sif kissed Wanda's neck some more and slid her hands over her slave's body, squeezing more moans out of the younger girl, and then Wanda stammered, "I, I think their asses would look good plugged."

"Are you sure?" Sif asked softly, "Because if I ask you to assist me in the future with sodomising my dyke pets you will mostly be left with my sloppy seconds. Ass hole already gaped wide open, the anal whore already quivering in pleasure. This is your opportunity to know the joy of stretching a slut's most intimate hole. Although I confess, plugging these bitches will be easier for your first time topping."

Wanda nodded softly in understanding, closed her eyes and moaned as her Mistress went back to work on her neck, then after a few seconds of that she said as firmly as she could, "I am sure Mistress. I wish it to be as easy as possible. And I really do wish to see those asses plugged."

"Very well." Sif said, moving away from Wanda.

This made Wanda disappointed for a moment, then a thought popped into her head, "Mistress, please can we eat their pussies first?"

"No." Sif said, grinning at Wanda, "They can eat ours. After we plug their asses. Now get some nice big butt-plugs for these slutty little asses!"

"Yes Mistress." Wanda quickly replied, quickly retrieving two plugs which were laid out on a nearby table and then joining her owner behind Darcy and Jane.

"Good slut." Sif purred, "Now, join me in eating these dyke asses. I want their bitch holes nice and wet for these plugs."

With that Sif pulled apart Darcy's meaty cheeks and began hungrily licking her voluptuous slave's forbidden hole. Sif closed her eyes as she leaned in and for a few long seconds, her whole world became sliding her tongue over Darcy's ass hole and getting it nice and ready for the abuse to come, and of course the happy moans from Darcy which came quickly and frequently. Sif was vaguely aware of movement beside her and grinned against Darcy's butt hole before opening her eyes again and looked over to where Wanda was nervously kneeling down behind Jane, her eyes clearly locked on that cute little behind.

"No need to be nervous Wanda." Sif reassured her pet as she momentarily pulled away from Darcy's back door, "It's just like eating out my ass, except I expect you to get your tongue much further up Jane's tight little ass. Remember, you're going to help me dildo these fuck holes. The least we can do is give them a nice sloppy wet rim job first. So do as I do."

Sif then salivated so her mouth would be nice and full of saliva and then spat as much of it as she could directly onto Darcy's butt hole. She then dived her head back down to rub that saliva into that forbidden hole before repeating the process, making Darcy gasp and even squeal a little in delight. After the second time she spat onto Darcy's butt hole Wanda finally did the same with Jane's back hole, although truth be told Sif was so focused on Darcy's fat ass she wouldn't have noticed if Jane hadn't cried out loudly as she was touched in such a lewd way. Which of course made Sif grin with delight into Darcy's ass hole again.

Wanda was still nervous, but there was no level of lesbian depravity that she wasn't willing to try in the name of pleasing her Mistress. Although Wanda was increasingly liking the idea of eating one of her fellow slaves' asses, and she definitely loved the idea of ass fucking them. She had experience in receiving both, although in the latter's case Mistress Sif was the only one who'd ever fucked her ass. She had however the wonderful experiences of Darcy, and later Jane giving her a thorough rim job to prepare her for another butt fucking from Mistress Sif, and as they had done such a good job the least she could do was return the favour.

Even though Wanda was sure Mistress Sif's magic had something to do with just how eager she was to slide her tongue over another girl's ass hole in preparation to fuck it, but she didn't care. All she cared about was doing a good job of rimming Jane, so she lapped away at the other small brunette's butt hole for what felt like an eternity before literally trying to shove her tongue up Jane's ass. Wanda succeeded more than she thought she would, not only penetrating that ring of flesh with her soft muscle but getting it pretty far into Jane's rectum before she began to thrust it in and out of the other girl's back hole, and thus beginning to literally butt fuck Jane with her tongue.

Sif did the same as before and after a few minutes of eagerly tongue fucking those asses Sif pulled back and instructed, "Now take your butt-plug, pop it into your mouth for a brief sucking like so... and then shove it into your anal slut's butt hole!"

Wanda watched her Mistress do as she was instructing, The Scarlet Witch which taking great interest in how quickly and easily Mistress Sif push the butt-plug she had been holding into Darcy's ass hole, that little opening quickly stretching to accommodate the toy as Darcy cried out with pure delight. Wanda then got a similar cry out of Jane as she copied the actions of her owner's, the only differences being that Jane's cry also had a hint of pain and a lot of embarrassment with it, the poor astrophysicist clearly still adjusting to becoming a sex slave. Wanda could somewhat relate, but any uneasiness she felt at performing such a perverted act was negated by the lust she felt as she watched Jane's back hole swallow the butt-plug.

It was also interesting to see how those plugs stay in place, Wanda staring at them for a few long seconds before Mistress Sif got her attention, "Mmmmmm, isn't that pretty?"

"Oh yes Mistress." Wanda agreed although she didn't look away from the plugged butts in front of her.

Sif smirked at this, and after allowing Wanda and herself to admire the view for a few more seconds roughly pulled Wanda into a heated kiss. When she broke it about a minute later Sif grinned wickedly and told Wanda, "Now we're going to further relax these butt sluts by allowing them to eat our pussies like the little rug munching dykes they are. That should get us all in the mood for some ass pounding, and give the butt-plugs a chance to do their job and stretch out these anal whores."

Wanda smiled, "I love that idea Mistress."

"Me too Mistress Sif." Darcy butted in with a grin.

"And, and me." Jane stammered not wanting to be punished for not being eager. Then she realised something and quickly added, "I'd love to eat your pussy Mistress Sif. Yours or Wanda's."

"I know." Sif grinned, before standing up and then leaning against a nearby bed, "Wanda, do as I do... good, now listen up sluts. I want you to get on your knees in front of us, thank us for bothering to plug your slutty little ass holes, then asked nicely to lick our pussies. It is a privilege, after all."

"Yes Mistress Sif." Darcy acknowledged, quickly turning around, dropping onto her knees and then shuffling over to her owner, at which point she practically purred, "Thanks for shoving a butt-plug up my big fat slutty ass. It feels so good inside my rear fuck hole. I love it. Mmmmmm, I can't wait for you to fuck my ass, but until you do may I please have the privilege of eating your cunt?"

"I suppose, since you asked so nicely." Sif grinned, grabbing Darcy's hair and pushing her face into her cunt.

Jane wasn't quite as quick off the mark, but she parroted 'yes Mistress Sif' right after Darcy and followed her former assistant's lead in dropping to her knees. The difference was that she crawled on her hands and knees over to Wanda, then while kneeling in front of her timidly looked up and timidly murmured, "Thank you for stretching my ass Wanda. Mistress Wanda? What should I call you?"

Wanda bit her lip, and then looked over for Sif for instructions, who was only too happy to give it, "Wanda is more than fine. Remember Jane, even when one of your fellow slaves is dominating you she still just that. A slave of Sif, who only has power over you because I command it."

"Yes Mistress Sif." Jane quickly acknowledged while looking over at her owner, then down to where Darcy was eagerly lapping away already at the goddess's cunt, before finally she turned back to Wanda and softly but firmly asked, "Wanda, may I please eat your pussy."

"Of course." Wanda replied softly, and lustfully.

Jane waited a few seconds for Wanda to grab her hair and shove her face into her cunt like Mistress Sif had done to Darcy, but Wanda seemed content for Jane to go at her own pace. For that Jane was grateful, and rewarded Wanda with a little smile before leaning forward, sticking out her tongue and pressing it against the bottom of the other girl's pussy. She then slowly slid it up all the way Wanda's pussy lips until she reached the younger woman's clit, choosing to linger on it for that first lick but not the many, many licks which followed straight after it as Jane settled into giving Wanda a long drawn-out pussy licking.

While Jane might not have been so outwardly enthusiastic as Darcy she was still eager to lick Wanda's pussy. Partly because she did genuinely want to reward the girl for choosing to stretch her ass hole, something which would no doubt help later when Mistress Sif and/or this girl were inevitably fucking her in the butt, and partly because despite how some sort of science she didn't understand yet had turned her completely gay Jane loved being a lesbian and licking pussy. Which could be part of her Mistress's 'magic', but Jane had been 100% gay for Darcy before she'd even met Mistress Sif so just because she had never eaten pussy before being enslaved didn't mean she hadn't fantasised before she met Darcy, and like 24/7 afterwards.

Luckily she had been enslaved by this amazing creature from another world and as a result Jane had not only cross the line she promised herself she never would and fucked her assistant, but she had been practically living with her face buried in Darcy's pussy for the last few weeks while Mistress Sif and Wanda were away retrieving Gamora and Nebula. She also did other things she'd never imagined herself actually doing, but that wasn't the point right now. The point was that she had always wanted to eat pussy, and as much as she loved the tasty treats that Darcy and Mistress Sif had to offer it was wonderful to be finally able to get in between Wanda's legs and sample this much younger girl's twat.

Of course while Jane wanted to savour this she worried she was going too slow, at least until she had Mistress Sif scolding her former assistant, "Not so fast Lady Darcy! I wish to enjoy your talented little tongue."

"I'm sorry." Darcy quickly said, only pulling her face away from her Mistress's cunt to say that before going right back to licking it.

Despite herself Jane couldn't help smiling smugly into Wanda's pussy at this proof that she had made the right decision. Then her butt quivered with second-hand fear as she realised that Darcy had forgotten to use their Mistress's proper title, and would likely be spanked as a result. Of course she had gotten away with something similar earlier... or had she? Mistress Sif was well within her rights to spank them both later for their disobedience, which was very likely given the dominant brunette liked to find any excuse to spank her slaves. So now Jane thought about it perhaps it was almost inevitable that she and her beloved former assistant would be spanked for these minor mistakes, to her shame part of her even looked forward to such a thing.

Sif was certainly planning to spank those asses in the near future. She was even considering ordering Darcy and Jane to stop eating pussy, bend over and present their cute little bottoms to her, and who could blame her? Those asses were just so spank-able, and with their disobedience it was like Jane and Darcy were begging to have their wonderful little butts beaten. And oh how their pale flesh would quickly colour for her, turning a cute pink and then an angry red under the force of her strikes. Oh, and they would jiggle too. Especially Darcy's big fat ass. And denying them the sweet cream they craved would be an added bonus. However it would be an unfair punishment for Wanda, and herself for that matter, so Sif decided to wait for later.

Besides, it seemed a shame to stop things completely now that Darcy had settled into giving her a nice, slow pussy licking. Well maybe she lingered on Sif's clit longer than the warrior wanted her to given her current mood, but as it was a nice little tease Sif didn't actually mind. Especially as it was another reason to give Darcy's big booty a beating later. So Sif closed her eyes and just enjoyed the sweet pleasure of Darcy's tongue, and Wanda's moans as Jane pleasured her beside herself and Darcy. Then Sif got a wicked idea of how she could punish Darcy and Jane for their behaviour right now without having to punish herself or Wanda too severely.

"Swap." Sif commanded out of the blue, before quickly clarifying, "Mmmmmmmm, that feels so good, but now I want you two to swap over so Jane is licking my pussy and Darcy is eating Wanda's cunt. Oooooooooh yes, swap over sluts. Now! Oh yes, that's it, good girls. But don't take this as an invitation to be disobedient. I am watching you, Darcy."

Unsurprisingly Darcy and Jane were reluctant to pull away from the tasty treats in front of them, but did so pretty quickly when Sif put her foot down. Then Darcy gave her an adorable 'who me' expression, the type of which most of her slaves wouldn't dare give her, which Sif couldn't help finding endearing. However if Darcy continued to be cheeky, or even disobedient, she would give Sif no choice but to stop the pussy licking fun in favour of throwing Darcy over her knee and beating her big butt bright red, Sif again tempted to just do it anyway as the memory of Lady Darcy's fat ass slowly turning red as it jiggled from the force of her hand slapping it over and over again was almost too tempting to resist.

Then Jane started licking her pussy, and Sif quickly became content to let it go for now, and hope that Darcy was able to remain obedient for the rest of the night. Or at least enough so that she wouldn't force Sif's hand. And to her credit that seemed to be the case, both Jane and Darcy settling into giving Sif and Wanda a long, slow pussy licking. But Sif kept at least one eye on Darcy the entire time, although that had a lot to do with the beautiful sight of two women having sex in front of her while a third tended to her needs, Sif making sure to give the woman pleasing her plenty of attention. Which was not only loving looks, but smiles too, and the occasional stroke or pat on the head to let her know she was being a good pet. It was a message Sif also sent Wanda through flirtatious, and proud, smiles.

Wanda blushed happily every time she caught one of those smiles, which was positive wasn't every time. Which she wasn't entirely her fault, Darcy's tongue was just so distracting. Especially when it lingered on her clit. Not enough to truly make a difference, but enough so that she was approaching 'disobedience' without ever actually making Wanda feel like she was close to cumming. Wanda considered informing Mistress Sif about this, but she didn't want to be too much of a kiss ass, metaphorically speaking of course. She loved being a literal ass kisser, but that wasn't the point. The point was that Wanda didn't want to upset her fellow slaves, especially when it was unnecessary as Wanda was almost 100% sure that Mistress Sif was going to spank Darcy's big bottom, and Wanda just hoped she would be permitted to help.

For a moment Wanda became lost in the idea of spanking Darcy's big bottom, and then her Mistress awoke her from her thoughts, "Mmmmmmm yessssssssss, both so good! You're both soooooooo gooooooooodddddddd at eating pussy, mmmmmmmmm, oh yes, you're the perfect little cunt craving lezzie slaves. Oooooooooh, I could happily have you eat me out all night long Jane, mmmmmmmm, but now I want you to swap. Oh yes, I want you to swap over again so that I may feel Darcy's talented little tongue on my cunt again while Wanda gets to enjoy Jane's skilled mouth. Yes, that's it, swap over sluts! Ohhhhhhhhhh yeeeeeeeeesssssssssss, mmmmmmmm, I want both of you to get a good sample of our pussies."

Obediently Darcy and Jane swapped over again. And then again, and then again, and then again, Sif swapping them over so frequently that it made Wanda's head spin, and she didn't have to constantly crawl back and forth on her knees. Although she had been when she was involved in something like this, Wanda almost cumming as she remembered how on the day before Sif left to recapture Gamora and enslave Nebula she had made Darcy, Jane and Wanda all kneel before her and take it in turns crawling in between her legs. Oh that had been a glorious day, especially as it ended with all three of them in between the legs of Mistress Sif as she squirted her cum onto their faces. Well, that was how that act ended. The day had ended with all three of them face down and displaying their freshly gaped ass holes to the grinning woman who had stretched them so obscenely.

That memory made Wanda's whole body quiver with delight, but particularly her cunt and ass hole, which in turn got her closer than ever to cumming in one of her fellow slave's mouths. If it had been Jane at the time she probably would have, but Darcy was able to counteract it by slowing down her licking just enough so that Wanda still felt torturously good pleasure, but not enough to actually make her cum. After that it was all Wanda could do not to beg to cum, and although she tried her very best for the sake of her wonderful Mistress Sif she could only hold back for so long. She could only hope her Mistress would understand. And there was a chance she would, as she knew first-hand how good Jane was becoming, and how good Darcy had always been, at eating pussy. Then again, if she didn't no biggy, as Wanda was beginning to enjoy her regular spankings.

But ultimately after a few more swaps Wanda whimpered, "Please Mistress Sif, oooooooooh, please let me cum. Please? Ohhhhhhhhh God, please allow these two pussy loving lesbos to make us cum. Please Mistress Sif, I need it sooooooooo bad!"

Sif briefly considered letting Wanda 'suffer' for a little longer, then said, "Very well, Wanda... you may cum. Darcy and Jane, you may make us cum. Oooooooooh yesssssssssssss, fuck us with your little dyke tongues and make us cum. Fuck, ohhhhhhhhhh fuckkkkkkkkkkkkkk, oh yes, fuck me! Fuck my cunt! Oh shit, tongue fuck me, tongue fuck me and make me cum you little dyke! Slam fuck my cunt with that little gay girl tongue of yours, oooooooooooooohhhhhhhhhhhhhh yeeeeeeeeeeeeeeessssssssssssss, fuck me, fuck my pussy, aaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh fuckkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk!"

Wanda was dully aware of the fact that Mistress Sif said a lot more than that, but then again Mistress Sif wasn't cumming so wonderfully hard. At least not yet. But Mistress Sif was a battle hardened warrior with the stamina to match, while Wanda still felt like just a silly little girl. Perhaps more importantly Mistress Sif was being frantically tongue fucked by Jane while Wanda received a far more skilled fucking from Darcy's experienced tongue. Because both herself and her Mistress had been getting plenty of attention from Darcy's tongue, but the fact that Wanda had Darcy in between her legs and at this crucial moment it almost seemed strategic. Not that she cared.

Darcy didn't care either. Actually she kind of did, but only so far that she would need to personally thank Mistress Sif if this was planned as instead of getting stuck with the warrior goddess who could seemingly hold of her orgasm indefinitely. Darcy was left with this delicious twenty-something who just couldn't stop cumming in her mouth. And oh did Darcy take advantage of that, the former assistant eagerly swallowing at least the majority of The Scarlet Witch's cum in between rapidly tongue fucking the other girl. Meanwhile poor Jane was left trying to break the mighty Sif, which made Darcy feel sorry for her girlfriend.

Then Mistress Sif uttered words Darcy dreaded, "Swap! Mmmmmmmmm, I want you two to swap over so the Lady Jane can taste the Lady Wanda's cum."

Mistress Sif probably said more, home girl loved to talk, but Darcy was too busy whimpering into Wanda's pussy and then reluctantly pulling away from it so her place could be taken by Jane. She then watched longingly as Jane moaned happily and started frantically tongue fucking The Scarlet Witch's cum out of her, then Darcy quickly crawled over to her Mistress who didn't look pleased with her. To try and make it up to her Darcy quickly buried her face in Mistress Sif's pussy and gave it her all, but it was no use. She couldn't make her Mistress cum if Mistress Sif didn't want too, and while Mistress Sif's pussy cream was easily the best she'd tasted it couldn't quite compare with girl cum.

Over and over again Mistress Sif insisted they swap, making Darcy worried that she wouldn't get the chance to taste the precious cum of her owner. Fortunately for her Mistress Sif took pity on her, and after maybe the third attempt to make her Mistress cum Darcy was allowed to succeed and her mouth was filled with the most heavenly liquid she had ever known, which she greedily gulped down. Unfortunately that was all she got, Mistress Sif ordering them to swap again right after so Jane's belly could also be filled with goddess cum. Probably more than her fair share, Darcy grumbled internally, for the first time in her life hating Jane Foster as Mistress Sif allowed her to make her cum more than once.

Although that was forgotten when Mistress Sif ordered, "Now kiss! Oh yes, stop munching our muffins and share our cum you little dyke sluts! Yessssssss, that's it, kiss!"

Again Darcy was sure that Sif said more, and she thought that Wanda might have contributed, but she was way too busy kissing Jane to listen to such things. The second she got the order she pulled away from Wanda's cunt, turned to Jane who was obediently turning to her and then grabbed her fellow slave's face and roughly pulled her forwards into a passionate kiss. Instantly Darcy pushed her tongue into Jane's mouth in search of more girl cum. She founded easily into next few minutes herself and Jane exchanged that precious liquid before swallowing and then licking each other's faces for more cum. Then they kissed again so they could share that.

Sif chuckled with delight, then firmly told them, "Alright, that's enough. Enough! Go and get some strap-ons and lube. I want you to equip us and prepare us for your slutty asses."

Wanda was deeply disappointed that she didn't get the chance to kiss one of her fellow slaves and taste her own cum, and/or more importantly Mistress Sif's cum, but she quite enjoyed the show. She also enjoyed watching Darcy and Jane scramble to recover the requested items and then hold out the harnesses so she and Mistress Sif could step into them. Then as the devices were pulled up their thighs and then tightened around their waists Wanda was almost completely overwhelmed by nervousness. That feeling and became more intense when Darcy stroked lubricant into her newly acquired cock.

"Bend over sluts!" Mistress Sif ordered, Wanda almost joining Jane and Darcy as they scrambled to obey. Then her Mistress turned to her and said, "You take Darcy. She is a total ass whore so you won't hurt her too badly if you're rough with her. And don't worry, I'll make sure you sample Jane's tight little ass too. Just concentrate on taking Darcy's big rump for now. And remember she's your bitch, and I want you to make that clear to her."

Nodding nervously Wanda took a deep breath and turned to her fellow slaves, "Spread your cheeks bitch! Yes, both of you. Make it nice and easy for me and our Mistress to wreck your slutty little butt holes!"

Unsurprisingly both broken bitches were quick to obey, Wanda and Mistress Sif briefly playing with their butt-plugs a little like before and then pulling them out and replacing them with their cocks. It wasn't quite in stereo, as Mistress Sif pulled Jane's butt-plug out first and then slowly but surely stuffed her strap-on into that loosened butt hole. Meanwhile Wanda couldn't have admired the way Darcy's ass hole was ready gaping from the plug, before she inevitably copied her Mistress and slowly but steadily pushed her dick into Darcy's rectum, her fellow sub moaning with pleasure during the entire penetration. Well, Jane did too, but as always Darcy was louder.

"Good, now stuff that big fat ass full of cock!" Sif ordered, "Come on, don't be shy. I told you, Darcy is the biggest ass whore I have in my collection. You don't need to be so gentle with her. Isn't that right, Darcy?"

"Yes Mistress." Darcy quickly replied, before looking over her shoulder at Wanda, "You don't need to be gentle with me. Fuck me ! Fuck me harder, mmmmmmmm fuck, please Wanda fuck my ass. Fuck my big fat slutty ass! Shove every single inch of that big dildo up my butt and fuck me like the anal whore I am!"

Since Darcy was so convincing, and her words made Wanda so hot, The Scarlet Witch decided to oblige her and rammed forwards, pushing almost half of the strap-on into Darcy's big bottom with a powerful thrust. Like with the initial anal penetration Darcy cried out in pure pleasure, which amazed Wanda. Just how slutty was this woman? Perhaps more accurately, just how slutty was this woman's ass? Deciding to find out Wanda let go of the dildo to she could spread both of the other brunette's butt cheeks and then gave a series of hard thrusts, which buried the rest of the rubber cock in Darcy's big butt, which again made this shameless anal whore cry out in pleasure.

For a few long seconds Wanda just stared in disbelief down at where her thighs were pressed against Darcy's meaty cheeks as she marvelled at just how slutty this woman's ass was, then she heard a cry beside her. Turning her head Wanda found herself watching Sif slowly but surely slid her strap-on into Jane's ass hole. Like Wanda before her Sif made sure that at least one of Jane's butt cheeks were spread, first one and then two when the dildo was far enough up Jane's butt, providing both herself and the other strap-on wearer with a perfect view of the dildos disappearing into those cute little butt holes.

When Sif finished anally penetrating Jane she turned her attention back to Wanda and explained, "I'm still training Jane to take cock up her ass, so if you want to use this fuck hole make sure you be gentle. Although don't worry, she'll be as slutty as Darcy soon enough. For now, you just concentrate on enjoying your reward, and giving Darcy the kind of butt pounding she craves."

"Oh yes, please Wanda, fuck me! Fuck my big fat ass! Pound my butt deep and hard!" Darcy pleaded shamelessly, "Butt fuck me like a whore! Pound that big booty and make my cheeks jiggle for you. Make my big fat ass jiggle like fucking jelly as you fuck me up the ass hard and deep like the ass whore I am and make me your ass slut!"

"You heard the lady." Sif grinned, "Let us take these ass sluts together."

"Yes Mistress." Wanda replied as she took a firm grip of Darcy's hips and began slowly pulling her strap-on out of the other girl's bottom.

Darcy moaned happily as the cock left her slutty ass hole. Even if it left part of her rectum feeling empty and unloved Darcy knew that the dildo would shortly return and the butt fucking would officially get underway, even though Wanda pulled further out of her then she might have guessed. But sure enough when just over half of the dick had been pulled out of her butt hole Wanda started reinserting it just as slowly, causing another happy moan to escape Darcy's lips, followed by yet another as the Witch's thighs came to rest against her meaty cheeks again, signifying the full length of the strap-on was back where it belonged, a.k.a. buried in her butt.

Over and over again Wanda repeated this process, sodomising Darcy as slowly and gently as possible which in some ways was infuriating for the proud anal whore. Darcy was no blushing virg and she certainly didn't need this kind of treatment, and yet the fact that she was getting it signified that Wanda was in charge here, and she was just an orifice for the other woman's pleasure, which Darcy's submissive heart absolutely loved. Also the slow butt fuck was an agonisingly wonderful tease, Wanda expertly giving Darcy a taste of the ecstasy to come but taking her sweet time in giving her that ecstasy that Darcy crave 24/7.

No doubt this mind-reader had, well, read her mind, and knew what it took to drive Darcy crazy. God, Darcy wished she was a mind-reader. That would make so many things so much more simple. Like she would have been able to find out for sure that Jane liked her way before Mistress Sif fell from the sky and entered their lives, meaning they wouldn't have had to waste all that time not having sex. True, the wait had made them grow closer, but Jane was so amazing that Darcy was confident that she would have fallen in love with her even if they had started banging from day one. Not that Darcy could complain how things turned out, as she wouldn't trade being a slave of Sif for anything. Not even Jane, although she was beyond grateful they could both be slaves of Sif together.

Looking over to her girlfriend, who was bent over beside her and getting ass fucked by their wonderful Mistress, Darcy was happy to see that Mistress Sif was choosing to take Wanda's lead and give Jane a long, slow butt pumping, at least to start with. This was a very good thing, as unlike herself Jane hadn't been a proud anal slut before they met their Mistress. No, Jane Foster had been a sexually repressed anal virgin, and even though that was a very long time ago now it still took much longer for Jane's rectum to relax than it did for Darcy's. Which was why Darcy was relieved to see nothing but pleasure on Jane's beautiful face as she was anally taken slow and deep, while gasps, whimpers, moans and cries of pure pleasure consistently escaped from her lips.

Then to Darcy's surprise, and delight, Jane whimpered, "Harder! Fuck me harder! Oh Mistress Sif, please pound my ass! Pound it like the anal slut I am!"

Jane never thought she'd miss getting ass fucked. Of course she'd never thought she would actually get ass fucked, but then she had met the unstoppable force of nature that was The Lady Sif and before Jane could even think about protesting there was a huge cock up her butt and her anal cherry belonged to this goddess. And after that she had been anally pounded over and over again until Jane thought it would never stop. But then it did, and for a few long weeks her ass wasn't fucked. She still had her wonderful Darcy to eat her pussy and ass, and to let her return the favour, but to her surprise she had missed being butt fucked. So as soon as she thought she was ready for a hard pounding Jane beg for it, confident that after receiving the same slow butt stretching her self-proclaimed anal slut of a girlfriend would be more than ready for it.

To Jane's surprise instead of laughing at her sluttiness in granting it, or forcing her to beg some more, Sif pulled her dildo completely out of her ass and said, "Not yet. I've barely started having fun with you two."

With that Mistress Sif shuffled around until she was kneeling in front of Darcy's head, and without a word needing to be spoken Darcy eagerly lifted her head up so she was in perfect position, and then eagerly opened her mouth like a baby bird eager to get fed. Mistress Sif grinned wickedly at this, and briefly teased Darcy by holding the ass flavoured dildo just out of reach, before inevitably pushing it into Darcy's mouth. Instantly Darcy moaned in pleasure and eagerly started sucking the taste of Jane's ass off the toy cock while Wanda continued fucking her ass and Jane just had to kneel there with her ass hole already slightly gaping and craving more attention from her owner.

It was insane considering how disgusted Jane had been when she first heard that ass to mouth was a thing, but at that moment she had never been more jealous of Darcy. Not only because Jane had developed a taste for ass, especially her own and Darcy's, but her former assistant was still getting butt fucked too, meaning that while Darcy was getting spit roasted poor Jane was left completely untouched. Luckily Darcy was an amazing cock sucker, and was able to deep throat and completely clean Mistress Sif's strap-on in what felt like a matter of seconds, and shortly then after that Mistress Sif moved back around and slowly pushed her cock back into Jane's butt hole, making the once prudish brunette moan in pure pleasure.

Which in turn made Sif giggle, and then after fully penetrating Jane again she gave her a few long slow thrusts, and then turned to her favourite slave, "Wanda, feed Jane her former assistant's ass like I just fed Darcy her former boss's butt."

"Yes Mistress." Wanda nodded obediently.

Hearing that made Jane's mouth water. She then blushed because of it, and the smug feeling of hearing Darcy whimpering in disappointment as like Jane a few minutes ago she had to patiently wait with an empty ass as one of their tops shuffled around their bodies for some ATM action. Of course Jane didn't have time to be embarrassed as she was too busy wrapping her lips around Wanda's cock and moaning happily as she tasted the deepest part of Darcy's butt on the head of the fake dick. She then tried to suck it off just as eagerly as Darcy had done when the roles were reversed, which wasn't easy considering she didn't have as much experience sucking cock as Darcy did. Also Sif's cock was still in her ass, which was very distracting.

Sif understood how distracting that could be. Well, not first-hand, as she had never been ass fucked, but she had seen how it could distract some of her less experienced sex slaves. Like Jane. So to show some small mercy she stopped pumping Jane's butt for a while so the little astrophysicist could concentrate on cleaning Wanda's cock. Of course this got a pathetic yet adorable whimper from Jane, but that just made Sif smile with delight, especially as shortly after that whimper Jane redoubled her cock sucking efforts, even managing to deep throat the entire length, although she choked and gagged fiercely as she did so.

A short time later Sif instructed Wanda to return to fucking Darcy's ass, the voluptuous brunette letting out a very happy sound both at that command and as Wanda slid her strap-on back into that slutty little shit hole of hers. Then Wanda restarted the slow and steady rhythm she had been using before, except this time keeping her thrusts shorter. Sif followed suit and they gently butt fucked Darcy and Jane for a few long minutes before making them taste each other's asses again. Then their own. Then both at the same time while neither of them was getting fucked, which was everybody's least favourite position.

Then Sif commanded, "Wanda, let's swap fuck holes. You fuck Jane's tight little ass and I'll take Darcy's big fat booty."

"Yes Mistress." Wanda said, briefly hesitating before asking, "Should we increase the pace? I think there more than ready for it."

"That they are, but don't give them what they want just yet." Sif grinned wickedly, "I have something extra special in mind for making them cum."

Keeping what that was to herself for now Sif switched places with Wanda and eagerly slammed her strap-on up Darcy's big booty in one hard thrust, that slutty little shit hole easily taking everything Sif had to offer while Darcy whimpered with pleasure. Unsurprisingly Wanda was more gentle with Jane, something that Sif was sure the scientist was very grateful for. Although she was a little busy enjoying the feeling of Darcy's meaty cheeks jiggling against her thighs with every thrust to pay that much attention, but she was fairly certain Wanda slipped her strap-on slowly inside Jane's ass with one very long slow thrust, which mostly made Jane whimper with pleasure.

They then swapped back-and-forth a few times before Sif ordered, "Wanda, lay down on your back. We should not do all the work. Mmmmmmmm yes, I want to see these two hot little sluts ride our cocks. And I want you two to ride us face to face so we can see how much you're enjoying it. And we can see just how much Darcy's big tits bounce for us."

There was a chorus of 'Yes Mistress' as the sex slaves scrambled to get in position. Sif did the same more slowly, partly because at this point even she was beginning to feel tired, but mostly because she adored the view of Jane standing around awkwardly while Darcy practically jumped directly onto Wanda's dick and immediately started bouncing up and down so hard her huge tits were pretty much hitting her in the face. Which caused Sif to chuckle wickedly, and enjoy the show, before grabbing a firm hold of Jane's waist and helping to guide her down the dildo. Slowly at first, although Sif just couldn't resist grabbing Jane's waist with both hands once she was halfway down and roughly slamming her the rest of the way down.

Sif took a moment to enjoy how Jane cried out from this penetration, then she reached over to slap Darcy's ass as hard as she possibly could and scolded her, "No Darcy! You don't get to cum yet. I told you, I have something special in mind for you and your beloved girlfriend, Jane Foster."

Sif added that last part for the benefit of both Darcy and Jane, because she knew how much reminding them of their still relatively new relationship help them relax and made the sex even more intense for them. More importantly it reminded them how they should be grateful to her for making them finally admit how they truly felt about each other. It also was normally quite the distraction, but not in this case, Darcy whimpering and then begging to be allowed to cum. Not that Sif really heard a word she said. No, she was too busy concentrating on Jane.

Tightening her grip on Jane's hips Sif lifted her slave up, slammed her back down and then repeated the process, picking up the pace until Jane's ass was being fucked maybe just a little harder than before and then leaving it up to Jane to continue that pace. The astrophysicist struggled adorably for a little while, then Sif grabbed her by the waist again and started thrusting her up and down like Jane was nothing but a sex toy. Because that's what she was now. All her degrees, all her time studying, all that intelligence within her little head was all for nothing, and now she was just a piece of ass. Something Sif could use for her pleasure whenever she wanted, and however she wanted.

Making that crystal clear Sif again constantly swapped over between butt fucking Jane and Darcy, the difference being this time it was not her and Wanda who moved but the scientist and her assistant, Jane in particular struggling with all the additional energy/adrenaline she used, while to her credit Darcy seemed to revel in it. Then again Darcy had always had more stamina than Jane, and had happily embraced the life of a sex slave faster than any of Sif's other conquests, who could all learn a lesson from Darcy. For that Sif intended to reward the voluptuous slave, and hopefully turn Jane into a mindless fuck pet using the same technique.

Little did everyone else know this was the first part of that, something Sif made clear when after half a dozen swaps she gently rolled Darcy off her, crouched behind Jane and pressed her cock against the astrophysicist's already cock stuffed ass hole, causing Jane to whimper, "What, what are you doing? AH FUCK! NO, please-"

"Relax." Sif ordered softly, "Your assistant has done this before, isn't that right Darcy?"

"Oh fuck yeah!" Darcy beamed, "You're gonna love it Jane, I swear. Mmmmmmm, you're gonna love it because you're an anal whore, just like me. Oh yeah baby, and in a second your ass hole is going to be stretched even wider than my slutty little butt hole ever has. Oh fuck Jane, I think I'm going to cum just from watching you get your tight little ass double stuffed!"

"See?" Sif grinned wickedly, "Nothing to worry about."

"But-" Jane began.

"Do you deny me your ass?" Sif glared.

"Well... no..." Jane admitted hesitantly.

"Then relax and enjoy." Sif insisted.

There was a second or two more of hesitation from Jane, then she whimpered and nervously made her body as relaxed as it could be under the circumstances, leaving Sif to push forwards slowly but forcefully, Jane's feeble little ass hole no match for her supernatural strength. Which caused more adorable whimpers, and the cutest little cry, to escape Jane's lips as her back hole stretched wider than ever before, eventually permitting Sif's dildo to slide inside Jane's ass alongside Wanda's strap-on. Sif then paused to admire the sight before her of Jane's ass hole stretched so obscenely wide, and savoured the moment she popped Jane's double anal cherry. And gave Jane a chance to relax a bit.

Jane felt like her ass hole was being literally ripped apart. She desperately tried to relax, but even when the pain somewhat subsided Jane saw no other outcome than a embarrassing trip to the hospital to try and repair her poor butt hole. What other outcome could it possibly be? Sure, she had thought it was possible for her to like anal sex, but surely the human body had it's limits, right? It continued feeling that way as Mistress Sif stuffed her already cock filled ass with a second cock, the only saving grace/reason she wasn't torn apartment being that her Mistress went even slower than when she had taken her anal cherry.

Once Mistress Sif's strap-on was about halfway into Jane's rectum the taller woman took an extra-long pause and then started pulling her cock out of the shorter woman's ass, giving Jane a brief moment of relief. Then Mistress Sif push the dildo back to where it was before, and then repeated the process, officially starting the double ass fucking. Jane Foster was officially being double ass fucked, the thrusts much faster than the initial penetration, causing her to cry pathetically in a mixture of pain and humiliation as her back passage continued to struggle to take this kind of obscene abuse.

Seeing that Jane was struggling Darcy reluctantly tore her eyes away from her girlfriend's ass hole stretching for two dildos and moved around so she could stroke her face and tell her, "That's it Jane, you're doing so well baby. Mmmmmmmm, you look so good taking two cocks in your ass. I swear, you're going to love it. Just give it a chance and you're going to cum so fucking hard. Oh that's it, let Mistress Sif and Wanda take that ass! Let them turn you into the type of anal dyke whore that loves getting two cocks stuffed up her ass at once. Oooooooh yeah, let them turn you into me. Oh yeah, I wanna see my girlfriend get turned into a double anal loving dyke bitch, just like me. Fuck Jane, I love you so fucking much. Take it baby, take it!"

Jane struggled to believe that she was going to love this, or cum hard, but after a few long minutes of discomfort things did get easy for her. Of course, a big reason for that was that she had Darcy stroking her face, cheering her on and reminding her their relationship. And most importantly of all telling her she loved her. Oh yes, that cause Jane to smile dreamily and relax, the scientist not even noticing Mistress Sif was pushing more dildo into her ass at first. Even when she did thanks to Darcy's encouragement all Jane did was whimper pathetically as the last few inches were buried within her bowels.

When her thighs came to rest against Jane's cheeks Sif smiled wickedly, then reached down to grab Jane's hair and gently but firmly pulled the younger woman upwards so she could whisper in her ear, "You. Are. Ass. Lady Jane. Whatever you were before, now you're just a piece of ass I can use however I want. If that means I want you to take two dildos up your tight little dyke ass you will take them, because I own your ass! I own you. Body, mind, and soul. The Lady Darcy can have your heart, but I own everything else, including this brilliant little mind of yours, which is just something else I can fuck with while I'm doing what I like to your body. Perhaps you'll finally learn that as I take your bitch ass like never before."

As she spoke about Jane's mind Mistress Sif caressed the tiny girl's head in a way which actually made Jane nervous as she knew Mistress Sif could crush it with ease if she wanted too. Although it was mostly Mistress Sif's words which made her whimper. She also whimpered when Mistress Sif unceremoniously pushed her back down, grabbed hold of her hips again so she could slowly slide some of her strap-on from the astrophysicist's stretched wide open ass hole and then pushed it back in, officially starting to double butt fuck Jane with the full length of her strap-on while Wanda thankfully just lay still, and along with Darcy witnessed Jane being obscenely humiliated.

Wanda found what Jane was experiencing very intoxicating. She had been dipping in and out of her mind since this whole thing began, but after the initial penetration she couldn't help but focus on what Jane was feeling, especially as Mistress Sif officially started the double butt fucking. It was out of this world. Not in the same way that Mistress Sif, or the two aliens chained up in watching them, were but that was the point. The point was this was like nothing that Wanda had ever experienced before, or could ever even imagine before becoming a slave of Sif, despite the pain she felt when she entered Jane's head, and the fact that she felt like her own ass was being that obscenely abused, Wanda couldn't 'look away', so to speak.

The only times that she wasn't focusing on Jane didn't really count as 'looking away' as if anything she was getting a better look. A direct look. A front row seat. This was when Mistress Sif made her intentions clear, and Wanda struggled to believe she was serious, briefly search Darcy's mind to find that it was in fact possible, and then watch through the eyes of her Mistress as the warrior goddess pushed her big dildo into Jane's already widely stretched ass hole and then continued to add inch after inch until the entire length of the strap-on was buried within the poor astrophysicist's bottom.

For what felt like hours after that Wanda went back and forth in between the minds of Jane and their Mistress, spending most of her time in Jane's mind and experiencing what she was experiencing, although she couldn't resist dropping in on Mistress Sif's mind from time to time. Then Darcy made her presence known again, and after a brief moment of confusion Wanda focused on Darcy's mind, blushing as she saw the image of herself with two women laying on top of her/herself and Mistress Sif sandwiching poor little Jane Foster between them. Then she focused on what Darcy was saying, and blushed even more.

"Fuck yeah, take it Jane!" Darcy moaned as she frantically rubbed herself a few feet away from the all girl sandwich in front of her, "Take those two big girl cocks up your dyke ass! Ooooooooh fuck, that's so hot. You're so hot baby. I love watching you get fucked! Mmmmmm, I love watching you getting double ass fucked by our Mistress and her little assistant. Oh fuck, I wish it was me helping destroy your ass. But then I wouldn't be getting such a good view, would I? No, I wouldn't be able to move around to see your butt hole stretching for two cocks, or moved back to get a good view of you sandwiched in between two hot chicks, or round to see your face as you take it. Oh yeahhhhhhh, it's starting to feel good, isn't it Jane? Yes, you're starting to like being butt fucked by two big cocks, huh? Well, just you wait baby, as in a second it's going to start feeling amazing... Mistress Sif, please fuck my girlfriend harder! Mmmmmmm, pound her ass hard and deep while there's another cock up her butt and make her cum like never before."

"When I'm good and ready." Sif said dismissively, before offering, "Oh okay, I'll fuck her ass a little harder, but I won't make her cum. Not just yet. She needs to ask nicely for that."

Those words had Jane blushing furiously. Then again she had been blushing furiously throughout this extreme sodomy, and to her shame Wanda was enjoying this even more because of it. Jane was too, but it wasn't quite the same. Jane was enjoying this more because she used to consider herself a traditional girl, and now she was having double anal sex, and the old and proper version of her was horrified, when the embarrassment and shame she was feeling was only adding to her enjoyment, which was considerable as Mistress Sif's slow butt pumping relaxed her rectum enough to take a hard double ass fucking. Wanda was enjoying this more because she was not only experiencing emotions Jane was feeling, but she could see them on her face, the constant blushes both adorable and erotic.

Then after a long pause Jane whimpered, "Please..."

"Please what?" Sif grinned wickedly.

"Please... please... please Mistress Sif make me cum!" Jane whimpered, rushing that last part.

"Oh Jane..." Sif grinned again, "You should know by now, you need to do better than that..."

Jane whimpered pathetically again and then after a long pause wept, "Fuck my ass! Please Mistress Sif, fuck my ass! Fuck me in the ass and make me cum! Oooooooooh aaaaaaah, fuck me! Fuck my butt! Ohhhhhhhhh, please for the love of God make me cum! I, I... I... I wanna get fucked in the ass by two dildos. Oh God, I want both of you to fuck my ass hole at the same time. Please? Please just do it. I don't care if you ruin my ass hole forever, I just want to cum. I NEED to cum. Please Mistress Sif, have mercy on your slave. I, I accept that I'm nothing but ass. I, Jane Foster, am nothing but a piece of ass in your collection of asses. Myself and Darcy are nothing but your walking fuck holes. Yours to use whenever, wherever, and however you want. We're just your slaves. I understand that, I swear. My education, my intelligence... my work... it's meaningless. All that matters to me is pleasing you. I swear. Now please make me cum. Make me cum like a total anal whore from getting double ass fucked. Please I, oh God, I... I'm, oh, oh, oooooooooooohhhhhhhhhhhh Goooooooooooddddddddddddd yeeeeeeeeeeesssssssssss, aaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh fuckkkkkkkkkkkkkkk!"

Sif grinned wickedly as she savoured every word out of Jane's mouth. Jane had been subservient to her before, and clearly loved being a sex slave, but it seemed part of her still wanted to prioritise work/science over serving Sif. After this Sif was confident there would be no more conflict within Jane, that like countless women before her a nice hard double ass fucking would completely break the tiny girl and make her a mindless fuck toy. Or at least become a mindless fuck toy whenever she saw her Mistress, which was good enough for Sif. Of course Sif enjoyed a little reluctance at first, but it was high time Jane Foster learned her place.

It sounded like she had, but words weren't good enough. Sif needed to destroy the other woman's ass hole, both to complete Jane's transformation and for her own selfish pleasure. Because right now Sif needed to destroy some ass, that perverted desire so overwhelming that when she started increasing the pace she almost forgot the gradual build-up, instead thrusting her dick so hard into Jane's rectum she almost tore it apart. The following half a dozen thrusts were slightly more gentle, but it wasn't that long before Sif was fucking Jane's little ass as hard as she dared, the sound of her thighs smacking against the other brunette's butt cheeks almost as deafening as Jane's screams of pleasure.

Although Jane had been screaming ever since the first hard thrust, Sif making sure her slave remained completely incoherent as she rewarded her for her earlier words with multiple orgasms, each one exploding all over Wanda's stomach and even her boobs. The first time this happened Wanda looked adorably surprised, the sight so amusing that Sif spared her a glance. Mostly though she concentrated on the woman she was now brutally double ass fucking. And concentrating on not cumming herself of course, as that would be the beginning of the end of this delightfully perverted act. Which was why eventually she even closed her eyes to dull the pleasure she was experiencing.

Of course as Sif was doing one of her favourite things in the world it was inevitable that she would cum, and when she could no longer resist Sif opened her eyes again and focused on her dildo slamming in and out of Jane's ass hole, pulling Wanda's dildo in and out in the process. She then immediately received a powerful climax, followed by another, and another, and another as she gleefully wrecked Jane Foster's rectum, if possible making the tiny girl scream even louder. Which of course made Sif chuckle evilly and brutalise the butt hole in front of her just a touch harder, just to make sure at least herself and Jane would cum that much harder.

Darcy had pretty much continued to touch herself throughout Jane getting double ass fucked. She tried to avoid the temptation to make herself cum, but when both Mistress Sif and Wanda started brutally pounding Jane's poor little ass hole Darcy just couldn't help herself. Although she felt she deserved points for holding off until Jane came, especially as it almost felt romantic to cum together. It would have been better if there had been at least one dildo up her ass, and inevitably she didn't cum as hard and/or as frequently as Jane, but Darcy didn't feel she could complain given she got the once in a lifetime chance to see Jane Foster get her butt slammed by two strap-ons for the first time of what was probably many times.

For a while Darcy was lost in her lust, then just as she was beginning to worry about Jane's long-term health Mistress Sif pulled her strap-on out of Jane's ass hole, the force pulling Wanda's strap-on out too, leaving behind a monster of a gape. Like, remaining stretched open wider and longer than ever before kind of gape, Darcy able to see deep into Jane's battered rectum thanks to Wanda and Mistress Sif. Then, when Darcy was finally able to pull her eyes away from Jane's gaping butt hole, the former assistant's eyes locked onto Mistress Sif's big dildo and her mouth watered, Darcy practically being able to taste her girlfriend's ass already. But when she shuffled towards it Mistress Sif stopped her with a firm hand on her head.

"No Darcy. I want Jane to suck my cock clean of her ass cream to further prove she knows her place." Sif explained, before adding with a grin, "You may clean Wanda's dick."

Not needing any further encouragement Darcy quickly pulled away, turned her attention to Wanda and quickly wrapped her lips around the other girl's cock like it was the only thing that could keep her alive. She then automatically started sucking with the same desperation, only to force herself to slow down so she could try and savour the taste of Jane's ass. Or at least the deepest part of it, Darcy finding after that she just couldn't resist bobbing her head increasingly until she was deep throating the entire length of Wanda's dildo. Which weirdly she wasn't told off for. Or encouraged, which was weird because Darcy thought it would be one or the other.

Then when Darcy had got every drop of Jane's butt juice from that dildo Mistress Sif called out, "Darcy, come give Jane a rim job. Mmmmmmm yeah, wake your girlfriend up so she can give me a blow job and put a proper end to the last part of her training."

Unlike before Darcy wasn't in a hurry to obey this order. Not because she was feeling cheeky, and certainly not because she didn't want too, but she just wanted a few extra seconds to make sure every drop of ass cream was off of Mistress Sif's cock. Fortunately Mistress Sif was clearly feeling generous, and allowed her to keep sucking her cock with only a few mild insults before insisting she move on. Even when Darcy finally did Mistress Sif didn't criticise her decision to slowly crawl over to Jane, so she could get a nice long look at that gaping crater which used to be her girlfriend's butt hole, before sticking her tongue in that well-fucked bottom and eagerly massaging Jane's brutally battered anal walls and stretched open back door.

Jane spent several minutes whimpering pathetically after Mistress Sif pulled her strap-on, and Wanda's, out of her ass. She was only dully aware of the obscene sound and feeling that caused, and the fact she was discarded like a used piece of meat, her carcass unceremoniously dumped next to Wanda. She was then left there, lying on her front on the bed, just whimpering and occasionally groaning as life continued around her. Then her eyes went wide, her head shot up and she let out a loud cry, followed by an embarrassed whimper as she felt something soft and wet invading her battered butt.

Not that she was embarrassed because she was obviously receiving a rim job, especially considering one quick look back told her it was Darcy who was eating her ass, as she and Darcy had been constantly rimming each other since they were first enslaved. Hell, she had spent most of the last few weeks with her face buried in between Darcy's meaty cheeks, only allowing Darcy to return the favour as a special treat, so the rim job itself definitely wasn't embarrassing. What was embarrassing was that she quickly became aware of just how stretched her back hole, and her back passage, was. And how much it hurt. Then her Mistress added to that embarrassment, although truth be told Jane loved what came next.

Kneeling down in front of Jane with a smirk on her face Sif pressed her cock against Jane's lips and told her, "Suck it slut! Suck your own ass off this cock you nasty little whore. Ooooooooh yes, just like that, you love the taste of your own ass, don't you my little slave?"

"Yes Mistress Sif." Jane took her mouth briefly off the cock to eagerly reply.

"Shut up and suck it." Sif scolded, her slightly angry tone quickly replaced with a joyful one as Jane went back to work cleaning her strap-on cock, "Mmmmmmm, that's it, suck it. Suck that ass flavoured cock like the little ass to mouth slut you are! Oh yes, you're becoming such a great cock sucker Jane. I'm so proud of you."

Those words made Jane flush with happiness. The most important thing in the universe to her was pleasing her Mistress Sif, and she was ashamed of the fact that she had ever thought otherwise. She was nothing but a fuck toy for this superior woman. This goddess. This butt busting Alpha female who owned her and rightfully owned every other woman on this planet, including her precious girlfriend Darcy. They were the lucky ones who got to worship Mistress Sif on a regular basis, and showed that they knew their place.

Desperately wanting to prove that Jane gave her owner the most passionate and loving blow job she had ever given. Okay, she may have been a little selfish and savoured the deepest part of her butt, but even then lingering on the head like that was good for most BJs, and Mistress Sif certainly didn't complain. No, she encouraged Jane throughout the cock cleaning, but especially when the astrophysicist transitioned into first bobbing her head up and down on that dildo and when Jane finally began stuffing Mistress Sif's strap-on down her throat for a really thorough cleaning.

"Yessssssss, clean that cock! Ooooooh, you look so good with a cock in your mouth." Sif grinned happily, stroking Jane's hair as she continued sucking, "So good. Oh Jane, I love having you sucking my cock. You really are getting so good at it. Soon you'll be the perfect cock sucker, just like your little girlfriend Darcy."

Darcy moaned happily into Jane's ass at that last remark, delighting in the fact that Jane did the same around Mistress Sif's shaft. Or Jane had just been reacting to the rim job Darcy was gleefully giving to her. Most likely it was a combination of both, which made Darcy very proud of Jane. She had taken great strides into becoming a perverted lesbian slut, and if the way she was sucking their Mistress's cock was any indication Jane Foster had truly accepted the role that Darcy now believed they had been born for. Oh yes, they were always meant to be slaves of Sif, and even if Jane needed to be broken to truly accept that Darcy was glad that it had finally happened, because it meant they could be together while getting the constant domination they both clearly needed.

Shoving her face in between Jane's little cheeks was a great way to celebrate anything, especially this, but now Jane's ass hole was so loose and open it was even more nasty. Darcy was able to get her tongue deeper than ever before into that forbidden hole and lick the battered and stretched anal walls, making Jane let out the most adorable sounds in the process. Then to make this increasingly nasty Darcy momentarily pulled back slightly and spat directly into Jane's gaping butt hole and then watch that spit drop down and disappearing to that exposed tunnel before shoving her tongue right back up Jane's ass.

Just when Darcy didn't think it could get any better she heard her Mistress order, "Wanda, shove your cock up Darcy's fat ass. Mmmmmm yeah, loosen up your fellow slave and get her ready for her double ass fucking."

"Yes Mistress." Wanda said softly as she scrambled to get into position.

Briefly Darcy pondered whether she should thank her Mistress, both for the rare treat of a double butt fucking and/or making sure her slutty ass was nice and stretched out for what was the most wonderfully perverted act she'd ever been a part of. However that would have involved removing her tongue from Jane's gaping ass hole, and Darcy was in no hurry to do that. She remained silently giddy as Wanda lined up her strap-on with Darcy's gaping butt hole and slowly penetrated it once again. Too slowly for Darcy's liking. Because sure, her back hole was nowhere near as gaped as Jane's butt was currently gaped, but her ass was a lot more slutty.

On the bright side in just less than a minute her slutty ass had taken every single inch of Wanda's strap-on, Darcy moaning with delight into Jane's ass as her own ass suddenly had a little weight against it, signifying that the other girl's thighs were against her cheeks and the entire length of her cock was buried within her big booty. Darcy then moaned happily again when Wanda started to butt fuck her. Sure, it was nowhere near as hard as she would have liked, but considering Darcy knew what was to come this was a nice appetiser to the main course that would soon follow, and Darcy definitely appreciated being 'prepared' for that main course.

After enjoying the show for a little longer Sif pulled her cock away from Jane's mouth and ordered, "Jane, pull away from Darcy so Wanda can concentrate on loosening your precious girlfriend's fat ass. Wanda, stop taking it easy on that slut. I want you to really pound that butt. Mmmmm yes, get it nice and ready for a hard double fucking."

Wanda was a little hesitant to obey as instinctively she didn't want to hurt Darcy. Then she remembered just how hard their Mistress had pounded her butt, Darcy squealing with pleasure the entire time, and could sense everyone's annoyance at her not immediately getting on with it, especially Darcy's. So just as Darcy was opening her mouth to complain Wanda tightened her already firm grip on the older brunette's hips and began to increase the pace, soon beginning to pound her cock in and out of Darcy's ass hole with every ounce of her strength. Or at least with every ounce of her human strength, because she was confident that if she was using her magic Darcy would have cum instantly.

As it was Darcy just screamed in pleasure, her previous complaints completely forgotten as Wanda gave her exactly what she wanted, namely a brutal butt wrecking. Which Wanda knew for a fact as she carefully studied Darcy's mind for the slightest sense of discomfort and finding none, only overwhelming enjoyment which made Wanda more than a little jealous. Because Wanda really liked being the butt fucker, especially when she was pounding Darcy's big booty and making her meaty cheeks jiggle for her with the force of every hard thrust, but for her it couldn't compete with the sensation of getting her ass fucked by her wonderful Mistress Sif.

"Very good Wanda, mmmmmm, you're becoming such a good little ass fucker." Sif grinned, causing Wanda to blush adorably, "Now get on your back so Darcy can get on top of you."

"Yes Mistress." Wanda quickly replied and did as she was told.

Although there was a brief moment were Wanda admired her handiwork and just stared at Darcy's gaping back hole, impressed with herself that the hole remained easily as stretched wide open as she'd ever seen it. Then Wanda drop down onto her back and held one hand on her dildo to make sure it would be easy for Darcy to skewer herself. The grin on Darcy's face could have told Wanda that the other girl appreciated it even if she hadn't been able to read her mind. As it was Wanda knew just how happy Darcy was at this turn of events, although her kindness was only just part of it.

Quicker than Wanda would have guessed Darcy crawled onto her and dropped her fat ass down on the dildo, pretty much skewering her large rump in one hard thrust. She then started bouncing up and down on the cock, reasonably slowly at first but then harder and faster until the speed was pretty much identical to what it was before. Darcy's big ass was certainly jiggling as much as before, and she was squealing almost just as loudly, two things which clearly delighted Mistress Sif, and to a slightly lesser extent Darcy's girlfriend Jane, both of whom watched Darcy's fat ass jiggle like jelly for a few long minutes, allowing Darcy to make extra sure her rectum was ready for the assault it was about to receive.

"Wanda, spread Darcy's cheeks for me." Sif eventually ordered, "Darcy, tell me how badly you want to get your fat ass double stuffed."

"Yes Mistress." Wanda said softly, doing as she was told.

"Oh please Mistress, double stuffed my ass." Darcy pleaded shamelessly, ceasing her thrusts over Darcy could spread her cheeks and more importantly so that Mistress Sif could get that second cock inside her ass, "Double stuff my big fat ass like the total anal whore I am! Please? Just give it to me. I'm not a beginner like Jane, I can take it. Oh yes, I can take it as hard and as roughly as you want to give it to me. Wreck my ass! Fucking wreck my slutty little dyke ass hole with your big hard girl cock! Please Mistress Sif, I want it soooooooooo bad. Please give it to me. Please double stuff my whore ass and prove I'm the biggest anal whore in your collection of whores."

Sif admired the wicked sight in front of her for a few long seconds, then she pressed the tip of her cock against that already cock stuffed butt hole and slowly pushed forwards. Darcy's poor little ass hole was no match for her incredible strength and Sif was easily able to make the other brunette's anal ring stretch wide for the head of that second dildo to slide into it along with the first dildo, however even though Sif was going as slowly as she possibly could Darcy loudly cried out in pure pain as her fat ass was double penetrated. Which wasn't really surprising, but Sif had been hoping for at least a hint of pleasure. Oh well, if Darcy wasn't a total whore for double anal yet she soon would be, Sif would make sure of that.

"Mother fucker!" Darcy swore after crying out in pain, and then after a few seconds of forcing herself to relax croaked, "Fuck me! Oh God please, fuck my ass."

It sounded really weak compared to how eagerly Darcy had been begging for it earlier, but was enough to reaffirm Darcy's status as a total anal whore, giving Sif the confidence to proceed with a little less care than she had used with Jane. She was rewarded for taking the risk by some noticeable cries of pleasure from Darcy, mixed in with the understandable cries of pain, as Sif slowly sent the entire length of her strap-on into Darcy's big gay ass alongside Wanda's, The Scarlet Witch continuing to spread Darcy's butt cheeks to provide Sif with the best possible look of that extremely stretched open back door.

Eventually Sif succeeded in burying the entire length of her strap-on cock in that obscenely stretched shit hole, Darcy letting out the cutest little whimpers as her rectum struggled to adjust to being stuffed with so much dildo. Merciful Mistress that she was Sif allowed Darcy several minutes to get used to the sensation before beginning to sodomise her again, with the obvious difference being that this time each time she pumped her dildo in and out of Darcy's ass hole it caused Wanda's dildo to move slowly in and out as well. With that and how wide her butt hole was stretching it wasn't surprising that she continued to cry out in mostly pain.

Although again just as Sif was doubting how much of a butt slut Darcy really was the former assistant began moaning pleasure, making it clear that even the pain was getting her off. Shortly after that she started begging again, but Sif didn't pay much attention to what she was actually saying. No, Sif was far too preoccupied with the beautiful sight before her. Or more accurately sights, because when she could barely tear her eyes away from Darcy's obscenely stretched butt hole she got to enjoy the almost equally delightful sight of Darcy's girlfriend Jane watching her double fuck this big fat ass with a little help from The Scarlet Witch.

The Witch who currently had Darcy screaming in her face, "FUCK ME! FUCK ME HARD! WRECK MY ASS! WRECK MY FUCKING FAT ASS! AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH FUCKKKKKKKKKK, POUND THAT BIG BOOTY, OOOOOOOOOH YEAHHHHHHHHHH, FUCK ME! DRILL MY SHIT HOLE! GAPE ME WIDE! OHHHHHHHHHH YESSSSSSSSSS, FUCK ME MISTRESS SIF! SLAM MY BUTT HOLE MISTRESS WANDA! FUCKING DESTROY MY ASS HOLE!"

Darcy continued begging shamelessly for what felt like an eternity. At first it was just to outdo Jane and prove she was in fact the biggest anal whore in Sif's collection of anal loving sex slaves and she was grateful to be ignored, because if Mistress Sif and/or Wanda had started pounding her ass with even half of the strength they were capable of, even through magic or physical strength, Darcy was sure that her poor little back hole and back passage would be torn apart. Although at least if that happened Wanda's magic could probably fix it. Probably. And because of it there was a sadistic part of Darcy which wanted Mistress Sif and Wanda to do their worst, because she was sure as agonising and humiliating as some of the consequences could be it would be worth it for the pleasure.

Of course this wasn't the first time Darcy had been double ass fucked, and she knew that her slutty ass would eventually relax and accept this obscene abuse. Not that this had been a regular thing for her before being enslaved by Sif, but she had indulged in it once before and knew there was nothing her whore ass couldn't take. This was no exception, and sure enough her rectum relaxed enough so that the pain faded away to just a discomfort, and then eventually pure pleasure. At which point her begging became more desperate, and genuine, as Darcy couldn't wait to find out what it was like to be double butt fucked by a powerful witch and a warrior goddess.

"MAKE ME CUM!" Darcy screamed, and wept, "OHHHHHHHH FUCK, PLEASE MAKE ME CUM MISTRESS SIF! PLEASE? I NEED IT, I NEED IT SOOOOOOOOO BAD! PLEASE GIVE IT TO ME! OH FUCK! FUCK ME! FUCK MY ASS! FUCKING WRECK IT! RUIN MY ASS HOLE AND MAKE ME CUM! FUCKING FUCK MY DYKE ASS! FUCK IT! OH YES, OH GOD! OH MY GOD, OH, OH PLEASE, PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH YEAHHHHHHHHH, AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH FUCKKKKKKKKKKKKK, AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH GAWWWWWWWWWWWWWD!"

After what felt like an eternity Darcy finally got what she wanted, namely Mistress Sif slowly but surely increasing the pace until she had to be pounding her ass with every ounce of her strength. It was certainly making Darcy's big butt jiggle like jelly in a earthquake and the sound of Mistress Sif's thighs smacking against her meaty cheeks to become deafening. Even louder than her now hysterical screams, Darcy so lost in ecstasy that she completely gave up on even trying to sound coherent. And through all that hard pounding she focused on the love of her life Jane Foster, the moment that the expression on Jane's face went from concerned to lustful pushing Darcy over the edge of orgasm.

Then Darcy struggled to focus on anything, her vision becoming blurry as she experienced the most powerful climaxes of her life. That was really saying something considering how hard Mistress Sif always made her cum, and she had spent the last few weeks pretty much having non-stop sex with Jane Foster a.k.a. her greatest fantasy come true. But what could she say, she was an anal whore at heart. The biggest anal whore in Mistress Sif's collection of anal whores, something she felt she proved given how hard she came. Probably even harder than Jane. Hopefully Jane wouldn't be jealous. And if she was, maybe Darcy could talk their Mistress into letting her be the bottom piece of bread in a Jane Foster sandwich.That would definitely make Jane cum even harder. Oh, and then Mistress Sif and Jane could double ass fuck Darcy, because as impossible as it was to imagine she could cum harder than this adding Jane to the mix would definitely do the trick.

Wanda couldn't help smiling as she read the minds of the other women, concentrating on Darcy for now as she dissolved into a mindless anal whore. The things she thought of before she lost the ability to think coherently were actually quite sweet and romantic, Wanda hoping that she would find someone she would want to double ass fuck her with Mistress Sif in the same way that Darcy was imagining herself getting double butt stuffed by Jane and their Mistress. Especially if it felt half as good as what Darcy was experiencing now, Wanda almost considering begging to be the next piggy in the middle. Of course right now she was incredibly tired, and nervous at the idea of getting her ass abused like Darcy's fat butt was now being brutalised.

All Wanda needed to do was briefly look inside the head of her Mistress to tell that her ass's fate was sealed and she would inevitably get double ass fucked. Thankfully she also learned that wouldn't happen tonight and that Mistress Sif was using most of the rest of her energy to give Darcy a rectum wrecking the not only would she never forget, but would never be forgotten by all of her watching slaves, and even the one participating in this obscene act. Wanda suspected that from the other women's thoughts their Mistress was easily succeeding, and The Scarlet Witch was certainly never going to forget this, nor would she want too.

This was incredible and Wanda very much looked forward to doing this with her fellow slaves in the future. Maybe even Gamora and Nebula, the idea of anally abusing those warriors thrilling to the wicked witch. Although for now Wanda was very much focused on the present, especially when Mistress Sif's mind told her to start joining in and she began thrusting her hips up and down, physically moving her own dildo in and out of Darcy's poor little ass hole. To the biggest anal whore's credit she squealed in ecstasy and came even harder, her cum squirting violently out of her and onto Wanda's stomach as she and Mistress Sif became lost in literally breaking Darcy's rectum.

Along the way Wanda and Mistress Sif came multiple times because of the stimulators on their clits, and more importantly the sheer joy of double ass fucking this ridiculously beautiful and insanely voluptuous woman. They might have not cum quite as hard and as frequently as Darcy, but despite what she read in the other sub's mind Wanda refused to believe that Darcy was enjoying this more than herself and their owner. Despite this she was grateful when the butt sex finally came to an end because she was so physically exhausted and her magic was so depleted that it almost physically hurt to continue, and she was only doing so to please Mistress Sif.

Sif used almost every ounce of her supernatural strength and yet still Darcy came and screamed hysterically for more, which prompted her to become so carried away she almost passed out from exhaustion. Luckily she was able to pull her cock, and Wanda's with it, out of Darcy's ass with an obscene sound, and the sight of her handiwork gave her enough adrenaline to continue. Although she had to stand there for several minutes getting her breath back, although part of that was to properly admire Darcy's gaped butt, Sif even spitting into that hole which was widely stretched as she'd ever seen a fuck hole stretch before and watched as her saliva disappeared deep into the guts of her sex slave.

"Jane... release my other slaves." Sif commanded, deliberately pausing so that Jane would move forward and then be disappointed to be denied the joy of sucking her cock. Then Jane slowly and hesitantly released Gamora and Nebula from their restraints and then watched as the two aliens came to kneel before their Mistress after she gave them an expectant look, Sif struggling not to grin as she asked, "Nebula, are you sorry for using what is mine?"

"Yes Mistress." Nebula said softly.

"Good, then you may go and suck Darcy's ass off Wanda's dick." Sif said almost dismissively before turning to her favourite 'daughter' of Thanos, "Gamora, are you sorry for not returning to my side and seeking out a lesser Mistress?"

"Yes Mistress." Gamora replied softly.

""Very good, then suck my dick." Sif ordered gleefully, "Mmmmmmm yes, that's it, suck Darcy's slutty little ass off my dick you perverted little whore! Once again become my ATM cock sucker, and maybe next time I'll fuck your ass too. Oh, or maybe I'll let you and your sister help me destroy Darcy's fat ass. I know you'd like that."

There was a moan of agreement from Nebula, but especially from Gamora. Or maybe it was just because Gamora was closer to her at the moment. Either way Sif couldn't help but grin wickedly again, and reached down to stroke Gamora's long dark locks as she sucked her cock like the good little cock sucker she was. Unsurprisingly Gamora didn't hesitate to immediately lean forward and wrapped her lips around Sif's dick the second she got permission too. Nebula wasn't quite as keen, but obeyed Sif's command and slowly shuffled over to where Wanda was lying on her back, kneeled in between her legs and took her cock into her mouth.

While one 'sister' might have been more eager than the other they both savoured the deepest part of Darcy's butt before beginning to bob their heads up and down those dildos with well-trained ease, eventually even taking them into their throats for an extra thorough cleaning. It was a sight that Sif almost enjoyed as much as Darcy's gaping ass hole, which was still on display thanks to the assistant continuing to lie on her front on the bed where she had collapsed after the end of the sodomy. Surprisingly she was still conscious, which was clear from her whimpers and the way she snuggled into Jane who was holding her tightly and cooing.

Sif smiled with blissful happiness at all of this. After all, this was her collection of slaves, and while it wasn't quite as impressive as it had been before her imprisonment on her home world she had made quite a decent start rebuilding her collection. But she had still only just begun, as this world alone was full of beautiful women just waiting to be conquered. But at first she needed to destroy, or at least cripple, those who would seek to rob her of what was rightfully hers. Luckily she had learned there was an easy way to mentally break so-called heroes before she ever met them in battle, and that was to enslave their girlfriends/wives/etc. That is what she would do to the hero known as Ironman. Or more accurately, his girlfriend Pepper Potts.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Thor, The Avengers, Avengers: Age of Ultron or anything to do with Marvel. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

Pepper Potts sighed as she put out yet another fire in Stark Industries. At least it wasn't a literal fire this time, and amazingly not actually caused by Tony Stark, her boss/boyfriend who she loved deeply despite often making her life a living hell. And to be fair as stressful as this job was there was a lot to love about it, it was just it was a particularly long and stressful day and she longed for a break. Of course she should have been careful what she wished for, because while she might be imagining Tony dropping by and insisting she could clock out early so they could go to dinner something very different happened, starting with a few weird sounds and then two women stepping into her office.

Frowning Pepper asked, "Erm, excuse me, do you have an appointment?"

The taller of the two brunettes smiled, "We do now."

The other brunette closed her eyes briefly and then opened them again, "She has been with a woman before. A very dangerous woman."

"Oh, I like her already." The tall brunette smiled, before stepping closer and introducing herself, "Where are my manners? My name is Lady Sif, and this is my slave Wanda. And you are Pepper Potts, are you not?"

Feeling a little taken aback Pepper hesitantly replied, "What do you want?"

Sif smirked at the insolence of this woman, and then stepped even closer to her so she was standing right in front of her desk, "Mr Stark and his new friends pose a threat to me and my harem. If they do come after me, I wish to have a psychological advantage."

"Is that so?" Pepper raised an eyebrow, trying to act as calm as possible while hammering the button under her desk.

"Oh don't worry Ms Potts, we're not going to hurt you. Exactly the opposite in fact." Sif grinned as she slowly circled the desk, "And I assure you we will not be disturbed, as your security, and your secretary, are very much unconscious. Wanda made sure of that. Although I promise you, they did not suffer. Isn't that right Wanda?"

"Yes Mistress." Wanda quickly replied.

Grinning wickedly Sif further explained, "My Wanda is a very talented witch, one who can send people into a deep sleep with a click of her fingers. And they will not wake up again until she clicks her fingers again."

Internally Pepper was freaking out, and yet it wasn't exactly obvious on the outside as she couldn't take her eyes off of Sif. She was easily one of the most beautiful women Pepper had ever seen, maybe only second best to The Black Widow Natasha Romanoff, the woman who had seduced her a few years ago, and given her her first experience with a woman. Even though it was incredibly inappropriate she suddenly found herself wanting to have her second, inappropriate thoughts flooding her mind with such a force she wondered if it had something to do with this 'witch'.

"Oh, and how does she do that?" Pepper asked, genuinely curious, but mostly she just wanted to stall.

"Magic." Sif said simply.

"There's no such thing." Pepper scoffed.

"Oh, I assure you Ms Potts, there is." Sif insisted, as she stepped even closer, "I would offer a demonstration, if my magic wasn't already having it's wicked way with you."

"What, what do you mean?" Pepper stammered, unable to hide her nervousness anymore as she stumbled out of her chair and started moving backwards.

"Surely you can feel it?" Sif practically purred as she slowly made her way around the desk, "The sexual desire you normally do so well to keep in check, rushing to the surface. Slowly becoming overwhelming, untill all you can think about is pleasing me. Loving me. Licking me. Don't fight it. I assure you, you can't."

"Please-" Pepper whimpered as her back hit the wall behind her.

"Oh, I'm sorry, that came out more forceful than I intended." Sif apologised while coming to stand in front of the other woman, "It's still hard for me, even after all this time, finding the right balance. No woman can resist me you see, but I do not enjoy taking women who have no interest in women. That's why I wish I had met Wanda sooner. She reads minds, so she can tell me these things. But even if she wasn't here. I would have no hesitation in taking you. Not because you are an enemy's lover, but it is obvious you have at lease some interesting women. My magic would not be working so quickly if you didn't."

"I, I won't cheat on Tony." Pepper said softly, although she wasn't sure even she believed it at this point.

"Ah, monogamy." Sif laughed, "I am beyond such primitive concepts. And as a slave, you will not have to trouble yourself with such outdated thoughts, or have to slave away in such a small space. From now on, all you shall know is pleasure, and the joys of serving a superior woman."

Pepper opened her mouth to protest, but no sound came out. Mostly because Sif slowly step forward, reached out and cupped her face while leaning in for a kiss. But also because she had nothing to say. She knew this was wrong, that she shouldn't cheat on her boyfriend, but she didn't care. She didn't even care that this woman was promising to enslave her. In fact becoming a full-time lesbian sex slave to this total stranger and becoming a member of her 'harem' sounded amazing, which proved to Pepper that something was indeed effecting her body. It might not be magic, she still didn't believe in that, but she must've been drugged or something. Maybe something in her drink, or... something.

It didn't matter now. Nothing mattered when Sif's lips pressed against her own, Pepper's mind melting from the simple feeling of those lips and she found herself unable to do anything but press back. To kiss back. To kiss this total stranger intent on enslaving her just so that she could mess with the man she loved, Pepper wrapping her arms around Sif and pulling her firmly against her body. Or more accurately the other way around, as Pepper wasn't strong enough to move the impressively built woman and simply pulled herself against Sif's strong body, the blonde whimpering into the kiss as she felt how surprisingly muscular the brunette was.

Sif delighted in feeling another woman surrendering to her for the first time. Thanks to her magic Pepper was already hers. She could tell from the way the weaker woman kissed back, and from previous experience, but Sif wouldn't be satisfied with the mere kiss. She would never be satisfied with the mere kiss. No, if Pepper Potts was to be one of the lucky women to become one of her sex slaves, and it had already been decided she was going to be, then Sif was going to break her in properly. Which meant she was about to give this lucky woman the fucking of a lifetime.

To do that first Sif needed to get them both naked, and while Wanda could do it with a click of her fingers Sif like to do it herself, especially with a first timer. It was like unwrapping a birthday present, and while sometimes Sif took her time and savoured every moment of it this time she was like a greedy child, partly because she was excited but mostly because it was not out of the realm of possibility that they would be discovered by security. Or even possibly by Ironman visiting his girlfriend. Either way Sif was confident that any attempt to 'save' Pepper would fall to herself and Wanda, but if the metal man summoned his friends they might actually stand a chance of stopping her.

Sif certainly didn't want to risk it, so she took of her own clothes at almost a speed that she tore away Pepper's before using one hand to sweep everything off the blonde's desk and lay her down on top of it. She did most of this while still kissing Pepper, including lowering her down so that Sif was laying on top of her, although obviously not resting her considerable weight on top of her. Instead she kneeled over her, soon moving her lips down to the other woman's neck and eventually tits, licking, sucking and even nipping the soft flesh she found there, all of which got a very positive response out of Pepper.

Her target continued not to offer up any complaint as Sif headed further south. Briefly she felt guilty about not spending more time on Pepper's tits, but again she was in a hurry. Perhaps if Pepper possessed the amazingly big tits of her precious and loyal sub Darcy Lewis then Sif would have taken the risk, but she didn't and Sif was eager to get to the real fun. Speaking of which, once she was in between Pepper's legs Sif paused for a moment to look back at Wanda. To her delight Wanda was also naked, just as Sif had planned it. Not that she needed to be right away, but it certainly provided Sif with some nice eye candy.

"Wanda, get over here and eat my ass." Sif ordered, before turning her attention back to Pepper.

"Yes Mistress Sif." Wanda squeaked shyly.

Then Wanda quickly scurried over and kneeled behind Mistress Sif, so her face was directly in front of that glorious ass of hers. Because it never occurred to her not too. Sure, Wanda could just about remember a time kneeling in front of another woman and licking her pussy or ass would have been nothing more than a taboo fantasy for her, but now it was like second nature, Wanda now very familiar with giving a rim job. More importantly she knew just how her Mistress Sif liked to have her ass worshipped, Wanda desperately trying to recall every step before she even leaned forward to start.

Confident that she had guessed rightly Wanda pressed her lips to Mistress Sif's right ass cheek, then her left, and then so on. She repeated this process over and over again, literally covering Mistress Sif's ass in kisses as a sign she knew the other woman was superior. She then gently spread those cheeks, stuck out her tongue and slid it up and down Sif's ass crack for several long seconds. Then and only then did she concentrate on licking Mistress Sif's ass hole itself, the sounds of pleasure from her Mistress Sif telling Wanda that she had remembered rightly, which made her submissive heart flutter with joy.

What was even better was when Mistress Sif paused from pleasuring Pepper long enough to moan, "Ohhhhhhhhh, that's it Wanda, lick my ass hole! Lick your Mistress's ass hole you dirty little girl. Mmmmmmmmmm fuck, tongue that little butt hole of mine, oooooooooooh yes, you're getting so good at that. Oh yes, you're getting so good at licking my ass and proving to me you understand your place."

Again Wanda's submissive heart fluttered at this encouragement and she licked Mistress Sif's ass hole with even more passion and enthusiasm than before. As she did so she thought how lucky she was just to get the honour of licking this incredible creature's ass hole and show the goddess known as Sif she understood she was superior. But Wanda didn't have to be satisfied with just being Sif's personal butt licker. No, she was a slave of Sif, one of the ever-growing number of women lucky enough to be this goddess's fuck toy, and a privilege Pepper sounded like she was going to very much enjoy. Not that it was that surprising.

Another thing that wasn't surprising was eventually Mistress Sif ordered, "Now shove your tongue up my butt. Mmmmmmmm, come on Wanda, you're slacking. I know you're excited from witnessing me breaking in another woman, but that's no excuse for a lacklustre rim job. Now stop day dreaming and get that tongue in my ass. I want to feel you clean the inside of my rectum you nasty little dyke. Oooooooooohhhhhhhhhhhh yeeeeeeeeeeesssssssssssss, that's it Wanda, get that tongue in me deep. Mmmmmmmm, that's it, lick the inside of my butt you perverted little bitch! Ohhhhhhhhh Gooooooooodddddddddddd yesssssssssssssss!"

Wanda was ashamed of herself for getting lost in her thoughts and quickly pushed her tongue into Mistress Sif's butt. Unlike her fellow slaves Mistress Sif wasn't ass fucked on a daily basis, so Wanda wasn't able to get her tongue in that deep, especially compared to the last time she had given a rim job which had been to Darcy Lewis after Mistress Sif had thoroughly wrecked her big fat ass, leaving her ass hole gaping wide open. Wanda quivered with delight at the memory, as her own butt hole had been just as thoroughly stretched open after a brutal pounding, but she concentrated on the most important thing in her life, pleasing Mistress Sif. Which thankfully it sounded like she succeeded at doing. With Pepper's help, of course.

It was hard for Pepper to imagine wanting to please someone so much she would lick an ass hole. Then again now she thought about it rimming another woman didn't seem so bad as long as it was the beautiful and amazing Sif, Pepper even feeling jealous of Wanda for getting to prove her submission to Sif so thoroughly. Pepper couldn't imagine anything more submissive/degrading then licking someone's ass hole, and if there was something more submissive/degrading she didn't want to find out about it. But even then the submissive/degrading would be worth it to thank Sif for this amazing experience.

Pepper had thought Natasha had been an amazing pussy licker, and she had been, but Sif was just on another level. Even if she was using magic or something to do it. Pepper didn't know, and she didn't care. She didn't even care that she was cheating on her boyfriend, in the middle of his company, in the middle of the day where he could easily walk in at any moment. At least if he bothered to come into work today, which admittedly was unlikely, but it was definitely a possibility, and if he did she wasn't sure if she could stop having sex with Sif. Or that she be even sorry that she had cheated on him.

Everything Sif was doing was just so wonderful, especially when the goddess concentrated on her clit, driving Pepper to the edge of orgasm in what felt like seconds. She then kept her there for what felt like hours, only to then pull away to give Wanda instructions, allowing Pepper to come down from her high in the process. Which of course made Pepper whimper, and then again when Sif finally returned to her cunt, only to go back to slowly and gently licking her pussy lips when Pepper wanted so much more. But what could she do? Well, maybe there was one thing, but Pepper wasn't sure that she could actually do it. After all, she certainly hadn't done it for Tony. But this was different. Now she needed to cum, and eventually she became so desperate that Pepper really would do anything to get what she wanted.

So with an extra needy whimper Pepper began begging, "Please, oooooooooh please, fuck me. Mmmmmmmmm, fuck me and make me cum. I need to cum, ohhhhhhhhhhhh please, make me cum. Make me fucking cum! Oh God, please just do it. Use your tongue, your fingers, whatever, just make me cum. Please? I need it so bad! Please, please, please, please, please fuck me and make me cum! I'll do anything if you just make me cum! I... I'll aaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhh fuckkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk, oooooooooooooohhhhhhhhhhhhhhh Gooooooooooddddddddddd yeeeeeeeeeeeeeessssssssssssssssss!"

After that Pepper became incoherent, just screaming her head off so much she was surprised that the guards outside didn't wake up and rush in here to try and 'save' her. She was very glad they didn't, because Sif shoved her tongue inside her pussy, making Pepper cum on the spot. Then after swallowing her cum Sif pushed her tongue back inside her and began fucking her with it, soon making Pepper cum over and over again. And these orgasms was so much more powerful than anything she'd ever experienced before, Pepper burying both hands in Sif's hair to push her head downwards and try to prevent her from ever, ever stopping.

Sif was really amused by this, it wasn't like the human could hold her down if she wanted too, but luckily for Pepper she had no intention of going anywhere. At least not for the next few minutes, Sif trying to find a balance between outdoing Pepper's previous female lover, and male lovers, but not rendering her unconscious. At least not until she got the chance to complete Pepper's submission to her by taking her ass. Perhaps most importantly Sif wanted to get a decent amount of cum into her belly, which was proving difficult as Pepper's cream wasn't quite as plentiful as her other sluts, Sif finding it relatively easy to swallow everything Pepper had to give her and yet aching for more.

In an attempt to get more Sif replaced her tongue with her fingers, pushing one and then two into Pepper's cunt while she went back to licking the weaker woman's clit. Which actually kind of backfired on Sif, because while she did succeed in making Pepper cum more it still couldn't give her the amount of cum she was hoping for, and drove Pepper closer to unconsciousness in the process. Luckily Sif soon thought of an alternative, one in which she could move onto the next stage and reward Wanda for giving another thorough rim job, and secure another sex slave for her collection. Pulling up and back Sif reached down, grabbed Pepper's hair and then sat up, pulling the other woman with her into a passionate kiss so Pepper could taste her own cum on Sif's tongue and lips.

Then after a few minutes of that Sif broke the kiss and reminded Pepper, "You said you would do anything to cum?"

Pepper blushed, but nodded and answered weakly, "Yes."

"Then you may have the privilege of eating my pussy like the dyke slut you now are." Sif grinned, slowly but forcefully pushing down Pepper's head so she got down on her knees in front of her.

At the same time Sif reached behind her and grabbed hold of Wanda's hair, pulling her face out of her ass and encouraging her to stand up and move around so she was facing her owner. Sif then flashed her a smile, causing Wanda to blush adorably. Then Sif kissed her, tasting her own ass on Wanda's lips. About the same time Pepper took the first cautious lick of Sif's pussy, causing the tall brunette to moan into the shorter brunette's mouth. She then continued the kiss for a few long moments, lovingly stroking the hair of her lesbian sluts, then Sif broke the kiss and smiled at Wanda.

"You have done well Wanda, and I think you deserve a reward." Sif told her.

"Thank you Mistress." Wanda replied just before being lifted into the air.

For a moment the girl seemed to panic, then relaxed into Sif's arms as the bigger brunette gently positioned the smaller brunette onto her shoulders, taking great care to make sure that Wanda's head didn't hit the ceiling too hard. Wanda had crouched down a bit because the ceiling wasn't as high as Sif would have wanted it to be, but she was too busy moaning in pleasure to complain as Sif began to eagerly lick her pussy, the goddess delighted to find that her lezzie bitch was already dripping wet from eating her ass, and probably from the anticipation of all the fun they were going to have with Pepper, although Sif did her best to make sure her slave's mind was on the present.

Wanda was certainly concentrating on the present when she almost banged her head against the ceiling and during the first few licks to her pussy. Her mind then wander to Pepper, but not because she was anticipating future events. Well, maybe a little, but mostly she was incredibly jealous that her Mistress's new slut was getting the privilege of tasting Mistress Sif's yummy cunt. Which she knew was silly of her, because of course all of Mistress Sif's conquests got to taste her cunt, and Wanda knew she would get plenty of chances in the future, but in that moment she couldn't help irrational jealousy because she wanted to be the one eating that heavenly pussy.

Before being enslaved Wanda hadn't exactly been experienced, but it was hard to imagine being so devoted to someone that she would prefer to give them pleasure than to receive it. But here she was, an incredibly talented and experienced tongue massaging her pussy, the tongue of her Mistress no less, which was a rare treat indeed, and Wanda couldn't stop thinking about Mistress Sif's pussy. She even closed her eyes and pretended she was the one eating it, which was easy given not only did she have vivid memories of it but thanks to her powers she could hear, see and feel what both Pepper and their Mistress Sif were experiencing.

This of course pushed her closer to orgasm, and although Mistress Sif made sure she didn't cum too quickly it was also clear she was in no mood for long drawn-out teasing and soon she was burying her tongue as deep as it would go into Wanda's pussy. She then left it there so they could both savour the feeling, before she started hammering that tongue in and out of her, making Wanda cum in what felt like seconds. She then continued relentlessly tongue fucking her through climax after climax, only stopping to replace her tongue with two fingers while still effortlessly keeping Wanda in the air, reminding the Witch that her owner was literally a goddess.

That thought had Wanda whimpering pathetically and trying to acknowledge it. To tell Mistress Sif how much she appreciated her. How much she loved being her lesbian slave. That she was hers forever. However all that came out was deafening screams and the occasional swear word. Fortunately Wanda was confident that her magic would keep anyone outside this room from hearing her. Unfortunately she felt like she was failing her Mistress by not being able to provide commentary while Mistress Sif's mouth was busy sucking on Wanda's clit. So it was a good thing Pepper was there to pick up the slack, if not in the cometary department then in pleasing their Mistress Sif, which was what mattered most in this world after all.

Pepper had become just as obsessed with pleasing Sif as Wanda. Or almost as much. It was hard for Pepper to imagine wanting to please someone she would lick an ass hole. Then again now she thought about it rimming another woman wouldn't be so bad as longer as it was the beautiful and amazing Sif, Pepper even feeling jealous of Wanda for getting to prove her submission to Sif so thoroughly. Pepper couldn't imagine anything more submissive/degrading then licking someone's ass hole, and if there was something more submissive/degrading she didn't want to find out about it.

She definitely thought she got the better part of the deal, because she could never imagine anything tasting better than Sif's pussy. Because wow, Pepper had thought that Natasha Romanoff's pussy tasted good, but she really did have no idea, as this time instead of the flavour slowly growing on her Pepper was addicted to Sif's taste the second it hit her taste-buds. She then eagerly licked the other woman's pussy as Sif gently stroked her hair and grinned down at her, Pepper blushing as she looked up to observe the latter thing and then returning her full attention to her licking, wanting to do more but guessing from the way she ordered Wanda around that Sif would prefer to give her permission.

It sounded like she guessed right, Sif eventually pulling her mouth away from Wanda's cunt long enough to moan, "Mmmmmmm, nice job Pepper. Ooooooooooooh, quick and eager, and getting my clit each time your dyke tongue licks me. Mmmmmmm, but now I want more. I want you to shove your tongue inside me and fuck me with it like the lezzie bitch you've always secretly wanted to be. Ohhhhhhhhhh yesssssssssss, do it Pepper. Tongue fuck me like a lezzie bitch! Oh yes, tongue fuck my pussy and accept your new role is my pussy licking lezzie bitch! Oh yeah, I want you to aaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhh fuck! Oooooooooooohhhhhhhhhh Pepper!"

Despite having done just that once before, and literally thinking of little else for the past few minutes, Pepper was actually hesitant to do it she was told. Mostly because she was nervous that she wouldn't do a good job, as although she had made Natasha cum it hadn't been anywhere near as hard as she had cum and she had always wondered whether it had been good enough. Also part of her like the obscene things that Sif was saying. Of course ultimately Pepper did as she was told, pushing her tongue as deep as it would go into Sif's cunt and being instantly rewarded by more delicious pussy cream and more importantly the incoherent cries of her would-be Mistress.

Most importantly of all Pepper was soon rewarded with Sif's cum, which redefined her understanding of what delicious was. Instantly she became like a mad woman, desperately trying to swallow every drop of that precious liquid, although unfortunately she had to just settle for the majority of it. Then when it was over she reinserted her tongue back into Sif's pussy and started fucking it at least twice as frantically as before, Pepper now desperate for more of that heavenly cream. Fortunately she wouldn't be denied, Sif's grip on her head tightening so the by far stronger woman could push the weaker woman's face deeper into her cunt.

Sif was in lesbian heaven right now. One girl swallowing her cum in between tongue fucking her to orgasm after orgasm, and another cumming in her mouth/on her face. Surely, nothing could be better than this. It was certainly one of the main reasons why she went around collecting hot women and adding them to her ever-growing number of slaves. As such she was never in a hurry to end it, even if she should be. Now for example she couldn't afford to wait around in case Ironman showed up, but Sif just couldn't resist milking this for all that it was worth, fucking Wanda until the poor thing was almost unconscious before finally letting her down gently on the table to recover.

She spent even longer letting Pepper eat her out, Sif showing off her impressive stamina as she remains standing despite what was clearly this woman's best work. Which didn't quite compare to her fully trained slaves, but it was still fairly impressive. Sif especially loved the enthusiasm that Pepper showed, even if it was normal for even a complete newcomer to eating pussy to become ravenous for her cunt once they were in between her thighs. Just another wonderful side-effect of Lorelai's magic which Sif had come to adore, especially when she was cumming in the mouth of her latest conquest.

Unfortunately while her stamina was impressive it was not unlimited, and eventually she was faced with the choice of allowing this woman to sap the last ounce of strength and then continuing this once they had recovered, most likely back at her headquarters, or go through with her initial plans. Truth be told it was tempting to just succumb, even if it meant that she would have to deal with that silly man and his toys, and possibly his friends, when she woke up. But she would not risk losing Wanda in the potential chaos, or lose the chance to bend Pepper Potts over her own desk and take her hot little ass. Besides, she was no animal that couldn't control itself. She was the Lady Sif, the most powerful woman in the universe.

Seeking to prove that Sif roughly pulled Pepper by her hair and then when the other woman was on her feet almost literally shoved her tongue down her throat, thoroughly tasting her own cum in the process. Then she fulfilled her main objective for the day, namely bending Pepper Potts over her desk. Of course it would mean nothing if Sif didn't follow up by fucking Pepper into submission, and with a little help from Wanda that was exactly what she was going to do. Hell, she didn't even have to promp the Witch to summon a strap-on around her waist, the device appearing as if from nowhere and securing itself firmly. Of course Sif would not penetrate Pepper's ass without properly preparing it, but luckily she had an easy way to do that.

"You have a sexy little ass Ms Potts. I greatly look forward to fucking it." Sif announced, causing Pepper to whimper in fear and anticipation. Then Sif turned to the other brunette and ordered, "Wanda, get over here and make sure Pepper's ass hole is nice and ready for my cock."

"Yes Mistress Sif." Wanda nodded.

Wanda then rushed to get into position, a.k.a. kneel down behind Pepper so she could give her a nice long rim job. Knowing that her Mistress would want a show Wanda took a moment just to admire the prize in front of her, before leaning forward and pressing a soft kiss to Pepper's ass. She then briefly peppered that ass in kisses, long enough to tease the other woman without making Mistress Sif feel like she was worshipping a lowly slaves ass when she regularly worshipped the amazing booty of the goddess Sif, before gently spreading those ass cheeks and beginning to lick Pepper's ass hole, even moaning softly from that first lick.

Although the moan was mostly for show Wanda had come to genuinely love rimming her fellow slaves, especially just before they were about to know the joy of Mistress Sif's cock in their asses. Of course she didn't love it as much as rimming Mistress Sif. No, it couldn't compare to that wonderful chance to show her submission, but it was still a type of showing her submission and thanks to her Mistress's training Wanda had become quite the little anal whore in every sense of the word, adoring both the taste of her own ass and the asses of her fellow slaves almost as much as the taste of Mistress Sif's ass. And when she got to bury her face in Darcy's big booty it was almost close to being as good as being butt fucked. Almost.

Pulling back so she could spit onto Pepper's butt hole Wanda couldn't help notice out of the corner of her eye Mistress Sif stroking lubricant into her strap-on, and she was quickly reminded about just how amazing it was to be ass fucked by her Mistress. The memory was so powerful Wanda literally trembled as she desperately hoped that once Mistress Sif was done breaking in her latest bitch she would completely destroy Wanda's ass hole. Not for the first time Wanda was overwhelmed with jealousy as she wished it was her losing her anal cherry to Mistress Sif again. Thanks to her powers she had experienced the feeling multiple times, but nothing beat the real thing. Except maybe having her well loosened ass hole wrecked by Mistress Sif.

For now Wanda would have to settle for experiencing it second hand, but before that she need to complete giving Pepper a thorough rim job, which was why Wanda literally buried her face in between Pepper's butt cheeks, letting go of them with her hands so she was practically suffocating herself while literally trying to jam her tongue into the other woman's ass hole. Which wasn't as good, or as bad, as when she was struggling to breathe properly with her face literally enclosed by Darcy's meaty globes, and she didn't get her tongue quite as deep as when she was using it on the slutty butt holes of her fellow slaves, but with a slight assist from her Mistress Wanda was able to go pretty deep, and her heart fluttered as Mistress Sif encouraged her.

"That's it my pet, get deep into that ass!" Sif ordered with a wicked grin as she grabbed the back of Wanda's head and shoved her slave's face as deep as it would go into her soon to be slave's ass, "Yesssss, eat that ass! Eat that fucking dyke ass! Mmmmmmm yeahhhhhhhhh, that's it you lesbian butt licker, make that little fuck hole nice and wet for me to use. Oh Wanda, you're doing such a good job at pleasing me. I'm very proud of you. Ooooooooh, and you've definitely earned yourself a reward, after I get mine! Yes Wanda, back off so I can get to Pepper's virgin ass hole. It's time to make Ironman's girlfriend my dyke bitch."

While she was talking Mistress Sif pulled Wanda's face out of Pepper's ass and let go of her, causing the overwhelmed Witch to fall to the ground and gasp for breath for a few long seconds, then she scurried to obey with a soft murmur of, "Yes Mistress."

Ignoring her slave Sif stepped forward, pulled apart one of Pepper's cheeks and then pressed her dildo to her target, prompting Pepper to whimper, "Please, be gentle."

Sif grinned and softly told her latest victim, "Oh Pepper, I'm nearly always gentle with anal virgins. At least at first. But soon you'll be begging for more, and even if your boyfriend shows up I'll just continue gentle fucking your ass until he begs me to show you mercy. Oh yes, I'll be gentle with you Pepper, but it won't be long before you're begging me not to be."

Sif then grinned wickedly as she slid the tip of her strap-on up and down Pepper's ass crack, making her latest conquest whimper with a mixture of fear and anticipation which just made this precious moment even more intoxicating. She did that for what had to be a full minute before she pressed the head of the dildo against Pepper's virgin ass hole and firmly pushed forwards, causing the other woman to let out another whimper of fear and anticipation before crying out in pain as her anal ring slowly stretched to allow Sif's strap-on to slide through it and into Pepper's virgin ass, adding yet another anal cherry to Sif's collection.

Officially losing her anal virginity made Pepper let out an adorable cry, practically forcing Sif to groan, "Truly, there is nothing better than a virgin ass."

The only response Sif got was another adorable cry, followed by another whimper, and a lustful look from Wanda. For a moment Sif turned her attention to her other slave, and flashed her a wicked grin to show her gratitude to Wanda for continuing to spread Pepper's butt cheeks, giving Sif the perfect view of Pepper's deflowered little butt hole stretching around the head of her strap-on cock. Which naturally caused Wanda to blush adorably, Sif enjoying the look on her face for a few seconds before her eyes inevitably wandered back to Pepper's dildo stretched ass hole.

After a few more seconds of enjoying that sight the way it was Sif began pushing inch after inch of strap-on dildo into Pepper's now formally virgin butt, Sif going as slowly as she possibly could, partly to make it easy on her new slave and partly to enjoy every second of anally violating the other woman. Oh who was she kidding? She was mostly doing this to savour sliding her strap-on into that beautiful little butt hole, Pepper squirming, whimpering and crying throughout her anal invasion, and yet not daring to utter a word of complaint.

That continued to be the case when Sif's thighs came to rest against Pepper's ass cheeks, announcing that she had fully skewered Pepper's ass on her cock, and when Sif started slowly pumping her hips back and forth, officially beginning to butt fuck the other woman. Sif also remained quiet so she could just enjoy this precious moment. Wanda was a different story. Sure, she stayed silent to begin with, perhaps because she was just as wrapped up in watching Sif's dildo pumping in and out of Pepper's most private hole, but it wasn't that long before she provided some commentary. Commentary that Sif had no intention of punishing her for, because she found it quite delightful.

"Oh God, that's so hot! Mmmmmm, fuck her." Wanda moaned, "Fuck her ass. Fuck it just like that, oh Mistress Sif, I love watching your big cock sliding in and out of another one of your bitches' ass holes. Mmmmm, that's sooooo sexy."

Wanda wasn't really paying much attention to what she was saying, but the few times she pulled her eyes away from Pepper's butt hole stretching around Mistress Sif's cock to nervously look up at her goddess of an owner Mistress Sif had a delighted look on her face. No doubt that was mostly due with taking another woman's anal virginity, something that Wanda knew for a fact was Mistress Sif's favourite thing to do ever, but Wanda also knew that Mistress Sif loved dirty talk so she continued to allow dirty words to slip from her lips. Truth be told she had become quite fond of dirty talk herself, and quite enjoyed dishing it out. Although nowhere near as much as what happened next.

"Wanda, as much as I enjoy hearing such things, I think we can find a better use for your pretty little mouth." Sif suddenly announced, suddenly yanking her cock out of Pepper's ass and then pushing it into Wanda's mouth.

Not needing any further encouragement Wanda eagerly began sucking her Mistress's dick, moaning happily as she savoured the deepest part of another woman's butt. Then when the head of the dildo was clean Wanda started bobbing her head up and down, which caused Mistress Sif to let out a beautiful laugh and then slipped her hand into her hair for some further encouragement. Of course it wasn't long before Mistress Sif started providing the verbal variety, although Wanda didn't really pay much attention to her words as she was too busy stuffing the ass flavoured cock into her throat so she could get every precious drop of that anal cream.

"Mmmmmm, that's it Wanda, suck my cock!" Sif gleefully encouraged, "Suck Pepper's ass cream off that big dick. Ohhhhhhh yes, suck it. Make sure you get every fucking drop. That's it, deep throat that big dildo you dirty little ass to mouth whore! Oooooooh yeahhhhhhh, suck it! Suck it like a good little cock sucker. Fuck, that's so hot. But not as hot as fucking some ass, and since that's now nice and clean let's see if we can get it dirty again shall we?"

With that Mistress Sif pulled her strap-on from Wanda's mouth and stuffed it back into Pepper's ass hole. As that now formally virgin hole had been nicely loosened up Pepper moaned in pure pleasure during the anal penetration, although the fact that Mistress Sif was slow and gentle about it obviously helped. That continued as she began sodomising the blonde again, Wanda once again captivated by the sight, if a little jealous. Then Mistress Sif made her go ass to mouth again. And then again, and then again, and then again, for a few wonderful moments even fucking Wanda's mouth at the same pace she had been fucking Pepper's butt. Then just when Wanda didn't think it could get any better it did.

"Wanda, would you like a turn ass fucking this slut?" Mistress Sif asked casually.

"Oh yes Mistress Sif." Wanda replied eagerly, "Please may I have a turn ass fucking your new slut."

Pulling out of Pepper's ass once again Mistress Sif stood proudly beside the blonde and told her fellow brunette, "Then I offer her bitch hole as a gift for you my loyal pet. Just don't forget who the true owner of that hole is. Or yours."

"Never Mistress Sif, thank you Mistress Sif." Wanda promised, although she couldn't tear her eyes away from Pepper's already slightly gaping ass hole.

Luckily she wasn't punished for this. At least not right now. Wanda truly believe she should be, and even looked forward to it, but was very grateful for her shot at Pepper's ass. Ever since Mistress Sif had started training her to be a top Wanda had been sodomising her fellow sex slaves Darcy Lewis and Jane Foster almost as much as Mistress Sif sodomise them, or her Mistress sodomised her, so this was quite the treat for her. One which Wanda savoured as she let go of Pepper's cheeks, summoned her own personal strap-on dildo to appear around her waist, covered it with lubricant which she also summoned, and then slowly pushed her newly acquired cock deep into the rectum of Mistress Sif's latest conquest.

Pepper blushed every time she was anally penetrated. Partly because she spent most of it moaning like a shameless whore, but especially this time as it wasn't the same woman doing it. Because it was bad enough that she was giving up her anal cherry to some strange woman who had bursted into her office and announced that she was going to be her sex slave, but now she was being passed around like a piece of meat. The most private hole on her body was getting passed around like it was nothing but a fuck hole to these women, and it was. She was nothing but a fuck hole to them, and if that wasn't humiliating enough the woman who called herself Mistress Sif had given Pepper's ass to one of her slaves, meaning right now Pepper was a bitch's bitch.

This incredible humiliation should have reduced her to tears. It was the same story for the anal itself. But for better or worse Pepper moaned in pure pleasure as her ass was slowly filled with dildo again, and then she had to bite her lip to prevent herself from begging for more as this tiny girl, who had to be at least 10 years her junior, started to sodomise her. Pepper Potts was no longer getting ass fucked by another woman, she was getting butt pounded by women. Women were sharing her most private hole like a cheap whore's cunt, and all she could do was try to cling onto one last shred of dignity as she was once again overwhelmed by pleasure. Then when she didn't think it could get any more humiliating, it did.

Crawling onto the desk Sif positioned herself right in front of Pepper, pressed her dildo to her lips and ordered, "Suck it. Mmmmmmm yes, suck my cock clean while my dear sweet Wanda pounds your dyke ass."

Automatically Pepper's nose scrunched up in disgust, but she was too lost in her submission to offer up any more protest than that. She then opened her mouth and took the head of the fake cock inside it and started sucking it just like Mistress Sif ordered, Pepper equal parts horrified and turned on by this submission. It then became more the latter than the former as she found herself immediately liking the taste of her own ass. To her shame she even kind of loved it, eagerly beginning to bob her head up and down on the shaft, taking about half of it into her mouth and even a little down her throat while the enchanting and tall brunette chuckled with delight and offered her some verbal encouragement.

"Yesssssss, suck it! Mmmmmm, suck my cock. Become an ass to mouth slut, just like all my other bitches!" Sif commanded with a wicked smile on her face, "Yes, all my slaves go ass to mouth all the time, mmmmm, and soon you will too. Oh yes Pepper, you're going to crave the taste of ass. It won't matter if it's your own, or one of my other sluts, you'll beg me for the privilege of cleaning my cock so you can gobble up some of that yummy anal cream. And it's already started, hasn't it? Yes, I can tell. I can always tell when a whore realises she loves the taste of her own butt juice and realises she'll be addicted to it forever. Mmmmm yeahhhhhhh, you're a little ATM whore now Pepper. My little ATM whore. Suck it whore, ohhhhhh yes, take that cock deep down your throat. Get every single drop of your own ass cream you perverted little bitch! Oh fuck yeah!"

With that the two women swapped places and Pepper was presented with a freshly coated cock glistening with anal cream was the one covered in her saliva shoved roughly up her ass by Sif. This caused her to cry out loudly, thankfully in pleasure for the most part, giving Wanda the perfect opportunity to shove her dildo directly down her throat. Despite this rough treatment Pepper quickly recovered and started greedily sucking her own ass cream off of Wanda's cock and moaning around it as Sif began fucking her butt much harder than before. Almost hard enough to make her cum. Almost. And while that would be almost unbearably humiliating, Pepper was too horny to really care right now, especially when she was totally focused on cleaning cock.

Sif wasn't sure how many times she arranged herself and Wanda to switch positions. It felt like several hundred, although it was more likely around ten. Whatever the number Pepper Potts spent plenty of time tasting her own ass, the degrading act furthering her submission so wonderfully. Sif had successfully broken women for less, but to her delight the CEO was proving to be something of a challenge, even now clutching to the last shreds of her dignity regardless of the humiliation she was put through, reminding Sif of sweet Jane Foster. But like Jane before her Sif was confident that Pepper would eventually break, perhaps even during what she decided would be the final act of this little session.

"Lay down Wanda, I wish to DP my new slut." Sif announced.

It certainly wasn't a question or up for debate, and Wanda knew that, which was why she was quick to obey, pulling her dick out of Pepper's mouth and laying on top of the desk. Meanwhile Pepper offered up no form of protest, and indeed moaned in pure pleasure as her new Mistress effortlessly lifted her up and placed her down on top of Wanda's dildo before slowly sliding her downwards so her pussy became impaled. Sif generously gave Pepper a minute or so to recover from the sensation of having two cocks inside her, for what Sif assumed was the first time ever, before gently beginning to pump her hips back and forth, officially starting the DP. Well, technically that had began during the second penetration, but it only really felt like it began when they started fucking again.

Unsurprisingly given Pepper's previous reactions she spent the first few minutes of the DP moaning like the shameless whore that she would be from now on. But what was a little bit surprising, but not very, was that she finally began begging for more. Very subtly at first, simple words falling out of her mouth between her moans like 'fuck me', 'God', 'harder' and simply 'more'. Eventually though she got much more coherent, partly because Sif slowed down her thrusts to allow her too, Sif quickly rewarded for her cunning tactics by an extra pathetic whimper and Pepper beginning to beg shamelessly, a clear sign that she had taken another step towards her inevitable full submission.

"Fuck me! Fuck me hard!" Pepper whimpered, following that up by moaning, "Mmmmmm, fuck me hard and make me your slut. Make me your lesbian slut. Oh God, I just don't care anymore. Fuck me Mistress Sif and make me your bitch. Ohhhhhhhh, I want to be your little dyke bitch. Just make me cum! Please? Please make me cum, mmmmmm, I need to fucking cum. I swear I'll do anything. Anything. Oooooooh, I'll be your God damn slave, just make me cum! Oooooooohhhhhhhh yeeeeeeeesssssssss, make me cum make me cum make me cum make me cum make me cum aaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh fuckkkkkkkkkkkk!"

For a while Sif just laughed cruelly at those words and continue to slowly sodomise her latest conquest. But she was pleased with her, and aching to cum herself, so it wasn't long before Sif began slowly but surely increasing the pace. Sadly this caused Pepper to quickly become incoherent, but her screams of pleasure easily made up for it, especially when she started to cum, Sif effortlessly pounding her ass to climax after climax as she caused Pepper's cunt to be impaled on Wanda's cock over and over again. And that was before Sif decided to make this extra special, and perhaps push Pepper to her breaking point. Although if not she'd be happy to give her the same treatment she recently gave her sweet Darcy and Jane.

"Help me fuck her!" Sif commanded loudly over Pepper's screams, "Come on Wanda, pound upwards into that hot little cunt of hers. Let us show Pepper Potts just how good it can be to be a slave of Sif."

"Yes Mistress." Wanda replied immediately.

Wanda also immediately started doing as she was told, thrusting up into Pepper's pussy and making the other woman cum even harder than she was before, which was really saying something as once again Wanda was both inside the minds of her Mistress and the sub they were sharing. And oh, was it glorious. Perhaps the most wonderful thing Wanda had ever encountered. Knowing the pleasure of total dominance and total submission at the same time couldn't be accurately described, as even words like ecstasy and paradise couldn't do it justice, those feelings alone easily enough to make her cum in the process.

To be fair the stimulator on her clit was definitely part of it, and part of the reason Mistress Sif came multiple times during the powerful double penetration, but for both brunettes it was mostly what they were feeling which pushed them to so many climaxes. It was just Mistress Sif was completely lost in her dominance, while Wanda got to enjoy those feelings, Pepper's feeling of submission and her own, which surprisingly were closer to a blissfully happy medium than simple dominance, because no matter how hard she tried to add to the fucking it was very much Mistress Sif who was in total control here and responsible for the DP being so hard and effective.

Of course there was only so much any woman could take from a goddess, especially a human woman, and ultimately Pepper passed out from overwhelming pleasure. Shortly afterwards Mistress Sif pulled her cock out of Pepper's ass, admired the gaping crater she left in her wake for a few long seconds, and then told her still conscious slave, "Wanda, as Pepper is feeling too overwhelmed at the moment you may have the privilege of cleaning my cock."

"Yes Mistress, thank you Mistress." Wanda softly croaked before gently rolling Pepper off of her and getting down on her knees in front of her owner.

She then closed her eyes, opened her mouth and then wrapped her lips around the head of the dildo which had just finished pummelling the deepest part of another woman's ass. Then, of course, Wanda moaned loudly as she tasted that perverted flavour she had become so addicted to as a slave of Sif, Wanda savouring that flavour for a few long seconds before greedily sucking the head of the strap-on clean. She then started slowly bobbing her head up and down the shaft, taking more and more each time as she lovingly looked up at the goddess who had introduced her to this perverted act in the first place.

Instead of offering up her usual verbal encouragement Mistress Sif just smiled down at her lovingly and gently placed a hand on the back of Wanda's head. She kept it there for quite a while, just letting Wanda go at her own pace while her eyes darted back and forth between Pepper's gaping ass hole, which The Scarlet Witch had made sure to display when she plays the corporate executive face down, and Wanda's bobbing head. Then, shortly after Wanda reached the base of the cock, Mistress Sif began to lazily fuck Wanda's throat. Now that the dick was clean Wanda fully expected Mistress Sif to fuck her mouth harder to amuse herself, but instead she pushed her back and away from the dildo and gave her a few seconds to recover before giving her another order.

"Wanda take that dildo from around your waist and begin to clean it with your pretty mouth. Then teleport all 3 of us back home."

"Yes Mistress Sif." Wanda said as she scrambled to obey. Moments later there was another cock in her mouth which she was greedily sucking the cum and pussy cream from as she lifted her hands into the air, making the room fill with red light.

Then they were gone.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Thor, The Avengers, Avengers: Age of Ultron or anything to do with Marvel. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

Natasha Romanoff didn't immediately open her eyes when she came back to consciousness. It had been beaten into her from an early age to assess the situation she was in before opening her eyes, and remember how she got here. Unfortunately neither were particularly pleasant, as her hands were securely tied behind her back and she was bent over some kind of device and strapped firmly down onto it, Natasha unable to pick the lock or slide her way out of the restraints despite her best efforts. Surprisingly not even breaking bones help, as they instantly healed, which was a new one on her. Then again everything today was new for her. Not being defeated, that had happened before and if she got out of this it would happen again, but everything else was different.

She had certainly never fought an alien before. Not that it was much of a fight, the creature known as Sif beating her with ease and leaving her barely conscious so she could watch the other Avengers fall one by one to the supernaturally strong and incredibly smart fighter. At lease she wasn't the first to go down. That was Ironman, as Tony was still furious over receiving those lewd pictures of Pepper Potts and he allowed it to consume him. Next was Hawkeye, followed by herself and then eventually Captain America and The Hulk. At least when she opened her eyes she saw the others weren't there sharing her fate, or worst bear witness to what was about to happen.

Acting Director of SHIELD Maria Hill had extensively debriefed her about what this Sif like to do to women, and there was little doubt in her mind that she would be next. Despite promises to the contrary Natasha couldn't deny there was part of her which was even intrigued, although she tried not to show it or any other emotion when the door she was facing finally opened. That continued to be the case when instead of Sif a girl half her age scurried into the room with her head down, Natasha almost as disappointed as she was relieved. And she would have probably said something quippy, if there wasn't a large ball-gag stuffed in her mouth.

Slowly approaching Wanda bit her lip, and then revealed, "You know, I greatly envy you. The night my Mistress made me hers was the greatest night of my life. I have known greater pleasures since then, far beyond my wildest dreams, but nothing quite compares to the moment that what's left of your free will breaks completely and you become truly hers forever. Of course, such pleasure comes at a price. A price I have paid over, and over, and over again. Would you like to see?"

Natasha knew this wasn't really a question, that the girl known as Wanda, who was a powerful threat in her own right, was merely putting on a show for her boss. So she didn't react, and curiously awaited what Wanda would do next. What she couldn't have possibly expected was for Wanda to turn around and pull up her skirt to reveal she wasn't wearing any panties, and more importantly that her ass hole was gaping wide open. The powerful Witch even reached back to spread her ass cheeks wide apart so the Natasha could see even deeper into Wanda's rectum, the super spy unable to hide her shocked at this display of submission made her. Or how intriguing she found it.

Wanda could still remember a time she wouldn't dare doing something so bold, but there wasn't anything she wouldn't do for Mistress Sif. Besides, Wanda delighted in acting like such a shameless slut and showing Natasha her future, that soon her butt hole would be gaping just as wide, if not wider given the mood her owner was in. After defeating The Avengers Mistress Sif had announced she could think of no better way to celebrate than by wrecking her most powerful slave's ass, which was exactly what she did, Wanda eagerly pulling her short skirt up and out the way before bending over and spreading her cheeks for her Mistress.

Mistress Sif had slowly stretched her most forbidden hole, which had only just recovered from it's last butt fucking, and then pounded her back hole for a solid hour before allowing Wanda to teleport The Avengers back to their base. Well, all except one, and then psychically carry Natasha to the room they were now in and secure her in place. Then Wanda was further rewarded with another ass fucking, this time Mistress Sif sitting in a chair right in front of Natasha while Wanda anally rode her so that the first thing the mighty Black Widow would see when she woke up was Wanda's butt hole stretching obscenely around Mistress Sif's cock as the shameless anal slave slowly bounced up and down.

Sadly Natasha hadn't woken up in time and Mistress Sif had left in search of another ass hole to abuse, most likely Darcy's. Indeed Mistress Sif had found her, eating Jane's pussy as usual, and now both assistant and scientist were face down and pleasing their Mistress with their most private holes. It was a show Wanda had been enjoying, until Natasha woke up, prompting her to psychically interrupt her owner. Mistress Sif was now on her way, and it was up to Wanda to complete the second part of her oh so clear and detailed instructions for when Natasha woke. Instructions which Wanda delighted in completing, the broken slave continuing to taunt her soon-to-be fellow slave while exposing her ruined hole.

"Do you see Natasha? Do you see what's about to happen to you?" Wanda grinned as she looked back at the other woman, "You, oh mighty Black Widow, will be broken just like the rest of us and used for her pleasure. But don't worry though, you're going to love being her slave."

Just then Mistress Sif walked into the room, immediately making Wanda forget whatever else she was going to say. Especially as Mistress Sif didn't even spare the deadly Black Widow a single glance as she swiftly close the distance between them, pulled Wanda into her arms and shoved her tongue down her throat. Then Wanda wrapped her arms around Mistress Sif's neck and eagerly started massaging her Mistress's tongue with her own, moaning into the stronger brunette's mouth as she spread her cheeks and spread them wide apart so Natasha Romanoff could once again get the best possible view of her stretched butt hole. After a few blissful moments of that Mistress Sif broke the kiss and smiled at her, causing Wanda to blush and shyly smiled back.

"If you are lucky I will use this hot ass of yours again before the night is through. Although I have no intention of being quick. As you know I like to take my time with my new conquests, and this one definitely deserves all my attention. So go play with your fellow slaves." Sif ordered, moving back and slapping Wanda's ass roughly enough to make the cheeks jiggle, "Go on, I believe Darcy would greatly appreciate some more ass fucking, although Gamora and Nebula are eager to have a turn with your sweet little ass, and they would of course all love to eat your cute little cunt. So I look forward to hearing all about your choice, but for now leave me."

"Yes Mistress Sif." Wanda giggled, skipping off slowly so that her Mistress could enjoy the view.

Sif watched Wanda go, before slowly turning to her latest conquest and licking her lips. If it had been just about any other woman Sif would have stripped her naked, or more accurately have one of her slaves do it, but that skintight catsuit was just so appealing that Sif chose to leave it on for now and remove it herself when the time was right. For now she would admire it as the artwork it was, hugging Natasha's amazing body so perfectly that it was hard for Sif to control herself as she slowly circled her pray. Especially when she moved around to get a look at that big round bottom that was just begging to be abused.

But for now Sif stayed strong, completed one circle of Natasha, then told her, "I want you to know your people have nothing to fear from me. I do not desire to conquer your world. I could. Perhaps more easily than I originally thought, given how disorganised Earth's Mightiest Heroes proved to be. But I have already wasted too much of my life listening to old men squabble over how best to run a world. So, the... humans? Yes, that's what you like to be called. Humans can keep their world. All I require is women. Mmmmm yes, all they have to do is let me take any woman I want, whenever I want, and I'm happy to live here in peace. I will send this message to world leaders tomorrow, and after the little message I gave them today I fully expect the old men who run the world to conclude that a few women are an acceptable sacrifice. Which means that there will be no one coming to save you. And soon you will not want to be saved. Partly because of the magic surrounding me, yes. But mostly because I'm going to fuck you into submission. So I recommend you make it easy on yourself by offering your unconditional surrender right now."

As she talked Sif kneeled down in front of Natasha, and once she was done talking she removed the redhead's ball-gag. As soon as she had Natasha gave her answer, "Better women than you have tried."

"Is that so?" Sif grinned.

"Uh-huh. Natasha nodded, "Do your worst. But I have to warn you, I love this kind of thing, and I'm no little girl like Wanda. You will not find me easy to break."

"That's what I'm hoping." Sif grinned, stuffing the ball-gag back into Natasha's mouth, "Mmmmmm, I'm so glad that is your answer. Anything else would have been incredibly disappointing."

With that Sif slowly made her way back around Natasha's body until she was facing this gorgeous woman's best feature, her big bubble butt. She then literally licked her lips thinking about all the fun she was going to have with it. It was so big, and round, and so very fuck-able. Maybe not quite as big or round as her dear Darcy's rump, but definitely as fuck-able. If not more so given this woman's reputation, and better yet what Wanda had assured her was true, Sif delighting in the memory as she reached out and grabbed that big bottom and began lazily playing with it. Mostly though, Sif just inspected her prize, and allowed Natasha to anticipate what was to come.

Then after several long minutes of shamelessly groping Natasha's big ass Sif suddenly gave it a hard double strike, causing the mighty Black Widow to let out the most adorable little cry, making the warrior smirk. Sif then started smacking Natasha's meaty cheeks one at a time, at first taking it easy on the spy by leaving plenty of time in between each blow and using a mere fraction of her strength. Which of course was something that Natasha could easily handle, the infamous assassin barely letting out another sound as Sif had her fun. However that was all this was, fun. Just a little warm-up before the real assault began.

Even with this little warm-up Natasha's juicy butt cheeks jiggled from the force of the impact, Sif waiting to grab the appropriate cheek so she could admire it ripple for a few wonderful moments. Then she started letting go of both cheeks in between strike so she could get the full effect, and slowly began hitting Natasha's fat ass harder and wait for it to stop jiggling pretty much completely before grabbing that big butt before she returned to groping it like the piece of meat it now was to her, and now would forever be. To get a better look at that piece of meat she ripped open the bottom of Natasha's suit just enough so that her bare butt was exposed and then finally Sif gave up the groping in favour of really making those cheeks jiggle and slowly turn from a milky white to a cute little pink.

Natasha was embarrassed by the fact that she cried out at the beginning. It had mostly been out of surprise, for lack of a better word, and part of that was surprised that Sif wasn't hitting her harder, and fear of what was to come. It was the same story when the frequency was increased as Sif also started hitting her harder, although again not as hard as she could probably dish out. It was however harder than she was used to, at least when it came to bare hands, Sif proving her physical superiority, just like she had when she had defeated her. Yes, Sif had kicked Natasha's ass and now she was giving her ass a nice long spanking as the spy struggled to hold on to her dignity. Or at least a shred of it.

Perhaps it was debatable, but Natasha liked to think she had at least some left, and was clinging onto it pretty tightly, and had been for some time. After all she extremely doubted that Sif would put her through anything worse than the torture Natasha had received from The Red Room to prepare her for future torture. No one else had, and Natasha had been tortured before. She'd also been spanked. Up until recently both were extremely rare, but now she took at least one bare bottom spanking a day, and had even taken one while strapped down to this kind of device before, so it all felt very familiar. Except the last time she was trapped like this someone she truly loved was beating her butt with a cane, and that didn't hurt as much as this. Also she could have escaped any time, and now she couldn't.

One saving grace was the ball-gag in her mouth. It allowed her to bite down to ease the pain, and helped her concentrate on her anger at finding herself in this position. It also hid the eventual sounds coming out of her mouth, at least a little. But it could only do so much. As it turned out that was working simply through her training, because eventually grinding her teeth and digging her fingernails into the palms of her hands can distract from the overwhelming pain in her ass, and the utter humiliation that this was being forced upon her and there was nothing she could really do accept take it. And perhaps worst of all, she was getting off on it.

Even when Sif started spanking Natasha with what was hopefully every ounce of her strength Natasha could feel her pussy becoming increasingly wet, and there was even a slight undertone of pleasure to her now constant cries, screams and whimpers. It had definitely been there before Sif had really started going to town, and Natasha could practically taste the smug grin on Sif's face as she continued to squeeze a reaction out of her. Or maybe Natasha was just remembering the only one who ever really broken. Or saved her, as she liked to think. Either way memories have her girlfriend couldn't save her now. Nothing could. All the mighty Black Widow was now was a whimpering and crying mess as her butt was brutalised by warrior goddess.

Sif certainly wasn't using every ounce of her strength, but she was using more than usual for someone who allegedly didn't have her durability. For a few moments Sif had wondered if there had been some kind of mistake, or Natasha was an Asgardian or something like that, but no. Natasha was a Midgardian, just an extremely durable one. Perhaps the toughest Sif had ever encountered, and one who certainly put several former allies on Asgard to shame. However with just a slight increase in her blows she got the same result as with all her other sluts, Sif then increasing even more as while she was impressed with Natasha's resistance she fully intended on destroying it, one way or another, and this was a good start to that.

She wasn't particularly proud of it but Sif also just greatly enjoyed reducing this legendary warrior, at least within her own world, to tears. Although it helped while a sadistic part of her got off on Natasha's misery mostly she was just thrilled that the other woman was nearly as wet as she was from the brutal butt beating. Also this was her second favourite way to wreck an ass, and as much as they had been jiggling from the beginning Natasha's fat ass was now going crazy, and turning such a beautiful shade of dark red that Sif just wanted to take a picture of it. Luckily she had something even better than that, namely recording devices hidden throughout this room which would record every second of The Black Widow's breaking.

When she did finally stop spanking the redhead Sif spent a few long seconds just admiring her handiwork. Not just that very red ass, but the sight of the infamous spy helpless and whimpering before her. Then she slowly began to circle her like a predator stalking its prey, waiting until Natasha had recovered enough to lift up her head and look at her before approaching her. To Sif's delight Natasha didn't cower in fear as so many brave warriors from stronger races had done before her. It was the same story when she was right in front of her and reaching out to gently stroke her hair, Natasha not even flinching as Sif petted her like the little pet that she was determined to turn her into.

"You took that so well. I'm proud of you." Sif said softly, looking for a reaction and still finding none, even as she added, "I'm so pleased in fact I shall give you a reward, the privilege of eating my pussy."

As she said that Sif slowly undid the strap behind Natasha's neck and then gently pulled the ball-gag out of her future sex slave's mouth. Natasha didn't resist, and even opened her mouth slightly wider to make it easier for Sif to again removed the gag, although she didn't say anything after that. No, Natasha just continued staring defiantly up at Sif, which honestly Sif found really endearing, the tall brunette smiling as she climbed onto the device right in front of Natasha's face. It hadn't been designed for this, but Wanda had been nice enough to use her magic to modify the device for an additional seat to appear when activated, allowing Sif a comfortable seat while she presented Natasha with her pussy.

Natasha instantly stuck out her tongue and pressed it to the bottom of Sif's cunt and slowly slid it upwards, making Sif cry out joyfully. She did this as soon as she could, partly because resistance would be a waste of time and energy, but also because after what just happened she wanted to make this bitch cry out pathetically for her. Most importantly of all though Natasha just loved eating pussy, and she was curious how Sif's would taste. To Natasha's delight it was very similar to the flavour of Earth girls, except maybe a little better. No, definitely better, Natasha thought as she savoured the flavour of that first lick and then quickly began repeating the process.

Maybe it was the magic Sif had spoken of, or maybe Asgardians or even aliens in general just tasted better, but whatever the case Natasha didn't care. All that mattered was getting as much of that liquid heaven into her belly as possible, and Natasha quickly increasing the speed and force of her licks to get more of that heavenly liquid. Which wasn't normally her style, as she liked to tease the women she was with, especially at the beginning of a pussy licking, but Natasha just couldn't help herself. Fortunately her techniques worked on Sif just as much as with human girls. Unfortunately Sif made it clear she wasn't quite ready for that kind of attention.

"Oooooooh, that feel sooooooo gooooooodddddddd, mmmmmmm, but what's your rush? Mmmmmmm, trust me Natasha, you're not going anywhere anytime soon, so you might as well relax and enjoy your first taste of your new owner's cunt." Sif taunted gleefully, Natasha taking her words to heart and slowing down, which delighted Sif even more, "Yesssssss, that's it, nice and slow, mmmmmmm, don't ignore my clit entirely, yeahhhhhhhh, lick my pussy just like that you little dyke. Ohhhhhhhh fuck, you like that, huh? You like the way I taste? Well get used to it Natasha, because you're going to be doing this a lot from now on."

Those words simultaneously annoyed Natasha and caused her heart to flutter that she was pleasing her Mistress, the latter of which was very scary. Already she could feel an unnatural attachment to this woman she had only just met, and while Natasha enjoyed making other women feel good this was above and beyond her usual desire, and try as she might to fight that feeling it was just so overwhelming. Besides, it was hard to concentrate on ignoring it while she was trying so hard to please Sif, Natasha telling herself it was just for self-preservation and so she could enjoy more of this heavenly taste, but as much as she tried to deny it the main reason was so she could please this goddess of a woman.

So for what felt like an eternity Natasha continued to gently lick Sif's pussy while the taller woman stroked her hair like a pet and continued the verbal humiliation, occasionally commanding her to speed up or slow down which Natasha obeyed without hesitation. Of course, taking orders for her was nothing new, it was just that it had never felt so natural. And Sif just tasted so good, so even though it seemed to last an eternity, and every lick threaten to push her further down the road of submission, Natasha loved every minute of it. Oh how Natasha loved it, especially when she was given permission to play with Sif's clit and then started really giving this wonderful woman pleasure.

"Mmmmmm yesssssss, that's it you little dyke, lick me! Lick my pussy!" Sif moaned, smiling wickedly as she decided to push things further, "Oooooooh that's so good. Now concentrate on my clit! Yes, yes, yes, ohhhhhhhh yessssssss, that's a good dyke, work my clit just like that, ooooooohhhhhhhh, now suck it! Suck it, lick it, aaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh yeahhhhhhhhhh, just like that! Just like that you bitch, oh fuck! Don't forget the licking! Yesssssssss, lick my clit, ohhhhhhhh fuckkkkkkkkkk, lick my pussy, ooooooooh Goooooodddddddd YES! Oh Natasha, you're such a good little lesbian bottom. Mmmmmm ohhhhhhh, you're going to be a fine addition to my collection. Yes! Oh yes, fuckkkkkkkkk! Fucking lick me, mmmmmm, oh shit, ooooooooh fuckkkkkkkkkkk!"

Sif continued to give Natasha detailed instructions for quite a while, but inevitably it became harder and harder as the urge to cum became overwhelming. Perhaps if they were in a hurry, or better yet Sif was eager to do something else she would have allowed Natasha to make her cum sooner. She didn't even need Natasha to do that. No, Sif could just fuck Natasha's face to climax at this point. But Sif definitely wanted to make The Black Widow do it, and even if they were in a hurry she didn't like to rush the first time she gave another woman the privilege of eating her pussy. So Sif forced her body to wait, which proved difficult thanks to Natasha proving herself very skilled at the art of pussy eating.

Of course even Sif powers of restraint had their limits, and more importantly she was eager to fuck Natasha Romanoff up her big sexy ass. So Sif gave Natasha permission to push her ever closer to orgasm while giving her tips on how to please her. Which as it turns out was a necessary, because at first Natasha was perfectly anticipating her orders, and when she made it clear that wasn't acceptable the clearly very experienced woman started obeying Sif the second she gave her permission, and did it in a way which was far beyond any amateur. Which just proved Sif was right, Natasha would make a truly wonderful addition to her collection of lesbian sex slaves.

"Ohhhhhhhh yeeeeeesssssss fuckkkkkkkkk meeeeeeeee!" Sif cried out almost deliriously, before refocusing one final time to make sure she got exactly what she wanted, "Fuck me! Fuck my cunt you dyke bitch! Fuck me with your tongue! Oooooooohhhhhhhhhh Gooooooooddddddddd yeeeeeeesssssssssss, mmmmmmmmm FUCK! That's it you cunt munching little whore, fuck me just like that! Just like that ohhhhhhhhhhh fuckkkkkkkkkkk mmmmmmmmm yeeeeeeeeessssssssss! Tongue fuck me! Tongue fuck me with your little queer girl tongue so I can cum all over your superhero face! Oh yeah, I defeated the Earth's Avengers, and now, mmmmmmmm, I shall complete my victory by squirting my cum directly into your pretty little face, and right down your throat! Yesssssssss, take my cum bitch! Fucking take it! Fuck me! Fucking fuck me and take it! Harder! Harder, harder, harder, harder, HARDER YOU LESBIAN WHORE! AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH FUCKKKKKKKKKKKK YEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSS!"

Like before Natasha had wasted no time in obeying, although she slipped her tongue inside of Sif's cunt a little slowly for her liking, and she insisted on a gentle build up, both rebellious signs that she was not yet completely broken. But that was okay, because Sif had barely begun to break her, and the fact that soon this infamous spy would be hers only pushed her faster to climax. Then Natasha really started going for it, and as much as she tried Sif just couldn't stay coherent as she received an incredibly powerful orgasm which rocked her entire powerful body. It was then followed by another, and another, and another, as after a moment's pause to swallow as much cum as she could Natasha went right back to fucking her.

For this Sif rewarded her new bitch with a beaming smile and a ruffle of her long red hair. Of course it was unlikely Natasha noticed either one, especially the former, as she was just too busy tongue fucking Sif and swallowing her girl cum like the good little lesbian slut she was. So Sif graciously chose to further prove her gratitude by beginning to literally fuck the other woman's beautiful face. Well, that may have been for her own benefit. Okay, it was entirely for Sif's benefit, but while others may have trembled, squirmed and tried to get away Natasha Romanoff only seem to be encouraged by having a goddess fuck her face. Which of course made Sif grin wickedly again, and just fuck her more brutally.

Natasha noticed the condescending smile and ruffling of her hair, and again while it annoyed her it also made her heart flutter at pleasing the more dominant woman. This goddess. Her Mistress. Luckily she couldn't concentrate on such thoughts as her mouth was flooded with the most heavenly liquid she had ever tasted, which was really saying something. Natasha loved swallowing cum, especially girl cum, but not even her beloved Maria's cum could compare to what was filling her mouth and pouring almost directly down her throat at that wonderful moment, Natasha gluing her mouth as firmly as possible to Sif's entrance so she could gulp down as much of that amazing liquid as possible.

Despite all her experience Natasha was unable to get all of that cum even the first time, and that was before Sif started grinding on her face. When Sif really started getting going Natasha was lucky if she could swallow half of what was being given to her. On the bright side she also liked having her face covered in cum, and this was special as it was the first time her Mistress was cumming in her face, marking Natasha as her slave. Which was a thought Natasha knew she had to fight against, but she just couldn't. She was too overwhelmed by the taste of Sif's cum. So she just enjoyed the blissful submission for a few long moments.

Then just as Natasha thought she was going to break Sif pulled away from her and gave her a chance to catch her breath. Natasha happily took it and for maybe a minute she closed her eyes and gasped for breath. To be fair she was still only aware of things going on around her, which as far as she could tell was mostly Sif staring down at her and smirking. When she finally moved away Natasha opened her eyes so she could see exactly what Sif was doing, and was briefly confused, and a little worried, as she returned with an unfamiliar device. Then Sif smirked at her, place the alien device against her crotch, and let go of it. In a matter of seconds a large dildo seemingly appeared out of nowhere and attached itself firmly around Sif's waist, which caused another wicked smile to cross the brunette's face.

"I took a look at your ass hole while you were unconscious." Sif confessed as she revealed that she had also got a small tube of lubricant and squeeze some out onto her newly acquired cock, "In all my years of sodomising women I've never seen such an obviously used whore hole. Which was disappointing, because I so wanted to be the one to take your anal cherry. But then, it would have been a crime if your ass hadn't been used until now, and it shall make conquering you that much easier. Best of all, I shall not need to be gentle with your whore butt. No, I will tear it apart until no one but your Mistress Sif can truly give you what you so desperately need."

As she spoke Sif rubbed lubricant into her cock and stared Natasha, daring her to protest or deny her words. Natasha just stared back, partly because she couldn't do either of those things, and partly because she didn't want to give this bitch the satisfaction of hearing her beg. At least not yet. Sif would probably force it out of her eventually, but Natasha was determined to hold onto a shred of dignity while suffering the ultimate humiliation. After all, only for Maria did she let go and allowed herself to be completely degraded, although given this woman's reputation that would probably change tonight, and all Natasha could really do right now was hide how badly she wanted that strap-on up her big slutty dyke ass.

"Rejoice Natasha Romanoff..." Sif advised as she slowly walked around the redhead's body until she was right in front of her target, and then after a few moments of just staring at it pulled one cheek apart so she could slide the strap-on up and down Natasha's butt crack, "For today you become what you were always meant to be, my anal whore."

Sif could have toyed with that perfect behind for hours, and perhaps in the near future she would make sport of how long she could tease Natasha's ass without violating it with her strap-on, but for now her patients had all but run out. She barely had the presence of mind to slowly push forward so she could savour the sight of Natasha's butt hole stretching before inevitably that little anal ring stretched wide enough for Sif's cock to slip inside her defeated opponent's back passage. Naturally this caused a wide smile to cross Sif's face as she officially penetrated a new piece of ass, but the smile was wider than usual because Natasha moaned in pure pleasure.

It had not gone unnoticed by Sif that Natasha had not only moaned in pleasure while her ass was being prepared, but she had actually tried and failed to hide that fact. That she didn't even try to hide her joy of being anally penetrated, but she again failed to hide her enjoyment as Sif slowly began to slide her strap-on deep into the other woman's bowels, proving beyond a shadow of a doubt this was far from Natasha's first time getting her perfect butt fucked. Which was both wonderful and tragic. Wonderful because this may be her easiest conquests yet. But also tragic because Sif was robbed of the chance of taking Natasha's anal cherry.

Of course it proved something else, which Sif was compelled to point out, "It seems we are in agreement, your ass was made for fucking."

"Shut up and fuck me." Natasha just moaned in response.

Chuckling at this shameless display of anal lust Sif granted Natasha's request and began thrusting her hips back and forth, causing the big dildo to slide in and out of the other woman, meaning that Sif officially started butt fucking The Black Widow. This of course caused Natasha to let out a high-pitched cry of pure joy, followed by more extremely poor attempts to hide her enjoyment. Which Sif found wonderfully endearing, and perhaps proved this woman should have been her first conquest as soon as she was free of Asgard, because she only had half of the dildo inside Natasha's ass and it was clear the mighty Avenger was absolutely loving it.

Over her many, many years now of conquering women Sif had been fortunate enough to counter some of the biggest anal whores throughout the nine realms, but there was just something about this realm which seemed to breed the nastiest butt sluts. First Darcy Lewis, now this equally curvaceous beauty was quickly proving that it wasn't just her ass which was made to be fucked, but Natasha herself was born to be an anal whore. And she would be. Yes, Sif would correct whatever travesty had caused Natasha to deviate from her true path and ensure The Black Widow spend the rest of her life getting her ass brutally violated. And of course Natasha would love every minute of it, just like she loved it now.

Natasha was in truth loving it and hating it. She hated it because she loved it, and more importantly there was barely half of that dildo inside her ass. Oh when would Sif give her the rest already? Because Natasha was on the edge of begging for it already, which of course was just another reason Natasha hated herself right now. That and even with all her training she couldn't stop herself from moaning, groaning, whimpering and gasping in pure pleasure as she was sodomised by this evil alien. God, she was so ashamed of herself. How could this be happening to her? How could she let it happen? And how was she ever going to escape?

Not knowing the answer to any of those questions further frustrated Natasha, and in that moment of weakness she blamed Maria Hill. Because Maria wasn't to blame for the defeat of The Avengers, and she certainly wasn't to blame for Natasha finding herself unable to escape, but she was 100% to blame for Natasha moaning like an anal whore as the beautiful alien butt fucked her. After all, it wasn't that long ago Natasha Romanoff was of pure top and dominating every man, and especially every woman, she seduced. And oh, she had seduced so, so many people. Some for missions, but mostly pleasure. And now she spent all her free time doing domestic chores, sometimes even in a French maid outfit, for a woman she could defeat with remarkable ease.

When Natasha had decided to seduce Maria Hill for fun she hadn't thought for even one second she would end up becoming Maria's bitch, or that the weaker woman would take her anal cherry, and she certainly hadn't thought she would ever fall in love with her, but all those things had happened and for almost a year now Natasha had been in total bliss. But it made her soft. And now her weakness was costing her. Perhaps even it would cost the world. Because maybe if the infamous Black Widow hadn't become such an anal loving bottom maybe Natasha would have fought harder and won. So maybe The Avengers defeat really was her girlfriend's fault.

Those thoughts were of little comfort to Natasha now, especially as thinking of Maria reminded her that Maria's personal fuck hole was being used by someone other than her girlfriend/Mistress, and Sif didn't even have the decency to use it right. It was ages before she even began adding additional inches into Natasha's butt, and when she finally buried every inch of her strap-on inside Natasha's rectum the alien had the audacity to stop. Natasha didn't care if Sif was savouring the moment, she needed her ass fucked and she needed it now. It was actually enough to break her into begging for it, but thankfully Sif restarted the sodomy just before she could, meaning the only thing that came out of Natasha's mouth was an extra long and loud moan of pleasure.

After that embarrassing moment of weakness, and the one she had had after Sif had taunted her, Natasha was determined to keep her mouth shut for the rest of the butt fuck. Or more accurately not embarrass herself by saying anything else, because the time had long since passed that she could avoid the sounds of pleasure which were constantly coming out of her mouth. Although it helped a lot that unlike before Sif wasn't taunting her. In fact the alien remained completely quiet. She did further embarrass the spy by spreading Natasha's meaty cheeks, but Natasha used to do that all the time when she was a top, and she knew full well how powerful it made her feel to get the best possible look of her cock stretching another woman's most private hole.

"I'm not letting you cum until you begged to be my bitch." Sif told Natasha bluntly after what felt like an eternity.

This actually made Natasha smiled, because she could tell Sif was getting frustrated. She could hear it in her voice. Now all she had to do was hold on and she would get what she wanted while holding onto a shred of her dignity. Of course Sif, like all good tops, fought dirty. Namely by gently butt fucking Natasha for what felt like hours, and was probably least one, before gradually picking up the pace until the sound of Sif's thighs crashing into Natasha's cheeks were almost as deafening as the redhead screams of pleasure and it felt like she was getting spanked. Then just when she was about to cum Sif would slowly bring her down from her high and repeated the process. Yet still no matter how many times she nearly came, or how close she came, Natasha didn't break. She wouldn't. No matter what. She promised herself that.

"I'm impressed." Sif admitted, after abruptly stopping for what felt like the millionth time, "No one has ever been able to last this long. Doesn't matter. In the end you will be mine. For now though, you've earned your reward."

Once she had spoken these words Sif restarted the sodomy, building up to a gentle rhythm and continuing it just long enough to make Natasha think she wasn't going to follow through. Of course that was when Sif started rapidly building up the pace so that it only felt like seconds between the gentle butt fucking and the brutal anal pounding, only this time there was no sudden stopping or gentle slow down. In fact Sif built up her pace even more to something easily as hard and rough as anything Natasha had dished out or received before, and then even more, the alien savagely destroying her poor ass hole within human speed and strength. And in that moment Natasha loved her for it.

In that moment it didn't matter if her poor butt hole would ever recover and return to its usual tightness, whether she would be able to use it to please her girlfriend or do anything else, or even if she would ever be able to sit down again. All that mattered was the ecstasy overwhelming Natasha's body, insanely powerful climax quickly followed by insanely powerful climax making her brain feel like it was simultaneously exploding and melting. Her whole world became nothing but pleasure, and in that moment, a moment of weakness, Natasha desperately wanted to be just another slave of Sif so she could feel this way again.

Sif wasn't sure whether she wanted to break Natasha or not. In a way it was refreshing to have such a challenge, and Sif's mind was already racing with all the wonderfully wicked things she could do to push Natasha over the edge. Most of those included more butt fuckings, but not necessarily by her, as this was a perfect ass which was made for fucking, and she certainly intended to make sure was regularly fucked, not just by herself but by other slaves. Maybe even her most submissive ones. At the very least they could lay down with dildos strapped around their waists while Sif forced Natasha to bounce up and down like the little anal whore she clearly was.

On the other hand the sooner she officially owned this perfect piece of ass the better, because gang banging Natasha's ass, and fucking it herself, would be even sweeter when the deadly Black Widow was completely broken and shamelessly begging her owner for more. And best of all she could film the broken superspy willingly spreading her cheeks to reveal her gaping ass hole and proudly proclaim that she was Mistress Sif's anal slave into a camera which could then be broadcast all over the world so that everyone would know just how thoroughly she had conquered the most well-known female hero this world had to offer, and from now on no hot woman was saved from her.

However in this moment it didn't really matter to her either way. All that mattered was holding back her own climax long enough to squeeze as many orgasms out of Natasha as possible. Also maybe to make her latest conquest screamed so loud her fellow Avengers could hear her from across the country. But mostly the orgasms thing, which she of course achieved with ease, Sif not even having to use her full strength to make Natasha's cum squirt violently from her cunt over and over again and for the other woman to become completely hysterical, which caused a wicked grin to become glued to her face. All those things, and Natasha's obscenely jiggling butt cheeks had a lot to do with it too.

It was also more than a contributing factor to her inevitable climax, along with of course the stimulator bashing against her clit and the sheer joy of sodomising another warrior woman, maybe the best this world had to offer, all combining to give Sif her favourite type of orgasm. Then the floodgates were open and it was quick followed by another and another and another, Sif effortlessly pushing through them as she attempted to fuck Natasha into unconsciousness. But again Natasha impressed Sif by remaining conscious despite the countless orgasms she had given her, something which was testament to her training, either as an agent or an anal whore, although Sif suspected the latter.

When she began running low on energy herself Sif came to an abrupt stop, denying a climax for Natasha after only just insuring one for herself. Not that it really mattered, as they'd both had plenty, and while Natasha was able to keep herself conscious throughout even the brutal butt pounding her head collapsed in exhaustion, her body went limp and the poor Midgardian began desperately gasping for breath, making the triumphant Asgardian smile wickedly. It was a treat for Sif to admire her handiwork, as in her opinion women were never more beautiful when they were sweaty, dishevelled and most of all well fucked, estate she had become very used to seeing them in ever since gaining her perverted powers from Lorelai. And she couldn't even see her favourite part yet.

That came a few minutes later when Sif spread Natasha's meaty cheeks and slowly began pulling her cock from the other woman's ass. The act of gaping had proven most effective to Sif when she abruptly yanked her toys from her conquests, which was something she often did, especially with a new slave. However there was something to be said for doing it slowly and watching as inch after inch of long thick dildo slipped out of the other woman's butt hole, and thanks to making sure she buried every inch of the big strap-on cock as deep as it would go on the last hard thrust Sif got plenty of time to savour that sight before she finally officially pulled out of Natasha's well fucked ass.

Just how well fucked that ass was quickly became very apparent thanks to Sif at first continuing to spread those meaty cheeks with her hands, and then with a few simple thoughts moved back, her obedient slave Wanda continuing to hold those cheeks apart, this time with the power of her mind. Regardless of how those cheeks were spread Sif got to admire a truly widely stretched crater, Natasha's most private hole a cavernous ruin which allowed Sif, and Wanda, to see deep into the bowels of the infamous Black Widow. Best of all that poor abused hole showed no signs of recovery, which would mean the mighty Natasha Romanoff would have to live with the shame of a gaping ass hole for quite some time to come. Just like all the other ass whore Sif owned.

Sif smiled wickedly at that thought as she continued staring at her handiwork. It was something Sif could stare at for hours as it was a sign of her total dominance over this mighty woman, but there was another sign of dominance she was just as eager to savour. So after what had to be a minute or two of just staring Sif slowly walked around until she was in front of the mighty Natasha Romanoff, the superspy cautiously lifting her head and looking at Sif, and her weapon of ass destruction, Wanda whispering in Sif's mind that The Black Widow knew what was coming next. Which was unnecessary as Sif could see it in her eyes. Which only made it all the sweeter as Sif slowly got up so she was kneeling on the BDSM device, this time with her cock pressed against Natasha's lips.

"Suck it bitch!" Sif ordered firmly with a wicked smirk on her face, "Suck my big dick clean of your nasty little whore ass! Mmmmmm yeahhhhhh, that's it, taste your ass bitch! Taste the deepest part of your own ass on my dick! Oh fuck yeah, you love that, don't you? Ohhhhhhh yeahhhhhh, The Black Widow loves the taste of the deepest part of her own fucking ass! Oh fuck!"

Natasha parted her lips pretty much as soon as Sif pressed her dick against them. She was far too exhausted, and humiliated, to pretend she didn't adore this degrading act. Likewise she didn't stop herself from moaning as she tasted her second favourite flavour ever. And it was only seconds as she adored Maria's girl cum so much, although that might have to be replaced with the girl cum of Mistress Sif. So maybe the taste of her own ass was now her third favourite. Although this wasn't just her own ass she was tasting, but the deepest part of it, something which thanks to Maria she had become addicted too.

So Natasha allowed her eyelids to flutter closed as she attempted to block out everything else around her except that wonderful taste. It was something Maria might have punished her for, and definitely something that the people who originally trained her would have, but luckily Sif was too caught up in taunting her to do so. It might come later, and a sadistic part of Natasha hoped it would, but for now she was more than happy to be allowed to savour the deepest part of her own butt. Inevitably though she began bobbing her head up and down, slowly at first so she could continue to savour that perverted flavour she adored so much.

It wasn't long after that Natasha started pushing the dildo into her throat, mostly just to get every drop of her butt cream, but also because Maria had trained her to thoroughly clean a strap-on cock after it had been used to wreck her slutty ass, and for better or for worse Sif had given her one hell of an ass wrecking. For those same reasons Natasha found herself looking up to Sif for approval, the alien happily smiling down at her while continuing to verbally praise her for her performance. Which at first Natasha successfully blocked out, but whether because of exhaustion or the taller woman's powers Natasha found her defensive walls lowered and all of a sudden she was listening to every word.

"Yessssss, that's it whore, suck my cock!" Sif gleefully encouraged, "Suck it just like that! Mmmmm yeahhhhh, take it all the way down your throat so you can get every drop of your ass cream. Oh yeah, I love it when my slaves deep throat my cock after it's been deep inside their slutty little asses. Or one of their fellow slaves's asses. And don't worry Natasha, you'll know that joy soon enough. Oh yes, I'm so glad the mighty Black Widow lived up to her infamous stubbornness, because it's going to be so much more fun breaking you. Ohhhhhhh yes, and it will mean that much more when you're kneeling before me, completely broken and willing to do any little nasty thing my heart desires."

Natasha was very used to receiving threats. She had been trained to either ignore them, or turn them back around to gain an advantage, but right now she found it virtually impossible to do either of those things. She certainly couldn't turn it back around when she had a massive cock stuffing her throat, one which had just been up her ass no less, and for one reason or another she just couldn't ignore the very real possibility that it was only a matter of time before she broke completely, especially as she loved everything Sif was doing to her. It was humiliating to admit, even to herself, but Natasha's only real hope now was that Sif, or one of her slaves, would make a mistake that she could capitalise on, or someone would save her, before she ultimately became just another slave of Sif.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Thor, The Avengers, Avengers: Age of Ultron or anything to do with Marvel. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

Maria Hill had promised herself, and sworn to anyone who would listen, that she wouldn't run and she certainly wouldn't hide from the psychotic alien known as Sif. It was mostly because she refused to show how afraid she truly was, but she also wanted to inspire the people who worked for her, especially the women. After all, she was The Director of SHIELD dammit, a seasoned veteran of war, covert affairs, and worst of all politics. She wasn't some noob! She had fought and defeated aliens before, both from behind her desk and out in the field. And if, or most likely when, Sif came for Maria would go down fighting. To her shame she broke both those promises, but only when it was too late.

To make matters worse Sif didn't have the decency of snatching her in her sleep, or teleporting into her office, or any number of the ways that Maria had imagined she would try and take her. No, Sif walked into the most highly fortified base that SHIELD had, brushing off the most skilled agents like they were nothing and not even blinking as Maria frantically ordered everyone to hit Sif with everything they had. Yet even as Sif walked through the base like some kind of monster from a slasher film, albeit where no one is killed, Maria refused to leave her post as she frantically thought of a way she could get out of this, only retreating to her office when Sif was nearly at the command centre.

Despite having seen Sif brush off bullets like they were nothing Maria still pulled her pistol from out of its holster and pointed towards the door. Partly out of habit, and partly because it was just weirdly comforting. Although she didn't even bother firing it when the door to her office was torn off its hinges, revealing Sif's smiling face. For a second Maria considered turning the gun on herself, just as a 'fuck you' to Sif, and to avoid the humiliation that was coming. But she didn't want that to be how her tenure as Director ended. She'd thought too long and hard to get this job to go out like that within the first week of finally getting it. So whatever it took she would simply resist Sif's influence, Maria stubbornly told herself. Or maybe that was the influence taking hold.

Either way Maria dropped her gun and grumbled, "Sif."

"Please, all the women of this world should refer to me as Mistress Sif." Sif grinned as she entered the office, "Or did you not see my broadcast?"

"I saw it, and I'm afraid I have news for you..." Maria said boldly, "You will never win. No matter what happens next, SHIELD will find a way to defeat you."

"How?" Sif questioned, genuinely sounding curious, "The old men who run this world already threw their missiles at me, and my beloved Wanda caught them, through them back and just before they were about to hit I had her sent them to space. All of them. Now they have no idea what to do. I don't need my mindreader to tell me that. I have single-handedly defeated The Avengers, and now SHIELD-"

"You haven't." Maria interrupted, "This is just one base. We have lots more."

"Yes, all with beautiful women for me to enslave." Sif chuckled with delight, "Mmmmm, I look forward to it. Yes, it will take me a while to enslave you all, but what's that phrase? Ah yes, cut off the head of the snake. And what a lovely little head you are. Do you think that's why you have this position, Maria? Because I do. Mmmmm yes, I think the old men who run this world knew I wouldn't get the same satisfaction from inevitably defeating SHIELD if Nick Fury was still in charge, so they replaced him with you as a sign they're willing to cooperate with me and hand over the most beautiful and strong women they have to me on a silver platter, just like you."

Unable to hide the fact that she was shaking with rage Maria growled, "You're wrong."

"Am I?" Sif grinned, "I suppose even when you are broken the stronger SHIELD agents will still have some fight left in them, but most of the women in your organisation, and indeed all over the world, will accept their fate once they have witnessed the strong, and stubborn The Director of SHIELD Maria Hill be broken and turned into what she was always meant to be, just another slave of Sif."

"That. Will. Never. Happen." Maria growled through gritted teeth, "I will never be your slave. I-"

"Wanda!" Sif suddenly yelled, the girl in question appearing in a flash, eyes and hands glowing red as she began to work her magic, "As I said your breaking will be seen by all of SHIELD, but in a few moments we shall go live on every channel on every television set around the world, just so that everybody knows that this is the moment the women of this world fall to me. But as I said in my first public broadcast, I shall leave the human race their old, their young, and just enough women to survive. I shall however take every last woman like you Maria, and in time you will see it as an honour, and blushed at the thought that you ever resisted me. Now, to start the show, how about we show the world what has become of the only female Avenger, the deadly Black Widow Natasha Romanoff."

As Sif spoke television cameras appeared out of nowhere all over the room, followed by the woman that Maria love, causing the usually stoic SHIELD director to softly cry out, "Nat."

After a moment's hesitation Maria ran to her lover and cupped her face, causing Sif to grin and taunt, "From what Wanda tells me you would be very proud of her. She's the most stubborn woman I've ever met, clinging onto her free will even after days of brutal butt fucking. Mmmmm, oh yes, I butt fucked her, spanked her, and made her eat my pussy for hour after hour, day after day, and still she won't submit. Truly a marvel. Breaking her will be my greatest triumph. Perhaps I shall even achieve it today, as I break you in front of her."

Maria barely listened to this taunting as she was too busy examining Natasha, bound to a BDSM device she looked half dead at first glance. Which seemed to be true on further examination, but not because she had been poorly treated, but because as Sif boasted she had been just so relentlessly fucked that she was completely exhausted. Which Maria didn't think was possible, as no matter how hard she had tried she had never truly been able to completely exhausted The Black Widow. It filled her with a bizarre jealousy, which only got worse when Wanda used her magic to turn Natasha around and pull her cheeks apart, displaying the most obscene gape Maria had ever seen, and she remembered the line of women displaying their ruined holes before Sif's first broadcast. That sight, like the one in front of her now, made Maria's ass hole quiver with fear.

"I promise you Maria, that's exactly how your ass hole will look before this day is done." Sif promised, voicing Maria's fear, "But I don't like to get too ahead of myself when I break women in, so let's start off with a nice little bare bottom spanking, shall we? If you're good and remove your own clothes I'll even go easy on you."

Taking a deep calming breath Maria set up, looked her tormentor directly in the eye and told her, "Fuck you."

"She wants to be taken Mistress Sif." Wanda piped up, "I can see it plain as day in her mind. Oh yes, she dreams of being forcefully taken, and she wants you to abuse her butt."

"Thank you Wanda." Sif smirked, "But I don't need to be a mind reader to know that. I just have to look into her eyes."

Sif continued smirking as for what felt like an eternity she and this stubborn woman kept staring at each other. It was tempting to just tear off her clothes, force her over her knee and brutally beat her butt with every ounce of her strength until The Director of SHIELD was a sobbing mess, but such a display of strength was unnecessary given Sif's successful assault on the SHIELD base. Besides, Sif hadn't needed to stoop to that level of forcefulness before now, and she was determined that she would not need to do so now. So she was willing to wait, and defend herself and Wanda as necessary, even if it wouldn't necessarily make good television.

Given everything she knew about this powerful woman Sif was fully expecting it to be necessary for her to block, or just take, a punch or two as Maria worked out her frustrations before ultimately submitting. Perhaps she would even try and run, which would be comical as as per her instructions Wanda had now blocked the open doorway with an invisible force field, meaning that the SHIELD agents could bear witness directly to the fall of their commander but they would not be able to interfere, and indeed no one would enter or leave this room until Sif had what she came for. So it was disappointing, and impressive, that Maria chose a smarter option of saving her strength and simply beginning to strip off her clothes.

"You're hot." Maria admitted as she stripped, "And I don't doubt I'll enjoy this physically. I'm super gay, and I like the battle of dominance which comes from fucking another top. But you won't break me. You'll never break me. And maybe, I'll be the one to break you."

Tossing her head back Sif let out the loudest and longest laugh she'd let out a quite some time, reminding her of her adventures with the Warriors Three, which depressed her for a second, before she smiled widely and told the insolent woman, "Wanda was right, your people have you all wrong. You're not some humourless robot. You're hilarious."

"Natasha seemed to think so, before I made her my bitch." Maria pointed out dryly, which wiped the smirk off of Sif's face. Which put one on Maria's face in turn, "Oh, I bet you hate that, don't you? That I got to her first. I bet that little mind reader of yours told you all about it. Or maybe even Natasha did, just to get under your skin. How she had women and men all over the world willing to do everything for her if she just asked. That most of them would still willingly submit to her, and has no idea that I topped her so hard she now considers herself a pure bottom, unwilling and perhaps even unable to top anyone ever again. And I didn't even made magic to do it. Guess that makes me a better top than the mighty and feared Mistress Sif."

Sif just stared at the insolent woman for a few seconds, before smirking, "We shall see. For now-"

"I hear you love taking anal cherries." Maria interrupted boldly, "That you love pussy, but you're addicted to ass and your favourite thing in the world is taking a woman's untouched butt hole and being the first to use it as a fuck hole. Well, me too. I have probably robbed you of a lot of anal cherries, but best of all I took that ass cherry. Mmmmm yesssss, I took The Black Widow's butt cherry! Me! Not some overpowered wannabe goddess from a Viking dimension, or any other superpowered freak. Me! Plain old Maria Hill. That bothers you, doesn't it? Which is the only thing about all this which makes a damn bit of sense to me, because look at that fucking ass! God, it's just perfect, isn't it? Oh yeah, I bet there isn't another ass in the entire universe which comes close. I mean, just look at it. It's so big and round, but not too much, you know? Just the perfect size to jiggle against your thighs, or your hand, as you abuse it. And that hole! Mmmmmm, FUCK! You're a God, have you seen anything which was more made for fucking? And it's mine. It's all mine. She bent over and gave it to me willingly. I was the first to spank and fuck The Black Widow's fat ass, making it mine forever. Mmmmm, and it will be always mine no matter what you do to her, or to me."

"I'LL SEE IF YOU FEEL THE SAME WAY WHEN YOUR ASS HOLE IS COMPLETELY WRECKED OPEN AND YOU'RE KISSING MY FEET!" Sif screamed in Maria's face, briefly losing her cool before calming herself and telling the other woman, who impressively and infuriatingly hadn't flinched, "You may have denied me the ass cherry of Natasha Romanoff, but yours is ripe for the taking. And take it I shall. Mmmmmm, I shall rip open your fucking ass hole and make sure it never truly closes again. That after today being a top will be a frightening nightmare for you, and the only way you can make it go away is by worshipping your Mistress Sif's dick with your ass hole. And, just for that, we shall end this session with you spreading your cheeks to expose your gaping butt hole to the cameras before declaring yourself Maria challenged. as just another slave of Sif. Now finish getting undressed. I'm looking forward to spanking you almost as much as I am violating your little shit hole and forever turning it into my personal fuck hole."

"Wow, sounds like you really want to make an example out of me." Maria said softly, feeling like she was doing a good job of keeping any trace of fear out of her voice, even though she felt plenty of it.

"You have no idea." Sif confessed with a smile.

"Well, how about a wager?" Maria offered, "If I take a spanking from you and don't enjoy it, you let me spank you."

There was a brief pause and then Sif chuckled, "So we're back to funny?"

"What's the matter, don't think you can win?" Maria challenged.

"Oh Maria, I may actually miss this version of you when you're a mindless sex slave." Sif chuckled, "Although I must confess, in my current mood I'm not sure I would have the patience and the self restraint to give you a spanking that you would actually enjoy. But I am impressed by your fighting spirit, so I will offer you a counter offer. I shall permit you to use your girlfriend's ass hole to show what you can do as a top, but when I make my sweet Wanda cum first you will submit to me willingly."

"You can both use magic." Maria pointed out, "How do I know you won't cheat?"

"You'll have my word." Sif simply stated, and then Maria gave her a look she followed up with, "And Wanda's eyes and hands glow red every time she uses magic, so you shall be able to tell with her, while my magic simply makes me irresistible to women. For some, like yourself, it takes longer than others, but ultimately all shall submit. I am told it does not enhance my abilities to make women cum, I have merely become very, very good at it."

Maria scoffed at this, but after a few long seconds of thinking about it she grumbled, "Turn the cameras off, and you have a deal."

Grinning evilly Sif took another step forward in softly threatened, "I'm indulging you for now because it amuses me, and I do not wish to take you too forcefully with the whole world watching. But make no mistake Maria, you have no real leverage here. You will accept my terms or I will take you now."

Maria grit her teeth, but knowing she wasn't going to get a better offer grumbled, "Okay, deal."

"Excellent." Sif grinned, before turning her attention to her slaves, "Natasha, prepare to be butt fucked by your girlfriend for the last time. Wanda, turn Natasha around and then bend over the other side of her. Oh, and equip myself and Maria."

"Yes Mistress." Wanda eagerly replied, her eyes and hands glowing red as she turned Natasha around and then teleported two big strap-on dildos from Mistress Sif's collection to around the waist of her beloved Mistress, and this wannabe Dom.

Even as she did this Wanda was moving to the table, and once she had worked her magic she eagerly bent over, pulled up her skirt, pulled down her little panties and spread her cheeks wide apart, offering up her most private hole to the woman who rightfully owned it. Despite this giving Maria very clear head start The Director of SHIELD waited for Sif to move into position to do the same, and even waited for Sif to penetrate her girl first. Sif wasn't sure if she was being honourable, or if she was just hesitant to do this, but either way she would pay dearly for it. And so would the whole of SHIELD. Sif would make sure of that.

Breaking the staring match she had going with her next victim Sif lowered her gaze to the prize in front of her and smirked. She deliberately let Maria think she had an advantage, and she did, just not as much as she thought, because while Natasha's slutty little ass hole was gaping wide open Wanda's slutty little butt hole was almost equally stretched open by a large butt-plug. Maria realised her error when Sif pulled out the plug and stuffed it into Wanda's mouth, however it was not soon enough and her advantage became even less as she and her opponent spat on their hands and virtually the same time, briefly rubbed that spit into their dildo before lining those toys up with their targets.

Natasha moaned softly with pleasure as Maria slowly pushed the head of her cock inside her, and a few long seconds later Wanda let out a similar moan, meaning there could be no doubt that she was receiving the same treatment from her precious Mistress Sif. The younger sub then gave Natasha a disturbing little smile, much like the one that Sif regularly gave her, as if Wanda was telling her that Maria was making a mistake. That Sif just couldn't be beaten, and she was sealing her own fate. But it was unnecessary, which is why Wanda probably didn't psychically tell her or say it out loud. Natasha knew that, and she had no doubt Maria knew it too.

The best Maria could hope to do was buy some time so the rest of SHIELD, and/or what was left of The Avengers, and/or whoever they could find to try to rescue them. Or at the very least they could avoid giving Sif the satisfaction of breaking them too quickly. Then again it seemed that they were both inadvertently giving her more satisfaction by providing her a challenge, which was clear given the way that Sif had been grinning at her for the past few weeks, and was grinning at Maria now. Still, Natasha fought the urge to submit completely, stubbornly determined to avoid becoming just another slave of Sif, and she hoped Maria would do the same.

So far she was impressed with Maria's bravery in the facing certain humiliation, in the process her girlfriend managing to find herself stuffing her fat ass again, much to Natasha's delight. God, she hoped that this would not be the last time Maria Hill would be pushing a big strap-on up her butt, because there really was nothing Natasha had ever enjoyed more. If it was, at least she got the chance to savour it as Sif and Maria anally penetrated the two bottoms in front of them as slowly as they possibly could, leaving Natasha and Wanda to shamelessly moan, groan and whimper as their slutty asses were stuffed with strap-on.

After what felt like an eternity Maria's thighs came to rest against her meaty cheeks, announcing every inch of that dildo was buried in the infamous Black Widow's bowels. At the exact same time the soft, satisfied moan combined with the look on her face told Natasha that Wanda's slutty little butt had just been stuffed with every inch of her Mistress Sif's strap-on. There was then a long pause, Natasha wondering if Maria and Sif had become so lost in a staring match they had forgotten what they were doing. Then Maria pulled her hips back and then pushed forwards, causing the cock to pump in and out of Natasha's ass hole which announced an official start to the sodomy. And again, Wanda's reaction told her she was experiencing the exact same thing.

Sif felt like she had a grin on her face through every single moment of this butt fucking. Which might have been true for every single butt fucking she dished out, but this one was particularly special. Not quite as special as fucking Maria's butt, however she would be violating that sweet virgin hole soon enough, something which Sif felt she made pretty clear through her eyes, face and body language given the response she was getting from Maria. Still, it was tempting to have Wanda plant that thought in her head, along with the feeling of what it would be like to be ass fucked by a warrior goddess. But no, that would be cheating, and Sif promised she wouldn't. More importantly she wanted her conquest of Maria to be simply because she was the superior Dom, and it was important she proved that to the entire world.

Normally when taking another woman's ass Sif couldn't take her eyes off the stretching shit hole, especially during the anal penetration, but this time she just couldn't take her eyes off of Maria's. It was just so fascinating to her to see such defiance in the face of insurmountable odds, not out of ignorance but out of pure bravery and stubborn force of will. Honestly it was almost more of a turn on than a woman's ass hole stretching for her cock, something Sif got to see regularly and thanks to her beloved Witch was able to enjoy even as she stared deeply into the eyes of arguably her most important conquest ever Maria Hill.

While Sif was staring into Maria's eyes Wanda's brain had asked hers whether she wanted to witness the penetration without having to break the eye contact. Sif had eagerly agreed, with the condition that Maria's eyes remained her main focus, and her wonderful Wanda obeyed this command perfectly. It was like there was a television screen in front of her showing her Maria's eyes, and a few more screens surrounding it showing her not just the anal penetration of Wanda, but Natasha too. Occasionally it was switched to their faces where it was clear just how much the two anal sluts were enjoying this, or a far away shot capturing every inch of the four women's bodies as the indulged in this forbidden act.

That this was what the rest of the world was witnessing was incredibly thrilling to Sif. She wondered just how many were still trying unsuccessfully to turn off this view, or change the channel, and how many were averting their eyes, and most importantly just how many were staring fascination at the fate of all women on this planet. At the most powerful woman on this planet. At the two the most powerful and dangerous women on this planet being fucked in the ass by the most powerful female in the universe, and this human which was somehow providing competition for her, which Sif found as fascinating as the sight of Maria's and her own cocks pumping in and out of the ass holes of Natasha Romanoff and Wanda Maximoff.

Wanda was certainly enjoying the sight of Natasha's ass hole and her own stretching for the big cocks of Maria and Mistress Sif, and she didn't even need to use her mind reading powers to tell how much Natasha was loving the feeling of being ass fucked. No, she could see it on her face, which was almost as enjoyable as the look of worry on Maria's face. Of course nothing quite compared to the feeling of Mistress Sif's big dick pumping in and out of her butt hole. Because nothing could truly compare to that. It was the ultimate submission, and there was nothing Wanda loved more than being 'forced' into it by her wonderful owner.

For the past few weeks Wanda had been living under the sad realisation that no matter how amazing anal sex with her Mistress was it would never quite compare to the first time she had the privilege of taking Mistress Sif's dick up her ass. That would always be special, so special nothing could surely top it, right? But this, this just might top it. After all while it might be considered an afterthought to the sight of The Black Widow being butt fucked on live TV Wanda was being sodomised just as publicly, meaning that pretty much everyone in the world could see, or would see, what a depraved whore she had been turned into by Mistress Sif. That Wanda would literally do anything for her owner. That Wanda was truly owned by this goddess.

Through her magic she knew most women on Earth were horrified by these revelations, but in time they would all see it as the incredible honour Wanda knew it to be. After all, she was pleasing her goddess with her butt hole. What better way to prove her loyalty and devotion? Or better way to prove that she should be the envy of bottoms everywhere as the most dominant top in the universe chose Wanda to be one of the lucky women who frequently took her big cock in their asses, something that would surely soon be the envy of every woman everywhere? So Wanda considered herself to be very lucky, which helped her perform her duty and remain a good silent fuck hole for as long as she could.

Of course ultimately Wanda couldn't help begging, "Wreck my ass! Tear it open! Please? Oooooooh, ruin my little butt hole. Gape it wide open for all to see! Please Mistress Sif, ruin my little ass hole and show the whole world it belongs to you. That I belong to you. That I am your anal loving sex slave and soon women everywhere will submit to you! Ohhhhhhhh, and they should rejoice at that fact, because you're a merciful Mistress who allows her slaves to cum when they really need it. Ah fuck, and I really need it now Mistress Sif. Please give it to me. Yessssssss, give it to me and show everyone in this world, and any other, that they should be excited at the chance of being owned by you."

"How about you Natasha?" Maria interrupted, "Do you want to cum like a bitch with a dick in your ass?"

"Yeeeeeeeessssssss, please Maria, allow me the privilege of cumming for you." Natasha quickly pleaded, "Ooooooooh shit, please allow me the privilege of cumming like the bitch I am with your big dick up my ass! Mmmmmmm, I love your big dick! I love it! Ohhhhhhhh, I love it, oh fuck, oh yes, pound my fucking ass hole! Pound it hard and deep and show this alien we aren't going down without a fight! Oh God, fuck me Maria! Fuck me better than the self-proclaimed Mistress Sif ever could. Oooooooohhhhhhhh yesssssssss, fuck me like only you can baby. Fuck my ass. Fuck me in my big fat ass! Oh fuck! Fuck the ass you own! You, and no one else. Aaaaaaaahhhhhhhh, Maria Hill popped my ass cherry, which means no matter what happens it will be always hers, and now I want to destroy it. Yeahhhhhh, wreck it so good that Sif never truly enjoys fucking it again."

"I'd like to see you try." Sif admitted.

"Would you?" Maria raised an eyebrow.

"Oh yes. I'm sure it would be adorable." Sif grinned wickedly, before offering, "On the count of three?"

"Three." Maria said dryly, starting to really go to town on Natasha's butt hole, causing Sif to laugh do the same to Wanda's most intimate hole.

As both Maria and Mistress Sif had seemed content with their little stalemate it was very possible that they would have continued for hours like this without Wanda breaking, and Mistress Sif was gracious enough to tell Wanda through their psychic link that she wasn't mad at her. Still Wanda hope she would be punished later with a nice hard spanking, which should be also ideally broadcast to the rest of the world. For now though Wanda welcomed the harder and faster sodomy, Mistress Sif slowly building up her paces until Wanda was receiving the type of wonderful powerful climaxes she could only receive through butt sex with her owner, as Maria did the same with Natasha almost simultaneously. Almost, but not quite.

Maria tried, but she had known it was hopeless from the beginning. For maybe about a second or two she thought she would actually do it, although from the wicked grin which was still on Mistress Sif's face she couldn't help think the other tall brunette had simply let her get close to make a defeat that much more gutwrenching. But it happened, and there was nothing Maria could truly do about it. It was obvious that Wanda came first by about 10 seconds, which might as well been 10 hours given how it felt before Natasha followed suit and that out an orgasm just as powerful as her cum squirted out of her cunt, just as Wanda's was.

Honestly Maria had thought that would be the end of it, Sif immediately stopping to claim her prize, but she didn't. Perhaps as a reward to Wanda, or just to add insult to injury to Maria, or just to show off Sif continued brutally pounding Wanda's ass to climax after climax, and if anything those thrusts became more violent and powerful, as did Wanda's climaxes. Which definitely had the effect of rewarding Wanda, showing what Sif was capable of, and caused Maria's ass hole to quiver in fear. And much to her shame, a little excitement, as now more than ever she was curious to find out what it was like to be a bottom. Something she wouldn't have to wait too much longer to find out.

Determined to be enjoy being a top for as long as she could, and not want to be completely outclassed, and because she just wanted to show how much she loved Natasha, and loved topping her like this, and just because she might not get another chance Maria followed suit and pounded Natasha through orgasm after orgasm. As she did so Maria savoured all the things she might miss of this really was the last time. Natasha screams of pleasure, the way the other woman's cum was squirting out of her with every climax, and most of all the sight and the feeling of the big meaty cheeks of The Black Widow jiggling like jelly as the sound of flesh meeting flesh echoing throughout the room, fuck, it was also wonderful and Maria could never imagine getting enough. Which made the idea she may never do it again so emotionally painful she could have cried.

However in this ultra-perverted moment Maria was determined to block out all sad thoughts, along with Wanda being equally anal wrecked and Sif staring at her, and just focus on everything she loved about butt fucking The Black Widow. That, combined with the stimulator bashing against her clit, would ultimately guaranteed Maria a few powerful orgasms of her own, although she held back for as long as possible so she could savour her favourite thing in the whole wide world, and to postpone her own humiliation. Of course, apparently unlike Mistress Sif, Maria didn't have infinite stamina, and ultimately she experienced several hard climaxes, and then ultimately had to stop. Although not out of choice.

"Stop! I do not wish for you to wear yourself out before I have a chance to break you in!" Sif commanded firmly, putting a stop to her own thrusting first before ultimately Maria did. Then Sif informed the other woman, "Good. Now, let us show the world our handiwork, and the futures of all the women on this planet."

Wanda whimpered pathetically as with those last few words Mistress Sif yanked her cock out of the Witch's ass hole in one swift movement, leaving Wanda feeling horribly empty. That feeling of course was inevitable, along with the incredible pain from her abused backside and the after-shocks to her orgasms, but sometimes if Wanda was really lucky she would have the chance to bask in the afterglow for a little bit before Mistress Sif removed her cock from her. However she didn't complain, not when she had the chance to further prove her submission in this precious moment, Wanda's hands shooting to her ass cheeks and spreading them wide apart so she could better expose her gaping ass hole.

That gape had been visible in the few long seconds it took Wanda to gather the energy to proudly show off Mistress Sif's handiwork, but that wasn't really the point. The handiwork in this case wasn't just the gape, it was how submissive Wanda was to Mistress Sif, and how thoroughly she had been broken by this goddess, especially compared to Natasha and her lesser Dom. Indeed Maria took almost an extra minute to slowly starting to pull her strap-on out of Natasha's butt, and while The Black Widow didn't exactly seem reluctant to humiliate herself she certainly didn't seem to do with it with the eagerness of Wanda. At least in Wanda's opinion.

It was tempting to short-change the other woman, or more accurately other women, but again that would be cheating, and Wanda knew that would displease her Mistress. So rather focusing the cameras on herself she made sure each gape got equal time, and a nice little close-up just to drive the point home. And Wanda had to admit, it was thrilling to see the mighty Black Widow's gaping butt hole being broadcast around the world. But course not as much as her, Wanda grinning happily as she sensed the disgust, the outrage and even the curiosity of all the different people throughout the world in that moment. Then Mistress Sif spoke, and Wanda forced herself to focus, and then grinned again as she realised her owner was once again giving her the chance to prove, and humiliate, herself.

"Wanda, what are you?" Sif smirked.

"I'm your slave Mistress Sif." Wanda answered quickly and proudly with the smile on her face, "I'm a slave of Sif, the powerful warrior Goddess, who owns my body, mind and soul. And clearly my ass hole, which she uses on a regular basis for her pleasure. Which is an honour Maria Hill, and the other women of this world, are about to find out."

That was more than required, but rather than complain Sif simply asked, "And you Natasha, what are you?"

There was a brief pause and then Natasha replied, "I'm Maria Hill's bitch."

"Ah, there's that fighting spirit I love to see." Sif grinned, "Well, all three of you shall soon be slaves of Sif. But for now, I think a couple of sluts have something to do, don't you Maria?"

"Yes." Maria replied hoarsely, although she was not sure exactly what Sif meant.

Happy to clarify Sif turned her attention to her fully broken in bitches and ordered, "Excellent. Wanda, get down on your knees and suck your ass off my cock you little slut!"

"Yes Mistress Sif." Wanda eagerly replied.

She turned around and dropped to her knees just as eagerly. Wanda then rewarded herself with a few seconds of staring lustfully at Mistress Sif's big dick, which she felt was forgivable as she was making sure to capture it on film. Then she wrapped her lips around the head of Mistress Sif's big dick and eagerly began sucking her own ass cream off of it, the entire time moaning at the taste that her Mistress had trained her to crave. Wanda concentrated on the first few inches at first, savouring the deepest part of her butt, although it wasn't that long until she started bobbing her head lower and lower until she was deep throating every inch of the dick as Mistress Sif gently, and surprisingly wordlessly, encouraged her by first stroking her hair, and then grabbing a firm hold of it to force it up and down.

"You too Natasha. Suck my cock." Maria ordered shortly after Sif had given her command, although for once she paid no attention to The Black Widow as she eagerly sucked her cock. No, she was far too busy staring defiantly at Sif's grinning face, the look in the other woman's eye telling her better than words ever could that she was next.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Thor, The Avengers, Avengers: Age of Ultron or anything to do with Marvel. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

"I think it's safe to say I have won our little bet." Sif announced gleefully, "Wouldn't you agree Commander Hill?"

Maria Hill would have loved to disagree, but Wanda had clearly cum first and any argument would be quickly shut down through the use of instant replay, which Wanda would be able to quickly and easily provide for her Mistress. It would maybe by her another minute before her inevitable humiliation, but she would come across as whiny in the process, so Maria reluctantly concluded that her best course of action was to submit to Sif and use every ounce of her willpower to avoid becoming just another mindless slave of Sif. And there was some hope to doing that, as Natasha had been able to resist. So Maria gave a little nod of her head, causing Sif to beam happily at her agreement.

"Excellent." Sif grinned, pushing Wanda away, "Shall we begin with a nice hard spanking?"

Even though it was phrased as a question the way Sif pushed off her harness, sat on Maria's desk and patted her lap made it clear that the alien wasn't asking, so even as she moved to comply Maria firmly said, "You'll pay for this."

"Oh Maria, I really shall miss your stubborn defiance when you're a mindless slut." Sif smiled wickedly.

After giving Sif another glare Maria sighed and then bent herself over the other woman's knee. Up until now she had been able to avoid humiliation, probably for a record amount of time given who she was dealing with, and she had hoped there would be some sort of rescue attempt by now, but there had been no sign of any other SHIELD agents since Sif had managed to break her way into her office, meaning that the ranking officers directly below her were still probably arguing with each other about the best course of action, so it was hard not to lose hope. Still, she tried to put on a brave face as for the first time tonight Maria Hill subjected herself to humiliation.

Of course Sif just had to make it worse by savouring her victory instead of just getting on with it, leaving Maria hanging there with her ass exposed, which the cameras were of course focusing on. Then Sif reached down and started fondling her ass like a butcher with a piece of meat, which was something Maria had done to Natasha a lot to emphasise their roles, and honestly because she just had the best butt in the entire universe. Maria's ass paled in comparison, and yet Sif still treated it like something special, which was actually a little flattering. But mostly it was humiliating, and Maria was almost relieved when the first strike came.

It was hard and rough, but luckily Maria had been anticipating something like that and thanks to her teeth being tightly clenched she barely let out a sound. The same could be said for the next half a dozen blows, although they were much easier to take as they were not only softer and more teasing but there was plenty of time in between the strikes. Sif spent the entire time groping her ass, which was just as humiliating as when she had originally done it, but it also soothed the pain away, so honestly Maria didn't hate it. Which wasn't the case for the later spanking, Maria having to grit her teeth incredibly hard to prevent from embarrassing herself any further, and even then a few cries escaped her lips, and tears escaped her eyes.

Sif had been in no hurry to get to that hard butt beating as she had been having so much fun humiliating The Director of SHIELD. She loved doing these things to her sluts, but there was definitely something to be said for forcing this upon a woman who still had some dignity. And upon further inspection Sif wasn't sure she'd ever taken down a more dignified woman than Maria Hill, which just made every moment of this more satisfying. Especially the moment she forced a little cry out of her lips with the first series of hard spanks, concentrating on one area and making the already pink flesh go red under that spot, before resuming her groping to massaged it better.

Using these techniques even the weakest of her slaves could survive a spanking for quite a while, and for someone headstrong like Maria it insured not only with the spanking last longer but the humiliation of it would be more devastating. It was also just incredibly enjoyable to savour her favourite part of a woman's body, in this case knowing that she was about to added to her ever-growing collection of female butts she could spank and fuck whenever Sif wanted. And sure, Maria's rump wasn't quite as well-rounded as Natasha's, but it did possess a pleasing roundness, and the fact that she was dealing with a virgin ass hole would make what to come even better. And for now she was more than happy to just spank this ass until the mighty Maria Hill wept for her.

It took an impressively long time for that to happen, and Sif didn't have too slowly increase the force of her blows quite a bit, but this stubborn woman was just fighting the inevitable. Sure enough Maria's body relaxed in defeat and The Director of SHIELD began openly weeping like a naughty child being punished. Which of course only pushed Sif to increase the force and power of her strikes even more until she was practically using every ounce of her strength, or at least as much of it as she dared with the human, resulting in Maria's initial soft weeping turn into hysterical bawling, her cheeks to jiggle violently and become dark red and bruised from the onslaught.

Even by Sif's standards this was a brutal spanking, one she would not normally inflict on a human slave. At least not when she was in such a good mood. But Maria had forced her by her being stubborn. Sure, she liked that stubbornness, but she was sending a message to the women of this world what any kind of resistance would get them, and it would be so far more pleasurable for them if they just drop to their knees and pledged loyalty to her the second they were given such an opportunity. Sif was also doing this to hurt Natasha, and thanks to Wanda she was able to get a good look at the mighty Black Widow's face and see the subtle traces of pain on it without having to look away from Maria's brutalised butt.

Natasha hated seeing Maria like this. Partly because she loved her and she didn't want to see her in pain, but also partly because Maria was such an awesome top that it would be tragic if Sif actually succeeded in breaking her. Natasha tried to tell herself that it was mostly the former, but the truth was she had fallen in love with Maria because despite having no powers and being physically weaker than her she had conquered her, and the prospect of her conqueror being conquered was both upsetting, and incredibly arousing. At this moment it looked inevitable, Natasha half expecting Maria to beg for mercy and then break completely, promising to become just another slave of Sif if it would end her pain. Which at this point Natasha couldn't blame her.

Just as Maria seemed like she was about to break Sif unceremoniously threw her to the floor and ordered, "Eat my cunt!"

Proving that there was at least some fight left in her Maria didn't instantly obey, causing a tiny flutter of hope to reignite in Natasha's heart. Although that could have been because of emotional and physical exhaustion, or maybe Maria was overwhelmed by how humble she now felt. Either way Maria looked up at Sif timidly, then lowered her gaze to her cunt, licked her lips, and then got to her knees and slowly shuffled forwards. When she was close enough Sif grabbed the back of her head and shoved her face deep into her pussy, Maria not hesitating to obey and starting to lick that tasty treat. Which again Natasha couldn't blame her, partly because Maria would want to avoid another butt beating when her ass was so sore, and partly because The Widow knew just how yummy Sif's pussy was.

Sif remained uncharacteristically silent for the first few licks to her pussy, then a wide smile crossed her face as she reached down to stroke Maria's hair, before giving her new pet more traditional encouragement, "Ohhhhhhh yessssssss, that's it Maria, lick my pussy. Mmmmmm, lick my pussy like you lick Natasha's. Oh yes, accept your place is my new pussy licker. Yessssss, mmmmm, you better get used to this Maria, because from now on you'll be doing it a lot. A lot more than you used to eat Natasha's cunt. Or anyone else for that matter. Oooooooh fuck yes, it tastes better than Natasha's, doesn't it? Yeahhhh, I'll make an eager little cunt lapper out of you yet Maria Hill. Mmmmmm, fuck, that's it! Eat me! Eat my cunt! Oh fuck!"

During their battle of dominance Maria had eaten her pussy plenty, but once she had made Natasha her bitch Maria mostly ignored her pussy. They both liked it that way, because Natasha had always seen eating pussy as a submissive thing, so as the bottom it was only right that she did the majority of the cunt lapping. Besides, Maria had a tasty little twat, and the lack of attention to her pussy was more than made up for by Maria's obsession with fucking her big fat ass. But now it was Maria forced into the role of the bottom, Sif constantly taunting them both quickly and switching from staring down at Maria and looking over at Natasha.

"Yessss, that's it you little dyke, eat that pussy!" Sif moaned gleefully, "Eat it! Mmmmm, eat it while your girlfriend watches. Ooooh, don't worry Maria, soon you'll be fighting over the honour of eating my pussy. Oh yeah, you'll both be my little lesbian sex slaves, squabbling over who gets the privilege of eating my pussy, mmmmm, and my ass, ohhhhh, and giving up your asses to me. Yeahhhhh, you'll totally stab each other in the back for the chance of worshipping your Mistress Sif. But for now, just concentrate on licking that little cunt of mine while Natasha wishes it was her. Don't you Natasha? Mmmmm, you wish it could be you instead of your girlfriend on your knees feasting on my yummy little pussy?"

"No." Natasha lied.

"Liar." Sif chuckled, calling her out.

Gritting her teeth and glaring Natasha decided to say something which was absolutely true, "I'd rather eat Maria's pussy."

"Really?" Sif grinned, "Well, maybe if you asked nicely enough, I'll let you."

"Please, may I eat her pussy?" Natasha asked after initially glaring at the other woman. Then when Sif looked at her expectantly Natasha pleaded with more sincerity, "Please, Mistress Sif, allow me the privilege of eating Maria Hill's pussy. I can just about see it where I'm standing, and it looks so good. So tasty. So full of yummy girl cum from butt fucking me. Please Sif? At least let me lick her ass hole. Anything so I can say thank you to her for the deep, hard ass pounding she just gave me. If this is the end of my girlfriend as I know her please allow me the chance to kiss her ass goodbye before you destroy it, and maybe her forever."

"Oh don't worry bitch, you'll get your chance to kiss her ass goodbye. But for now you can kiss mine hello. Mmmmm yeahhhhh, as your precious girlfriend eagerly licks my cunt you can kneel down opposite her and start tonguing my ass hole like the pathetic little bottom you are." Sif ordered, then after a pause push things further, "Now what do you say?"

"Yes Mistress." Natasha said through gritted teeth.

While she definitely didn't want to say that, and she would much rather have been making Maria feel good, Natasha supposed it was better then being left out entirely, like poor little Wanda, and slowly but surely obeyed, walking round behind Sif, dropping to her knees and pressing her lips to her left butt cheek. It annoyed her that the other woman didn't even bother looking over her shoulder, so sure was she that Natasha wouldn't try anything, and while it wouldn't do her any good Natasha was tempted to attack, even if it meant Maria would suffer the consequences. But no, she just obediently started kissing Sif's ass, much to Sif's clear delight.

"Yeahhhhhh, kiss my ass bitch! Mmmmmm, I love it when the mighty Black Widow kisses my ass." Sif taunted happily as she began to get double teamed, "Ooooooh yeahhhhh, kiss my ass while your girlfriend eats my pussy Natasha. Yeahhhhhh, that's it, go from cheek to cheek. Do a really good job of eating my ass out. There's no hurry. I want to enjoy this. Mmmmm fuck yes, I want to enjoy having the infamous Black Widow tossing my salad while The Director of SHIELD munches my muffin. Goooooddddddd yesssssss, mmmmmm, I want to savour this. Savour both of you worshipping me. Oh yes, I want to take my time having Natasha Romanoff and Maria Hill eating my pussy and ass like the dyke whores they are!"

Sif taunted the two women she would soon fully enslave pretty much throughout the combination of the pussy and ass licking. There were times, like when Maria first started lingering on her clit, and when Natasha tried to literally shove her tongue up her ass, and particularly towards the end when Sif became mostly incoherent, but mostly she kept up the verbal humiliation. Not that Sif really paid that much attention to what she was actually saying. For the most part it didn't actually matter, what was important was she was humiliating two of the Earth's mightiest female warriors, in front of most of it's population, heightening her enjoyment in the process.

Pretty much everything about this gave Sif an incredible high, one which may have even challenged her impressive stamina, if it wasn't for the heart-breaking look on Wanda's face. Of all her slut Sif was almost becoming attached to the little Witch, and was tempted to let her join the party, even at the expense of pushing Maria or Natasha away from her. But no, it was important that Natasha and especially Maria pleasure her holes right now, and while it was tempting to pull Wanda up to sit on her face, or just let the girl grovel at her feet, the focus now needed to be on the mighty Natasha Romanoff and Maria Hill submitting to the warrior goddess. Besides, she spoiled Wanda enough already.

Obviously reading that thought Wanda slipped into her mind, apologised for her greediness and then allowed Sif a perfect view of what she, and some of the cameras, were seeing. Namely Sif's tall and powerful body standing strong while two women kneel before her and worshipped her most sensitive holes. Of course Sif was still getting a wonderful view of that without Wanda's help, but she still very much appreciated it. The only problem was it pushed her towards orgasm faster than she originally intended, Sif having to really use all of her willpower to hold back from ordering her sluts to push her over the edge. Then again she was eager to get to the butt fucking and completely destroy Maria's will power, so Sif may have given her new slaves the privilege of making her cum sooner than usual.

"Ohhhhhhh yessssssss, lick my clit! Lick my clit just like that, just like that, ooooooooh fuck!" Sif moaned happily, pushing the faces of Maria and Natasha deeper into her pussy and ass, "Mmmmm, get that little tongue of yours up my butt Natasha. Yeahhhhhhh, deep up my butt! Mmmmm, give my butt a good cleaning before I take your girlfriend's butt cherry. Oh yeah Maria, mmmmmm, I'm about to wreck your ass. I'm about to destroy it and every ounce of your willpower and leave you a completely submissive lesbian sex slave! Yeahhhhhhh, I'm about to break you. But before I do, I'm going to allow you the privilege of making me cum. Yesssssss, shove your tongue deep inside me and make me cum! Make me cum in your hot little dyke mouth and all over your little lezzie face! Make me cum, I ordered both of you to make meeeeeeee aaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh fuckkkkkkkkkkk! Oooooooooohhhhhhhhhhh yeahhhhhhhhhh, tongue fuck me, I want both of you to tongue fuck me, oh shit, come on sluts, aaaaaaahhhhhhhhh yeeeeeeeeeessssssssssss, oh fuck yes, ah fuck, ah fuck, aaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh fuckkkkkkkkkkkk!"

In a move which both frustrated and impressed Sif when she did finally give the order Maria lingered on her clit for a little longer, just enough to keep her on the edge without pushing her over it. Then, just as it reach the point that Sif could no longer let such rebelliousness slide Maria pressed her tongue to the entrance of her superior and then slammed it as deep as it would go into Sif's cunt, causing the warrior goddess to cry out loudly in pure delight. Sif almost came just from that, and Natasha continuing to rim her. Thankfully she was able to hold back a bit before some hard tongue thrusting finally pushed her over the edge of a really satisfying climax, which much to her delight was quickly followed by more without prompting.

Maria hated to admit it, but Sif tasted good. Like, really good. Like she couldn't get enough of it good. And not after a few licks, but immediately, the proud top having to fight the urge to become completely lost in the joys of eating pussy. Which was a new experience for her. Not that she didn't like eating pussy, as Maria prided herself on being a top which actually returned the favour sometimes. But she saw pussy eating as mostly a submissive thing, and she wasn't a bottom. She was a top, although that became harder and harder to remember with every lick, and bizarrely even with every complement she received from Mistress Sif.

Then Mistress Sif came and... Sif! Maria had to remind herself of that. This was Sif, not Mistress Sif. Not to her. But that became harder than ever to remember as pure liquid heaven squirted directly into her mouth and down her throat. Of course Maria had thought Mistress Sif's regular cunt cream had been liquid heaven, but she had to redefine that meaning after the powerful woman came in her mouth and all over her face. Just like she had promised. Because wow, this was really something special, and Maria just couldn't swallow enough. Literally. She tried, God knows she tried, but Maria just couldn't swallow all of Mistress Sif's cum.

As soon as Mistress Sif's climax was done Maria shoved her tongue back inside the goddess and rapidly fucked her with it until she made the other woman cum again, at which point she pulled her tongue out as quickly as she could and then swallowed as much as Mistress Sif's heavenly cream as she could. This process was then repeated over and over again, her girlfriend helping her to get more of that yummy liquid, and more importantly to please the dominant woman. Unfortunately Mistress Sif started grinding against their faces, making it harder for Maria to swallow, but that was okay, as long as Mistress Sif was enjoying herself.

Sif certainly was, but it was not long before she pulled Maria and Natasha away from her, stepped out from between them, and then shoved their faces together while ordering, "Now kiss! Mmmmm yeahhhh, share my juices you filthy little sluts! Show the whole world what kind of whores The Black Widow and The Director of SHIELD truly are."

Not hesitating for a second Maria eagerly kissed Natasha. Maria always loved kissing Natasha, but this time she was rewarded with the taste of Sif's ass while she in turn gave the redhead a taste of the brunette's cum and pussy cream. It wasn't quite a fair exchange, as Natasha definitely got the better part of the deal, but there was something to be said for the kinkiness of tasting Sif's butt on her girlfriend's lips. Besides, Maria was used to tasting ass on Natasha's lips. Only it normally was Natasha's after she made the mighty Black Widow go ass to mouth. Only this was more enjoyable, because they were sharing the juices of the dominant brunette, and getting to kiss each other, which no matter what happened would always be one of Maria's favourite things.

As she watched the two powerful SHIELD members make out Sif murmured, "Wanda, strap my cock to me and suck it again."

"Yes Mistress Sif." Wanda quickly obeyed, impatiently using her magic to secure the harness around Sif's waist before shoving it into her mouth and greedily beginning to suck on it.

Sif smirked at her bitch's obedience, and gently cupped Wanda's head lovingly while continuing to watch the show in front of her for a few more minutes, before ordering, "Maria, bend over! Time to lose your back door cherry. Mmmmmm yeahhhhhhh, I want you to bend over your own desk like a good little bitch, so I can take your most intimate virginity and forever make you my anal loving slave! And your girlfriend is going to help. Oh yes, that's right Natasha, I want you to kneel down behind your precious Maria and bury your face in her butt. Rim her good. Make her first time easy on her. And make it easier for me to break her and make her mine. Come on Natasha, you don't want Maria to suffer do you?"

"No." Natasha grumbled hoarsely.

Natasha didn't think that was going to be an issue given just how eagerly Wanda was sucking Sif's cock, The Scarlet Witch already pretty much having the entire length shoved down her throat as she looked up lovingly at her Mistress. Hopefully Natasha, and more importantly Maria, would never become such a shameless slut, but it was becoming harder and harder to resist the dominant goddess known as Sif and her powerful magic. And Natasha was really worried for Maria. She hadn't offered up a sarcastic comment, or given her an apologetic look, or even hesitated. No, the mighty Maria Hill just lowered her head and immediately did as she was told, even crawling over to her desk before bending over it.

On the bright side it gave her a great view of Maria's ass, Natasha having a lot of fun memories of being 'forced' to literally kiss her boss's butt as a sign of her submission to her girlfriend. Sometimes Maria would even sit on her face and smother her with those firm little cheeks, Natasha tried to remind her that as she literally obeyed Sif's command by burying her face into her girlfriend's butt. At first she pushed so deep she could barely breathe, then she rubbed her face in that ass before covering her cheeks in kisses, just in case this really was the last time she would be able to worship this backside while Maria was still a top.

Finally she pulled those cheeks apart with her hands and started sliding her tongue up and down Maria's ass crack, gradually narrowing in on Maria's ass hole until Natasha was solely focused on that. Over and over again she licked that little virgin butt hole, not just up and down but swirling her tongue around it, and eventually trying to push her tongue into it. She didn't get very far, but enough to at least prepare Maria a little for the ultimate humiliation, Natasha confident that this combined with the blow job that Wanda was still lovingly giving to Sif would be enough to at least somewhat minimise the pain. It was certainly enough to maximise the pleasure Maria was currently feeling, given the constant moans, whimpers and cries coming from The Director of SHIELD. Or maybe she was just anticipating what was to come.

Sif was certainly enjoying the show, and while beginning to lazily fuck Wanda's throat she called out, "That's it Natasha, eat that yummy little ass! Mmmmm, make it nice and wet for me to fuck! Bury your face inside that ass and slobber all over it! Yeahhhhh, shove your tongue up where my cock is about to go! Right up your girlfriend's virgin ass! Oooooooh, it's going to be so sweet to take the anal cherry of The Director of SHIELD Maria Hill and turn her into my submissive little lesbian sex slave in front of you, and the whole world. And just think, we're kind of doing it together. Yessssss, you're making Maria's virgin butt hole nice and wet for me to take it and make it mine. Ohhhhhh, I know, why don't you shove a finger up there? Really make it ready for me to use as the fuck hole it will be from now on."

As Natasha knew that was an order and not a suggestion she reluctantly pulled her face out of Maria's butt, glared at the grinning Sif, then slid a couple of fingers into Maria's cunt, making her girlfriend cry out extra loudly. After a minute or two of pumping those fingers in and out Natasha switched holes, slowly pressing her now wet index finger against Maria's virgin ass hole and slowly pushing forwards until she was knuckle deep. In a way this was taking Maria's anal cherry, although she knew Maria and Sif wouldn't see it that way. And no matter how much she tried too neither could Natasha. But it was so thrilling to slide first her index finger in and out of that forbidden hole, and then make her middle finger join it. It was also worrying as although she tried to hide it Maria clearly enjoyed being anally violated, making it look even more like she was about to become just another slave of Sif.

Knowing that full well a grinning Sif gently pushed Wanda away from her and walked over to the desk while ordering, "Okay Natasha, that should be enough preparation for Maria's ass. Now I want you to spread Maria's cheeks for me. Mmmmm, show me that little cherry I'm about to pop. Yessssss, offer it up to me. Offer up your girlfriend's virgin ass hole to me as a gift. As a sign that you're both mine now. That you're nothing now but slaves of Sif."

"Fuck you." Natasha grumbled, wishing it was Maria who had done that while doing as she was told.

Sif let out a soft gasp of delight and lust as Natasha slowly and reluctantly spread Maria's cheeks for her, exposing that cute little virgin rosebud glistening with the redhead's saliva. For a few long minutes Sif just stared at that wonderful sight, before taking a firm grasp of the dildo she was wearing, and then press the head against Maria's virgin ass hole. She then paused again, partly to savour the moment of her victory, but also because Sif could practically taste the despair coming from the two women in front of her. Despair, overwhelming lust, and most importantly stubbornness from Maria. Stubbornness she would rob from her, just as she was about to rob her of her anal cherry.

To further stretch that out when she did finally move forward Sif did it as slowly as possible, for the same reasons as before, and she just loved the sight of a virgin back door opening for a cock for the very first time. Ultimately though Maria's virgin butt hole stretched wide enough for the head of that cock to slide through it and into Maria's rectum, officially meaning that the ass cherry of the Director of SHIELD Maria Hill would forever belong to Sif. And the whole world knew it. More importantly they saw it, Wanda still making sure that Sif knew exactly what was being broadcast all over the world, even though Sif's mind was very much focused on this precious moment she had been working to for so long.

Revelling in her victory Sif took the longest pause yet, so much so Wanda actually reminded her through their mental link that a certain amount of showmanship was appropriate for the situation. Which made Sif smile widely, spare her wonderful Wanda a glance and a nod, before focusing on the perfect sight before her, and making it even more perfect by beginning to slowly slide the rest of her strap-on cock deep into Maria's rectum. This caused Maria to let out a sound like a fish being gutted, maybe proving that she didn't have the kind of slutty ass that was made for fucking, like her girlfriend. But it mattered not, Sif would turn this forbidden hole into an eager cock depository, and she would do it in the most humiliating way possible.

"Oh Natasha, Maria's ass hole is so tight." Sif moaned with delight, sparing the mighty Black Widow a glance, "Mmmmm, your girlfriend's virgin ass hole is nice and tight. Tighter than your ass ever was I wager. Ohhhhh yes, Maria Hill's ass hole is so wonderfully tight. It's going to make the perfect little fuck hole for me."

Unsurprisingly Natasha, or Maria for that matter, didn't respond. However it wasn't just that they didn't try any backtalk, it was the fact that they barely made a sound at all, even during the anal penetration itself. Also Natasha kept eye contact with her, which Sif found adorable. Especially as she got the feeling that Natasha had counted the fact that Sif looked away first to be a victory, at least until she realised she only did it because she couldn't bare to miss a moment of penetrating Maria's butt. Sif even stopping during her brief time looking at Natasha because she didn't want to miss a single inch of that big dildo disappearing into Maria's widely stretched ass hole.

Natasha didn't either, which was why she was grateful that for the fact that Mistress Sif, no! Just Sif, she reminded herself, looked away first, giving her the chance to look at that wonderful and horrible sight once again. After all, given her many years of being obsessed with both giving, and then receiving, anal sex Natasha would never not find the stretching of a beautiful woman's butt hole wonderful. However this was the woman she loved, and the perfect top, being anally violated right in front of her eyes, and thanks to Sif she had a front row seat to seeing her girlfriend receiving the ultimate humiliation, their only hope now was that Maria would be able to resist the urge to break completely and prove to the world that Sif wasn't unstoppable.

So far Maria was doing very well, at least as far as Natasha could tell. Controlled responses, relaxing but not giving in, neither giving Sif the satisfaction of hearing her cry out in pain or moan in pleasure, etc. The only downside was that Natasha didn't know what Maria was actually feeling right now, and even if she could see her face she had no doubt that her stubborn girlfriend would hide how much the ultimate humiliation of a dick up her ass was affecting her. Although she couldn't help let out a cry when Sif's thighs finally came to rest against her ass cheeks, announcing that the warrior goddess had succeeded in stuffing every inch of her cock deep within Maria's back passage.

"You see Natasha? You see how Maria's butt hole surrenders to me?" Sif smirked wickedly, "Mmmmmm, it's mine now. Just like every other part of her soon will be."

Neither Natasha or Maria could really offer up any response as Sif began pumping her hips back and forth, causing the dildo to slowly slide out of Maria's now formally virgin ass hole and officially begin Maria Hill's first ever butt fucking. Despite herself Natasha couldn't help but find it hot, especially as she had an up-close look at the penetration, which she couldn't take her eyes off of. Also there was the sounds of pleasure coming out of Maria's no doubt quite tightly closed mouth, her stubborn girlfriend desperately trying to hide the fact she was enjoying herself, although she should know better than anyone it was only a matter of time, especially with such a skilled lover as Sif.

All of a sudden Sif pulled her strap-on out of Maria's ass, pressed it against Natasha's lips and ordered, “Suck it slut! Suck the taste of your girlfriend's virgin ass off my dick!"

Greedy little ass to mouth slut that she was, or at least had been turned into, Natasha wrapped her lips around that toy almost immediately. Hopefully Maria would understand that, and not see this as a betrayal. In a way it wasn't, because Natasha was taking the focus off of her and revelling in her own humiliation, spending most of the blow job boldly looking Sif in the eye. Which of course just made Sif laughed wickedly and continue to taunt her as Natasha slowly but surely took inch after inch of that strap-on into her mouth and down her throat, thoroughly cleaning it of all the yummy ass cream that had been covering it.

Wanda had been watching with interest at every little nasty thing that was happening. She had too, after all she was the camera guy. But this part particularly got her attention. Mistress Sif had gently explained that her focus needed to be Natasha and Maria, and as much as that made Wanda extremely jealous right now it made sense. But whenever Mistress Sif started making her sluts go ass to mouth she usually shared the love, and Wanda's mouth was watering right now at the thought of being allowed to taste the ass of The Director of SHIELD. And sure enough after feeding Natasha her girlfriend's butt juices a few times Mistress Sif pulled her cock out of Maria's ass and pointed it in Wanda's direction.

Just to make it crystal clear Sif then called out, "Wanda, get your sexy, and thoroughly ruined, ass over here so you can taste Maria Hill's dyke butt."

"Yes Mistress Sif." Wanda eagerly replied.

In a flash Wanda was kneeling down beside Mistress Sif and opening her mouth wide, allowing her owner to shove her cock inside it. Wanda then moaned with pure joy at tasting the deepest part of Maria's bowels, savouring that wonderfully new but familiar flavour for a few long seconds before beginning to bob her head up and down the dildo. Slowly but surely Wanda took every inch into her mouth and down her throat, thoroughly cleaning Mistress Sif's strap-on of every drop of Director Hill's anal cream. Of course then Mistress Sif pulled her cock out of her mouth and rammed it back into Maria's ass, but as she wasn't told otherwise Wanda stayed where she was, and was rewarded for it with another batch of ass cream.

For the next few minutes Mistress Sif went back and forth between the mouths of Wanda and Natasha, and Maria's ass hole, and as much as Wanda definitely preferred being the slut going ass to mouth there was something to be said for being this close to the action. Her powers allowed her any view she wanted, but to truly have her face inches away from the other woman's gaping butt hole was something special, especially as in this case when that woman's girlfriend was greedily sucking the flavour of her ass off their Mistress Sif's dick. It was a joy that Wanda received regularly, thanks to the likes of Darcy and Jane, and even the aliens, but it was super thrilling now as these were not only dangerous women but women who hadn't been fully conquered. At least not yet.

It looked like Mistress Sif was fairly close to achieving that though, which she happily pointed out, "Mmmmm yessss, that's it. Suck it! Ohhhhhh fuck, you look good with a cock in your mouth Natasha. I've always thought that. I bet the entire world has imagined it. The Black Widow on her knees, sucking a big juicy cock. Perhaps they have even imagined you sucking their cocks, or their dildos. But I bet none of them imagine seeing you sucking your own girlfriend's ass off of a strap-on dick, but here you are, slurpping that dildo like a little ass to mouth whore. Ooooooh yeahhhhhh, suck it whore! Take it deep down your throat. Get every drop of your girlfriend's ass cream off that big dick of mine."

As she continued taunting them Mistress Sif firmly grabbed the back of Natasha's head and then began thrusting her hips back and forth. At first she did this fairly gently, giving Natasha plenty of chances to get used to it, but it wasn't that long before she was roughly pounding Natasha's throat, her thighs smacking off Natasha's face so hard that it would almost certainly bruise. Then she did the same to Wanda, the only difference being that while Natasha whimpered in humiliation Wanda whimpered enjoy that her mouth was an acceptable cunt, or ass hole, for Mistress Sif to fuck, Wanda staring up at her owner the entire time she was face fucked with pure love and devotion, and making sure that the cameras saw that.

"Ohhhhhh yesssss, that's it Wanda, take it! Take it! Take that cock down your pretty little throat!" Sif growled with delight while fucking Wanda's face, before eventually switching holes again "Yessssss, your mouth make such a good little cunt. Or ass hole. Just like Natasha's. Oooooooh yeahhhhhhh, Natasha Romanoff and Wanda Maximoff are nothing but fuck holes on legs, their every orifice mine to use however I want! Mmmmmm, mine to fuck. And so are you Maria. You're just a fuck hole now. Yeahhhhhh, you're nothing but a little bitch who loves it up the ass! Admit it. Admit it Maria, and I will introduce you to pleasure you could have never imagined. The ecstasy of being a bottom that your precious Natasha has learned with you, and more importantly with me. Just as she's learned that I am a true Alpha female, and no one can fuck her like Mistress Sif. Isn't that right Natasha? Oh yes, you love it when I fuck you, don't you? Especially when it's your fat ass I'm fucking, but you also love it when I ram your throat, especially when my cock is flavoured with whore butt! Mmmmm yessssss, especially now it's your whore girlfriend's butt! Ooooooohhhhhhhh yeeeeeeeesssssssss, suck it, suck Maria Hill's whore butt off of my cock, oh fuck!"

Maria was whimpering and even crying in frustration at this point. The spanking and pussy eating had been bad enough but now she just needed to cum so badly it hurt. The relentless thrusts had loosened her rectum to the point where even when Sif started rapidly shoving every inch of that cock back up her ass all she felt was pleasure. In fact she almost came from it, and had to grit her teeth to stop herself from begging Mistress Sif to give her a few more of those thrusts that she could finally cum. She thought she could wait it out, that Sif would lose her patients with her, but unfortunately the other top seemed perfectly content with making her bitches go ass to mouth, first Natasha and then Wanda thoroughly cleaning that dildo until Maria just couldn't take it anymore and she finally snapped.

"FUCK ME! PLEASE FUCK ME!" Maria yelled at the top of her lungs, before whimpering, "Fuck me and make me cum!"

Sif smiled briefly in delight, and then smacked Maria's ass and demanded, "Not good enough. You want to cum, then you're going to swear to be my slave. Swearing loudly and proudly to the cameras. And to your girlfriend."

Maria let out a pathetic cry, gave Natasha an apologetic look which really broke the redhead's heart, and then went back and forth between looking at her girlfriend and the cameras as Maria broke down entirely, "I'm... I'm a slave of Sif. All I want to be is a slave of Sif. The only thing I ever want to be is a slave of Sif. Please, Mistress Sif, allow me the privilege of being your slave. Let me be your lesbian sex slave and I swear I'll spend my every waking moment trying to please you. You can have my mouth, cunt and ass whenever you want. They're yours to use, or giveaway. I'll be your whore Mistress Sif! Your anal whore. Your pussy whore. Your dyke whore. I swear I'll be whatever you want me to be, just fuck me and make me cum! Butt fuck me like a bitch and make me cum like a little slut! Mmmmm, a butt slut Your butt slut. I'm... I'm sorry Natasha, I need this. I need to become a slave of Sif. Please make me your slave Mistress Sif. I want that more than anything. Please? I NEED IT! PLEASE! PLEASE?"

"You want it? Show me." Sif challenged, pulling her dick out of Wanda's mouth and laying down on Maria's desk before ordering, "Ride my dick with your slutty little ass hole and prove just how bad you want to be my slave."

"Yes Mistress Sif." Maria whimpered weakly, causing her new Mistress to chuckle in delight.

Deliriously Maria did as she was told, scrambling up onto her desk, positioning herself over Mistress Sif's big dick and then slamming herself down on every inch of it as fast and as hard as she could. She use the same speed and force to start sodomising herself, the Director of SHIELD giving up every ounce of her dignity just so that she could finally cum. Before today Maria couldn't imagine anything worth that, but she was quickly proven wrong as the most powerful orgasm she'd ever received rocked her body. And it was quickly followed by another, and another, and another as the proud and dignified Maria Hill literally wrecked her rectum with every ounce of her strength.

Just when Maria didn't think it could possibly get any better Mistress Sif grabbed her by the hips and started jack-hammering the dick in and out of her butt hole at what seemed to be lightning speed. At first Maria tried to keep up with this, try to keep contributing to her own sodomy, but it was just no use. Mistress Sif was in control now. Which was something the powerful and wonderful goddess made crystal clear as she jumped off of the desk and stood in the centre of the room while hammering Maria up and down her big cock, using Maria's body like a ragdoll with a fuck hole. Oh yes, that's all Maria was. She wasn't the Director of SHIELD. She was just a fuck hole, and that's all she ever wanted to be.

As she wrapped her legs and arms around the incredibly strong body of the warrior goddess and stared lovingly into her eyes Maria realised how silly she had been to think she could ever compare to such an Alpha female like this. She actually thought she had a chance to deny Mistress Sif what was rightfully hers. Worse, she had thought she had the right. She didn't. All she was, all she would ever be was a slutty little bottom aching for a real woman to fuck her, and Maria was just lucky that this incredible Dom had given her the wonderful privilege of becoming a slave of Sif. Maria just hoped that her bitch hole was pleasing her goddess, which was the last coherent thought that went through her head before she became completely mindless.

Sif loved taking other women like this. It so simply showed off her power and dominance, and prove beyond a shadow of a doubt the woman she was taking was submissive to her. Which was always the case when it came to anal sex, but there was just something special about holding the other woman up with her strength alone, bouncing her up and down like the simple toy she was while staring into her eyes, allowing Sif to silently tell her latest conquest she was now nothing but an orifice for her pleasure. A walking fuck hole. Not that they should feel shame for this. No, they were fulfilling their purpose in life by becoming a slave of Sif.

From the look in her eye and on her face the mighty Maria Hill had finally accepted that being Sif's slave was her true purpose. It was almost disappointing, as Maria had put up quite a fight. Not quite as much as her girlfriend Natasha Romanoff, but it was still impressive, this feeble human proving more stubborn than creatures from other worlds who had been far more of a physical challenge. But in the end, the result was the same, and the Director of SHIELD became just another notch on Sif's belt. And the entire world was watching it. More importantly everyone in SHIELD was seeing it, including Maria's precious girlfriend who looked oh so deliciously disappointed in her, Sif silently thanking Wanda for providing her with that sight without having to look away from her freshly defeated opponent.

It was the addition of the look on Natasha's face which pushed Sif over the edge of her own climax. She had held back for a long time, and she was able to push through several wonderful orgasms, but even the stamina of a goddess had it's limits and Sif knew if she wanted to maintain her air of total dominance she was going to need to stop before she collapsed. Although she was having so much fun she was almost tempted. Oh well, there would be plenty of time for that when she got Maria, Natasha and Wanda back to her bace. There she could line them up and brutally pound their little butt holes until she collapsed into sleep, safe in the knowledge that Wanda, and perhaps Maria, would protect her.

Further proof of that came when Sif finally came to a stop, as although Maria whimpered in relief at having her sore butt no longer violated she also whimpered in disappointment, and then started sliding her ass up and down Sif's strap-on with what was left of her own strength. Which wasn't much, and it really was a pathetic attempt at continuing the sodomy, but that only made it more delightful, Sif literally bursting out laughing at Maria's efforts. Maria then gave her a kicked puppy expression, which Sif gently kissed away before roughly pulling Maria off her cock, causing the broken brunette to let out another pathetic cry and then collapsed to the ground once Sif let go of her.

Sif forced a disgusted look onto her face as she peered down at Maria, then asked her, "What are you?"

"Yours." Maria whimpered without moving.

"Look at your Mistress when she is talking to you!" Wanda snapped, her eyes glowing, "And address her properly."

"Sorry! Sorry... I'm sorry." Maria mumbled deliriously as she quickly got onto her knees, stumbling downwards unsteadily and playing it off by kissing her Mistress's feet a few times before looking up at her with wonder, "I'm yours Mistress Sif. I'm your bitch. I'm anything you want me to be. I'm, I'm a slave of Sif."

Sif took a few long seconds to enjoy her victory, smirking down at the defeated women and then at Natasha before grabbing hold of Maria's hair, pulling her and shoving her face into the news camera while ordering her latest conquest, "Say it again! Tell the whole world what you are!"

"I'm Mistress Sif's bitch!" Maria said loudly and proudly into the camera with a beaming smile, "I'm her ass whore, her butt slut, her little anal junkie! I'm her cunt muncher, her pussy licker, her pet dyke! I'm hers. All hers. I'm her slave! I am a slave of Sif."

"Now present your gaping butt hole to the cameras." Sif commanded.

Maria immediately scrambled up to her feet and turned around so that her butt was facing the camera her Mistress Sif had just shoved her face into. She almost bent over and spread her cheeks just as fast, but being a former top Maria cautiously guest that wasn't what Mistress Sif wanted. So instead she did it as slowly as possible, the smile on the face of her new owner telling Maria it was the right call, which made her heart flutter with submissive joy. She was so glad that the lessons she had learned in her former life would now make her a better slave, as there was nothing more she wanted than to please the woman who had now completely broken her and revealed what she was always meant to be, a filthy little anal loving bottom, just like her precious Natasha.

Sparing her now former bitch a glance Maria felt a faint flicker of embarrassment at the look on Natasha's face, but it quickly passed. Soon Natasha would be broken too, and then they could be slaves of Sif together. For now they were both given the opportunity to admire Mistress Sif's handiwork, because of course while Wanda had caused a camera to appear just to further humiliate Maria there were in fact cameras all around, allowing the two spies to see deep into her butt hole thanks to Maria shamelessly displaying her gape. The blissful happiness she felt was once again interrupted as Maria debated what to do next. Should she admit what she was again? It would be redundant, but it was what Mistress Sif had said she wanted earlier.

Ultimately deciding to go for it Maria cautiously whimpered, "I'm... I'm Mistress Sif's slave. I'm nothing but her personal fuck hole. I exist to be used. I-"

"Shut up and suck my cock." Sif suddenly ordered.

As she spoke Mistress Sif walked round so that her crotch was level with Maria's face and guided her strap-on to the lips of her latest conquest. Not hesitating to obey Maria parted her lips so that her Mistress could push the head of the dildo directly into her mouth. Instantly Maria was reminded that this was the dildo used to rob her of her anal virginity, and had been pounded deep into her bowels. Which would have been an unbearable humiliation for her old self. And it still was a humiliation, but now she welcomed it, as it was a chance to show her submission to her conqueror, and the entire world. And yes, even to her precious Natasha.

Given her current position it was a little hard, but Maria guessed that her Mistress wanted her to continue exposing her gape while sucking the ass flavoured cock, as it add to the humiliation. Luckily Mistress Sif found another way to add the humiliation by which the beginning to fuck Maria's mouth, slowly and gently at first to give The Director of SHIELD plenty of time to savour the flavour of her own butt. Then she started pushing more and more of the dildo into Maria's mouth while gradually picking up the pace, eventually began to throat fuck Maria and make her violently choke and gag. Yet still Maria spread her cheeks and did her best to suck the cock ravaging her throat, because it was what her Mistress wanted.

Through it all Sif was nice enough to provide commentary, "Yes, that's it Maria, suck my cock. Suck the cock which just popped your anal cherry. Mmmmm yes, you like that, don't you? You like the taste of your own ass? You like to taste it on your Mistress's big cock after she's fucked your ass with it? Yes you do don't you, that's okay, so do my other sluts. And your girlfriend certainly does, isn't that right Natasha? Mmmmm yesssss, The Black Widow loves nothing more than to taste her own ass after her Mistress has fucked it, and very soon she'll be on her knees and shamelessly sucking my cock after I have broken her and added her to my collection of hot little walking fuck holes!"

"We'll see." Natasha briefly spoke up, which just received a wicked smile from Mistress Sif.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Thor, The Avengers, Avengers: Age of Ultron or anything to do with Marvel. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

Natasha Romanoff had survived all kinds of torture before, but nothing like this. Night after night, hour after hour of orgasms, mostly achieved through anal sex, with her only breaks coming in the form of Sif sitting on her face enforcing Natasha to eat her pussy or ass. Or being forced to watch her precious Maria Hill being butt fucked. So far today she had only passed out twice, and both times when she woke up Natasha found herself in a different position. The first was the most uncomfortable, on her back in the centre of the bed with her hands and feet practically tied together next to her head, bending her in half which put incredible strain on even her incredibly flexible body. The second time she awoke her legs and back were at least shown some mercy as she was now spread-eagled, although that was little comfort because who knows what Sif had planned now.

Of course it became very clear what Sif had in mind when Natasha groaned and slowly allowed her eyes to open. Things had been unnaturally quiet so she was unable to sense anything before opening her eyes, but then things became very clear as she found herself surrounded by beautiful women, most of them completely naked while some wore menacing looking strap-on dildos. Sif was unsurprisingly one of the latter ones, her cock longer and thicker than all the others to show her superiority, but it wasn't by much, and despite herself Natasha felt a wave of excitement upon seeing particularly Sif's strap-on, which she had got to know very well over the past week or so.

Stepping out of the little circle around the bed Sif smiled wickedly and said, "Ah, finally awake I see."

Choosing not to justify that with a response Natasha just stared blankly at her captor, daring her to do her worst. Instead of punishing her for her insolence with a slap across the face or something like that Sif simply gave the spy another wicked smile, slowly crawled onto the bed and up Natasha's body before lingering with their faces inches apart. The entire time she did that she kept that stupid smile on her face, only stopping when she leaned down to gently kiss Natasha right on the lips. Natasha hesitated for a moment, then decided she might as well play along and wait for an opening, so she started kissing back, but just as she was really getting into it Sif broke away and started kissing her neck.

After a few long seconds of that Sif whispered in Natasha's ear, "I'm very impressed with you little spider. Far more powerful beings then you haven't lasted nearly as long against me. However for all your stubborn determination, you will suffer the same fate as anyone else on this planet who defies me. Mmmmm yes, you will fall to me and my army. Now... Pepper, you know what to do."

The last part was directed at the woman in question, Natasha just about able to crane her neck upward to see the approaching CEO. Pepper was as naked as she was, and despite the ominous words Natasha guest that what would happen next would be mutually pleasurable. Sure enough Pepper got onto the bed, turned around and crouched over to Natasha's face before starting to lower herself downwards, Natasha's mouth literally watering as she eyed the tasty treat coming her way. Then she was punished for completely ignoring Sif as the tallest woman in the room, who had been slowly making her way to her boobs, suddenly latched onto a nipple and bit hard down upon it.

Sif smiled again as this forced a surprised cry out of the stubborn redhead, although the brunette didn't bite down that long, and not with all her strength. Not even close, or else the results would have been very unpleasant for them both, and unpleasant was the last thing she wanted. No, the plan was to bombard Natasha with pleasure, so much so that she would finally break, which was why Sif quickly gave that nipple several eager licks before gently beginning to suck on it. That was also the reason she began moving back and forth, reviewing the process except without the bite as she revelled in Natasha's big boobs.

Being a butt girl Sif had pretty much gone straight for Natasha Romanoff's amazing ass, spending days spanking it and especially fucking it. She wanted to spend longer concentrating, maybe her whole life, but Sif had an entire world filled with sexy women to conquer. Hell, she had a whole galaxy of them. So she decided to swallow her pride and get her other slaves to help her with the stubborn conquest. On the bright side it forced her to tear herself away from Natasha's bubble butt long enough to savour the curvaceous woman's second best feature, her big beautiful tits, Sif allowing herself to become completely lost in them for several long minutes.

She was so lost she almost didn't register the sharp cry of pleasure which let her know that Pepper was now sitting on Natasha's face, the deadly spy unsurprisingly not hesitating in beginning to lick her soon to be fellow slave's pussy. It was a reminder that Sif should move on at some stage, and she didn't need Wanda to tell her that's exactly what Natasha wanted her to do, but she wasn't done with The Black Widow's boobs yet, so Natasha would just have to wait. Which clearly annoyed Natasha, although she got the message that if she wanted pleasure she needed to give it to Pepper first, her experience making the CEO constantly crying out in pleasure in no time.

Because she knew her bitches wouldn't dare say anything, and Natasha couldn't with her mouth currently full of pussy, Sif pressed her face in between those big tits and literally smothered herself with them for a few glorious seconds. Then she began motor-boating them, mostly for her own enjoyment but also to show Natasha she could do what she liked. Sif did that a few times in between increasingly harder licks and sucks, but eventually her hunger for pussy took over and she slowly began kissing her way down Natasha's body. Then once she was in position Sif just admired her prize for a few long seconds before leaning forward and slowly sliding her tongue over Natasha's pussy.

Pepper cried out extra loudly because as a result of Mistress Sif's actions Natasha cried out into her pussy, the vibrations causing even more pleasure than before, which was really saying something. God, Pepper had missed Natasha. Or more accurately she had missed her tongue. It had become painfully clear during their first time together, which now seemed like a lifetime ago, that women were better at eating pussy, and while that point had been hammered home by a great deal of Pepper's fellow sex slaves none could quite compare to Natasha Romanoff in the pussy eating department. Hell, perhaps not even Mistress Sif could compare, which was exactly why the day after she had been broken she had begged her Mistress to enslave The Black Widow.

Unsurprisingly Mistress Sif already planned to do just that. Pepper also found it unsurprising that Natasha was proving more resistant than most, but like Mistress Sif said the spy was just fighting the inevitable, and anything that Pepper could do to help the transition she would happily do. Especially if it involved sitting on Natasha's face while the beautiful redhead lapped away at her cunt. Which Pepper could happily do all day, maybe even for the rest of her natural life, but it was pretty clear that Natasha wasn't interested in giving her the long, slow pussy licking she had given her during their first time together.

Instead Natasha made sure she hit Pepper's clit with every stroke of her tongue during her initial licks before focusing just on that sensitive little button. She even took it into her mouth and sucked on it in between a flurry of licks, honestly little rougher an Pepper would have liked. Not that Pepper complained. In fact she wasn't complaining very loudly, her moans, groans, whimpers and cries echoing throughout the room as The Black Widow really showed off what she could do. Guessing that her Mistress wanted to drag this out a little longer Pepper had been grinding her teeth to prevent herself from begging for more, but as had been proven recently she didn't have half the strength of some of the tougher slaves in Mistress Sif's collection, so now it was her who was fighting the inevitable.

Sure enough it wasn't that long before Pepper whimpered, "Make me cum. Oh please, please make me cum. Ooooooooh Natasha, make me cum all over your pretty face. Ohhhhhhh yeahhhhhhh, make me cum, mmmmmmm, please Mistress Sif, tell your new slave to make me cum in her talented little mouth."

As soon as her name was mentioned Mistress Sif lifted her head from Natasha's pussy and ordered, "Oh yes Natasha, make Pepper cum in your mouth and all over your face. Mmmmmm, receive your first taste of girl cum tonight. Do it and I'll reward you with a nice hard orgasm. You'd like that, wouldn't you? Oh yeah, that's it Natasha, make my bitch cum!"

There was a moment Pepper was worried that Natasha wouldn't do it as some misguided attempt to be rebellious. Thankfully it wasn't long into Mistress Sif's little speech that Natasha gave Pepper exactly what she wanted, slamming her tongue inside her cunt and beginning to fuck her with it. Again it was a far cry from the gentle treatment she had received during their first time together, but Pepper didn't mind. In fact as much as she had appreciated the gentle treatment during her first time with a woman right now she very much wanted the rough treatment, especially as it quickly led to a nice hard orgasm, which was quickly followed by several more as she hysterically screamed in pleasure.

Natasha did her best to swallow at least the majority of Pepper's cum, but Pepper immediately started grinding down on her face, meaning that about half of it escaped. She got even less during the second and third orgasms, and for a little after that, as Pepper used her face as a fuck pad at Natasha's expense. Back before Pepper knew that Natasha was a deadly spy she wouldn't have dared to do this to her, and after finding out she certainly wouldn't have, proving that part of Sif's brainwashing made her slaves very brave, or more likely stupid. Either way they obviously thought they had nothing to fear from Natasha, which meant the redhead was in for a very long night.

Of course the advantage to what Pepper was doing was that Natasha's face quickly became drenched in girl cum, and while Natasha preferred to swallow the yummy liquid it was certainly thrilling to have her face covered in it. The disadvantage of course was that it made it easier for Sif to make her cum, and while Natasha did her best to hold back there seemed little point to it. Sif was an expert at making girls cum. She had proven that time and time again, and with the direct contact of her tongue touching her cunt Natasha was overwhelmed by the magic telling her how wonderful it would be just to submit and become a slave of Sif.

When Sif shoved her tongue as deep into Natasha's pussy as it would go and then immediately started hammering it in and out of her even the mighty Black Widow couldn't deny the powerful brunette what she wanted. And it felt so good to just give in. So good. So good that Natasha, just for a moment, considered surrendering entirely. Then she took a moment to enjoy the feeling of her orgasm washing over her, which was only heightened as she became aware of Sif swallowing every drop with ease. Which infuriated Natasha, especially as she was failing to get much of Pepper's cum, who was grinding harder than ever on her face at that moment.

That annoyance allowed Natasha to redouble her efforts on Pepper, hammering her tongue against the other woman's clit with every opportunity and then desperately trying to swallow as much girl cum as she could. She also tried to make it difficult for Sif to swallow her cum, but the angle was all wrong and Natasha's restraints kept her in place. Also Sif was just so good at this. So good that Natasha wondered if Sif would get carried away and end the night early by fucking her into unconsciousness. Or maybe that was her plan from the beginning, and she would have Wanda use her magic to return her to consciousness. But no, apparently Natasha wasn't getting off that easy.

Eventually and reluctantly lifting her head from her prize Sif ordered, "Pepper, that's enough for you. Get off and let Jane take your place. Darcy, get a taste of The Black Widow while she eats your girlfriend."

"Yes Mistress Sif." Pepper gasped, quickly jumping off Natasha's face and stumbling away.

"Right away Mistress Sif." Jane said submissively, unable to hide the excitement in her voice.

"On it Mistress Sif." Darcy grinned with delight.

Jane was surprised she was the first to get into position. Although perhaps she shouldn't have been given that Darcy had made it very clear how she felt about her body, and that body was very much on display right now. It made her blush to think that anyone could prefer to look at her skinny little body over the voluptuous goddess that was tied to the bed, but sure enough Darcy couldn't take her eyes off her, which just made Jane blush even more. Luckily Darcy didn't notice as she was too busy staring at her body, and for the most part Jane was facing away from her so her girlfriend was staring at her ass, the astrophysicist putting a little extra wiggle in her step for her assistant's benefit.

Knowing just how much Darcy loved her butt Jane considered mounting Natasha's face with her back to her girlfriend, so that the other brunette could stare at her backside all she wanted while she ate the redhead's pussy. But then Jane would have constantly been looking over her shoulder just to get a good look at what was going on, and selfishly she just didn't want that, so ultimately she positioned her pussy over Natasha's face while facing her girlfriend, and her audience, and then lowered herself down. Jane then started shamelessly moaning in pure pleasure as Natasha immediately started to lick her pussy.

Not long after that Jane began more direct encouragement, "Ohhhhhhhhh Goooooooodddddddddd yessssssssss, lick me, lick my pussy, mmmmmm fuck! Oh Natasha! Oh Fuck! That feels so good. So good! Sooooooooo goooooooodddddddddd, mmmmmmmm, yes lick me, lick my clit, ooooooooooh yessssssssssss! Lick me just like that in front of my girlfriend! Mmmmmmm, lick my pussy in front of your fellow slaves, ooooooooooh Goooooooooodddddddddd, including your little girlfriend. Yes, your little girlfriend is one of us, and soon you will be too! Yes, yes, yesssssssss, eat my cunt, eat my fucking dyke cunt with your lezzie tongue, ohhhhhhhhhhh Gooooooooodddddddddddd yeahhhhhhhhhhhh, eat it and make me cum in front of your future Mistress, Mistress Sif! My Mistress. My ooooooooohhhhhhh fuckkkkkkkkkkkk, aaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh fuck, oh my Sif!"

While she wasn't normally one for that kind of cruel dirty talk Wanda was whispering in Jane's mind that this was the kind of thing their Mistress wanted her to say, and Jane would do whatever it took to please her precious Mistress Sif. Besides, watching everything that had come before this had put Jane on edge. Well, that and being constantly horny thanks to the knowledge that Mistress Sif might fuck her at any minute of any day. And the fact that Natasha just looked so hot before her. And it was no surprise that Natasha was just as good as everyone said she was, meaning that Jane wouldn't last long before she came, so she should squeeze every ounce of enjoyment out of this as possible, and more importantly do everything possible to please her owner along the way.

Surprisingly it wasn't until Natasha's tongue had rendered Jane incoherent that Darcy finally joined the fun. Before that she had been grinning wickedly, and mostly staring at Jane's tits, although after she began speaking the words that Wanda told her to Darcy did give her a grin, looking her in the eye and silently telling her she was impressed. Hopefully she would tell her just how much later, and reward her for it. But for now the sight of Darcy diving face first between Natasha's legs was enough to make Jane whimpered pathetically and almost cum. In fact the only thing that stopped her was Wanda's magic. Well, Wanda telling her that Mistress Sif forbid her from cumming yet, which was basically the same thing.

Darcy had really wanted to join the fun before now, but she had heard Wanda's voice inside of her head telling her to hold back. Well, at first Darcy had been too fixated on Jane's cute little body, especially during the moment she first sat on the face of the infamous Black Widow. Her hesitance was probably the reason she was being punished, although it was a hard thing to Darcy to regret given how delightful it had been to savour the sight of Jane's naked body, and the tiny astrophysicist in a way dominating the deadly spy. Which just proved how badly she had fallen for Jane, and Darcy wasn't ashamed of that.

However when she finally was given permission to do something she had been aching to do ever since she had first laid eyes on this goddess Darcy scrambled to do as she was told, literally diving face first in between Natasha's legs and started frantically licking her pussy. Partly because Wanda told her that Jane would not be allowed to cum until she too made Natasha cum, but mostly because she just really wanted to make The Black Widow cum in her mouth so she could see if it tasted as good as Wanda promised. And for the thrill of just making The Black Widow cum, in front of an audience of her fellow slaves no less. Or better yet, in front of their fellow slaves.

Oh yes, if Mistress Sif's track record was anything to go by the infamous Natasha Romanoff would soon be one of them, and Darcy would be able to regularly taste her yummy little pussy. And if Darcy could in any way help with that all the better, because after the first lick she knew she didn't want this to be a one time thing. Darcy wanted the privilege of licking The Black Widow's delicious cunt on a daily basis. Also ideally eat that fat ass of hers. Oh, and suck on those big titties. First though, she needed to make Natasha cum, and luckily for them all, or perhaps especially Jane, Darcy Lewis was an expert at making girls cum.

Easily proving that Darcy spent a few long minutes just licking the full length of Natasha's yummy little cunt, taking great care to hit her clit with every stroke of her tongue. Then she started to linger on that sensitive bundle of nerves, even taking it into her mouth for a gentle sucking. Then when she was finally given permission Darcy shoved her tongue as deep as it would go into Natasha's twat and started thrusting it in and out. Almost immediately Darcy was removing her tongue and swallowing like the best cum ever. Second only to her beloved Jane. Well, and their precious Mistress Sif. So third best? Which was still impressive given the high-quality girl cum she was regularly treated too, and to her delight Darcy was treated to more as she was continually allowed the privilege of making The Black Widow cum while Natasha in turn fucked the cum out of her girlfriend.

Natasha had known that Sif wanted her to make Jane cum sooner. Wanda whispered it into her mind through her magic. Which was of course why she had hesitated. Sadly at this point that was the only rebellion she could muster. After all, she couldn't lash out at these innocent women, especially while one of them was giving her such a delicious treat, and the other was treating her to some amazing pleasure. Or at least she did eventually. Not that Natasha minded the break. Quite the opposite in fact, as after a week or so of nearly non-stop fucking she took her breathers where she could. Besides, it was nice to have an opportunity to savour the tasty cunt pressing against her face.

Although if she was being honest with herself Natasha welcome the return of some attention to her needy little pussy, and whimpered into Jane's pussy when Wanda told her that she wouldn't be allowed to cum until she made the astrophysicist cum. Of course that whimper caused vibrations on Jane's cunt, which just pushed her closer to climax, and with her experience level it was nothing for Natasha to push Jane over the edge of orgasm. Then Natasha was almost too busy swallowing Jane's delicious girl cum to notice Darcy's tongue entering her, although she definitely noticed when it triggered a powerful orgasm which made her scream into Jane's cunt, which in turn made the brainy brunette cum for her again.

For a while they were locked together like that, Darcy constantly making Natasha cum while in turn Natasha constantly made Jane cum. The only real difference was that as Natasha's hands were still bound her arsenal of moves was somewhat limited, and Darcy took full advantage of that, soon shoving one and then two fingers into Natasha's cunt while beginning to suck on her clit again. Luckily for the spy Jane inadvertently evened the odds by beginning to rub her cunt down against Natasha's face, gently at first but with increasing roughness until Jane was cumming almost as hard and as frequently as Natasha was. Almost. Which was impressive, as Natasha was pretty much in heaven right now. Or at least lesbian heaven.

Unfortunately she wasn't allowed to stay there, as suddenly Sif ordered, "Jane, get off of Natasha's face. Darcy, back off."

There was a chorus of yes 'Mistress Sif' and then both sex slaves reluctantly moved away from Natasha, leaving her gasping for breath and energy. She somewhat caught it in the rage inducing sight of watching her once proud girlfriend Maria Hill bounce up and down Mistress Sif's big cock, with her butt hole no less, Sif locking eyes with Natasha soon afterwards and grinning wickedly at her. Then all of a sudden her handcuffs came undone and Natasha was able to cautiously rub the soreness out of them while sitting up, waiting for the inevitable instructions from her temporary Mistress, although unfortunately she was content with Maria degrading herself in front of her for several long minutes.

Then finally Sif spoke up, "Natasha, get up... Maria, you take her place."

"Yes Mistress Sif." Maria whimpered softly, reluctantly pulling her own ass hole from Sif's strap-on before dropping down to the floor.

Maria then scrambled to do as she was told as she said that, only hampered somewhat by her grouchy girlfriend slowly getting up onto her feet without even addressing their Mistress properly. Oh well, there was no doubt in Maria's mind that she soon would, just like every other woman in this world. Or at least the ones that Mistress Sif wanted. God, it was such a privilege to be one of those women. Soon Natasha would see that. Probably very soon given what was going to happen next. Which felt very foreign to Maria, but it involved a harness appearing out of nowhere and strapping itself around her. A strap-on around her waist, something she hadn't experienced since being enslaved, which felt like a lifetime ago now. It even felt like some bad memory, as Mistress Sif had once promised.

"Natasha, sit on your girlfriend's dick." Sif ordered as soon as Maria was lying down, and then when Natasha glared at her Sif just grinned and added, "Yeahhhhhh, it's time for you to be double stuffed. And triple stuff. That will help teach you your place. And the best part? Your little girlfriend is going to help us do it. Isn't that right Maria?"

"Oh yes Mistress Sif." Maria agreed quickly, "It will be an honour."

There was then a brief pause where Maria was worried that Natasha would protest, or worse upset their Mistress. In a way she did, but it was only a small rebellion, and it probably helped matters, so hopefully Mistress Sif wouldn't be too offended. Plus it was really hot. Maria certainly enjoyed the sight of the mighty Black Widow bending down to spit on the head of her cock and then rub it in slightly before finally straddling Maria, lining her entrance up with the tip of the dildo and then slowly pushing herself down. In the process Natasha let out an adorable little cry of pleasure, tried to stifle it halfway through, then after a few long moments of contemplation simply gave up, closed her eyes and allowed herself to enjoy the penetration.

Unsurprisingly given that everything Natasha had recently gone through, and just because she was in the presence of the magnificent Mistress Sif, The Black Widow buried every single inch of that big dildo inside herself quickly and easily, and then started bouncing up and down Maria's strap-on. She didn't have permission for the second part, and Maria nervously glanced over at Mistress Sif to see if the goddess was displeased. Thankfully she seemed mostly amused, and turned on by it. Just like other slaves. Not that Maria was really focused on them. Or even her Mistress. No, she was mostly focused on Natasha, just like old times

Sure, things were different now. Maria no longer had the freedom to reach up and touch those big bouncing boobies she had always so adored, or to do anything really without the permission of her precious Mistress Sif, and she noway felt like a top in this moment. But Maria still loved Natasha with all her heart, and felt that she was never more beautiful than when riding a dildo strapped around her waist. It was just now that Maria found herself hoping that Mistress Sif enjoyed watching the two of them together like this, her two little fuck toys fucking for her amusement. Although Maria didn't see how she couldn't be enjoying it, especially when given her position Mistress Sif was getting a real good look at Natasha's big, jiggly ass. In fact Maria was shocked that Mistress Sif wasn't the first to fuck it tonight.

After several minutes of just enjoying the show Sif went back to directing traffic, "Natasha, stop your bouncing. Maria, spread your girlfriend's cheeks. And... Gamora, you may have the privilege of taking that fat ass first tonight."

"Yes Mistress Sif." Maria nodded, slowly pulling Natasha's cheeks apart as soon as her girlfriend stopped bouncing to provide their audience with the best look at The Black Widow's butt hole.

"Thank you Mistress Sif." Gamora said almost at the same time as Maria, although shamefully she barely looked at her Mistress as she was too busy staring at the prize before her.

Gamora kneeled down behind Natasha and licked her lips at the glorious prize in front of her, silently thanking her Mistress for allowing her the privilege of going first. She had no doubt that she would be physically thanking her later, hopefully before this night was through. For a moment the most deadly woman in the universe was overwhelmed with submissive thoughts as she craved the taste of her owner's pussy and ass, and the feeling of Mistress Sif's big hard cock pounding her most intimate holes in a sign of who the true Alpha female of the universe was. Then Gamora refocused on the gorgeous little ass hole in front of her, which was being so perfectly presented to her by Maria continuing to spread Natasha's cheeks.

Having already wasted enough time Gamora grabbed a hold of her lubed up dick, pressed it against Natasha's butt hole and slowly began pushing forwards. She wanted to ram the entire length inside her to show off her dominance and strength, it would probably be possible to do it without really hurting Natasha given the relentless butt fuckings The Black Widow had received from their Mistress. However Gamora would never dare upstage her precious Mistress Sif like that, and Wanda whispered in her mind that their owner wanted her to slowly invade Natasha's tailpipe so they could milk the enjoyment out of the penetration, and Gamora knew that Wanda would never lie to her about such important things.

So Gamora pushed forwards gently, causing Natasha's ass hole to slowly stretch and for the other assassin to let out a cute little gasp as she was anally penetrated by the superior being. Wanda even ensured that she got a view of the look on Natasha's face, a privilege normally only reserved for Mistress Sif when she took a slut's ass. Gamora silently thanked Wanda for that privilege, but her main focus remained Natasha's slowly opening butt hole, especially when it stretched wide enough to allow the head of her cock to slide through that tight anal ring and into the redhead's big fat bottom. It certainly wasn't an anal cherry, but it was still a conquest that Gamora was glad that she got to savour.

It was the same story when she began slowly sliding inch after inch of strap-on dildo into the redhead's rectum, the little slut gasping, crying, whimpering and even moaning in mostly pleasure as Gamora violated her. Fuck, Gamora had missed this. For her crime of not immediately running to her true owner once Mistress Sif had escaped from prison Gamora had been forbidden to top any of her fellow sex slaves. It had been torturous, but thankfully that was all over now. Now she could officially start topping again, and what a way to start again, Gamora thought with a wicked smile as she buried the full length of her cock into the big butt in front of her and then began officially sodomising Natasha Romanoff.

Nebula felt like she had spent the majority of her life being jealous of her sister, but it had never burned so much than right now. She too had been forbidden from topping the pathetic little fuck holes which up to this point she had been forced to call her equals, but now finally she had the opportunity to put at least one of them in their places, only she couldn't because Gamora was hogging that big piece of ass. It was so infuriating, because if there was one thing Nebula had missed most about topping it was sodomising a slut. It was the ultimate feeling of power and dominance, and while ass fucking the human wouldn't be a satisfying as anally taking her sister it would still be a perfect return to form for her.

However she needed to be careful. As much as she wanted to demand her turn right now she suspected that she would be punished for it. In fact the Witch was whispering in her ear as much. So Nebula tried to be patient, but it had never been her strong suit, and every moment of watching her sister sodomising Natasha only made it worse. That hole just looked so beautiful stretched around her sister's big dick, the cries of pleasure coming from the ass whore was so wonderful, and the visual of the strongest female warrior Earth had to offer bent over in front of Gamora, highlighting Gamora's power in this moment was too much to bear. Especially as she got a good view of Gamora's ass pumping back and forth, and maybe wanting to fuck it even more than Natasha's big round booty.

So inevitably Nebula whined, "Sister, do not hog her!"

Ever the teacher's pet Gamora looked back at her adopted sibling, and smirked, "You forget your place Nebula. This ass is not mine to give you."

Silently cursing herself Nebula turned to her owner and softly said, "Mistress Sif, may I please have the honour of wrecking that fat ass?"

Sif looked thoughtful for a moment, and then grinned, "I suppose. But no wrecking. Not yet. For now just fuck that ass! Mmmmm, but make sure you share. Good sisters share, isn't that right Gamora?"

"Yes Mistress Sif." Gamora quickly agreed, reluctantly pulling out of Natasha's butt hole.

"Thank you Mistress Sif." Nebula said at pretty much the same time, although she didn't even look at her Mistress.

No, Nebula was too busy staring lustfully at the pretty little target in front of her, which definitely continued to be the case as she slowly approached her prey, eventually taking the place of her sister and pressing the tip of her strap-on against Natasha's gaping ass hole. Nebula then paused to savour the moment before slamming forwards, almost burying the entire length of her cock into Natasha's fat ass on her first thrust. The next thrust did it, which earned her a stern telling off, although honestly Nebula didn't care. She was just glad to be back inside a slut's ass again, especially such a perfectly fuck able one such as this.

"Sister, do not ruin that fuck hole." Gamora scolded, "It's for everyone's use."

"Shut up and feed her your cock." Nebula growled.

"She's right Nebula." Sif interjected, "That hole is for you sisters to share, so don't ruin it yet. That's my job. Besides, we wouldn't want this little ass whore cumming too soon, would we?"

"No." Nebula grumbled, then after a few long seconds of just staring at the beautiful sight in front of her she reluctantly added, "Sorry."

Apology accepted." Sif grinned, before turning her attention to Gamora, "But you're sister is right. You should make her taste her own ass, then when it is clean you may then switch over again, and so on, and so on. That way you're constantly making that ATM whore taste her own ass while the other one of you is fucking it."

"With pleasure, Mistress Sif." Gamora grinned before doing just that, walking round and shoving her cock down Natasha's throat.

As Gamora had already been halfway there it took only about a second for her to achieve her goal, and being a greedy ass to mouth whore it took even less for Natasha to start sucking that big dick which had just plundered the deepest part of her bowels. It was obviously very distracting, Nebula looking up several times and even smirking as her beloved sister treated Natasha's mouth like the fuck hole it was while Nebula did the same with The Black Widow's butt hole. Of course now she finally had what she wanted Nebula's main focus was enjoying that fat ass while she had it, which was pitifully short in her opinion. It would have been incredibly frustrating if it hadn't been for the fact that this was their Mistress demonstrating her superiority over them, and despite herself Nebula loved that.

Wanda also loved it, and perhaps even more than anyone else here, because while she was using her magic to show everyone what was happening to Natasha's fuck holes she was the only one experiencing what each of the people involved felt. Others could guess certain roles, the one they most related too, but now Wanda found she could appreciate them all. If pressed for choice Wanda would have easily chosen the role of the bottom, as she knew just what ecstasy Natasha was feeling, and how much more intense it would be when their beloved Mistress Sif joined in on the fun, but there was definitely something to be said for the role of the two alien sisters as they swapped places over and over again until it all became too much even for the mighty Black Widow.

After another intense inner battle Natasha cried out while the sisters were swapping, "Harder! Fuck me harder! Oh God, wreck my ass and make me cum! Please? Please Sif, let me cum like a bitch with a dick in my ass. Make one of your little bitches make me cum so I can truly be a bitch's bitch. Or do it yourself. I don't care, just do it! Fuck me! Oh shit, fuck my big fat ass and make me cum!"

While Natasha was talking all eyes, or at least most, turned to Mistress Sif, who ordered sooner than expected, "Remember, one each."

The only response she got from Nebula was a wicked grin as she slammed her strap-on back up Natasha's butt and started to sodomise her far more brutally than before. Wanda could tell their Mistress wasn't pleased with this, and Nebula would be punished later, but she couldn't blame Nebula for not caring and was happy that Mistress Sif chose to let it go for now as Wanda's body trembled from the force of the pleasure that Nebula and particularly Natasha were feeling. It was the same story when it was Gamora's turn, although truth be told both sisters failed to pull out after only one orgasm, both pushing themselves through several and giving Natasha even more, which was something that Wanda was sure she didn't need to tell Mistress Sif, but again she let it go for the greater good.

Eventually when Nebula and then Gamora were done with The Black Widow's butt hole Mistress Sif turned to Wanda and grinned, "Your turn my sweet Witch."

With a happy, and somewhat nervous, smile and a nod Wanda quickly kneeled down in front of Natasha, grabbed hold of her strap-on and then slide into that gaping ass hole. Even on the verge of breaking Natasha Romanoff was one intimidating woman, but Wanda was mostly nervous about being able to please her precious Mistress Sif. After all, she wasn't some alien bread for war, and although her powers did enhance her strength she wondered if it would truly be enough to keep up with the stronger women. Then she pushed that moment of doubt aside to concentrating on burying the full length of her cock inside Natasha's ass and then officially beginning to butt fuck The Black Widow for the first of what would hopefully be many times.

Hopefully next time Wanda would be granted more time with this perfect ass, not just sliding in the end and going straight to the brutal rectum wrecking. Although that wouldn't be exactly all Wanda got, the Witch thought to herself with a wicked grin. Yes, Mistress Sif was about to give her, and Natasha, a special treat. One which would finally break the mighty Black Widow for good, and bring Mistress Sif one step closer to her goal. But now Wanda was more than happy to pound Natasha's fat ass, her eyes and hands, and eventually her entire body glowing red as she brutally assaulted Natasha's ass hole, making those fat cheeks jiggle obscenely and the stronger woman scream like a shameless anal loving bitch.

It was a sight which delighted Sif, and she called out with encouragement, "That's it my sweet little Witch, pound that bitch! Mmmmmm, pound that bitch's butt! Oh yes Wanda, pound Natasha's slutty little bitch butt! Ooooooh yessssss, make it nice and loose for me. Yesssssss, make Natasha Romanoff's ass hole loose and ready for me to fuck! Fuck it hard and make that little bitch cum! Make the mighty Black Widow cum like the bitch she is. Ohhhhhh yesssss, that's it Wanda, wreck that fat ass! Make that big booty bounce for you. Oh yes, that's so sexy. Mmmmm, I love watching Natasha Romanoff's big fat ass jiggling while it's being fucked. Oh Wanda, mmmmm, you're making me so proud."

Sif enjoyed the sight so much, and giving her bitch encouragement, then she allowed Wanda to sodomise Natasha much longer than intended, allowing both women to cum several times in the process. She got a lot of disapproving looks for this, although not as much as Wanda and Natasha, but Sif didn't mind. It wasn't like Nebula and Gamora hadn't pushed their luck and pushed themselves to multiple climaxes, and her other sluts had certainly had plenty. Besides, she made no secret of the fact that Wanda was one of her favourites, and as soon as Natasha accepted her rightful place she would easily become one of Sif's favourites too. Honestly she already was. How could she not be with an ass like that? An ass Sif soon needed a piece of herself. Only she wasn't going to take it alone.

"Wanda, stop for a minute and lift that cute little butt of yours up into the air." Sif ordered.

"Yes Mistress Sif." Wanda gasped in response.

Sif licked her lips at the two tempting butts in front of her, before pressing her strap-on against the butt hole which was already stretching for one dick and then taunting, "I assume this will be your first time being double ass fucked?"

"No... it will." Natasha croaked in clarification, but offered up no other protest.

"Excellent." Sif beamed, "Then I will have taken an anal cherry from you after all."

Not giving Natasha any further chance to protest Sif gave a mighty shove forwards, forcing the head of her cock into the other woman's already cock filled ass hole and causing the mighty Black Widow to screech in pain. More importantly though afterwards Natasha just whimpered and concentrated on relaxing, totally accepting her fate and almost certainly wanting it. Not because she had no choice, or because of exhaustion or the influence of Sif's magic, but because deep down Natasha Romanoff was one of this world's biggest anal whores who's fat ass needed to be abused like this. Natasha had proven that before, and Sif had no doubt she would prove it again given half the chance.

That was why Sif began pushing inch after inch of her dick into Natasha's back passage alongside Wanda's dick, stretching that forbidden orifice far beyond what it was normally capable of, and sure enough the other warrior took it with only a few whimpers and cries of pain. There was even a hint of pleasure in those sounds, which became overwhelming once Sif buried every inch of her strap-on into Natasha's shit pipe and started to gently give The Black Widow her first-ever double butt fucking. Then inevitably Natasha's cries became of pure pleasure, and then finally the stubborn woman gave Sif what she truly wanted.

Before that Wanda was constantly asking her through their mental link whether she should joined the fun, Sif having to tell her no a surprising amount of times. Well, it wasn't surprising that Wanda would be eager to slam fuck Natasha's big ass, but normally she was so busy tripping over herself to please Sif that Wanda normally didn't think that herself. Sif wasn't sure whether to be impressed or annoyed. Either way it would be a good excuse to spank Wanda's cute little ass. Sif was tempted to do it right away given that Wanda's butt was pretty much stuck directly into her face. Or perhaps switch from Natasha's loosened whore hole to Wanda's tight little bitch hole. But no, Sif needed to concentrate on breaking The Black Widow once and for all. Fortunately for her, and Natasha, it seemed like she'd finally found the thing which would push even the mighty Black Widow over the edge of becoming a slave.

Natasha almost protested when Sif revealed her intentions, not because she feared the pain of it, but because she feared the inevitable pleasure would be the thing that would finally break her. It didn't happen right away, but it happened. There was just something about having her most private hole being stretched so obscenely wide, Sif forcing upon her such an incredible humiliation, greater than even Maria had given to her. And that humiliation became even greater when Sif's strap-on slid into her bitch hole and then slowly but surely invaded her rectum, until every inch of that second dick was buried deep within her bowels alongside the first, the whole experience causing Natasha the most wonderful pain and devastating pleasure of her life.

Shortly after that Sif officially started to give Natasha her first-ever double ass fucking, thrusting her hips back and forth and causing both her own dildo and the one strapped around Wanda's waist to pump in and out of her forbidden hole at the same time. The sensation was so overwhelming Natasha just couldn't stop herself from whimpering and crying out pathetically, moans of pleasure soon being added into the mix to prove that The Black Widow really was the biggest anal whore in the entire world. Something Natasha wasn't allowed to forget, as all around her Sif's other slaves giggled wickedly and taunted her, although the only one she really paid any attention to was her precious Maria, her words completely destroying whatever was left of her.

"It's okay baby, just let go. Mmmmm, give Mistress Sif your ass, and every other part of you." Maria grinned with blissful happiness as she urged her former bitch to take her rightful place as part of Mistress Sif's collection, "Yesssss, that's it. Allow your ass to stretch like never before! Ohhhhhhh, take two big dicks up your whore ass! Oh fuck baby, that's so hot! Mmmmmm, I love watching you getting double ass fucked. Ooooooh, I'm so jealous of you. I wish it was my ass Mistress Sif was totally destroying. I bet it feels good, doesn't it? Because sure, it hurt at first, but now you can't imagine life without it. That's how it used to feel with me, and that's what I feel now with Mistress Sif. So just give in Natasha. Become just like your fat ass, completely destroyed and owned by Mistress Sif. You want it, so why fight it? Mmmmm yeahhhhhhh, you were always destined to become the biggest anal whore on the face of the Earth, so you might as well be Mistress Sif's anal whore so she can take care of you and give you what you need. Please baby, just submit and we can be together forever, as slaves of Sif. That's all I want. Oh yeah, mmmmmm, and deep down you know that's all you want. So just do it. Surrender every little part of you, but especially that fat ass, to Mistress Sif. Become the mindless anal whore you were always meant to be."

It was hearing Maria talk like that which finally broke Natasha Romanoff. This was the only person she'd ever truly loved, the woman who had broken her and turned her into her submissive bitch, and here she was, just another slave of Sif. It was too much. It was just too much. And the irony wasn't lost on Natasha. Maria had shown her that deep down she was a bottom who crave to be topped, and here was the greatest top in the universe. The top who had broken her top and turned her into a bottom. So why was Natasha trying so hard to resist? Especially when it meant she and Maria could be happy together as they spent their lives pleasing a vastly superior woman.

"FUCK ME! FUCK MY ASS!" Natasha screamed at the top of her lungs as she felt herself breaking completely and truly becoming a mindless slave, "POUND FUCK MY SLUTTY LITTLE ASS HOLE AND MAKE ME CUM! AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH FUCKKKKKKKKKKKKK, MAKE ME CUM, PLEASE MAKE ME CUM! MAKE ME CUM AND I'LL BE YOURS! OOOOOOOH SHIT, ALL YOURS PLEASE MISTRESS SIF, SLAM FUCK ME HARD AND MAKE ME CUM! WRECK MY FUCKING BUTT HOLE! AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH FUCKKKKKKKK, RUIN MY BIG FAT ASS! OHHHHHHHH GOOOOODDDDD, PLEASE MISTRESS SIF, MAKE ME YOUR SLAVE! I WANNA BE YOUR SLAVE! NOTHING BUT A SLAVE OF SIF, AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH YEAHHHHHHHHH, OH GOD, OOOOOOOOHHHHHHH GOOOOOOOOOODDDDDDDDDDD YEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSS!"

Quickly proving Natasha had made the right choice Mistress Sif started rapidly increasing the pace, effortlessly making Natasha experienced the most powerful climax of her life in what felt like seconds. Only it was outdone by the next one that followed it, and that one was outdone, and so on, and so on until it felt like she was constantly cumming. Wanda and Maria helped by eventually beginning to thrust as well, but they couldn't match the speed and the power of the mighty Sif. They just couldn't compare, and they were only here because of the wonderful Mistress Sif, who had been so graciously patient with Natasha until she realised the truth. And that truth was that every ounce of her body, especially her big fat ass, rightfully belonged to the goddess known as Mistress Sif, Natasha just hope that she could give her half of the ecstasy she was currently receiving.

Sif would happily argue that she was getting the better part of this deal. After all, while her eventual orgasms weren't quite as overwhelming as what her slaves felt when she inflicted this extreme on them Sif was convinced it couldn't compare to the joy of the power and dominance she felt whenever she was so obscenely violating another woman's most private hole. This was an extreme she saved special occasions enhancing those feelings that she craved so much. Oh, and what a special occasion this was. Perhaps even the most special occasion she'd ever had. Why? Because today Sif finally conquered her biggest challenge. At least of this world.

It was somehow even more satisfying than Sif had imagined it would be to have the mighty Black Widow breakdown and swear her undying devotion to her, especially as unbeknownst to Natasha this was secretly being filmed by Wanda's magic, as it had been from the beginning. Unlike with Maria it wasn't streaming live, as although Sif was confident in her own skills Natasha had proven to be surprisingly resistant. Besides, it gave Sif an excuse to watch the footage back later and craft what would no doubt be the most watched erotic film in the history of this planet, The Breaking Of The Black Widow, starring Mistress Sif and her slaves. Perhaps Sif would even charge for it, instead of releasing it for free as originally intended.

Pushing such thoughts out of her head for now to concentrate on what was important Sif tried desperately to hold back her own climax so she could make this heavenly double ass pounding last even longer, but it was just too much. The stimulator smashing her clit, the smack of flesh on flesh, Natasha's jiggling ass cheeks, Wanda's butt begging her to take it as a desert, the screams of pleasure coming from Natasha and the encouragement coming from her slaves, and most of all the sheer joy of finally breaking the infamous Black Widow pushed Sif over the edge of perhaps the most satisfying climaxes of her life, which was really saying something considering how much kinky sex she had.

With the end in sight Sif suddenly ripped Wanda's strap-on from her, and then in one swift movement stood up while pulling Natasha along with her, and then flipped her around so they were face to face. Sif had done this a few times, but never with two dildos in a slave's ass before. Impressively she managed to keep those dildos entrenched within Natasha's rectum while switching positions, Sif at first grinning wickedly because of it, then that grin became even wider as the blissful happiness and devotion on Natasha's face told her that The Black Widow was finally completely broken. She then started bouncing Natasha up and down her cock with one hand while using the other to slam the dildo not strapped around her waist in and out of Natasha's butt hole, meaning she was officially double ass fucking Natasha on her own.

Maria watched all this with overwhelming happiness and jealousy battling for dominance inside her. She was happy because her super stubborn girlfriend had clearly finally broken once and for all and accepted that she was always supposed to be a slave of Sif. Also Natasha was the hottest woman she ever met. Well, perhaps second only to Mistress Sif. But Natasha had the best ass, and it was incredible to see it get brutalised so thoroughly. It had been equally incredible to see her get gang banged by all these beautiful women, especially when she had been a part of it. However this was the best part. The part where Mistress Sif took what was rightfully hers, ironically exactly the same way she had completely broken Maria, except for the fact that there were two dicks inside Natasha's ass, instead of one.

However that reminder of her first time with this goddess, and how Mistress Sif had eventually broken her, threw gasoline on Maria's jealousy. Her cock hungry ass hole quivered with need, begging to know why Natasha's ass hole was the lucky orifice being ploughed right now? Why did Natasha's ass hole get two dicks when her ass hole had none? Why couldn't she be the centre of attention and be getting gang banged like that? Most importantly, why couldn't it be her pleasing Mistress Sif with her slutty little bitch hole? Maria didn't have to look around her to know every other woman in here was thinking the same thing, but ultimately didn't say anything because they knew Mistress Sif was breaking Natasha in, and it was what Mistress Sif wanted that mattered. Well, actually they said a lot, but it was clear that Mistress Sif was completely lost in what they were doing, so Maria didn't bother.

Instead while her Mistress was distracted Maria slowly unstrapped the dildo around her waist, bought it up to her lips and started slowly sucking her girlfriend's cum and cunt cream from it, her training allowing her to do this without ever taking her eyes away from where Natasha was being bounced up and down like a ragdoll. She even reached down to play with her own pussy and rubbed herself to another climax. Which could get her in big trouble, but she kind of hoped that was the case as she loved it when Mistress Sif spanked her. To be fair all the other slaves were frantically masturbating. Even that little teacher's pet Wanda was getting herself off. And the dildos still around the waists of Gamora and Nebula had already been cleaned thanks to Darcy, so either Mistress Sif would have to let it go, or by the end of the night all their butts would be bright red. Maria was good either way.

She even moved around so she could get the best possible look at the blissful happiness on Natasha's face, although it proved to be unnecessary as seconds later Natasha somehow found the energy to wrap her arms and legs around Mistress Sif and stroked her lovingly, only encouraging their Mistress to hammer her ass hole even harder. Then seemingly without any warning Mistress Sif dropped Natasha onto the floor, both cocks leaving her bottom with an obscene sound. Gathering around quickly the slaves of Sif gasped and murmured as they looked at their Mistress's handiwork, and then Darcy Lewis verbalise what they were all thinking.

"Oh my God Mistress Sif, you've ruined her ass!" Darcy exclaimed with mostly delight as she stared at the shuddering woman's gaped butt hole, "Like, seriously. I've never seen a gape like that before. Fuck, it's totally wrecked!"

"Really? Now this I must see." Sif grinned with delight, before becoming stern, "Natasha! Show me your ruined hole. Mmmmmm, bend over and show me that ass. Now!"

"Yes Mistress Sif." Natasha whimpered deliriously.

Natasha was still shaking with the force of her after-shocks at this point, not to mention drool coming out of her mouth and onto Mistress Sif's beautiful feet. It felt like she was lucky to be alive, let alone conscious, and while Darcy was talking Natasha didn't think she would ever be able to move again. But then her wonderful Mistress gave her an order, and suddenly she had to find the strength to be able to obey. It took her a few long seconds for that need to obey to give her the adrenaline she needed to get up, but it was all worth it when she saw the triumphant smirk on the face of her beloved Mistress Sif as she got onto her hands and knees, turned around so that her butt was facing her owner, then reached back to spread her cheeks as wide as she could to show off her ruined bitch hole.

"My, my... that is quite the gape." Sif chuckled at the cavernous ruin in front of her, then ordered, "Wanda, stop cloaking the cameras. Mmmmm, and make sure you get plenty of shots of that thoroughly owned ass hole, and Natasha's face."

"Yes Mistress Sif." Wanda happily obeyed with a smile.

Once the cameras were in place Sif pushed, "What are you?"

"Your slave Mistress Sif." Natasha announced proudly without hesitation, "I'm nothing but a slave of Sif. Which makes me one of the luckiest women in the world."

"So true." Sif chuckled, "Now prove it by cleaning my cock!"

"Yes Mistress Sif." Natasha replied happily.

She obeyed just as happily, the thrill of proving herself, and exposing herself, giving Natasha the shot of adrenaline she needed to quickly turn around, shuffle over to Mistress Sif and eagerly wrap her lips around the big dick which had just plundered her fat ass. Natasha then closed her eyes and moaned loudly and happily as for a few long seconds she savoured her favourite ever liquid, well, second only to Mistress Sif's cum, that being her own ass cream. And of course she savoured the knowledge that this cock had been so deep inside her, and was the weapon that Mistress Sif had used to finally conquer her. Or more accurately one of the weapons.

One of the others was placed besides the other weapon, Mistress Sif clearly leaving it there for Natasha to clean too. Like a good little sub Natasha initially waited for that command, happily concentrating on the dildo strapped around the waist of her Mistress, taking as much of it as she could into her mouth alone and then bobbing up and down it for several long minutes. She then cautiously did the same with the cock that Mistress Sif was holding. Then Natasha moved back and forth between those dicks, eventually pushing them into her throat with practised ease for a truly thorough cleaning, which finally prompted the kind of encouragement she was used to receiving from her precious Mistress.

"Yesssss, that's it my little slut, deep throat me! Mmmmmm, deep throat my cock." Sif ordered gleefully, reaching down to stroke the hair of her newly housebroken pet, "Both of them! Oh yes, deep throat my cocks like the little cock whore you are! Oh yes, every inch! Mmmmm, that's every inch down your whore throat! Yeahhhhh, your mouth takes cock almost as easily as your ass hole, huh? Ooooooh yeahhhhh, your mouth and ass hole are perfect little fuck holes for me. Your cunt too. Oh yes, all of The Black Widow's fuck holes are now mine to use however, whenever and wherever I want! Isn't that right Natasha? Huh? You're mine now, and no more of this silly resisting me nonsense. Mmmmm yeahhhhhhh, now you're nothing but just another notch on my belt. Oh yes, you're my slut, my whore, my slave, ohhhhhh fuck, you're anything I want you to be! Isn't that right Natasha? Answer me bitch! Tell me what you are!"

As soon as Mistress Sif pulled her cock out of her mouth a fully recharged Natasha immediately cried out, "Yes Mistress Sif, I'm your slave! I'm your bitch, I'm your slut, I'm your whore, and whatever else you want me to be. I'm yours! My fuck holes are yours! All of them! Oh God Mistress Sif, I don't want to be anything except a notch on your belt. Mmmmm, part of your collection. Oh fuck, just another slave of Sif."

"She's telling the truth Mistress Sif." Wanda chimed in, "She's completely broken now, and only wants to be yours."

"I know." Sif grinned, "And I assume you got that on camera?"

"Yes Mistress Sif." Wanda grinned proudly, "Do you want me to broadcast it around the world yet?"

"Not yet... Natasha, kiss my feet." Sif ordered her new slave before turning her attention back to her Witch, "Make sure you get plenty of footage of The Black Widow grovelling at my feet, then later I'll use the footage we have to make a little video. Ohhhh yesssss, I shall call it The Breaking Of The Black Widow and release it online. Perhaps we'll even charge money for it, if you want. I don't care, just as long as you make sure everyone knows where to find it. Mmmmm, I want everyone, but especially what's left of The Avengers, to know what happened to their precious Black Widow. That she is now just a walking fuck hole for me, just like her girlfriend Maria Hill, and any other woman I want on this planet, or any other."

"Yes Mistress Sif." Wanda happily obeyed.

Natasha had mumbled those words before lowering her head down to start frantically kissing the feet of her new owner, blissfully happy in the knowledge that soon everyone would know what happened to her. She wanted them to know. She wanted everyone to know that she was one of the lucky women who got to pleasure Mistress Sif with her holes. That was now all Natasha Romanoff wanted out of life. Well, that and more fun with her fellow slaves, especially Maria, but that was a distant second to the privilege of pleasing Mistress Sif, Natasha's silently promising herself to be the best sex slave Mistress Sif ever had as she continued grovelling at her conqueror's feet.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Thor, The Avengers, Avengers: Age of Ultron, Agents of SHIELD or anything to do with Marvel. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

Bobbi Morse was pushing herself like never before when it came to her training lately. She had always trained hard, but now she wasn't just preparing to protect the world, or even save her own life. No, Bobbi was training to save her dignity. Her self-respect. Hell, Bobbi was literally trying to save her own ass. Because she didn't want to suffer the same fate as Natasha Romanoff and Maria Hill when, and probably if, the alien known as Sif attacked SHIELD again. Of course the entire time she was training there was a voice in the back of her head asking, if The Black Widow couldn't resist Sif, what chance did she have? What chance did any of them have? And, was Sif right, had she already won?

Speaking of the devil what Bobbi had feared suddenly happened, and a portal opened up with Sif strolling through it. As usual she wasn't alone, her trusty little side-kick Wanda Maximoff, there to teleport her in and out at will and make sure that everyone at SHIELD witnessed this, video cameras and screens filling the room from out of nowhere. But that wasn't the most disturbing part, as Sif was also accompanied by Agent Romanoff and Director Hill, both naked except for the collars around their necks, complete with leads that Sif was holding so she could pull them along like the pets they had become. They even walked on all fours and panted, the incredibly strong women shameless in their submission to their Mistress.

"Rejoice Lady Warriors of SHIELD, for I have come to make you mine." Sif announced proudly, "Soon you will be nothing but mindless sex slaves, with the honour of devoting your lives to pleasing me. Some of you shall even know the joys of eating my pussy and ass today, and by the end your butt holes will look like this."

With just a snap of Sif's fingers Agent Romanoff and Director Hill scrambled to their feet. For a second Bobbi thought they would attack Sif to try and get some of their dignity back, but no, instead these two proud and strong women walked slightly forward, turned around and bent over while reaching back to spread their cheeks wide open, exposing their gaped butt holes. Which unfortunately Bobbi had seen before, both on a TV screen and in her own shameful fantasies afterwards, although while those gapes had been wide before each of those poor ass holes now looked like the Grand Canyon. Like the initial sight it was one which disgusted Bobbi, and yet to her shame turned her on.

"Yes, your ass holes will be gaped as a sign if your new places as nothing but slaves of Sif." Sif continued with glee, "Isn't that right my pets?"

There was a chorus of yes Mistress Sif, and eager to prove herself Natasha then piped up, "Mmmmm, your butts will all be used for the pleasure of Mistress Sif, just like my fat ass was. Oh yes, you'll all be ass fucked by Mistress Sif, and you will never be the same again."

Also eager to prove herself Maria interrupted her girlfriend, "Oh how I envy you all, because there is truly nothing like your first time with Mistress Sif. You're pathetic attempts to resist her. Feeling the ecstasy she can give you for the first time. That moment where she takes your anal cherry. Mmmmmm, and the moment you break completely. Oh if only I could feel that way again. But once you do, you'll never want to be anything except the personal fuck hole of our Mistress Sif."

Sif chuckled with delight at her slaves words, and then before Wanda could join in asked, "So, who's first?"

There was a deafening silence, and then Melinda May spoke up, "Me."

"Excellent." Sif grinned.

"But only if you can defeat me in combat." May challenged.

Sif laughed loudly, and then after a few long seconds of that questioned, "Are you serious? Please tell me you are serious."

"As a heart attack." May said dryly.

For a moment Sif looked thoughtful, and then arrogantly said, "That's not nearly enough of a challenge."

"Then fight me too." Bobbi piped up, trying to hide her nervousness.

"Oh, this should be good." Natasha grinned, still spreading her cheeks.

"They're the best SHIELD has to offer Mistress Sif." Maria quickly added, "Second to me and Natasha, of course."

"I suppose that makes you third and fourth best." Sif grinned, "I suppose that will do. Yes, I shall enjoy humiliating you in front of your comrades, and making you mine."

"Don't count on it." Bobbi bravely called out, before charging her opponent.

It wasn't her smartest strategy by far, but it wasn't like Bobbi really had any good options. She didn't trust Sif not to call upon her slave Wanda for an unfair advantage even if she got the upper hand, and there was no guarantee Bobbi could have done that even if she was at 100%. Ironically preparing for this fight was her downfall, as when it came she was too tired to put up much of a fight. She tried, but embarrassingly quickly the Mockingbird was pinned to the ground, completely unable to move, Sif grinning down at her as she stood on her neck while Wanda gave her a nice slow three count, just to rub in the fact that she had just been beaten with ease.

"1... 2... 3! You're out!" Wanda called out with delight.

Sif giggled evilly, and then practically purred, "Next?"

May glared angrily at the arrogant so-called goddess, praying to anyone who would listen to give her the strength to knock that smug smile off of her face. Sadly that was her only real move at this point, as while she had been annoyed by Bobbi's recklessness to charge straight in May had barely allowed herself a few seconds to roll her eyes before following suit, hoping their combined flurry of attacks would at least stand a chance against the mighty Sif. After all, they were the best SHIELD had to offer, except for the two shameless whores who were now displaying their gaped butt holes, and given they were broken beyond repair that made Bobbi and May the best.

Alas May was swatted away like a fly, and by the time she landed Bobbi was already on the ground. Then before she could get up Bobbi's shoulders were pinned to the mat and Wanda was counting her out, May unable to do anything but watch in horror as the only SHIELD agent in the room close to her level, and was willing to help her, was defeated in seconds. It was enough to even cause her mask to slip, and for a second her face was awash with fear and panic. Then she got a hold of herself, got to her feet, took a deep breath and then started to circle her opponent, which only seemed to amuse that arrogant bitch, again causing May to struggle to hide her emotions, this time from anger.

While to the untrained eye it looked like Sif was leaving herself open in the process, but May could tell that she was just goading her into attacking so she could counter, just like she had done with poor Bobbi, who was now nursing her neck, and her pride, on the side-lines. May try to wait it out so she could try and give Sif a taste of her own medicine, or at the very least knock Sif on her ass before she destroyed May's. But it was no use, Sif was acting like she had all the time in the world, and she did. SHIELD could throw everything it had at her, and it would fail. Which was why the organisation, and the planet, was leaning towards submitting to Sif's demands to give her any woman she wanted. Which disgusted May, but she almost understand their twisted logic.

This was a war that both May and the world had lost before it began. Sif was just too powerful. Even without Wanda Maximoff backing her up she would be almost impossible to beat, and now she also had the world's best female fighter as her mindless sex slave and a couple of aliens who were just as good, if not better. Then there was Sif's magic, which even now May could feel affecting her, urging her to give in already and dropped to her knees so she could worship her Mistress Sif. It was enough to make May cursed herself for not being entirely straight. It was also enough to make May redouble her efforts to at least not go down without a fight.

Sif was deeply impressed with Melinda May. Not only did she very nearly hit her, but she avoided several of Sif's attacks. At least at first. But she was still only human, meaning she lacked the centuries of experience in supernatural strength that Sif had, so ultimately nature took it's course. Arguably Sif should have rewarded May for this impressive feat by allowing her to lose gracefully, but she just couldn't resist making an example out of her. Or at least more than she already was about too. How? By making her submit of course, specifically by pinning May down onto her front and then pulling her arm back far enough that she was causing the maximum amount of pain without breaking it. Still May refuse to give in, which was more adorably stupid thing was commendable.

"There is no shame in losing with dignity." Sif reminded her opponent, and then after a brief pause added, "I can wait like this all night. How about you?"

There was another brief pause, and then May grumbled, "God damn you."

Then May slapped her hand against the mat repeatedly in the universal sign of giving up, causing Sif to chuckle and let go of the hold, "Excellent! I will so enjoy breaking that fighting spirit of yours Melinda, just like I did to The Black Widow."

Glancing briefly at the defeated Agent Romanoff, who was still displaying herself, May busily grumbled, "We'll see."

"Yes, we will." Sif agreed cheerily as she stood up to her full height and commanded firmly, "Now, get onto all fours and face the rest of your people. You too Bobbi. I wish to admire my latest conquests."

Her defeated opponents grumbled, but did as they were told, Sif watching with glee as May slowly got up on all fours, who was soon joined by Bobbi, both facing the other women and men in the training area, who were now all politely grouped together, providing Sif with a live audience as well as the cameras which would record her conquest of these two women. Sif gave that audience a glance and a wink, before she turned her full attention to the delicious looking round butts in front of her, causing Sif to grin wickedly and even lick her lips as she kneeled down behind them and began to slide her hands all over them, squeezing and cupping the cheeks like a butcher with two juicy pieces of meat.

"Such gorgeous prizes." Sif chuckled wickedly, "I thoroughly look forward to fucking them both. But first..."

Without any further warning Sif gave both of those asses a hard smack. The first strike was simultaneous, Sif doing her best to get both cheeks with each hand. The following strikes were different. Sif started concentrating on one ass and then the other, just by resisting the urge to use her full strength, or close to it, at least for now, instead sticking to a slow gentle pace. She also made sure to spend plenty of time massaging those well-rounded globes, partly to make their first spankings easier on her new pets, but mostly just because Sif did so enjoy making this as humiliating as possible for the two inferior warriors.

Despite starting out slow and gentle, at least by her standards, Sif noticed two very different reactions from her latest conquests, and it pleased her greatly. Melinda May maintained her dignity for the most part, barely letting out a sound from that first strike, and then after that nothing. Hell, she barely even flinched. But Bobbi Morse, oh that was a different story. Bobbi cried out loudly from the very first strike, and then continue to do so as Sif settled into giving her a gentle spanking. She also whimpered pathetically, and got so wonderfully wet. Sif could smell it. And that was nothing compared to the reaction she got when she started to heat things up a notch.

Bobbi wanted to be brave like Agent May, but while she knew she wasn't close to that level she had at least thought that if, and maybe when, the time came she would be able to hold onto a little more of her dignity, at least for a while, as Sif joyfully humiliated her. But when the time came it was just too much. It was too much to be spanked in front of an audience. In front of Agent May. And for it to be right after Bobbi had been so quickly and easily defeated. It was just too much. And just when Bobbi didn't think it could get any worse it did. Worse than she could have ever imagined, because she actually began enjoying it. She actually began getting wet from being spanked, and her only saving grace was no one knew. Then she didn't even have that.

"Mmmmmm, this is fun. But it could be better." Sif taunted gleefully, "Oh, I know... we can make this a bare bottom spanking. Doesn't that sound like fun?"

Before Bobbi could at least try and offer up a smart ass reply Sif grabbed a tight hold of her gym shorts and ripped them apart with ease. Then thankfully she did the same to Agent May and then started to give her the same treatment as she had given Bobbi a few seconds ago, namely near constant strikes to her bottom, pausing only to greedily grope it. Of course Sif had been switching back and forth before, but there had been a few long minutes where she had lingered on Bobbi, overwhelming the poor Mockingbird and making her realise just how wet her pussy was becoming, which really got some pathetic sounds out of her.

Even during the brief rest Bobbi continued whimpering pathetically, partly because her butt hurt, and partly because from the sound of it Sif was kicking things up a notch, but mostly because it wasn't only her ass which was now exposed. No, it was her cunt, and while thankfully her fellow Agents, including Agent May, wouldn't be able to see it from this angle Wanda could, and more to the point she could focus her cameras on Bobbi's pussy and expose the fact that she was wet. Perhaps more to the point, Sif could see it. Or at least she would when she returned her attention to Bobbi. Something which Bobbi was dreading.

Inevitably it happened, but surprisingly when it did Sif didn't say anything. No, she just chuckled with delight and restarted the spanking, but in truth that was more than enough to further Bobbi's humiliation. Then every so often when she stopped to grope her butt Sif would slide her hand over Bobbi's wet twat, causing the Mockingbird to let out a whimper of pleasure from the oh so brief stimulation. Which got a wicked chuckle out of Sif, and a soft one out of Wanda. Bobbi wasn't sure of Agent May's reaction, but she was guessing it was disgust. God knows Bobbi was disgusted with herself, especially as her reactions got even more humiliating.

May was disgusted and ashamed at Agent Morse, but she had bigger problems right now then Bobbi's reactions to this unique brand of torture. After all, her ass was also exposed and being beaten by an alien intent on enslaving her, so May was doing her best to try and avoid that fate. Or at least trying to put up a fight before perhaps succumbing to the inevitable. Which she would have done if there had been no witnesses, but because there were it only pushed May to fight harder to stay silent and not to give Sif what she wanted, which was obviously a reaction. So in a way, although it discussed at her May was kind of grateful for Agent Morse's weakness, because it meant that the other Agent received more of the alien's attention.

Despite herself May found herself smirking as while the force had been increased when it was her turn Sif really kicked things up a notch with poor little Bobbi's butt, gradually phasing out the groping in favour of a constant assault on the blonde's ass, and increasing the power behind those strikes to the point where Sif had to be using at least close to her full strength. As a result Bobbi was not only constantly crying out but literally crying, May not needing to look to know there was tears streaming down her cheeks because she could hear Agent Morse bawling like a baby, breaking the illusion that the Mockingbird was anything but a wannabe.

Of course May should have known better to think that way, as karma quickly bit her on the ass. Or more accurately hit her on the ass, as of course she received the same treatment from Sif minutes later, only it may have been even harder than what Agent Morse had been forced to endure, which was really saying something. To her credit May prevented herself from losing control completely, but even she couldn't avoid reacting completely, and inevitably some cries of pain and anguish escaped her lips. Even a few whimpers and sobs, which was beyond any humiliation May had ever known. At least so far tonight, May having a terrible feeling that she was about to receive more.

Sure enough she found herself breaking down even further as Sif continued going back and forth, beating their butts red and bruised in front of their fellow Agents. And the worst part wasn't that simply Bobbi was enjoying it, but May was too. She told herself it was only because of Sif's magic, because it had to be, but that didn't really matter right now. All that mattered was that May was wet, and Sif knew it. First there was a wicked chuckle that hinted at that, then confirmation as May's pussy was rubbed. Then Sif redoubled her efforts into spanking them, to the point that even May was considering begging for mercy. Thankfully she correctly guessed all she really needed to do was wait until it became too much for Bobbi, and the Mockingbird would suffer that humiliation for her.

"Stop! Please stop." Bobbi whimpered pathetically after several minutes of hard spanking, "I'll do whatever you want, just please, stop spanking me."

"Damn right you will do whatever I want, now turn around and show the class your well beaten butts." Sif ordered gleefully, then grinning wickedly as the formerly proud warriors quickly did as they were told, causing the other SHIELD Agents to gasp at the sight of those bright red asses. Then after giving those students a few long seconds to admire the sight Sif walked in front of where Bobbi was kneeling and then asked her, "Good, now Bobbi, do you want to eat your Mistress's pussy?"

"Yes." Bobbi whimpered.

"You can do better than that." Sif sing-songed.

Bobbi took a deep breath, looked up at the tall brunette, and begged, "Please Mistress Sif, may I have the privilege of eating your pussy? Please? I want it so bad. I want to eat your pussy. I need it. Please give it to me. Please? Oh Sif, my Mistress, make me your pussy eating slut. Please? Please Mistress, give me your yummy cunt."

"I suppose that will do." Sif said, "Go ahead Bobbi, you may have the privilege of eating your Mistress's pussy."

"Thank you Mistress Sif." Bobbi whimpered as she did as she was told.

"And... Natasha, you may have the honour of eating my ass." Sif announced.

"Thank you Mistress Sif." Natasha replied with a blissfully happy smile.

Natasha then let go of her cheeks, turned around, dropped to her knees and crawled over to where her Mistress was standing. As she went Natasha watched Bobbi kneeling before Mistress Sif and after a brief hesitation closed her eyes, leaned forward and then press that pretty face of hers in between the legs of the goddess. God, how Natasha envied her. And she knew that Maria and Wanda did too. After all, a first time with Mistress Sif was something truly special, and the first time tasting her twat, God, Natasha almost wanted to ask Wanda to erase her memory just so she could have that privilege again. Natasha even slowed her role so she could hear Bobbi moan as the taste of pure heaven hit her taste-buds.

Of course Natasha had a privilege of her own to deal with, and that remained her main focus, especially when she reached her destination and she could have the honour of literally kissing Mistress Sif's ass. Then after half a dozen kisses to that firm backside Natasha pressed her face in between those globes and slid her tongue over her Mistress's ass hole, causing the dominant woman to let out a soft moan which caused Natasha's heart to flutter with delight. So naturally Natasha repeated the process, sliding her tongue over Mistress Sif's back hole again and again with the same result. Eventually she even got some words of encouragement out of her owner. Although unsurprisingly they weren't all directed at her.

"Oooooooh yessssssss, that's it Bobbi, lick my pussy. Lick it! Oh yeah, lick it you little slut! Become my pussy licker!" Sif gleefully encouraged, grabbing a hold of Bobbi's blonde hair, "That's a good girl, mmmmmm, lick me! Lick my pussy while Natasha licks my ass hole. Ohhhhhhh yeahhhhhhhh, The Black Widow makes such a great ass kisser! And she's kissing my ass, oooooooh, and licking it. Doing whatever she has too in order to please her Mistress Sif. Just like you Bobbi. And May. Ohhhhhhh yeahhhhhh, you're mine now! SHIELD is mine! And every woman in it belongs to me. Oooooooh, you two sluts are proving that. Oh yes Natasha, prove that you belong to me. Mmmmm, yeahhhhh Bobbi, prove just how much you love my pussy! Ohhhhhhh fuckkkkk!"

It wasn't much, particularly as Bobbi and the rest of the SHIELD Agents were clearly Mistress Sif's main priority right now. But that was also why it was so special, and while Natasha putting a little extra enthusiasm into her ass licking. Because this was a first for her and Bobbi with their Mistress Sif, and hopefully would be the first of many. Because Bobbi was hella hot, and Natasha really wanted a chance to eat her pussy. Preferably while Mistress Sif was fucking her fat ass, although Natasha was more than happy to take whatever she was given. Also she loved the humiliation of worshipping Mistress Sif's ass in front of the less experienced SHIELD Agents, most of who used to respect and maybe even fear her.

Mostly though Natasha saw it as an honour. After all, she was giving Mistress Sif pleasure, and therefore fulfilling her purpose in life. Sure, it wasn't quite as tasty as the yummy treat Bobbi was enjoying, but for this moment it was enough, and Natasha wanted to show her gratitude for it. She did that by pulling those cheeks apart gently with both hands so she could get even more access to Mistress Sif's butt hole, Natasha beginning to gently suck it as well as lick it, and eventually even try and push her tongue inside. Of course she didn't get very far because unlike Maria and the rest of their fellow slaves Mistress Sif's back door wasn't loosened from constant violations, which increased her Mistress's pleasure, which was the only thing that really mattered.

Bobbi meanwhile wasn't sure what to think. She'd initially been hesitant to submit to this, despite agreeing to it, as it was so humiliating to do it in front of an audience. Particularly as May was part of that audience. And the former Director of SHIELD Maria Hill, and The Black Widow Natasha Romanoff. So three women she greatly respected, along with all the other SHIELD Agents, and who knows how many more thanks to The Scarlet Witch, all witnessing her beginning to orally pleasure the infamous alien who had defeated her in seconds and was hellbent on making SHIELD hers, along with any other woman in the world she wanted. And yet when it started Bobbi just couldn't stop.

In fairness this was far from her first time. In fact she loved pussy. She always had, since first experimenting in the SHIELD Academy. But this wasn't like any other pussy she had tasted before. This was so much better than that. This was heaven in liquid form, and from the very first lick she just couldn't get enough, Bobbi finding herself pushing her face deep into Sif's cunt in search of more of that addictive cream. And oh, did she love hearing Mistress Sif moaning for her as Bobbi pleased her with her tongue. Sif! Not Mistress Sif, just Sif. Bobbi had to remember that, even though it was getting harder and harder as it felt so natural to be kneeling in front of this goddess and worshipping her. Like Bobbi belonged there. Like she had always belonged there. Oh God.

"More! Mmmmm fuck, that's so good Bobbi, but I want more." Sif suddenly demanded while pushing Bobbi's face deeper into her cunt, "Oooooooh yessssss, that's it, more eager lapping is a good start. Mmmmm, now lick my clit. Oh yes, more! More! Ohhhhhhh yesssssss, mmmmmm, linger on it just like that, aaaaaahhhhhhh fuck! Fuckkkkkkkkk, ah shit, you too Natasha. Give me more. Yessssssss, bury that pretty face of yours in my ass! Fucking suffocate yourself in it. Ooooooh yeahhhhhhh, and fuck it! Fuck it with your tongue! Ohhhhhhh fuckkkkkk yeahhhhhhh, tongue fuck me! Fuck me with your tongue! Oh fuck, especially you Bobbi. Especially you. Oooooooh Goooooodddddddd, shove your tongue inside my cunt and make me cum you bitch! Then you can be my bitch. Ohhhhhhh yeahhhhhhhh, fuck me, oooooooohhhhhhhhhh Goooooooodddddddd yeeeeeeeesssssss, fuck me!"

Despite her internal crisis Bobbi obeyed each and everyone of Sif's commands. She was even grateful to Mistress Sif for giving her such clear instructions of what she wanted, and for Natasha rimming the superior woman and making it easier for Bobbi to make their Mistress cum. Oh yes, Bobbi wanted to make this goddess cum. She was going to make this goddess cum. Bobbi wanted that more than she'd ever wanted anything, mostly because she wanted to please Mistress Sif. Although if she was being honest with herself Bobbi also wanted the privilege of tasting this woman's cum, because after all, if her regular pussy cream was this good what would her cum taste like?

The answer was beyond any words imaginable, Bobbi feeling like she was cumming just from the feeling of that flavour hitting her taste-buds. With a loud groan she enjoyed Bobbi quickly sealed her mouth tightly around Sif's entrance, removed her tongue just as quickly and then desperately tried to swallow every single drop of girl cum the standing woman could give her. Sadly she didn't quite succeed, but at least she got the majority of it. That was more than could be said for the next few climaxes, as the alien grabbed the sides of her head and firmly started using Bobbi's face as a fuck pad, just something she could rub her cunt against for her own pleasure. Which kind of felt like Mistress Sif was marking her territory, which was both wonderful, and terrifying.

Sif definitely saw it that way. After all, that was the whole point of all of this. To make Bobbi, and the rest of SHIELD, hers. And Sif was determined to do it, no matter what it took. However it didn't seem that Bobbi would be one of her more difficult conquests. Sif had occasionally been wrong before, like ironically with Natasha, but it didn't matter, as that redhead was now frantically eating her ass in an effort to please her Mistress Sif. Besides, Sif really didn't think she was wrong given the way that Bobbi had taken to eating her cunt like a duck to water, obeying each and every one of Sif's commands and then getting ravenous the second she came in her mouth.

It was always so satisfying to see a reluctant but curious slave to be go from cautiously licking her pussy for the very first time to frantically trying to swallow every drop of her cum like the little dyke slut Sif would inevitably turn them into, if they weren't already. And despite her size Bobbi had submissive lesbian bitch written all over her, and clearly was just waiting for a dominant woman to put her in her place. Sif was only too happy to do that, and while she continued by just letting Bobbi work there was something extra special about taking control at this point of a fuck. Especially when she had an audience to witness such total domination.

Now she had made her presence known Sif fully intended to record all of her conquests and transmit the results throughout the world, although in most cases they wouldn't be live, that way if she wanted to she could help her precious Wanda make a little sex tape of herself and her latest conquest, or in this case conquests. Of course while the presence of the cameras were nice it really help having a live audience, especially those who weren't simply her slaves. Yes, Sif fucked enough women in front of her slaves as it was, mostly because those women were slaves, or about to be. But it was truly special to be watched by non-slaves, especially members of SHIELD who could do nothing while Sif used and humiliated their fellow Agents, Sif taking the time to smirk at them while cumming.

Also Sif took one hand off of Bobbi's head and transferred it to Natasha's so she could push the mighty Black Widow deeper into her ass, which only had Natasha eating her ass even more enthusiastically than before. This in turn caused Sif to smirk and cum again, which was wonderful, but sadly it was an end to this wonderful act. Because sure, part of Sif would like to continue like this all night, or at least for a little longer, but she had other things to do if she wanted to conquer Agent May and Agent Morse, and for that she was going to need to save her strength. So Sif reluctantly tightened her grip on blonde and red hair and yanked the two other women away from her before dishing out fresh orders.

"Maria, take your little girlfriend's place." Sif panted, only briefly glancing at the former Director of SHIELD before turning her full attention to Melinda May, "You do the same Agent May. Oh yes, it's time you had the privilege of eating my cunt. Unless of course, you'd prefer to take another spanking first?"

May seriously considered that offer, because while she certainly didn't want to be spanked again she very much liked the idea of at least trying to put up a fight. However she knew at this point it would be for nothing, as Sif would insist on May eating her pussy no matter what. In fact it would be even worse because May was seconds from breaking down before her Bobbi had done it during last spanking, and just the thought of having Sif's full attention when it came to spanking, and the goddess using close to half her strength, was truly terrifying. Besides, if she was honest with herself, part of May wanted to see if Sif's pussy was half as yummy as Bobbi had acted like it was.

So much to her humiliation May slowly began crawling towards the Amazon of a woman with the intent of licking her pussy. Although to her credit she was downright dignified compared to Bobbi stumbling away from Sif with her face covered in cum, and Natasha doing something similar, only staring with jealousy at her precious girlfriend as Maria quickly and eagerly got down behind Sif and buried her face in her ass. Oh God, a woman May used to respect began eagerly eating the ass of the alien who had previously so utterly violated and humiliated her. Stolen her girlfriend. Enslaved her! And now Maria was willingly worshipping Sif's ass.

Was that going to be May's fate? No, May promised herself that as she reached her destination, closed her eyes, stuck out her tongue and pressed it against Sif's cunt. She would remain strong. She would not be defeated by this woman. Not again. She had to... God, Sif's pussy cream was pure heaven, May becoming completely addicted to it as soon as it hit her taste-buds. After that May started eagerly repeating the process she had just performed, namely sliding her tongue from the bottom of Sif's pussy and then sliding it all the way to the top, resulting in more of that heavenly cream that the normally composed super spy just couldn't get enough of.

It wasn't long after that May was fucking her face deeper into Sif's yummy pussy, and more importantly pushing her tongue inside her Mistress Sif. No! Just Sif. May had to remember that, regardless of the cost, otherwise all was lost. She would be lost. She would become just another slave of Sif. Of course the annoying thing was that right now that didn't sound so bad. In fact it kind of sounded like heaven to be able to regularly eat this yummy treat, please this obviously superior woman. And oh God, what would it be like to be fucked by a goddess? And what would a goddess's cum taste like? May didn't know, but thanks to Mistress Sif, and her very clear instructions, she was soon going to find out.

"That's it Melinda, mmmmm, lick my clit just like that." Sif gleefully ordered, "Can I call you Melinda? Agent May seems a little formal when your face is buried in my cunt. Mmmmm, I'll take that as a yes. Well Melinda, I want you to linger on my clit like a good little submissive dyke. Yessssss, that's it, make me feel good, don't make me cum. Not yet. Oh yeah, just tease me with your queer little tongue. Ohhhhhh fuck yeah, you too Maria. Eat my ass just like your girlfriend did! Oooooooooh yeahhhhhh, taste her saliva on my fucking ass hole! Oh fuck, lick my ass! Lick my pussy. That's it, good little lezzie sluts, mmmmm, oh fuck! Oh fuck! Oooooooohhhhhhhhh fuckkkkkkkkkkk, eat me!"

Maria was really jealous of May right now as she was knowing the privilege of eating Mistress Sif's pussy. Well, May was doing it for the very first time, and while there was something to be said for discovering just how wonderful Mistress Sif tasted when Maria had finally been granted that privilege for the first time it had been somewhat ruined by her own stubbornness to accept her place, and she could tell May was suffering the same way she had. Oh yes, Maria definitely preferred things as they were now, as she knew exactly how lucky she was to be eating that yummy treat, and the even tastier treats that May was about to be introduced too. Namely Mistress Sif's cum, just the thought making Maria want to push May out of the way so she could take over.

Those thoughts were of course a disservice to the current privilege Maria had been gifted with. After all, there was a whole bunch of sex slaves right now that were being denied the privilege of pleasing their Mistress, not to mention all the women around the world yet to known the joy of submitting to this goddess. Besides, there was something so perfect about literally being able to kiss her Mistress's ass, especially in front of a crowd of SHIELD agents on a SHIELD base, as this was the former Director of SHIELD proving she now knew her place. That she was now Mistress Sif's ass kissing bitch, and proud of it.

Also while it didn't taste quite as good as Mistress Sif's pussy Mistress Sif's ass still tasted yummy, and in the beginning Maria could taste Natasha's saliva on Mistress Sif's butt hole. It wasn't the first time, and it brought back wonderful memories of taking it in turns to worship this ass to prove their loyalty after the first one and then the other was broken, while first one and then both happily spoke words of devotion to their rightful owner. They had even shared rimming duties a few times, their tongues touching while licking Mistress Sif's ass hole in what had to be one of the most twisted kisses ever. Which she had also done with Wanda, but it was more special when it was with her girlfriend.

Of course now Mistress Sif's ass hole was 100% Maria's responsibility, and while it definitely helped that there was some other slut licking Mistress Sif's pussy at the same time that she was tonguing Mistress Sif's back hole that didn't mean she should spend the whole time daydreaming about the past. No, Maria devoted every ounce of her attention she possibly could to the rim job, while keeping a careful look out for any commands that may come her way, either from Wanda or for more likely directly from Mistress Sif. Sure enough the latter came, Maria eagerly shoving her tongue as far up her Mistress's butt hole as she could possibly push it as soon as she was given permission too as she just wanted to do her part to make the superior woman cum.

Sif again held back on her own desire to cum for quite a while, both to show off her abilities and to further May's enslavement. Well, also for her own enjoyment, but the most important thing here was breaking Melinda, which seemed to be going very well given how the stubborn SHIELD Agent quickly when from reluctantly licking her cunt to eagerly lapping away at it like a pussy starving little dyke slut. Oh yes, Melinda's training was coming along swimmingly, and as always Sif was convinced that all it would take was one hard butt fucking and she'd have another edition to her collection. Or more accurately two. Two sexy and capable warriors for her collection of sex slaves, and perhaps even her army.

But that was getting ahead of herself. For now Sif just chose to concentrate on the amazing pleasure she was feeling as, under her instructions, Melinda May went from steadily licking her pussy to lingering on her clit and then eventually taking it into her mouth and sucking on it. Meanwhile the former Director of SHIELD was eagerly rimming Sif in front of her former employees, further proving her submission to her. Which made it very, very difficult to hold back on her urge for a climax, or more likely several given her previous track record. Yes, Sif's stamina was impressive, but sadly it was not infinite, and ultimately she was forced to order her sluts to push her over the edge. The real trick was maintaining her dominance while doing it.

"Yesssssss, eat my fucking ass you bitch! Mmmmmm fuck, eat it! Eat it good, oooooooh, now go deep. Shove your face deep in my ass and tongue fuck me you fucking butt muncher! Yesssss, munch my butt, ohhhhhhh, stick your naughty little butt munching tongue up my ass, ooooooohhhhhhhh fuckkkkkkkk! Sif moaned, before ordering, "Now make me cum. Make me cum Melinda! Bury your tongue in my cunt while your former boss buries her tongue in my ass and make me fucking cum! Do it you little dykes, ohhhhhhh yeahhhhhhh, mmmmmmm, that's it, aaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh fuck me! Fuck! Ohhhhhhh yessssssss, fuck me with your tongue! Ooooooooh fuck me and make me cum! Do it now, oooooooh yeahhhhhhh! Fuck me! Fuck meeeeeee yessssssss!"

Unsurprisingly it didn't take long for Melinda, and particularly Maria, to give Sif what she wanted. The obvious difference was that unlike her fellow slaves, and particularly her girlfriend Natasha, Sif's ass hole wasn't a slutty fuck hole, so Maria wasn't able to get her tongue very far into it. Meanwhile with only a slight hesitation Melinda shoved her tongue deep into Sif's pussy, pushing as much of it inside her as she could and then beginning to thrust in and out. She even started off slow but then worked her way up like a good little cunt muncher, until not even Sif's legendary stamina could hold back her inevitable climax. Although to be fair there had been a lot of build-up, and Sif was surrounded by her slaves. And future slaves. So she had nothing to be ashamed of.

Indeed when the moment came the only thing that Sif felt was the kind of pure pleasure she had become totally addicted too, and had only known from fucking another woman. Or in this case women, she thought with a wicked smile. Wanting to savour that feeling Sif closed her eyes and just savoured that first intense orgasm, and the fact that the little dyke sluts immediately went to work on making her cum again. Deciding to spoil them, and push Melinda further towards breaking, Sif tightened the grip she had on the back of their heads and pushed Maria and Melinda deep into her ass and pussy, and then started grinding against their faces, basically using them as a way to get off. And oh, did it work.

May had been struggling to resist her growing desire for Sif's pussy, but she became completely lost in it the second Mistress Sif's cum hit her taste-buds. She'd tasted some delicious things in her time, but Mistress Sif's cum was easily the best. It was like liquid heaven, and May became obsessed with getting as much of it into her belly as she possibly could, greedily gulping it down as it flowed into her mouth and then quickly reinserting her tongue into her Mistress so she could try and get more. Oh yes, she tongue fucked her Mistress as hard and as deep as she could until finally she was rewarded again, which made her heart flutter with joy.

Sadly Mistress Sif began fucking her face, which in her current state May knew she should consider a reward, but it meant she couldn't even swallow the majority of this goddess's cum. Although in quite a nice consolation prize her face became covered in her Mistress's cum, making May feel like she was being branded by her new owner. Ironically that thought caused her to snap out of it, and after a few long moments of self-loathing May once again promised herself she would resist. However seconds later she was pushed away, and May was actually disappointed. Not because she feared was next, not because she had been enjoying it so much.

"Nice work Agent May. You'll be a cunt lapping bottom yet." Sif taunted before she ordered, "Wanda, equipped me with a strap-on."

"Yes Mistress Sif." Wanda said lovingly, her hands and eyes glowing as she made a strap-on dildo appear from nowhere and attach itself around the waist of her Mistress.

Then without needing to be asked Wanda made anal lube cover Mistress Sif's newly equipped cock as Sif addressed the two women she was breaking in, "Bobbi, Melinda, your training is coming along swimmingly. I'm so proud of you. Yesssss, you're both such eager little pussy pleasers. But now it's time for you to be truly broken in, and you know what that means, don't you? Yes, that's right... it's ass fucking time! So bend over bitches! Mmmmm yes, I want both you sluts to stick your asses up in the air for me to fuck. Come on, face down, ass up! Ohhhhhh yeahhhhh, give Mistress those virgin asses! You too Melinda. Do not make me tell you again!"

"Yes Mistress Sif." Bobbi whimpered pathetically in the middle of Sif's speech, doing as she was told.

May managed to keep glaring at her conqueror for a few long seconds, but ultimately she lowered her head and did as she was told while mumbling, "Yes Mistress Sif."

"That's better." Sif smiled, before correcting them, "But, face your little work friends while doing it. Yes, that's it. Good girls. I want the rest of SHIELD to be able to see the look in your faces when you cum for me... actually, point your asses at them. Yes, now Natasha and Maria, you come either side and give your little friends a quick rim job. Yessssss, I want you to eat the asses of your fellow SHIELD agents, and I want the rest of SHIELD to get the best look possible of it. Oooooh yes, make them love it up the ass almost as much as I'm about too. Oh fuck yeah! I love watching bitches playing together for my amusement."

There was a chorus of 'yes Mistress Sif', and then Natasha and Maria quickly crawl over to kneel either side of Bobbi and May, spread their ass cheeks apart and then leaned down so they could lick their ass holes. Maria and Natasha had to look ridiculous while doing this, because their heads were upside down as they were leaning over, although they had made it very clear they had no shame before they began rimming May and Bobbi, and this only confirmed it. And God dammit, May loved a rim job. Apparently even when it was preparation to get her virgin ass hole violated. Which was another thing Sif was taking from her, the joy of making a sub eat her ass out.

It didn't help matters that of course The Black Widow was an expert in all things sex, which very much included rim jobs, Natasha's tongue worshipping May's ass hole like a skilled pro, while clearly Bobbi received the same treatment from Maria. Or near enough. Maria Hill had been turned into a shameless ass kisser, but May doubted she could match what she could was currently receiving. Besides, Bobbi was not way more fun than she was, given just how loudly she was crying out in pure pleasure. If Bobbi wasn't completely broken she soon would be, and perhaps that was all that May could hope for now, that she would at least outlast the Mockingbird before succumbing to Mistress Sif's dominance and power.

"Mmmmmm, that should be more than enough for these ass whores in training. Stop licking and turn around. Yesssss, that's it girls, face your friends. Face your fellow agents of SHIELD as you are conquered!" Sif chuckled with delight, "No, don't stop spreading their cheeks! Spread them wider! Yessss, spread those cheeks nice and wide so I can get the best possible look at their virgin butt holes stretching for me! Ohhhhh yes, that's so pretty. Mmmmm, two pretty little butt holes just waiting to be broken in and conquered forever. Just like the women there attached too. But who should have the honour first? Oh, I know, how about the pathetic loser who I defeated in five seconds? Yesssss, mmmmm, get ready Bobbi, because now your loser ass hole is mine!"

Bobbi whimpered pathetically as she could feel her cheeks being spread by Maria, exposing her vulnerable little virgin hole. She whimpered even more pathetically when she felt the head of Sif's cock pressing against her back door. Of course the goddess just couldn't get it over with. No, she had to tease her. Rub that big dildo up and down her ass crack for several long seconds, before finally firmly pressing her strap-on against her target and causing Bobbi's most intimate hole to slowly begin to stretch, the Mockingbird crying out softly as the anal penetration began. The next cry, followed by a whimper, that Bobbi let out echoed throughout the room, signifying the moment that her anal ring stretched wide enough to allow Sif's dick to slip through it and into her ass, officially robbing her of her butt cherry.

"Oh yes." Sif moaned gleefully, "Truly there is nothing quite like taking an inferior warrior's anal cherry."

That's what Bobbi was to Sif. Nothing but an inferior warrior. One she had defeated embarrassingly easily, and now Sif was gleefully inflicting the ultimate humiliation upon her conquest. The ultimate defeat. Yes, Bobbi was being taken in her most intimate hole, and just the feeling of that cock entering her ass in combination with those words broke something deep inside of her. She felt completely and utterly defeated and humiliated, to the point where she wasn't just an inferior warrior to Sif, she was a fuck hole. Nothing but an orifice for this superior woman's pleasure, which shouldn't have been in anyway an enjoyable thought, but somehow it was.

Even as Sif slowly began pushing forwards and stuffing inch after inch of dick into her rectum Bobbi felt an odd sense of gratitude at being put in her place. She'd experienced the same feeling earlier, but this was so much more intense, and added to the bizarre pleasure of being taken in this way, making the pain and discomfort of being anally invaded more than bearable. And it almost felt worth it when she felt Sif's thighs come to rest against her butt cheeks, announcing she had buried every inch of her strap-on deep within Bobbi's bowels, which somehow felt like an achievement the humiliated Mockingbird should be proud of. After all, she'd just taken her Mistress's full length with only a few whimpers and cries of pain.

After a few long seconds Sif began pumping in and out of her ass hole, and Bobbi was shocked at how quickly her back passage relaxed and accepted this violation. Maybe it was magic, or maybe she was just naturally an anal slut, but whatever the case Bobbi soon found herself letting out a moan of pleasure. Although she had her eyes closed at that time she could sense May staring at her with disgust, and Sif, her Mistress, grinning wickedly. Pretty much immediately afterwards the cock was removed from her butt and Bobbi let out a cry of protest, very nearly verbalising her displeasure only to be stunned into silence as she watched the goddess confidently walk over to May, clearly intending to do the same to her.

"Are you ready for your turn Agent May?" Sif asked almost conversationally, and then when she received no reply chuckled, "That's what I like to hear, defiant to the end."

May gritted her teeth, but refused to reply as it would only give Sif even more satisfaction. It was the same reason she tried to maintain her silence throughout the unspeakable violation she received next, and to her credit she mostly managed to succeed. The first part was easy as Sif insisted on teasing her like she had done to Bobbi before finally beginning to anally violate her, however May couldn't quite keep silent the moment that her back hole stretched wide enough to allow the head of Sif's cock to slide through it and into her butt. No, then she was forced to let out a soft cry of pain and humiliation, but it was just all too much.

The worst part was that there was just so many witnesses. Especially the younger Agents watching with disbelief and no doubt losing every ounce of respect for her as she lost her anal virginity to this alien. Although the knowledge that the whole thing was being broadcast across the world wasn't pleasant, and it was incredibly annoying to have Natasha Romanoff, a woman she used to respect before she became a mindless fuck toy, gleefully spreading her cheeks to please her Mistress, and no doubt enjoying watching May getting anally taken like she had been. Then of course there was Sif, who was no doubt enjoying this most of all.

As if to prove that Sif moaned, "Mmmmmm yes, truly there is nothing like taking an inferior woman, bending her over and making her your bitch forever by taking her most intimate hole for the very first time."

After that there was some cruel laughter, and maybe a few more words, but May did her best to block them out and concentrate on surviving this indignity with an ounce of her self-respect. It would be a difficult task, because although it was such an unthinkable act part of May was already finding enjoyment in it. She told herself it was only Sif's magic, or perhaps Wanda's, which was giving her such unnatural feelings, but May knew only too well that even the most dominant women had the desire for submission deep inside of them, and she very much feared that Sif might just be the person to finally bring that out of her.

Luckily any initial enjoyment was drowned out by the feeling of pain and humiliation at first being anally violated and then having her ass stuffed with strap-on cock. Sif did pause to savour the moment, but inevitably she pushed forward, refusing to stop until every inch was in May's butt. She then began slowly sodomising her until the pain faded and the humiliation intensified as May felt something like physical pleasure. Thankfully that was the moment Sif switched holes again, however she then started to go back and forth between them, and even when May was being left alone she was still on her hands and knees with her cheeks being spread like nothing but a fuck hole waiting to be filled. Which was exactly what she was right now.

Maria had always loved the sight of another woman's ass hole stretching for a strap-on, especially when that woman's ass cheeks were being spread to give her a better view. Before being enslaved Maria like to make the woman she was butt fucking spread her own cheeks, or get another sub to do it, although occasionally she had done it herself. It wasn't quite as satisfying now, but she was getting such a better view now she was so close to the action, watching her Mistress's big cock sliding in and out of Bobbi's butt hole. God, Maria wasn't sure who she was more jealous of, Bobbi or Sif. Only that wasn't true. Part of her wanted to be, but the truth was Maria's ass hole quivered with jealousy as she watched Bobbi have the honour of taking Mistress Sif up her butt.

Even though her own ass hole was still gaping wide open and aching from a recent pounding Maria found herself biting her lip to stop herself from begging Mistress Sif to use her bitch hole instead. Perhaps even Natasha's whore hole and hers instead of Bobbi's and May's. Of course she knew that wasn't going to happen. Mistress Sif was breaking in a couple of bitches, and her already broken sluts were having the honour of helping her, so Maria should just shut up and be grateful. And she was, because it was so, so wonderful to watch her Mistress sodomising Bobbi. But that didn't stop her from wanting more. And surprisingly, she got more. Just not the way she would have preferred.

"Suck it." Sif ordered, suddenly pulling out of Bobbi's back hole and then pressing her dildo against Maria's lips, "Suck my cock clean of Bobbi's slut butt! Oh yes, that's it Maria, mmmmmm, suck it! Suck my dick! Ooooooh, that's it you little cock sucker, bob your head up and down on my cock! Clean it of your former ally's butt hole. Yessssss, you like that, don't you, you filthy little ass to mouth whore! Yeahhhhhh, Maria Hill loves the taste of Bobbi Morse's ass hole! Mmmmm yessssssss, suck it! Ohhhhhhh fuck yes, that's so hot, mmmmmmm, oh fuck! Oh Maria! Ooooooohhhhhhhhh yeeeeeessssss, suck it!"

While it wasn't the inclusion she would have preferred Maria wasted no time in wrapping her lips around the head of the dildo the second she got the chance as nothing would stop her from pleasing her Mistress. Then she closed her eyes and moaned softly at the joy of tasting the deepest part of Bobbi's butt for the first of what would no doubt be many times, Maria savouring that flavour before greedily slurping every last drop of that off of that tip. Once it was clean Maria started bobbing her head up and down, just like Mistress Sif ordered her too, and she was merely rewarded for it with more yummy butt cream. And of course more verbal encouragement from her Mistress.

Thanks to that encouragement and reward, and her training from Mistress Sif, Maria was able to deep throat the full length of the strap-on in what felt like no time at all and get every drop of that precious ass juice. Then of course her Mistress switched fuck holes, pulling her cock out of Maria's mouth and shoving it straight up Bobbi's ass in one swift movement which had Maria letting out a sigh of disappointment and Bobbi letting out a cry of pain and pleasure. However in an equally predictable move Mistress Sif started going back and forth between Bobbi's butt and Maria's mouth, meaning that Maria constantly got to taste the other SHIELD Agent's ass. Then things got really interesting.

Natasha had always loved the sight of another woman's ass hole stretching for a strap-on, especially when that woman's ass cheeks were being spread to give her a better view. Before being enslaved Natasha like to make the woman she was butt fucking spread her own cheeks, or get another sub to do it, although occasionally she had done it herself. It wasn't quite as satisfying now, but she was getting such a better view now she was so close to the action, watching her Mistress's big cock sliding in and out of May's butt hole. God, Natasha wasn't sure who she was more jealous of, May or Sif. Only that wasn't true. Part of her wanted to be, but the truth was Natasha's ass hole quivered with jealousy as she watched May have the honour of taking Mistress Sif up her butt.

The difference between herself and Maria was that Natasha had been broken a lot sooner than she had. In fact it felt like a lifetime. Sometimes. The point was she was much more used to being in this position, and while part of her also wanted to beg to be butt fucked, and later for Mistress Sif to use her mouth for cleaning, Natasha stayed silent because she knew it was what the top wanted which was all that ready mattered, and pleasing her top gave her great joy. Especially such an Alpha female like Mistress Sif. Besides, she was confident that sooner or later she would be involved, and sure enough Mistress Sif eventually switch to first May's ass, then Natasha's mouth.

"Mmmmmm yes, suck it my little Black Widow." Sif encouraged gleefully when she switched fuck holes again and Natasha immediately started cleaning her cock, "Suck it clean like a little ATM whore! Just like your little girlfriend. Yessssss, you and your little girlfriend are my little whores. Natasha Romanoff and Maria Hill are my little ass to mouth whores, and everybody knows it. Especially those in SHIELD! Yesssssss, let your former teammates see what you have become. Ooooooh, what these other two sluts will become, by taking that ass flavoured cock deep down your throat you fucking ATM slut! Ohhhhhhhh yeahhhhhh, suck it! Suck my big dick, ooooooohhhhhhhh fuckkkkkkk yeeeeeeeeessssssss!"

Once that big dick was in her mouth Natasha wasted no time in greedily sucking the deepest part of Melinda May's butt juices from those first few inches. Then the second they were clean Natasha started bobbing her head up and down while looking up at her Mistress with total devotion in her eyes. Mistress Sif smiled back, stroked her hair, and of course continued the verbal encouragement/humiliation, although Natasha barely paid attention to it. She loved it, sure, but not as much as the taste of ass juice, and she was hoping to get more if she cleaned it quickly. Also she was taking mercy on her former friends, because this way Mistress Sif would go back to fucking their butts sooner. Although it was mostly the former, if she was being honest.

So it wasn't long before Natasha was stuffing every inch of that big dildo down her throat with practised ease so she could get every last drop of May's anal cream. The downside was soon after that Mistress Sif's dick left her mouth, but as predicted it soon returned, and not just with May's butt cream, but Bobbi's too, Mistress Sif beginning to switch between all four of the fuck holes in front of her. Oh God, it made Natasha feel so close to Maria, and closer than ever before to Bobbi and May. Especially as they were doing this in front of younger and less experienced SHIELD Agents. Of course she could feel the resolve of Bobbi and May beginning to crack, especially Bobbi, so it was no surprise that Natasha's involvement temporarily came to an end.

"Please..." Bobbi whimpered pathetically, "Fuck me..."

"I'm sorry, I didn't hear that." Sif grinned, "What did you say?"

There was a brief silence and then Bobbi whimpered again, "Please Sif, fuck me. I... I... I need to cum. Please make me cum? Please?"

"Well... I think you can do better." Sif said thoughtfully, and then when her challenge wasn't answered promptly enough for her liking Sif shrugged, "Oh don't worry, you'll have all night to think about it. In the meantime... Wanda, it's your turn to clean some cock."

"Yes Mistress." Wanda said, eagerly falling to her knees in front of Mistress Sif.

Wanda had been so worried that she wouldn't get the opportunity to suck some cock, but she should have known better. Mistress Sif was so wonderfully inclusive, and Wanda had been so good, patiently waiting her turn to shine, while knowing the priority was humiliating the former and the current Agents of SHIELD. But now it was finally her turn to prove what an obedient ass to mouth slut she really was for this superior woman, and of course to get some yummy ass cream. Which was why it was difficult not to gobble up every single inch into her experience throat and slurp that big dildo clean in a matter of seconds.

That would definitely prove her sluttiness and devotion, but she had something a little more wicked in mind. Something which would make sure that at least one of these SHIELD sluts would break. Namely slowly opening her mouth, leaning forward and then placing the tip of Mistress Sif's cock against her tongue. Then while maintaining eye contact with her owner Wanda very slowly wrapped her lips around the head of that strap-on and began sucking it clean. Then of course she bobbed her head up and down it, eventually taking every inch down her throat, but she did this slowly as possible, giving both Bobbi and May an agonisingly long time without the feeling of Mistress Sif inside them.

Even when they were given that joy again it wasn't for long, Mistress Sif barely giving them enough thrusts to keep on the edge of orgasm before pulling out and shoving her dick deep into the mouths of her slut. For a few wonderful minutes Wanda's mouth actually got priority, the Witch's heart fluttering at becoming her Mistress Sif's primary fuck hole. And of course, getting to taste those two yummy asses. The only downside of which was Wanda knew how temporary this was. Bobbi was on the verge of breaking, and May was far closer to it then she wanted anyone to believe, which Wanda was only too happy to let Mistress Sif know via their psychic link.

She then got a wonderful idea to push them over the edge which Wanda passed on to Mistress Sif. Thankfully it was clear that Mistress Sif agreed, first with the wide grin on her face, and then by reaching down and grabbing hold of the side of Wanda's head before beginning to pump her hips back and forth. She did this slowly at first, but gradually increased the pace until she wasn't just gently fucking her face any more, she was ravaging her mouth like it was a whore's cunt, or ass hole. Just the way that Bobbi and May were desperate to be anally pounded right now, Wanda's heart fluttering with joy at knowing she was pushing both of them into submission by allowing Mistress Sif to throat fuck her, and more importantly that Mistress Sif found her mouth so pleasing.

Bobbi had known plenty of pain and torture in her time as a spy, but this was far worse than anything she'd ever experienced before. Her butt hole just felt so neglected by Mistress Sif's cock. It ached for it. It needed it. It had to have it. God, Bobbi's most private orifice needed Mistress Sif's big bitch-tamer inside it. Bobbi needed Mistress Sif inside of her. She needed that like she needed oxygen. Didn't Mistress Sif understand that? More importantly, didn't Wanda? She was supposed to be a mind reader, and yet the selfish bitch was hogging that big goddess cock all to herself. And she'd had it for months. It was Bobbi's turn, God damnit!

Time and time again Bobbi opened her mouth to speak the truth of what she now was, and what she now so desperately needed, and would have done what felt like hours ago if it wasn't for her audience. If it wasn't for May. And she hated them for it, especially May. Also Bobbi hated herself. After all, why should she care what anyone else thought of her? In the end Bobbi was just a walking fuck hole for Mistress Sif, and the only real reason she had to be ashamed was not bending over and spreading her cheeks the second Mistress Sif had appeared, instead of fighting her like she actually had a chance against her. Yet it seemed to take forever for Bobbi to find the courage to properly beg for what she so desperately wanted.

"Please... please fuck me... please..." Bobbi whimpered, which was all she had managed at first, but eventually her desperation to be fucked properly and made to cum gave her the strength she needed to firmly call out, "Mistress Sif, fuck my ass! I need you to fuck my bitch ass Mistress Sif! Please fuck it like the whore hole it is. Please? Mmmmmm, fuck my ass hole Mistress Sif, please, I know now it's yours to screw, so please use it. Use it for your pleasure. Mmmmmm, it's yours! I'm yours! I'm your bitch! I'm your little anal loving dyke bitch! And your butt slut, and your ass whore, and your personal fuck hole on legs, and anything else you want me to be. Most importantly of all, I'm your slave. Oh yes, I'm just another slave of Sif. Or at least, I want to be. Please Mistress Sif, slam fuck my whore butt and make it official! Butt fuck me like a slut and make me cum! Please? Please fuck me in the butt and ohhhhhhhh yessssssssss, that's it, fuck me! Fuck my slutty little ass hole, ooooooooh yeahhhhhhh, that's good! That's so fucking good! Oooooooohhhhhhhhhh fuckkkkkkkkk, God yes, fuck me hard Mistress Sif, fucking wreck my rectum, aaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh shit!"

At first Mistress Sif ignored her and continued to fuck Wanda's throat, but eventually after she had become really desperate Bobbi got what she wanted, albeit not in the way that she anticipated. After all, given everything which had come before she was expecting taunting, but instead Mistress Sif silently returned to her, slowly slid her cock back inside her ass, gently pushed Wanda out of the way and then restarted the sodomy. Mistress Sif unnecessarily started out slow, but then quickly increase the pace until she was pounding Bobbi's butt with what had to be every ounce of her strength as the Mockingbird felt that she was being spanked again and the sound of flesh meeting flesh was almost as loud as her screams. But it was all worth it to finally cum.

If there had been a tiny part of Bobbi which wasn't completely broken it was the moment her first anally induced orgasm hit. Or perhaps more accurately, Bobbi wanted to be a slave of Sif before her mind shattering climax, and after it she needed to be Mistress Sif's anal sex slave like she needed oxygen. It was necessary to her survival to be able to feel this way again, and Bobbi didn't care what she had to do to receive it. Luckily for her she would receive it again, and again, and again, her Mistress effortlessly sodomising her to multiple climaxes, and just when Bobbi didn't think it could possibly get any better somehow it did.

Sif chuckled with delight the moment the Mockingbird Bobbi Morse broke completely and became just another notch on her belt. She didn't need to be told by Wanda, who told her anyway, because she could practically taste it in the air. It was practically a power she had acquired while making so many other women hers. Plus it helped that Bobbi lifted herself onto all fours and started hammering herself back against her, making those big meaty cheeks of hers jiggle even more from the force of Sif's thighs relentlessly smacking against them. Which of course was another reason for Sif chuckling with delight, Sif rewarding her new slave with several more climaxes before switching to her little friend Melinda May.

In the middle of brutalising Bobbi's butt hole with every ounce of strength she dared to give it Sif concentrated on May's reaction to her friend's humiliation for a while. Well, she always kept an eye on it because it was so satisfying, but the most satisfying parts like when Bobbi truly began begging to be butt fucked and enslaved, and finally the moment the Mockingbird broke completely. During those moments May's mask slipped completely and anyone could plainly see the look of disgust on her face, but Sif and her slaves could also see the fear and desire to join Bobbi enslavement. Which was something she wouldn't have to wait much longer for, but for now Sif concentrated on breaking Bobbi beyond repair.

That involved anally riding Bobbi for as long as the other tall woman slammed herself back against Sif, and then when the poor little human ran out of steam in collapsed Sif lifted her up into the air and repositioned her so they were face to face while standing, all without the dildo leaving the blonde's ass hole. Sif then paused to savour the moment, and the look on Bobbi's face, and then she started bouncing the Mockingbird up and down, making Bobbi whimper pathetically. Then moan in pleasure, then scream in ecstasy, Sif starting out slow but increasing the pace until she was making Bobbi cum over and over again, Sif showing Bobbi's poor little butt hole absolutely no mercy as she tried to literally ruin it.

Along the way Bobbi wrapped her arms and legs around her, which was pretty impressive given how Sif was ravaging her. It certainly made Sif grin with delight. Or more accurately grin even more. In fact there may have been a stupid grin glued to her face, Sif unable to help it when she was wrecking another woman's rectum and enslaving her. Besides, it didn't really matter as Bobbi just stared back at her with a look of total devotion and even love, yet another sign she had been truly broken. The only question was now did Sif want to anally pound Bobbi into unconsciousness, or did she want to leave her with just enough strength to prove her devotion? As always in this situation the former was incredibly tempting, but Sif preferred the latter. Especially in this case. So eventually, reluctantly Sif stopped in the name of further humiliating this woman, and SHIELD itself.

Bobbi wished she could have been butt fucked forever by her Mistress Sif, especially when the superior woman effortlessly showed off her strength by switching their positions midair and then starting to bounce Bobbi up and down her lap like she was a small child, and not the giant of a woman she was. To look into the gorgeous eyes of Mistress Sif while she was taking her in such an intimate way, which showed off her superiority, oh God, it was a moment Bobbi would live for from now on. And one she had no idea how she had ever managed without. But sadly in this life there was no such thing as never-ending paradise, although clearly Bobbi had just received the closest thing to it.

One moment she was in that paradise, the next Bobbi was being unceremoniously dropped down to the floor where she crumpled into a sweaty heap, whimpering with pain as she landed on her incredibly sore butt. Rolling onto her side Bobbi lay there quivering for a few long seconds, her brain struggling to comprehend what had just happened. Then she sensed something. Someone standing over her, and she looked up to see a goddess towering over her. Her goddess. Her Mistress. Her wonderful Mistress Sif who had just given her the greatest ecstasy she'd ever known, and was offering her the once in a lifetime chance to really feel that as one of the lucky women who got to be slaves of Sif. God, how dare she have ever resisted such an honour.

Smirking down at the broken pet Sif ordered, "Show your fellow Agents of SHIELD my handiwork."

It took a few long seconds for the meaning of that to sink in, and then a few more for Bobbi to actually move, but finally she turned around and got onto her knees so her back was to the majority of the Agents. That alone was enough as they could see her battered butt and gaping back hole, but to emphasise the latter Bobbi reached back and slowly pulled apart her ass cheeks. Then, remembering seeing footage of other women who had been broken, Bobbi bent over so her face was to the ground, just to make sure she was doing what her Mistress wanted. Thankfully this got a chuckle of delight from Mistress Sif, who even moved round to admire Bobbi's ass hole, which felt like it was obscenely wide open, which was extremely embarrassing, but she was pleasing Mistress Sif, and that was the only thing that mattered.

"Tell everyone what you are." Sif ordered.

Without any hesitation Bobbi shamelessly replied, "I'm a slave of Sif. I'm my Mistress Sif's personal fuck hole to use how she pleases. I'm nothing but an orifice for her pleasure. I'm hers. All hers. That's what I want to be. Please Mistress Sif, allow me the privilege of being your sex slave forever! I think I am, but I need to know. I need to know I'm yours forever. That I'm your anal loving little bitch!"

"You are." Sif confirmed with another wicked smile, "Now come solidify your place by crawling over to me and sucking your slutty little ass off my cock!"

"Yes Mistress Sif, thank you Mistress Sif." Bobbi whimpered pathetically while pushing herself to stumble over to her new owner.

As soon as she was kneeling in front of her Mistress Bobbi wrapped her lips around the head of Mistress Sif's cock and moaned loudly and shamelessly. Before she had been dreading tasting her own ass, but she found she totally loved it and not only quickly cleaned the head but then shoving more of the dildo into her mouth and eventually down her throat. Only when her lips reached the base did Bobbi consider this may not be what Mistress Sif wanted. That like with her other sluts Mistress Sif wanted a long drawn-out blow job. Bobbi thought she heard a voice in her head saying that wasn't the case, but either way it was too late to stop now, and she just continued bobbing her head up and down rapidly while noisily slurping every drop of her own yummy butt cream off of Mistress Sif's dick.

"Oh fuck, you are an eager little cock sucker, aren't you Agent Morse?" Sif chuckled wickedly, rewarding her new slave by beginning to stroke her hair as she continued bobbing up and down that ass flavoured dildo, "Yes you are, mmmmmm, and you love the taste of ass! Yeahhhhhh, you're a little ass to mouth whore, just like the rest of my sluts! Don't worry, because you're going to be tasting plenty of ass from now on. Your own, your fellow slaves, the women I'm enslaving, both of which includes plenty of your fellow SHIELD Agents, and of course above all else you'll be mine. Oh yes, you'll be my little ass eating whore, and I can't wait to see that pretty face of yours buried in between those cheeks and sucking the ass cream of another slut off my cock! But for now, concentrate on your own. Oooooh yes, get every drop of your own ass cream you perverted little bitch. Ohhhhhh fuck, suck that cock you cock sucking slut! Oh fuck! Oh fuck yes! Suck it!"

Melinda May watched with disgust as Bobbi completely and utterly humiliated herself for her new Mistress, the whole time wishing that disgust was all she felt. But it wasn't. No, she also found it ridiculously erotic, and it made her insanely jealous that she was not the one with Mistress Sif's cock inside her. God, May hated the fact that she couldn't think of this alien as anything except Mistress Sif, and that she desperately wanted to receive exactly what Bobbi had just had. Deep down she knew it was inevitable that she would get it, and to her credit she managed to avoid begging for it even as it became agonising to do so.

It was bad enough when she had to watch Bobbi receiving such satisfaction, but it actually became worse when Mistress Sif wordlessly pulled her cock out of Bobbi's mouth, walked back over to May, and slammed her strap-on back up her butt. This was because not only did May let out a humiliating cry of pure pleasure but in what felt like seconds she found herself on the edge of orgasm, and then she stayed here for number of agonising minutes. May tried to continue resisting, she really did, but it was too much. It was just too much. She needed to cum. She needed Mistress Sif to make her cum, and more importantly enslave her. Oh God, she needed to be enslaved.

"Mistress Sif." May whimpered softly, hoping that's all she had to do to get the attention of the dominant woman, and she was quickly proven right.

"Yes?" Sif grinned.

"Please make me cum." May pleaded softly once she had Mistress Sif's, and everyone else's, full attention, "Fuck me hard and make me cum! I'll do anything if you fuck me and make me cum. Please?"

"Like?" Sif pushed.

"I'll be your slave." May admitted, hearing some soft gasps from their audience of SHIELD Agents as she replied without hesitation, and meant it, and kept doing so as she continued, "I'll be your bitch. I'll be your slut. I'll be your whore. I'll be anything you want me to be if you just make me cum. Please Mistress Sif, just get it over with enslave me already so I can be just another slave of Sif."

For a few excruciating long moments Sif looked thoughtful about this, then she shrugged, "I suppose that will do."

Thankfully that was it. No insistence on further begging or taunting, or even some slow ass fucking. Mistress Sif even skip a step by immediately picking May up into the air and skewering her still gaping ass hole on her cock, and then began to bounce May up and down like some kind of puppet. The best part was even though her back hole was still stretched open the suddenness of the anal penetration combined with the amount of time Mistress Sif's cock had been absent from her rectum meant that May was given a decent amount of pain, which was obvious given how she cried out and didn't cum right away. It was a fleeting second of dignity, which of course was snatched away from her moments later when she started cumming.

When her first anally induced orgasm hit that was it, whatever lingering defiance that had been in May was completely destroyed in all that was left was a submissive little sex slave, happy that her Mistress was using her for her pleasure. Oh yes, May was receiving pure ecstasy, the likes of which she couldn't have ever imagined, orgasm after orgasm rocking her body until it all felt like just one big climax. But it didn't matter. That was insignificant compared to knowing that she was pleasing Mistress Sif. Luckily it looked like May was succeeding given the happy look on her Mistress's face, which ironically just made May cum that much harder with the blissful thought that she was fulfilling her life's purpose.

Sif chuckled with wicked delight when she saw the moment that the proud Melinda May broke completely. Arguably she had been broken before this round of ass fucking had begun, as she had obviously been overwhelmed with the need to cum, and perhaps the moment she truly wanted to be Sif's slave, but she wasn't quite there yet. Which had been true for a lot of her current slaves, as was the fact that when May came with a dick up her ass everything changed for her. That was truly the moment she became just another notch on Sif's belt, and it was truly glorious. The type of moment that Sif lived for. And made this all worth it. Perhaps most importantly of all, it was the type of moment which made her cum.

For a few long seconds Sif resisted the urge, but for this to be the second high-ranking SHIELD Agent she broke in front of her fellow Agents, and her fourth overall, and perhaps this was truly the last person in the organisation which could have been a threat to her, or at least provided any resistance whatsoever, was all just too overwhelming and Sif came. Oh yes, she came wonderfully hard, and then did so again and again and again as she relentlessly rammed May's rectum, causing her defeated opponent to repeatedly cum too, both women obviously becoming completely lost to the ecstasy they were feeling. More or less. Sif made sure to save just enough energy so as not to do something embarrassing, like collapse in exhaustion. However she did use every ounce of spare energy she had, just to make sure May was completely broken.

Then without warning Sif dropped May's now limp body to the floor and ordered her, "Suck my cock!"

It took a few long seconds for May to even respond as she was obviously so broken, and exhausted, by the hellacious butt fucking she had just received. More than enough time for Sif to savour the sight of her handiwork, May's ass hole gaping just as obscenely wide as Bobbi's now was. Something which the other SHIELD Agents got a good look of as May finally found the strength to lift herself up and onto her knees, Sif having positioned herself facing the other Agents so May's ass would be pointing at them, just as it had done throughout the savage rectum wrecking which she had just given her. Or at least the part when May came.

As usual Sif felt the urge to taunt her new slave, but she felt this was a case where a picture was worth a thousand words. And in this picture Melinda May was kneeling in front of her and sucking her own ass cream off of Sif's cock, while Bobbi Morse, Maria Hill, Natasha Romanoff, and Wanda Maximoff all kneeled with their heads lowered beside their Mistress. An equally telling picture was the looks on the faces of the other SHIELD Agents, especially the female ones, Sif already deciding which ones she would add to her collection next. She then licked her lips, and told Wanda through their telepathic link to get them all out of there, after a few parting words.

"Don't worry ladies, I'll be back for you." Sif promised the crowd before she vanished.


End file.
